


Iltakymmenen jälkeen

by funhanie



Series: Kymmenen jälkeen [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Hallintolakimieheksi opiskeleva Baekhyun on innoissaan tulevasta keväästä. Hänellä on viimein mahdollisuus näyttää, ettei hän ole mikään turha jätkä. Neljän vuoden tasainen parisuhde on kasvanut hänen ja Yeolin kanssa sitä mukaa, kun heille on tullut ikää lisää.Välähdykset menneisyydestä sekoittavat nopeasti Chanyeolin pään. Hän, joka ei ole elänyt ennen vuotta 2015, hautautuu pian kuvien ja muistojen alle, joita hän ei osaa mieltää omikseen. Baekhyun huomaa kuitenkin nopeasti, että jokin on pielessä. Suhde kärsii, sillä Yeolin on vaikea pitää ajatuksiaan kasassa. Tunteet ovat sekaisin, sillä mielessä on paljon asioita, joita hän ei tietänyt tuntevansa. Muistot ovat samalla niin  vieraita, että tuttuja, ja on vaikea käsittää, että ne ovat hänen. Baekhyunin kanssa onnellinen Yeol päättää, ettei hän aio välittää kaikesta siitä, mitä hänen aivoihinsa tipahtelee. Mennyttä eniten kaipaava Kim Jongdae yrittää tukea Chanyeolia, mutta päätyy pelaamaan omaan pussiin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kymmenen jälkeen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123733





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun kiitti taksikuskia vielä kerran ja sulki oven. Hän peruutti pari askelta ja kuunteli, miten auto kaasutti pois yliopiston päärakennuksen edestä.

“Baeku-chan!”

Lähestyvät askeleet ja vakuuttunut mumina saivat hänet hymyilemään leveästi.

“Näytätpä sä hyvältä tänään”, Kim Minseok sanoi ja taputti ulkoiselle panostukselle. Baekhyun naurahti keveästi.

“Yixing hyung näki vaivaa eteeni”, hän sanoi ja työnsi kasaan taitetun keppinsä parkatakin vasempaan taskuun. Minseok tarttui häntä käsikynkästä ja lähti kävelemään hänen kanssaan kohti rakennusta.

“Toivottavasti paitani on napitettu oikein”, Baekhyun nauroi ja muisteli kaiholla sitä päivää, kun hän oli ilmestynyt Chanyeolin vanhempien luokse kauluspaita juoponnapissa. Hurmaava ensivaikutelma.

“Jännittääkö?” Minseok kysyi. Hän ainakin kuulosti puhkuvan enemmänkin innostuneisuutta kuin hermostuneisuutta.

“Ihan helvetisti”, Baekhyun myönsi. Hän oli opiskellut kovasti, hänellä oli omat epävarmuutensa, mutta myös vahvuutensa. Hänen kuulomuististaan oli tullut pirun tarkka.

“Hyvin se menee”, Minseok nauroi ja taputti häntä lohduttavasti olalle. Niin Yixing hyungkin oli väittänyt. Ja Chanyeol. Hän oli jopa antanut onnenpotkun. Ihan kirjaimellisesti tuupannut häntä perseelle isolla monollaan. Hirvittäväksi rymistelyksihän se oli mennyt, miesrukka oli saanut kostonsa myöhemmin illalla…

“En kai vaan ole myöhässä?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä, hänen ajantajunsa oli tyystin kadonnut. Hän oli jämähtänyt kuuntelemaan Chanyeolin lähettämiä viestejä taksimatkan ajaksi. _Hwaiting sydän sydän sydän_ oli sellainen korvamato, jota mielellään kuunteli.

“Sulla on vielä kaksitoista minuuttia aikaa”, Minseok sanoi ja pysähtyi. Baekhyun tökkäsi hissin kutsupainiketta ja tunsi jännittyvänsä, kun ovet avautuivat saman tien. Tuomiopäivä koitti.

“Joko sä kävit?”

Minseok vastasi kieltävästi. “Menen jälkeesi. Toivon, että pääsen korkeimpaan oikeuteen.”

“Käräjäsihteeri Kim Minseok”, Baekhyun nauroi ja napsautti viidennen kerroksen painiketta. Vanhemman hento nauru rentoutti häntä vähän.

“Entä sä?” hyung kysyi kiinnostusta äänessään.

Baekhyun huokaisi, hän oli taas haleta jännityksestä. Koko pitkä aamu oli yhtä tunteitten vuoristorataa. Yhdessä hetkessä hån oli itsevarma viimeisen kahden ja puolen vuoden aikana opituista asioista, mutta silmänräpäyksessä hän leimasi itsensä luuseriksi, joka varmasti mokaisi kaiken.

“Valtion oikeustalolle”, hän sanoi. “Haaveissani vastailen puhelimeen koko ajan. Olen hyvä kuuntelemaan.” Innokas virne levisi hänen kasvoilleen.

“Perillä ollaan”, Minseok sanoi hissin pysähdyttyä haluttuun kerrokseen. Baekhyun tarrasi hänestä tiukemmin ja käveli varmoin askelin sisään vitoskerroksen aulaan. Radiossa soiva kappale oli tullut päätökseen. Hento naisääni juonsi itsensä sisään vaivattomasti.

“Hyvää huomenta. Tänään on maanantai, seitsemäs tammikuuta, kello on seitsemäntoista yli kymmenen."

* * *

Paljon kevyttä naurua sisältävä keskustelu loppui kuin seinään Baekhyunin kuullessa oman nimensä opettajansa huoneen ovelta. Minseok työnsi hänet ylös ja toivotti rutkasti onnea. Baekhyun siisti itseään ennen kuin otti suunnan kohti huonetta. Palan tunne kurkussa vahvistui askel askeleelta. Mitä, jos opettaja oli tullutkin siihen tulokseen, ettei hän ollut vieläkään valmis ensimmäiseen työharjoitteluunsa. Ei hän tarvinnut mitään yleisen syyttäjän papereita, hän oli ihan tyytyväinen sellaiseen työhön, jossa hänestä olisi edes jotenkin hyödyksi. Hän voisi tehdä ne kaikki paskatyöt, joita kukaan muu ei halunnut tehdä. Muistiinpanojen kirjoittaminen tietokoneella onnistui mainiosti, siinä meni vain paljon aikaa. Oikolukijan kuunteleminen jokaisen lauseen jälkeen verotti osansa tehokkaasta työskentelystä. Mikä tahansa olisi parempi kuin kotona sohvalla istuminen ja television kanssa leikkiminen. Meni siinä mielenterveys että säästötilin sisältö. Laiskottelemalla ei elämistä paljon makseltu.

“Mukava nähdä”, opettaja Kim, nainen viisissäkymmenissä, sanoi. Baekhyun laski kätensä tuolin selkänojalle ja istui alas, hymyillen väkinäisesti. Hän halusi kuulla tuomionsa mahdollisimman äkkiä, että pääsisi siitä epätietoisuudesta ja voisi mennä kuuntelemaan lisää tasavallan lakipykäliä.

Sivummalta kuului varova yskäisy.

“Tässä on rouva Yoon läntisen Soulin oikeustalolta”, opettaja Kim sanoi. “Hän on tullut haastattelemaan sinua.”

Baekhyun ojensi kätensä tervehtiäkseen muodollisestiodotti jännittyneenä, miten hoikka käsi tarttui siihen. Ihon pehmeys pisti hymyilyttämään. Oli talvi ja Chanyeolin kädet olivat koko ajan kuivat.

“Yoon Sumin, osastopäällikkö.”

Baekhyun koitti hymyillä peittääkseen hermostuneisuutensa. Sydän oli alkanut hakata rinnassa tuhatta ja sataa, hän ei ollut tiennyt mitään haastattelusta. Hän oli luullut tapaavansa kahden kesken opettaja Kimin kanssa.

“Oikeustalomme keskittyy läntisen Souliin. Talossamme on tuomioistuimen lisäksi paljon hallintolakimiehiä ja valtion oikeusneuvontaa. Uskon, että sieltä löytyy varmasti teille sopivaa työtä. Meillä on ennenkin ollut tämän koulun oppilaita harjoittelussa, he ovat tykänneet paikasta kovasti.”

Baekhyun oli mutristaa huuliaan miettiessään. _Niin, näkeviä ehkä._ Mutta samalla hän ajatteli, ettei missään nimessä ollut yhtään sen huonompi tekijä kuin muutkaan, vaikka silmäpuoli olikin. Hänellä oli omat rajoitteensa, mutta kaikki oli sovellettavissa.

“Tässä on vain yksi mutta”, opettaja Kim sanoi. Baekhyun säpsähti sanoja, hän niin arvasi.

“Sinun täytyisi suorittaa yksi näyttö. Kun se on läpäisty hyväksytysti, kirjoitan kahden kuukauden työharjoittelusopimuksen”, Kim sanoi ja kirjoitti paperille kaiken tarvittavan informaation. Baekhyun tarttui sormiensa alle liu’utettuun post it-lappuun ja työnsi sen suorien housujensa taskuun. Minseok hyung saisi valaista häntä asiasta myöhemmin.

“Lähetän lisämateriaalia sähköpostiisi.”

“Loistavaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hymyili, edelleen kiusaantuneen jännittyneenä. “Milloin voin suorittaa?”

“Kuukauden päästä”, opettaja Kim sanoi. “Nyt annan puheenvuoron rouva Yoonille.”

Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa kuunnellessaan, miten nainen käveli kauemmas. Hän jäi yksin tuntemattoman naisen kanssa. Hän koitti sivuuttaa takaraivossa kytevän pelkonsa ja keskittyä vastaamaan esitettyihin kysymyksiin. Hän ei ollut käynyt työhaastatteluissa varmaan neljään vuoteen. Olihan se kuumottavaa.

* * *

Baekhyun nosti kätensä suunsa ympärille ja huusi poikaystäväänsä niin, että koko käytävä raikui. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän oli saanut tiukkaa tupinaa osakseen mölyämisestä. S Buildingin toimistotyöntekijät eivät katsoneet sellaista käytöstä hyvällä.

Baekhyun kuljetti sormiaan pitkin puupaneloitua seinää ja kiherteli itsekseen osuessan metallisiin kyltteihin. Kohopisteitä sisältävän kyltin löytäessään hän uskalsi tarttua ovenkahvaan ja työntyä sisään.

Ovi oli lukossa. Baekhyun hölmistyi ja kokeili uudestaan, muttei päässyt sisään. Hän siirsi kätensä takaisin oven oikealla puolella olevaan metallikylttiin ja kuljetti sormiaan kirjoituksen päällä. Hän oli oikeassa paikassa. Oliko Beom hyung taas keksinyt vedättää häntä käytännönpiloilla ja laittaa puhelimen kellon väärään aikaan. Hän oli satavarma, että kello oli viisi iltapäivällä.

Baekhyun jäykistyi käytävän ilmapiirin muuttuessa. Hänen suunsa avautui ihmetyksestä, kun jokin lähestyi häntä. Varovaiset askeleet yrittivät olla äänettömiä. Yrittivät. Perhanan flunssa oli vienyt hänen hajuaistinsa, hento kölninvesi ei antanut vihjeitä.

Joku asettui hänen taakseen, laski kätensä molemmin puolin häntä. Baekhyun tarrasi talvitakin peittämistä hihoista ja oli huutaa. Lähestyvä mies hengitti raskaasti ja haisi raikkaalle ilmalle.

“Pöö”, takaa kuiskattiin. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja painoi selkänsä jykevää ovea vasten. Hän tarrasi eteen asettunutta korvista ja sihahti ärsyytyneenä. Chanyeol.

“Missä olit?” hän kysyi.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin käteen ja kiersi hänen sormensa ohutvartisen kasvin ympärille. Baekhyun hölmistyi ja veti kukan tuoksua sisäänsä. Ruusu.

“Tummanpunainen”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja nosti miehensä kasvot esiin pienesti leuasta tarttumalla. Baekhyun oli sulaa siihen paikkaan, kun pakkasilman runtelemat huulet laskeutuivat hänen omilleen ja veivät hänet siihen ihanaan kuplaan, josta hän ei ollut saanut nauttia moneen päivään.

“Heti, kun opettaja päästää mut harjoitteluun, voin mennä Mapon oikeustalolle”, Baekhyun sanoi Yeolin irrottautuessa suudelmasta. Hän vei kätensä pidemmän niskan taakse ja nauroi ääneen. Hän ei ollut vielä oikein sisäistänyt asiaa, vaikka he olivat käyneet Minseokin kanssa siitä pitkän ja syvällisen keskustelun lounaan aikana.

“Onneksi olkoon”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja palautti huulensa niitä kaipaavalle parille.

Baekhyun olisi voinut jatkaa oven edessä muhinointia vaikka maailman tappiin, mutta portaikosta kuuluvat askeleet saivat Yeolin vetäytymään kauemmas. Baekhyun siirtyi pois ovelta ja nojasi karkeapintaisen talvitakin peittämään selkämykseen onnellisena henkäillen. Uusi vuosi oli alkanut mitä parhaimmalla tavalla. Luvassa oli työntäyteinen kevät, mutta häntä ei pelottanut. Enemmänkin hän oli innoissaan. Viimein hän pääsisi näyttämään, että hänestä olisi vielä johonkin.

“Minseok hyung kertoi vaadittavan näytön olevan kohtalaisen helppo”, Baekhyun sanoi ja seuratesi sisälle toimistohuoneeseen kävelevää Chanyeolia muutaman askeleen ajan. Hän rojahti nojailemaan ovenkarmia vasten ja kuuntelemaan, miten hörökorva keräsi kamppeensa ja hyräili joululauluja. Biisit olivat jämähtäneet hänen päähänsä oikein kunnolla.

“Täytyykö sun mennä opiskelemaan?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hänellä oli vielä ruhtinaallisesti aikaa. Kyllä hän sen illan voisi viettää ihan muualla kuin lakipykälien seurassa.

“Lupasin heittää Jongdaen kotiin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja heitteli taas avaimiaan. “Hän pääsee vartin päästä.”

Baekhyun hapuili ovea ja työnsi sen kiinni määrätietoisin liikkein. Hän kutsui pidemmän luokseen etusormen viettelevällä liikkeellä ja odotti, että Chanyeol tulisi ja vetäisi hänet kiinni itseensä. Ikävä oli suuri, he eivät olleet nähneet koko viikonloppuna.

“Mun luokse?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin selän taakse. Hän laski huulensa paljaalle kaulalle ja suuteli hellästi.

“Vai sun luokse?”

“Sun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja haaveili kylvystä. Chanyeolilla oli kylpyamme. Hän oli muuttanut vuodenvaihteessa uuteen asuntoon, lähemmäs häntä. Se kolmio oli upea, ainakin hänen kuvitelmissaan.

“Yixing hyung tulee vasta huomenna iltapäivällä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Siihen saakka mulla on vain aikaa.”

“Kuulostaa todella hyvältä”, Chanyeol virnisti ja veti Baekhyunin tiukkaan halaukseen. “Mulla oli ikävä sua.”

* * *

“Ay yo, Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun huudahti katumaasturin oven avautuessa. Väsynyt huokaus karkasi ikätoverin suusta, kun hän nousi S Buildingin edustavalla odottavan auton kyytiin.

“Huono päivä?” Baekhyun arvasi. Yleensä niin mellevänä virnistelevä ja vitsaileva Jongdae oli kuin haamu entisestä. Hänen energiansa litisti tunnelman välittömästi.

“Mä vihaan sitä narttua.”

“Oho, oho”, Chanyeol henkäisi. “Hyvät välit pomoon ja sitä rataa.”

Jongdae murahti hiljaa ja hieroi vatsaansa. “Sain hirveät huudot yhdestä kirjoitusvirheestä. Tuntuu, että laattaan pelkästä muistelustakin.”

“Tule meille töihin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja pisti vilkun päälle. Baekhyun etsi mukavamman asennon ja liikutteli kättään takapenkillä. Ulkona oli kylmä ja autossa lämmin.

Jongdae hörähti jo astetta pirteämpänä. “Melkein voisi. Ei tarvitsisi muuttaa kuin kaksi kerrosta.”

“Ihan vitun perseestä, että Highlight Sound meni konkurssiin”, Baekhyun tuhahti. Hän ei pystynyt mököttämään kauempaa, sillä hänen sormensa osuivat ruusuun. Hän tarttui kukkaan ja haisteli sitä uudemman kerran. Nyt siinä oli häivähdys Chanyeolia. Tai sitten hän kuvitteli.

“Menettivät loistolaulajan”, hän jatkoi hunajaisella äänellä.

“Montakin”, Jongdae huokaisi. “Niin sitä elämä heittelee.”

“Sanopa”, Baekhyun naurahti. “Minseok hyung haaveili pääsevänsä korkeimpaan oikeuteen. Hän pääsi valtakunnanoikeuteen.”

“Minne itse?” Jongdae kysyi ja heilahti paikoillaan. Kääntyi kai katsomaan häntä ja hänen typerää ilmettään.

“Mapoon”, Baekhyun vastasi ja etsi mukavamman asennon. Radiossa soi hiljainen balladi, ihan parasta.

“Milloin aloitat?”

“Helmikuussa jos hyvin käy.”

“Hwaiting”, Jongdae naurahti ja kääntyi jälleen kohti menosuuntaa.

Baekhyun kuunteli toisella korvalla kaksikon keskustelua. Häntä ei hirveästi kiinnostanut mitkäänmarkkinointistrategiat, mutta hyväntuulista kettuilua myyntiluvuista ja ensimmäisen vuosineljänneksen odotuksista oli ihan hauska kuunnella. Varsinkin, kun jutut kääntyivät naapurin noonan kahviövereihin ja talossa olevan ravintolan tosielämän draamakohtaukseen, kun isommat pomot olivat saaneet selvitellä välejään rakastajattaren ilmestyessä paikalle vaatimaan rahaa. Hänen oma elämänsä ei ollut niin jännää. Mutta ei hän draamaa kaivannutkaan. Hän oli taistellut suhteestaan pitkään. Yeolin isosiskolla oli mennyt kaikista eniten aikaa hyväksyä heidän parisuhteensa. Olihan siinä sulattelemista itse kullekin.

“Ei hemmetti”, Jongdae henkäisi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun heräsi ajatuksistaan, äänensävyn muuttuminen oli kiinnostavaa. Hän halusi kuulla, mitä oli tapahtunut.

“Kyungsoo on palannut Souliin.”

“En ole kuullut hänestä kohta puoleentoista vuoteen”, Chanyeol sanoi rauhallisesti ja pisti vilkun päälle. Se oli jo kolmas kerta, he olisivat kohta Jongdaen asuinpaikalla. Vielä tiukka käännös vasempaan, Baekhyun meinasi aina kaatua vauhdikkaassa mutkassa.

“Missähän hän mahtaa nykyisin asua”, Jongdae mietiskeli ääneen. Chanyeolia ei vaikuttanut kiinnostavan. Baekhyunia vähän kiinnosti. Kyungsoo oli muuttanut työn perässä ulkomaille. Hän ei olisi uskonut, että hän palaisi takaisin.

Baekhyun karjaisi ääneen auton kääntyessä tiukasti vasempaan ja painaessa häntä kohti takapenkkiä. Yeol sai kuulla kunniansa, Baekhyun ei säästellyt sanojaan, mitä sitä paskaa. Jongdae hörisi hyväntuulisesti ja irrotti itsensä vöistä.

“Kiitti kyydistä. Nähdään huomenna lounaalla.”

“Sir yes sir”, Chanyeol naurahti ja hyvästeli hänet. Baekhyun toivotti hyvää iltaa ja valui jälleen haaveisiinsa. Kuuma kylpy ja rentouttavaa musiikkia… mitä sitä muuta tarvitsikaan.

Chanyeol väänsi radiota pienemmälle. Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat, rontilla oli jotain mielessä.

“Mennäänkö treenaamaan?”

Haavekuvat kylpyammeessa lillumisesta pirstaloituivat sillä sekunnilla. Kuitenkin kilpailuvietti alkoi herätä. Se kaikki oli lähtenyt yhdestä typerästä haasteesta, kumpi saisi houkuteltua sixpackin esiin lyhyemmässä ajassa.

“Mennään vaan.”

* * *

Baekhyun torkkui sohvalla puhelin kourassaan. Beom hyung oli viestitellyt hänelle jo tovin, mutta häntä ei oikein kiinnostanut isyysjutut. Lapsi, veljentytär, oli ihana asia, mutta hän ei osannut oikein samaistua. Keittiöstä kantautuva iltapalan tuoksu oli enemmänkin hänen heiniään.

“Mahtaa Bucheonissa olla hulinaa”, Chanyeol naurahti wokkipannun sihinän takaa. Baekhyun äännähti myöntävästi. Oli yksi hyperaktiivinen kaksivuotias ja kaksi yli-innokasta vanhempaa.

“Pelkäsin hänen tarvitsevan lapsenvahtia”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Tytteli on ihana, mutta mielummin viettäisin tämän illan sun kanssasi.”

“Kuten myös”, Baekhyun naurahti. Viikonloppu ilman kyljessä kiehnäävää Parkia oli ollut kiduttavan tylsä. Onneksi Yixing hyung oli käynyt hänen luonaan kolmen tunnin ajan. He olivat siivonneet kämpän ja käyttäneet loppuajan juoruilemiseen. Se oli ihanaa.

“No, mikä mietityttää?” Yeol kysyi ja pisti huutavan liesituulettimen pienemmälle. Baekhyun havahtui ajatuksistaan ja pyysi anteeksi.

“Jäin vain miettimään sitä näyttöä”, hän sanoi ja hieraisi kasvojaan. “Mietin vaan, jos unohdankin kaiken oppimani.”

“Ihan turhaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän teki selväksi, ettei Baekhyunilla ollut mitään syytä olla luottamatta itseensä. Hän oli tenttinyt useita kertoja ja tuskin näyttö sen kummempaa olisi.

“Eikä sun tarvitse olla mikään kävelevä perustuslakikirja”, hän sanoi. “Totta kai sä saat työelämässä tarkistaa epävarmuutta aiheuttavat pykälät. Ei keneltäkään voi odottaa jokaisen asian muistamista, oli sitten näkevä tai ei.”

Baekhyun hymyili. Chanyeol oli ihan oikeassa.

“En malttaisi odottaa”, hän henkäisi. “Haluaisin jo päästä kokeilemaan käytännössä, onko musta tähän vai kuvittelinko liikoja itsestäni.”

“Sä pystyt mihin vain”, Chanyeol visersi. “Nyt, tule syömään, niin lasken sulle kylvyn sillä aikaa.”

Baekhyun heitti puhelimensa menemään ja nousi ylös. Itsevarmoin askelin hän käveli keittiöön ja otti paikkansa. Chanyeol laski kulhon hänen eteensä valmiiksi katetulle paikalle ja suukotti hänen poskeaan nopeasti ennen kuin poistui takavasemmalle.

Baekhyun tarttui pöydällä olevaan lusikkaan ja huokaisi haaveillen. Hän oli niin onnellinen, kun hänellä oli sellainen mies vierellään.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Tiistai kahdeksas tammikuuta.”_

Chanyeol käänsi kylkeä ja yritti pysyä höyhensaarilla viimeiseen asti. Sirin terävä ääni porautui unen läpi ja oli herättää hänet kokonaan. Chanyeol sinnitteli vielä, antoi unelle yhden mahdollisuuden viedä hänet uudestaan mukanaan.

_“Tiistai kahdeksas —”_

_“Tiist —”_

“Helvetti”, Baekhyun kirosi hiljaa ja naputteli puhelimen näyttöä etusormellaan äkäiseen malliin. Chanyeol luovutti nukahtamisen kanssa ja avasi silmänsä hitaasti ja varovasti. Baekhyun makasi selällään puhelin kourassaan ja tökki sormeaan sinne tänne.

“Voitko nyt helvetti vie kertoa paljonko se vitun kello on!”

Chanyeol säpsähti ärtynyttä äänensävyä ja heilahti siihen mallin, että Baekhyun ymmärtäisi hänen olevan hereillä. Mies oli ihan omissa maailmoissaan, hän ei ollut vielä yhtä uuden luurinsa kanssa.

“Ylempää”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja laski otsansa vasten Baekhyunin olkapäätä. Miehestä lähtevä hyvä tuoksu sai hänet hullaantumaan, ikävä ja kaipuu saivat hänet sekaisin. Chanyeol laski yön kuivattamat huulensa paljaalle olkavarrelle ja hymyili maistaessaan suolaisen ihon.

Baekhyun laski vasemman kätensä hänen pörröiseen hiuspehkoonsa ja lausui vaisut huomenet.

“Nukuitko huonosti?” Yeol kysyi.

“Pyörin puoli yötä, etkö huomannut?”

Chanyeol vastasi kieltävästi. Hän ei ollut huomannut mitään, päin vastoin, hän oli nukkunut kuin tukki. Viikonloppu oli ollut rankka, muuttaminen ja tavaroiden oikeille paikoille järjestäminen oli verottanut paljon. Siitä suoraan töihin melkein samoilla silmillä ei tehnyt kutvanaa. Onneksi tänään hänen ei tarvinnut olla yhtiöllä vasta kuin kymmeneltä. Se tarkoitti ihanaa, pitkää aamua yhdessä - (vielä) ärtyneen - rakkaansa kanssa.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunin kädessä olevaan puhelimeen ja laski sen yöpöydälle. Hölmistynyt Baekhyun koitti hapuilla perään, mutta Yeol tarttui hoikkiin sormiin ja nousi hänen päälleen. Hän laski kätensä miehen poskelle ja kuljetti peukaloaan pehmeällä iholla, katsoi niitä kasvoja, joihin vähäuninen yö oli jättänyt jälkensä.

“Mikä sua vaivaa? Se näyttökö?” Yeol kysyi, mitä pehmeimmin. Baekhyunien kurtistuneet kulmat rentoutuivat ja silmät painuivat hitaasti kiinni. Yeol jatkoi paijaamista, Hyun näytti nauttivan siitä.

“Mä vain tajusin, että kohta olen oikeiden keissien äärellä. Enää ei ole kysymys mistään keksityistä tai jo ratkaistuista jutuista.”

“Mutta sä et ole siellä yksin”, Chanyeol muistutti. Hän tiesi, että Baekhyun tiesi ja ymmärsi sen itsekin. Miesparan ajatukset taisivat vain olla sekaisin siitä kaikesta yliajattelusta, mitä puoli yötä oli tuonut tullessaan. Onneksi Chanyeol tiesi varsin hyvän keinon saada ne ajatukset jonnekin ihan muualle.

Baekhyun hapuili taas puhelintaan. Chanyeol naurahti huvittuneena ja risti sormensa vikkelien sormien kanssa ja laski kaipaavat huulensa niille kuuluvalle parille. Baekhyun mumisi vasten suudelmaa, hän todella halusi tietää, paljonko kello oli.

“Seitsemän…” Chanyeol kuiskasi ennen kuin tarttui kosteaan alahuuleen uudemman kerran. Baekhyunien toinen käsi liukui hänen t-paitansa alle. Kylmät sormet hipaisivat alavatsan herkkää ihoa.

Chanyeol vei kasvonsa lähemmäs Baekhyunin korvaa ja nuolasi huuliaan.

“Neljäkymmentäkaksi”, hento kuiskaus kertoi ennen kuin nälkäiset huulet painautuivat kaulalle. Baekhyun tirskahti ja käänsi päätään antaakseen enemmän tilaa. Nautinnollinen murahdus ei ollut kaukana, Yeol paloi halusta kuulla sen kerran, jos toisenkin.

Baekhyunin sormet liukuivat Chanyeolin alushousujen resorille. Chanyeol nosti itseään ja henkäisi haltioissaan. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja odotti. Silmät aukesivat hitaasti, huuli pääsi irti valkoisten hampaiden välistä.

Chanyeol paransi asentoaan ja suuteli miestä niin, että vatsassa myllersi.

* * *

Chanyeol veti auton ovenkahvasta tarkistaakseen, menivätkö ovet lukkoon. Hän survoi toisessa kädessä olevan puhelimen talvitakkinsa taskuun ja heitti repun paremmin olalle. Hän nosti katseensa S Buildingin edustalla kävelevään mieheen, jonka suuret silmät tapasivat hänen omansa.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja nosti kasvonsa esiin paksun kaulahuivin takaa. Hän pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja seurasi, miten hörökorva oli sekoittanut pasmansa muutamassa hassussa sekunnissa.

“Milloin palasit?” Yeol kysyi ja vilkaisi rannekelloaan. Hänellä olisi muutama minuutti aikaa. Palaveri alkaisi tasan kymmeneltä.

“Viime viikolla.”

Kyungsoo otti askeleen eteenpäin jatkaakseen matkaansa. Chanyeolkaan ei joutanut jäämään hetkeksikään pidempään tai hän saisi satikutia.

“Olisi kiva vaihtaa kuulumisia, mutta mun on pakko mennä töihin”, hän sanoi ja vilkuili työhuoneensa ikkunaa. Tuskanhiki nousi otsalle jo pelkästä ajatuksesta myöhässä palaveriin saapumisesta.

“Tietysti. Munkin, itseasiassa”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja vilkuili jo eteenpäin. Sinchondongin pankki oli ihan kulman takana.

Chanyeol toivotti hyvät päivänjatkot ja otti jalat alle, täytyi kiitää. Puhelin tärisi jo taskussa, pomo taisi olla aikaisessa tänään. Hemmetti vie.

“Tervetuloa takaisin!” Yeol huudahti ennen kuin kääntyi kohti menosuuntaa. Kyungsoo piilotti kasvonsa jälleen suuren kaulahuivin taakse, mutta Yeol vannoi nähneensä tuikkeen miehen silmissä. Oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin huvittunut pään pudistelu seurasi perässä. Mutta hän ei joutanut jäädä todistamaan sellaista.

* * *

Jongdae koputti Yeolin toimistohuoneen seinään rytmikkääseen tapaan ennen kuin astui kynnyksen yli. Hän tervehti ikkunasta ulos tuijottelevaa miestä iloisella henkäisyllä ja otti paikan asiakkaalle tarkoitetulta tuolilta.

“Mitä jäbä?”

“Törmäsin Kyungsoohon aamulla”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän istahti ikkunalaudalle ja valahti ryhdittömään asentoon välittämättä siitä, näkisivätkö käytävällä ohitse kulkevat ihmiset hänen epäedustavan asentonsa.

Jongdaen suu avautui, hän ei ollut kai odottanut sellaista.

“Mä en tiedä, miksi en ole saanut häntä mielestäni sen jälkeen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja palasi työpöytänsä taakse. Typertynyt naurahdus pääsi hänen suustaan.

“Vietimme ihanan aamun Hyunien kanssa, mutta silti Soo vaivaa mua.”

Hän vilkaisi seinällä roikkuvaan kalenteriin ja haroi hiuksiaan. Kyungsoon syntymäpäivä oli vain neljän päivän päässä.

“Ehkä mä haluaisin vain tietää, miksi hän palasi takaisin Koreaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti itsensä paremmin pöydän ääreen. Markkinointihommat eivät jaksaneet kiinnostaa häntä pätkän vertaa. Hän halusi äkkiä kotiin.

“Ehkä hänen ammattitaitonsa ei riittänyt Amerikoissa”, Jongdae virnisti. “Tiedäthän, miten kärkäs hän osaa välillä olla.”

Chanyeol kohautti kulmiaan. Sitä Kyungsoo todella osasi olla. Häneltä oli mennyt pitkään hyväksyä se, että Chanyeol oli valinnut Baekhyunin. Vaikka vuodet olivat kasvattaneet miestä, hän ei edelleenkään sietänyt Jongdaeta. Hän oli edelleen tiukasti sitä mieltä, että Jongdae oli syypää Jonginien kuolemaan, vaikka ei 17-vuotiaalla Daella olisi ollut mitään mahdollisuutta pelastaa kohtauksen saanutta nuorikkoa. Hän oli tehnyt sen, mihin oli kyennyt; vetämään rajusti sätkivän ja veden alle jatkuvasti painuvan serkkunsa rantaan. Ensihoitajat olivat epäilleet kuolinsyyksi hukkumista, mutta vasta jälkeenpäin oli saatu selville, että sydänkohtaus oli vienyt nuoren elämän.

Chanyeol vilkaisi kalenteriin uudelleen. Jonginien kuolemasta tulisi tänä vuonna kymmenen vuotta. Yeol pyyhkäisi kostuneita silmiään. Jonginista olisi varmasti kasvanut hieno, aikuinen mies. Aina niin elämänhaluinen, naurava ja töitä unelmiensa eteen tekevä Kim Jongin.

Jongdaen kulmat kurtistuivat hänen huomatessa ystävänsä mielialan muuttuneen. Chanyeolnaurahti vaisusti ja avasi edessä olevan kansion, töitä olisi tehtävä. Kuitenkin nuori mies suurine unelmineen pomppasi aina uudelleen mieleen, yhtäkkiä Chanyeol tunsi syvää ikävää. Miehenalku, jonka hän tunsi vain kuvista ja hulluista tarinoista, tuntui yhtäkkiä niin läheiseltä. Sekin hetki, milloin hän ja Dae - ensimmäistä vuotta lukiossa opiskelleet koltiaiset olivat livenneet lisätunneilta naapuruston puistoon hengailemaan vielä yläkoulua käyvien ystäviensä kanssa. Iltapäivä oli venynyt pitkälle iltaan, pimeän tullen jutut olivat livenneet vyötärön alapuolelle ja joku oli hankkinut jostain olutta. Se oli ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun he olivat kokeilleet rajojaan.

Chanyeol ei niinkään muistanut sitä, mutta hän tiesi sen tapahtuneen. Tunne oli vinha, hän oli kai sekoittanut aivonsa opiskellessaan menneisyyttään niin kovasti. Hän jotenkin näki mielikuvia niistä jutuista, joita hänelle oli kerrottu. Jongdae oli kultainen ystävä, kun hän jaksoi tarinoida nuoruuden pöljäilyistä kaikesta huolimatta. Vaikka Kim Jongin oli pilven toisella puolella, hän oli silti heidän sydämessään.

Chanyeol oli jäänyt syvälle ajatuksiinsa. Hän nauroi ääneen ja kiinnitti vastapäisellä tuolilla istuvan Jongdaen huomion.

“Muistatko, miten Jongin kiskaisi juoman väärään kurkkuun nähdessään kauempana partioivan poliisiauton.”

Jongdae nauroi muistolle niin kovaa, että koko firma raikui. Kuitenkin hän vakavoitui nopeasti, Yeol jähmettyi niille paikoilleen nähdessään toisen totisen ilmeen.

“Eikö niin tapahtunutkaan?” hän kysyi. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hänen mielikuvituksensa oli värittänyt juttuja.

“Tapahtui”, Jongdae sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. “Mutta mistä tiesit?”

“Olen varmaan nähnyt kuvan siitä”, Yeol sanoi ja tarttui edessä olevaan paperinippuun. Olisi kiva käyttää työtunnit nostalgiointiin, mutta pomo ei liiemmin tykkäisi. Hän ei edes voinut jäädä ylitöihin, hän oli luvannut lähteä illaksi Bucheoniin.

Jongdaen ilme ei palautunut peruslukemille. Yeol seurasi paikoilleen jähmettyneen ystävänsä outoa käytöstä hetken aikaa kulmiensa alta, kunnes päätyi nostamaan kysyvän katseensa häneen.

“No?” äänensävy oli ärtynyt, ikätoveri peitteli nyt jotain.

“Siitä ajasta ei ole kuvia”, Jongdae sanoi ja hieraisi kasvojaan. “Ei yhden yhtä.”

Chanyeol heilautti kättään. Hän oli varmaan kuullut siitä, tuskin Dae muisti, mitä oli suustaan päästänyt kaikkien niiden vuosien aikana.

Jongdae valui ajatuksiinsa. Yeol olisi mielellään kuunnellut ystävän mietteitä, mutta hänellä ei ollut aikaa sellaiseen. Omia töitään huoneessa pakoileva Dae joutui selviytymään ajatusriihestään yksin.

* * *

Baekhyunin nauru kantautui pikkupuistosta, se sai Chanyeolinkin hymyilemään. Naapuritalon rouva koirineen oli sattunut puistoon samaan aikaan. Baekhyun rakasti koiria. Hän voisi leikkiä niiden kanssa taukoamatta tuntien ajan.

Chanyeol yllättyi, kun Baekhyun oli puistossa ilman Yixingiä. Ilmeisesti hyung oli jo lähtenyt.

“Hei”, Yeol hihkaisi hölkätessään kohti lumisia koiria rapsuttelevaa Baekhyunia. Naapurin rouva pitkässä villakangastakissaan seisoi puiston laidalla ja puhui puhelimeen. Yeol oli ymmärtänyt, että hän oli kiireinen nainen, oikea uraohjus.

Baekhyun ei saanut käsiään irti pienten koirien kiharalle kiertyneistä turkeista. Hänen aidosti onnellinen ilmeensä oli niin kaunis näky, että Yeol oli lentää perseelleen. Ikävä kyllä, hänen oli hajotettava hänen kuplansa.

“Meidän täytyy lähteä. Isoveljesi odottaa meitä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun huokaisi pettyneesti ja kampesi itsensä ylös. Koirat hyppivät hänen jalkojaan vasten ja halusivat lisää huomiota. Chanyeolin sydän oli särkyä, hän ei olisi halunnut joutua keskeyttämään.

Baekhyun taitteli keppinsä kasaan ja survoi sen parkatakin taskuun. Hän ojensi kätensä ja hymyili, kun Chanyeol tarttui siihen. Naapurin rouva oli nostanut katseensa heihin ja hyvästeli heidät hajamielisesti hymyillen.

Baekhyun huokaili haaveillen, Yeolia pisti vähän naurattamaan.

“Hanki oma koira, mikä sua estää”, hän sanoi ja tarrasi Baekhyunista paremmin kiinni. “Liukasta.”

Baekhyun hiljensi tahtiaan ja jatkoi haaveilevaa henkäilyään. Yeol oli ehdottanut lemmikin hankkimista jo pitkään, mutta Baekhyun ei halunnut tehdä sitä vielä. Lemmikkiin täytyi sitoutua, eikä hän kuulostanut olevan vielä valmis sellaiseen. Parisuhteen ja opintojen kanssa tasapainottelun kanssa tuntui olevan jo tarpeeksi haastetta.

“Mitäs duunissa?” Baekhyun kysyi, kuulostaen jo enemmän täysjärkiseltä, omalta itseltään.

“Sitä samaa”, Chanyeol naurahti ja kertoi hymyssäsuin päivästään. Eihän siinä paljoa kertomista ollut, mutta Baekhyunista oli ilmeisen mukava kuunnella. Samalla hän sai kuulla toisen päivästä. Aamuinen ärtymys oli pysynyt poissa, Yixing hyung oli ollut ilmesesti hyvällä tuulella ja koiratkin piristivät ruskeatukkaisen mieltä paljon.

Chanyeol päästi irti Baekhyunista, joka laski kätensä auton konepenkille. Chanyeol nojasi kuskipuoleiseen oveen seuratessaan, miten Baekhyun kiersi auton ympäri ja kipusi vänkärin paikalle ja veti turvavyön kiinni.

“Ei sun olisi tarvinnut suostua lapsenlikaksi näin arkena”, Baekhyun sanoi, kun Yeol oli napsauttanut turvavyönsä kiinni.

“Mä halusin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hipaisi ulkoilman punastuttamaa poskea. Baekhyun ei edes halunnut estellä sisällään kuplivaa naurua.

“Veljesi on ikionnellinen, kun pääsee pitkästä aikaa ulos tuulettumaan. Muutama tunti leikkimistä, tytteli nukkumaan ja loppuaika sohvalla pussaillessa, voisi sitä illan huonomminkin viettää.”

Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa ja sulki silmänsä. Hän etsi paremman asennon ja valui ajatuksiinsa kasvoilta laskeutumattoman hymyn kera. Chanyeol pisti radion päälle ja peruutti ulos parkkiruudusta.

* * *

Byun Baekbeom seisoi ovella vastassa niin komeana. Chanyeol astui sivuun eteenpäin rynnistävän Baekhyunin tieltä ja naureskeli nolona toisen innokkuudelle. Beom hyung kiitteli kovasti saapumisesta ja kertoi, mitä Chanyeolin täytyisi tehdä. Yeol rauhoitteli vanhempaa miestä, ei kerta ollut ensimmäinen, kun he olivat jääneet Yurin kanssa kolmestaan.

“Palaamme yhdentoista tuntumassa”, hyung lupasi. Portaikosta kantautuvat askeleet herpaannuttivat hänen huomionsa. Ihaileva henkäys karkasi molempien miesten suusta, kun Yerin laskeutui alakertaan kauniissa iltapuvussaan.

“Älkää pitäkö kiirettä”, Chanyeol naurahti. “Kyllä me pärjätään.”

“Teistä uskon, mutta entä Hyunie”, Beom naurahti ja vilkaisi olohuoneen puolelle. Lattialleperseensä parkannut ruskeatukkainen oli vetänyt kaksivuotiaan prisenssan tiukkaan syleilyynsäja suukotteli hänen poskeaan minkä kerkesi. Yeol tunsi olonsa hieman mustasukkaiseksi, mutta onneksi hän saisi tilaisuutensa myöhemmin illalla.

“No niin, menkää jo”, Chanyeol nauroi ja siirtyi olohuoneen puolelle reppuaan kantaen. Hänen täytyisi tehdä yksi töistä jäänyt rästi pois alta illan aikana.

“Pitäkää hauskaa”, Baekhyun huudahti olohuoneesta. Yerin kävi vielä sanomassa heipat tyttärelleen, ennen kuin malttoi poistua talosta aviomiehensä saattelemana. Onneksi Yuri oli sen verran chic leidi, ettei hän paljoa vanhempiensa perään itkenyt. Baekhyun hapuili kädenmitan päässä olevaa lelulaatikkoa ja veti sieltä esiin vaaleanvioletin pehmolelun. Hän sai veljentyttärensä huomion välittömästi, ja Chanyeol uskalsi siirtyä keittiön puolelle tekemään jotain päivällistä. Helvetillinen nälkä.

* * *

Chanyeol istui keittiön pöydän ääressä ja naputteli sormiaan vasten eteensä levitettyjä papereita. Hänen ajatuksensa eivät pyörineet keskeneräisen suunnitelman ympärillä, vaan aikaisemmin päivällä tapaamansa Kyungsoo vaivasi häntä edelleen. Vaikka heidän välinsä eivät olleet vieläkään kovin lämpimät, ei mies enää jaksanut olla katkera vituiksi menneestä suhteestaan.

Chanyeol ei tuntunut saavan mielenrauhaa ennen kuin kuulisi mieheltä, miksi hän oli palannut kaupunkiin. Luultavasti syy oli yksinkertainen eikä liittynyt häneen millään tavalla. Kyungsoo oli vaikuttanut päässeen ylitse hänestä, he eivät olleet pitäneet yhteyttä hänen ollessa toisella puolella maapalloa.

Viimeinen puolitoista vuotta oli olltu kuin miestä ei olisi ollutkaan, ja nyt hän oli kävellyt takaisin Yeolin elämään tuosta noin vain. Sekin oli ollut sattumaa, että he olivat törmänneet kadulla siihen aikaan, mutta silti Yeolia häiritsi vietävästi. Täytyisi kai ottaa itseä niskasta kiinni ja käydä miehen kanssa vaikka lounaalla. Ehkä aika oli tehnyt tehtävänsä ja he pystyisivät puhumaan asioista kuin aikuiset.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä tuntiessaan hoikat sormet niskassaan. Baekhyun painautui hänen selkäänsä vasten ja laski huulensä hänen ohimolleen. Chanyeol kääntyi tuolissaan ja avusti Baekhyunin syliinsä. Hän kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja naurahti, kun Hyun veti hänet tiukasti itseään vasten.

“Nukahtiko?” Yeol kysyi.

“Nukahti.Perustuslakin kahdeksastoista pykälä on melko väsyttävää kuunneltavaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän ei malttanut pitää näppejään erossa Yeolista, peukalo laskeutui täyteläiselle alahuulelle ja kaipaava suudelma seurasi perässä. Chanyeol olisi mielellään antautunut, mutta tekemättömät työt koputtelivat takaraivossa. Hän laski kätensä Hyunien rintamukselle ja työnsi häntä pienesti. Mies yritti roikkua suudelmassa parhaaansa mukaan.

“Maltatko odottaa vielä tunnin?” Chanyeol kysyi, pahoitellen rästiin jääneitä hommiaan.

“Kenet mä saan kirota?” Baekhyun kysyi ja palautti huulensa Yeolin omille ennen kuin hän ehti vastata mitään.

“Kim Jongdaen”, Chanyeol naurahti ja pukkasi Baekhyunin kauemmas itsestään. Baekhyun pörrötti hänen hiuspehkoaan ennen kuin siirtyi olohuoneen sohvalle uppotuakseen lakipykälien kiehtovaan maailmaan.

“Herätä mut, jos olen nukahtanut. Tämä iltasatu on oikeasti melko puuduttava”, Baekhyun sanoi ja työnsi nappikuulokkeet korvilleen. Chanyeol naureskeli sohvan nurkkaan vetäytyneelle miehelle ja päätti keskittyä tehtäväänsä. Kunhan se olisi pulkassa, hän saisi nauttia loppuillasta.

Kauaa Chanyeol ei saanut keskittyä markkinointisuunnitelman väsäämiseen. Pöydällä oleva puhelin ilmoitti uudesta viestistä ja herpaannutti hänet täysin. Yeol huokaisi ja tarttui luuriinsa.

“Tarkistin, mutten löytänyt yhtään kuvaa siltä päivältä”, Jongdae kirjoitti. Pala oli noussut kurkkuun, viestikentässä pomppivat pallot kielivät lisäuutisista. Tunne ei ollut mikään mukava, yhtäkkiä oksetti. Kim Jonginien hätääntynyt mutina ja sitä seuraava yskiminen soi hänen mielessään. Kaljavaahdot kurkkuunsa kiskaissut mies pelkäsi alaikäisenä juomisesta kiinni jäämistä, poliisit olivat pelottavin asia maailmassa nuoren miehen mielestä.

Chanyeol puristi silmänsä kiinni ja hieroi päätään. Ajatukset olivat häiritseviä. Hän ei tiennyt enää, oliko kyseessä pelkkä mielikuvituksen tuote vai muistiko hän oikeasti. Epävarmuus purkautui fyysisesti tärisemällä, yhtäkkiä häntä pelotti niin hirveästi.

“Olen 80 prosenttisen varma, etten ole maininnut asiasta aikaisemmin”, Jongdae kirjoitti.

Chanyeol käänsi puhelimensa näyttö pöytää vasten ja kirosi hiljaa ääneen. Hän vilkaisi sohvalla nuokkuvaa Baekhyunia ja irvisti itsekseen. Hän ei raaskinut mennä ja herättää miestä, vaikka hänestä tuntui, että hän tarvitsi nyt toisen tukea.

Uusi viesti saapui. Chanyeol tarttui puhelimeen tärisevin käsin ja vilkaisi ilmoituksen esikatselua sydän pamppaillen.

“Sä muistat.”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja kielsi asian ääneen. “En. En muista.”

Hänen mielikuvituksensa teki tepposet, se oli tehnyt sitä aikaisemminkin. Hän oli kivenkovaa väittänyt asioiden tapahtuneen, mutta mukana olleet toverit olivat nauraneet hänelle pitkään.

Mutta nyt ketään ei naurattanut.

Baekhyun havahtui horroksestaan ja veti kuulokkeen korvastaan. Hän suoristi asentoaan ja näytti kuulostelevan kellonaikaa.

“Sanoitko jotain?” hän kysyi, unisella äänellään.

“En”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi keskeneräiseen suunnitelmaan.

“Joko olet valmis?”

“Jo”, Chanyeol sanoi ja sulki kansion. Hän työnsi mustan nahkakansion viereisellä tuolilla olevaan reppuun ja nousi ylös. Baekhyun taputti paikkaa vierellään ja siirsi musiikkisoittimen kuulokkeineen vieressä olevalle pikkupöydälle. Chanyeol otti paikan Baekhyunin vierestä ja hautasi kasvonsa hänen rintakehäänsä. Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa ja halasi häntä ihanan pitkään ja lämpimästi.


	3. Chapter 3

Radion aamuohjelmassa puhuttiin politiikasta. Baekhyunia ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa, hänen ajatuksensa olivat täysin riisin valmistamisessa. Pari mitallista jyviä siivilään, vajaan minuutin kylmällä vedellä huuhtelu ja jyvät keittimen astiaan. Pari jämäkkää nyrkin kumautusta siivilään saisi siihen tarkertuneet riisit tipahtamaan kattilaan. Pari mitallista vettä joukkoon ja astia takaisin keittimeen.

Baekhyun kirosi hiljaa etsiessään muovista muovimukia riisikeittimen vierestä. Jos se hemmetin Chanyeol oli taas käyttänyt sitä juomamukinaan, hän saisi niin korvilleen.

Baekhyun hihkaisi innoissaan löytäessään etsimänsä. Hän mittasi vesimäärän astiaan ja palautti mukin oikealle paikalle. Hyväntuulisesti vihellellen hän nosti altaassa olevan astian riisinkeittimeen ja pamautti kannen kiinni. Masiina käyntiin ja eikun uutisia kuuntelemaan, aamaiainen olisi kahdenkymmenen minuutin päästä valmista. Hänen täytyi vain lämmittää edellisen illan tofupadan jämät mikrossa hetkeä ennen pöytään istumista. Ei hullummin sokealta.

“Baekhyun-ah?”

Baekhyun väänsi keittiössä pauhaavaa radiota pienemmälle ja höristi korviaan. Hän oli varma kuulleensa oman nimensä. Chanyeol oli jäänyt nukkumaan, hän oli ajatellut hörökorvan nukkuvan vielä ainakin tunnin jos ei kaksi. Hän oli ollut erityisen väsynyt illalla Bucheonista kotiin tultua.

“Sanoitko jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi ja sulki radion kokonaan. Hän oli muutenkin siirtymässä olohuoneeseen, tv:n ääreen.

“Tule tänne”, makuuhuoneesta kuului. Baekhyun jätti puuhastelunsa sikseen ja käveli ihmeissään kamariin. Chanyeolin matala naurahdus oli selvää irvailua hänen varautuneisuudelleen.

“Tule tänne.”

Baekhyun käveli lähemmäs ja äänteli kummissaan; mikä oli, kun Yeol ei saanut itse jalkaansa toisen eteen.

“Onko joku hätänä?” hän kysyi, ääni väristen. Jos miesparka olikin kolauttanut päänsä kovaan seinään ja vuoti nyt verta, tai jotain muuta yhtä traagista.

Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa ja laski karheat sormensa Baekhyunin reidelle. Kosketus oli hellä, mutta ilmeisen vaativa. Baekhyun naurahti typertyneenä, mutta samalla kiinnostus heräsi. Helpotuksen aalto pyyhkäisi hänen lävitseen, vastassa ei ollutkaan kuuma verilammikko vaan hiplattavaa haluava mies. Hän mielellään antautui, vaikka se oli ajoittain vaarallista. Park Chanyeol sai hänet kiihottumaanparilla tempulla, ja se oli kostautunut useasti. Onneksi nyt aika ja paikka oli erityisen sopiva.

Yeolin käsi liikkui hänen pakaralleen ja puristi vaativasti. “Tule tänne.”

Baekhyun nousi Yeolin syliin hajareisin hänen avustuksellaan. Hän henkäisi yllättyneenä, Yeol istui tyynyillä tuettu selkä vasten seinää. Kauankohan mies oli ollut jo hereillä, hän mietti itsekseen.

Baekhyun laski kädet leveille olkapäille ja kuljetti etusormeaan kohti niskaa. Yeol käänsi päätään taaksepäin ja henkäisi haltioissaan.

“Näitkö pahaa unta?” Baekhyun kysyi ja vei kätensä miehen poskelle. Yeol pudisti päätään pienesti ja vei kätensä yllä olevan suuren t-paidan alle. Karheat sormenpäät kulkivat hänen alaselällään, toinen käsi nousi hänen poskelleen. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä tuntiessaan hellän paijauksen, hän tiesi, että Yeol katsoi häntä pitkään ja hartaasti. Nautti joka silmäyksestä mahdollisimman kauan.

“Tuliko ikävä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja siirsi peukalonsa Yeolin täyteläiselle alahuulelle.

“Tuli.”

Yksi matalasävyinen sana sai Baekhyunin menettämään mielenkiintonsa aamu-uutisia kohtaan. Hän laski huulensa Yeolin omille ja liu’utti kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa. Chanyeol vastasi suudelmaan nälkäisesti ja veti häntä paremmin vasten itseään. Baekhyun nauroi vasten toisen huulia, yllättävä läheisyydenkaipuu sai hänet vähän ymmälleen. Ei sillä, että hän valittaisi. Huvittuneisuus vaihtui hetkelliseksi hämmennykseksi, kun hän painautui kovemmin Yeolin puolikovaa miehuutta vasten.

Chanyeol vetäytyi kauemmas, pysyi silti muutamien senttien päässä, Baekhyun tunsi hänen hengityksensä. Hän oli kuroa ne sentit välittömästi umpeen, mutta Yeol oli jäänyt pyörittelemään sormeaan hänen reidellään. Hänellä oli jotain mielen päällä.

“Mä haluan sua”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja hipaisi hänen ihoaan kosteilla huulillaan. “Mä tarvitsen sua.”

Baekhyunin ei tarvinnut miettiä kauaa. Hän nojautui eteenpäin ja tuli suudelluksi. Vatsassa myllertävät tuntemukset ja Yeolin tuttu maku saivat hänet nopeasti kuin pilveen. Hän tarttui yllään olevaan t-paitaan ja veti sen pois yhdellä liikkeellä. Chanyeolin huulet laskeutuivat hänen rinnalleen, hän rakasti sitä tunnetta. Hän rakasti sitä tunnetta, minkä Yeol sai hänessä tuntumaan muutamalla kosketuksella. Hän kuului siihen, miehen syliin, johon hän luotti enemmän kuin kehenkään muuhun koskaan elämänsä aikana. Miehen, joka osoitti hänelle, ettei hän tarvinnut silmiä kaiken sen kauneuden kokemiseen.

Chanyeol kuljetti kosteat huulensa Baekhyunin kaulaa pitkin hänen korvalleen. Häpeilemätön kuiskaus tipahti hänen suustaan.

“Ota mut.”

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ja tarttui Yeolin käteen. Hän laski sen miehuudelleen ja värähti hyvänolon aallon kulkiessa hänen lävitseen. Uusi, kiihkeä suudelma sai pään pyörälle ja himot nousivat pintaan. Chanyeolin ihailevat henkäisyt ja kylmiä väreitä aiheuttavat kosketukset saivat hänet rohkeaksi, ympäröivä maailma unohtui välittömästi. Hän hymyili leveämmin tuntiessaan seisokin vasten takamustaan. Hänkin halusi, hänkin tarvitsi.

“Auta mua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi vasten suolaista ihoa. Chanyeol tarttui hänen käteensä ja annosteli liukastetta. Hän huokaisi raskaasti tuntiessaan hoikat sormet ympärillään, Baekhyun valmisteli hänet että itsensä. Yeol avusti hänet ylleen ja huokaisi uudelleen. Baekhyun pidätteli ulos haluavaa huokausta, hän oli pakahtua Yeolin liukuessa hänen sisäänsä. Hän laski kätensä Yeolin poskelle ja hymyili. Chanyeol hymyili myös, hänen poskipäänsä oli ylhäällä.

Kiihkeät suudelmat palasivat, Baekhyun liikutti itseään hitaasti, kaunisti. Yeolin kädet pysyivät hänen pakaroillaan, mukailivat liikettä. Nautinnolliset huokaisut tukahdutettiin syvillä suudelmilla.

Baekhyun pysähtyi tuntiessaan kuuman pisaran valuvan poskella lepääville sormilleen. Pieni niiskaus seurasi perässä, se jäädytti hänet entisestään. Hän siirsi etusormeaan varovasti ylöspäin ja henkäisi jännittyneenä tuntiessaan miehen kosteat silmäkulmat.

“Itketkö sä?” hän kysyi.

“Älä lopeta”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja vei toisen kätensä Baekhyunin elimelle. Hellä hyväily sai hänet jatkamaan liikettään, itkunsekaiset henkäisyt voimistuivat, kyyneleet lisääntyivät. Baekhyun veti miestä lähemmäs itseään ja koitti palata takaisin intohimoiseen kuplaan, mutta ajatukset olivat jämähtäneet etsimään syytä toisen kyyneliin. Oliko hän unohtanut jonkin merkkipäivän vai miksi Yeol paljasti sisimmät tunteensa itkemällä.

“Älä lopeta”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja painoi otsansa vasten Baekhyunin rintaa. Baekhyun liikkui Yeolin kosketuksen alla ja puristi toisella kädellä miehen hartiaa. Nautinnon aalto peitti epävarmuuden hänen saavuttaessaan huippunsa. Chanyeol puristi häntä pakarasta ja murahti tullessaan. Hän valahti rennoksi ja purskahti kovempaan itkuun, sopersi rakkaudentunnustuksia sieltä välistä. Hän yritti muistaa hyväillä Baekhyunin huippunsa yli, mutta sormien liike pysähtyi aina hetkeksi.

“Miksi itket?” Baekhyun kysyi, lähes hätääntyneenä.

“Mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi värisevällä äänellään ja kohottautui suutelemaan Baekhyunia. Baekhyun pyyhkäisi liukuvoiteesta tahmaisen kätensä reiteensä ennen kuin tarttui Yeolia molemmista poskista ja piteli paikallaan. Sillä hetkellä häntä vitutti ehkä eniten, kun hän ei pystynyt näkemään, millainen katse miehen silmissä oikein oli.

Chanyeol käsi liikkui jälleen ja sai Baekhyunin murahtamaan nautinnosta aina, kun hän oli puhumassa suunsa puhtaaksi.

“Onnen kyyneleet”, Chanyeol niiskautti ja vannoi puhuvansa totta. Baekhyun rentoutui ja nautti kosketuksesta viimeiseen asti. Hän laukesi Yeolin kädelle ja huomasi omien silmiensä kostuneen. Chanyeol silitti häntä varovasti ja koitti koota itsensä. Hän naurahti nolostuneesti ja pyyhki silmiään, Baekhyun edelleen sylissään, likaisena ja hikisenä. Molemmat koittivat prosessoida tapahtunutta, Baekhyun enemmän. Tunnelma oli lässähtänyt, mitä sitä kieltämään.

“Mennään suihkuun”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja kuljetti jälleen kosteita huuliaan Baekhyunin kaulalla. “Mä pesen sut.”

“Näitkö pahaa unta?” Baekhyun kysyi ja teki kaikkensa repiäkseen tiedon hörökorvasta. Chanyeol halusi jo nousta sängystä, mutta Baekhyun piteli häntä paikoillaan. Hän ei heltyisi, hän halusi tietää tai hän ei saisi mielenrauhaa.

“Et kehdannut vaan myöntää”, hän jatkoi. Chanyeol tuntui hymyilevän taas, hänen poskipäänsä oli noussut pienesti.

“Painajaista?”

“Ei ollut painajainen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ajoi Baekhyunin jaloilleen. Baekhyun sai käteensä karkean froteepyyhkeen ja tuli työnnetyksi pois makuuhuoneesta. Chanyeol keräsi itseään ja pyyhki koko ajan silmiään, naureskeli nolona perään ja lopulta huokaisi väsyneesti. Baekhyun käveli pesuhuoneeseen kulmat kurtussa ja toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että Yeol puhui totta.

* * *

Baekhyun yritti opiskella, mutta siitä ei oikein tullut mitään. Chanyeol pyöri hänen mielessään, vaikka hänen oli tarkoitus opiskella sopimusoikeuksista tulevaa näyttöä varten. Kuulokkeista kuuluva opetusmateriaali lipui toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos jäämättä talteen sen kummemmin. Mitä Baekhyun kuuli, oli Yeolin itkunsekaiset henkäykset, jotka olivat loopanneet hänen mielessään siitä asti, kun hörökorva oli irtaantunut sen aamun viimeisestä halauksesta ja poistunut asunnosta suuntanaan Jamsildong.

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja pöyhi hiuksiaan. Hän ärähti ärsyyntyneenä, kirosi typerille aivoilleen ja koitti vakuutella itselleen, ettei Chanyeolilla ollut oikeasti mitään hätää. Ne olivat olleet onnen kyyneleitä, positiivisten tunteiden ja rakkauden purkautuma, ehkä siinä oli mukana väsymystäkin. Mies oli ollut edellisestä illasta asti aivan naatti. Yurin kaitsemisessa oli omat haasteensa. Ja oli hänellä paljon töitäkin, onneksi muuttohommat olivat viimein ohitse.

Baekhyun tarvitsi raikasta ilmaa. Hetken mielijohteesta hän keräsi kamppeensa ja kyseli uteliaana sen hetkisiä säätietoja. Ulkolämpötila oli pari astetta pakkasella ja iltapäiväksi oli luvattu kovenevaa tuulta. Baekhyun kävi vaihtamassa housut paksumpiin ja toivoi lumisadetta. Hän voisi istua puistossa vähän aikaa, kuunnella vaikka pianomusiikkia ja hengitellä rauhassa, antaa ajatusten tulla ja mennä, omalla tahdillaan.

Baekhyun ei ehtinyt kuin astua ovesta ulos, kun hänen puhelimensa pärähti soimaan. Hän vastasi puheluun ja nosti luurin korvalle, jännittyneenä henkäisten. Hän oli unohtanut asettaa jokaiselle tärkeälle yhteystiedolle omat soittoäänensä.

“Yixing hyung tässä”, linjan toiselta puolelta kuului. Baekhyun huokaisi helpottuneena, hän oli ehtinyt jo ajatella kuulevansa jotain kamalaa.

“Mitäs sä?”

“Voinko tulla tänään aikaisemmin kuin sovittiin?” hyung kysyi.

“Totta kai, olen koko päivän kotona”, Baekhyun nauroi ja työnsi kämpän oven kiinni. Numerolukko piippasi oven lukittuessa. Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja suunnisti hissille.

“Tavataanko vajaan tunnin kuluttua?” hyung kysyi.

“Sopii. Olen puistossa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja astui sisään, kun hissin ovet olivat kolisseet auki. Sormet eksyivät automaattisesti ovien sulkupainikkeelle ja katukerroksen näppäimelle. Ovet liukuivat kiinni ja hissi lähti liikenteeseen.

“Mä tulen sinne”, Yixing lupasi ja sulki puhelun nopeasti. Baekhyun hämmästyi ääneen jokseenkin tylyä tapaa lopettaa, yleensä mies toivotti hyvää päivänjatkoa tai jotain vastaavaa. Ehkä miehellä ei ollut mikään paras päivä. Uusi vuosi 2019 vaikutti olevan stressaava, hänelläkin.

Baekhyun veti kepin taskustaan ja käveli reippaasti ulos. Ihanan raikas talvipäivän ilma pureutui nenään jokaisella sisäänhengityksellä. Pakkasta tuntui olevan enemmän kuin puhelimen väittämät pari astetta, poskia alkoi nipistellä heti.

“Baekhyun-ah”, naapurin rouva Jungilta kuulostava naisääni kutsui. Baekhyun nosti kasvoilleen valkoisen hymyn ja naurahti tuntiessaan koiran hyppäävän vasten hänen säärtään. Hän laskeutui alemmas ja rapsutti karvakasaa innokkaasti äännelle.

“Tulossa vai menossa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nousi takaisin ylös.

“Menossa”, rouva Jung sanoi. Baekhyun ojensi hänelle kätensä ja naurahti, kun viisitoista vuotta vanhempi nainen liimautui hänen käsikynkkäänsä.

“Kaunis ilma. Taivas on puolipilvinen ja aurinko on värjännyt joenpuoleisen taivaanpuoliskon.”

Baekhyun hymyili. Kuulosti ihanalta. Kirpeä pakkanen vain vahvisti mielikuvaa.

“Haluatko kahvia tai teetä? Voisin käydä hakemassa”, rouva Jung sanoi.

“Teetä, kiitos”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän oli saanut päivän kahvikiintiön täyteen jo aamulla.

Kaikessa hiljaisuudessa rouva Jung talutti Baekhyunin puistoalueelle. Baekhyun vähän ihmetteli, sillä yleensä naisen suu kävi, mutta tänään hän oli jotenkin vaisu. Ehkä maailma oli vinossa, tänään kaikki tuntuivat käyttäytyvän vähän epäominaisesti.

Baekhyun sai jäädä innokkaasti ympäristöä tutkivan koiran kanssa puistoon kahdestaan. Rouva Jung lupasi palata nopeasti takaisin, hän kävisi ostamassa juomista kulman takana olevasta lähikaupasta.

Baekhyun etsi tutun penkin ja istui alas nauttimaan miljööstä. Pitkän fleksin turvin liikkuvakoira puuhaili omiaan, liikkui edes takaisin, hihnan liikkeestä päätellen. Baekhyunin ajatukset valuivat jälleen Yeoliin. Mitähän hänelle mahtoi kuulua. Luultavasti hän oli pitkäksi venähtäneellä lounaalla töitään pakoilevan Jongdaen kanssa. Juttelivat niistä näistä ja nauroivat kovaan ääneen. Muistelivat menneitä ja suunnittelivat tulevaisuutta.

Kymmenen minuutin jälkeen rouvan Jung istui Baekhyunin viereen. Baekhyun ojensi fleksin hänelle ja otti vastaan pahvisen take away -mukin, jonka kannen alta tuoksui aromikas vihreä tee. Hymy nousi Baekhyunin kasvoille välittömästi. Hänen sormensa olivat ehtineet jäätyä huonon käsinevalinnan vuoksi, nyt muki lämmitti mukavasti.

“Sähän opiskelet lakimieheksi, eikö?” rouva Jung kysyi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan ja nyökkäsi itsevarmasti. Naisen äänessä oli häivähdys hermostuneisuutta, melkein surua, tunnelma tarttui häneen.

“Kolmatta vuotta Soulin yliopistolla”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Kestää vielä pitkään ennen kuin valmistun, tietyistä syistä.”

“Osaisitko sanoa, kenen puoleen mun täytyisi kääntyä yhdessä asiassa?” rouva Jung kysyi varoen. Baekhyun ei ollut varma, mutta hän kehotti kokeilemaan. Nainen empi aikansa ennen kuin kertoi tilanteestaan. Työpaikallaan olevat sotkut olivat vaikuttaneet häneen taloudellisesti ja kuulosti siinä olevan paljon muutakin. Huonoja työkavereita ja sen sellaista. Baekhyun oli vähän ihmeissään, hän oli aina ajatellut naisen olevan yrittäjä tai vähintään esimiesasemassa oleva. Kävi ilmi, että hänellä oli alaisia, mutta ei hän ollut kovin korkealla suurfirman hierarkiassa.

“Ammattiliitto tai työnsuojeluvaltuutettu voisi auttaa ensihätään”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Jos se ei riitä, niin sitten oikeusneuvontaa tai kysy asianajajalta. Maksaa tietysti enemmän. Mä en osaa auttaa paremmin, olen pahoillani.”

“Kiitos kuitenkin”, rouva Jung sanoi ja silitti häntä kevyesti parkatakin peittämästä olkavarresta. “Mitäs sulle? Herkkupeppusi rynnisti kiireellä hissiin tänä aamuna.”

Baekhyun henkäisi yllättyneenä. Chanyeol ei ollut maininnut kiireestään sanallakaan. Päin vastoin mies oli roikkunut hänessä viimeiseen asti. Häntä oli vaikuttanut sattuvan päästää irti.

“Hän vaikutti jotenkin… kireältä”, rouva Jung sanoi.

Baekhyun raapi pipon peittämää päätään ihmeissään. Ehkä hän oli unohtanut tehdä jonkin tärkeän duunin tulevaa päivää varten ja muisti sen vasta lähdettyään. Lapsenvahtikeikat keskellä työviikkoa pitäisi laittaa kieltolistalle. Täytyisikin soittaa Beom hyungille ja kieltää häntä kosiskelemasta poikaystäväänsä Yuria viihdyttämään. Vaikka tytteli oli ihana asia, ei toisen lapsen takia omaa elämäänsä tarvinnut uhrata.

“Ehkä hän vain muisti jotain tärkeää”, rouva Jung sanoi. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Mene ja tiedä. Ehkä hän oli luvannut hakea Jongdaen töihin ja tajusi joutuneensa ajamaan mutkan kautta. Ensin oli ollut puhe mennä Bucheonista Yeolin luokse, mutta Baekhyunin yllätykseksi kotiosoite oli löytynyt hänen luotaan. Jäi kylvyssä lilluminen taas välistä, mutta onneksi hän oli saanut rentouttavan kokovartalopesun aamusella.

“Kauanko olette olleet yhdessä?”

“Kohta neljä vuotta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja naurahti ajatuksilleen. Alun vaikeuksista kun oli selvitty, kaikki tuntui menneen hienosti. Chanyeol oli hänen elämänsä isoin tuki. Hän ja Yixing hyung uskoivat häneen ja hänen kykyihinsä selvitä arjesta, ja siksi hän varmasti selvisikin. Jos hänen tukiverkkonsa ei olisi ollut sellainen, hän olisi varmasti heittäytynyt ihan kädettömäksi.

“Mä olin naimisissa neljä vuotta”, rouva Jung sanoi hiljaa. Katkera naurahdus kumahti puiston yllä. “Mies lähti sihteerin perään ja menetin elämänhaluni moneksi vuodeksi. Nyt, kun voin sanoa päässeeni yli siitä, se ryökäle seisoi mun oven takana.”

Oli Baekhyunin vuoro laskea kätensä naisen kapealle olalle. Hän pahoitteli tilannetta ja toivoi kovasti, että nainen pitäisi itsensä kurissa eikä päästäisi sellaista retkua enää elämäänsä. Hän ansaitsisi parempaa.

“Anteeksi”, rouva Jung naurahti ja pyyhkäisi silmiään. “Ei ollut tarkoitus vaivata päätäsi asioillani.”

Baekhyun pisti älämölön pystyyn. “Musta on ihana kuunnella. Anna palaa vaan, jos se helpottaa.”

Rouva Jung hymyili, Baekhyun vannoi tietävänsä sen. Ilmapiiri oli jotenkin kevyt, lempeä. Kauempana ees taas juokseva koira haukahteli aina välillä. Höykytti varmaan lintuja tai jotain.

“Jos sulla on murheita, niin mäkin osaan kuunnella”, rouva Jung sanoi varovasti. Baekhyun huokaisi. Ei häntä vaivannut yhtään mikään muu kuin sopimusoikeuksien perusteet ja niiden toteutettavuus käytännössä. Pitäisi joku esseekin kirjoittaa, mutta hänellä ei kiinnostanut pätkän vertaa. Projekti pitäisi kohtapuoliin aloittaa, jatkuva oikolukeminen lisäsi työtunteja melkolailla. Onneksi hän pystyi pyytämään Minseok hyungilta apua aina tarpeen tullen. Mies piti huolen siitä, ettei hän käyttäisi hänen tietouttaan hyväkseen vaan kyseli kaikki perusteellisesti ennen kuin suostui tekemään muutoksia tekstinkäsittelydokumenttiin.

Reipas puoli tuntia kului rennosti keskustellessa. Baekhyunista oli ihanaa tutustua uusiin ihmisiin, naapurin rouva Jung ja hänen koiransa olivat viihdyttäneet häntä useikin, mutta mitään syvällisempää he eivät olleet päässeet juttelemaan. Nyt hän tuntui ymmärtävän tuota ajoittain kylmähköä naista paremmin. Jatkuvan stressin ja paineen alla eläminen oli saanut hänet unohtamaan elämän kauneuden. Onneksi Baekhyun osasi piristää häntä. Hän oli joutunut hakemaan iloa arjen pienistä asiosta, varsinkin paljon näkönsä menettämisen jälkeen, kun kaikki tuntui yhtäkkiä niin vaikealta.

“Ai”, rouva Jung henkäisi yhtäkkiä. “Toinen herkkupeppusi.”

Baekhyun naurahti ja kuulosteli lähestyviä askeleita, lumi narisi kengän alla. “Yixing hyung?”

“Hei”, Yixing tervehti penkillä istuvaa kaksikkoa ja nauroi koiran hyppiessä innokkaasti vasten häntä.

“Täytyy mennä”, Baekhyun pahoitteli ja nousi ylös. “Törmäillään.”

“Nähdään taas”, rouva Jung sanoi ja kuulosti jäävän vielä penkille istumaan. Baekhyun otti paikkansa Yixingin käsikynkästä ja kyseli miehen päivästä. Hän halusi tietää, miksi mies oli aikaistanut tapaamista, vaikka eihän se hänelle oikeasti kuulunut.

“Mulla on vähän ikäviä uutisia”, Yixing sanoi, kun he olivat päässeet kauemmas puistoalueelta. Baekhyun jännittyi. Hän vihasi sitä, kun päivä alkoi huonoilla asioilla. Silti hän kehotti miestä kertomaan mistä tuuli.

“Mun täytyy lähteä käymään Kiinassa mahdollisimman pian. Viipysiin viikon, anoin jo lomaa sairaalalta.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ymmärtäen. Ei viikko niin paha olisi. Hänen täytyisi vain soittaa Beom hyungille ja pyytää häntä hankkimaan jokin ärtynyt tantta sijaiseksi. Kyllä hän selviäisi, oli selvinnyt ennenkin. Paitsi nyt, Beom hyung oli itsekin todella kiireinen, Yuri vei hänen ajastaan kahdeksankymmentä prosenttia. Ehkä Chanyeol voisi auttaa häntä. Ehkä hän osaisi hoitaa sijaisen itsekin. Täytyisi vain soittaa jonnekin ja pyytää apua. Oikeasti hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, sillä Beom hyung oli hoitanut avustajiin liittyvät asiat kokonaisuudessaan.

“Milloin lähtisit?” Baekhyun kysyi. Yixing hiljentyi hetkeksi, liian pitkäksi sellaiseksi. Ei vaikuttanut hyvältä.

“Tänään illalla, jos mahdollista.”

Baekhyun sulki suunsa. Heillä oli paljon sovittuja tapaamisia, mutta ei hän voinut pidellä miestä maassa, varsinkin, kun asia tuntui olevan kiireellinen ja tärkeä. Kyllä hän päivän, kaksi pärjäisi omillaan. Jos Chanyeol olisi kiltti ja kävisi kaupassa töitten jälkeen…

“Perhesyitä”, Yixing sanoi, kuulostaen vaisummalta. Baekhyun puristi miehen kättä.

“Tietysti. Oletko puhunut jo veljeni kanssa?”

Yixing vastasi kieltävästi ja lupasi soittaa hänelle heti, kun heidän yhteinen aikansa olisi tullut täyteen. Siihen asti hän tekisi sen, mitä Baekhyun häneltä pyysi.


	4. Chapter 4

Byun Baekbeom oli jättänyt viestin edellisiltana. Huolestunut isoveli pyysi Chanyeolia katsomaan veljensä perään pari seuraavaa päivää. Zhang Yixing oli ilmoittanut lähteensä viikoksi kotimaahansa henkilökohtaisista syistä. Chanyeol vastasi viestiin lyhyesti “totta kai”, ja heitti luurin sivummalle.

Aamiainen ei oikein maistunut. Yksi vilkaisu keittiön seinällä roikkuvaan kalenteriin sai hänet huokaisemaan ääneen. Lauantai kahdestoista, Kyungsoon syntympäivä. Chanyeol tarttui puhelimeensa kirjoittaakseen muodollisen onnitteluviestin, mutta tuli nopeasti katumapäälle. Eiväthän he olleet yhteydessä pitkään aikaan.

Chanyeol työnsi puhelimensa takaisin kauemmas. Hän tarttui lusikkaan ja koitti syödä jo jäähtynyttä keittoa. Sekin jäi yritykseksi, täysi lusikka ei tahtonut mennä suuhun asti.

Talvinen lauantai-aamu oli vielä pimeä, aurinko ei ollut noussut. Kirpeä pakkasilma houkutteli kävelylenkille, mutta Yeol ei jaksanut. Hän halusi vain maata sohvalla ja vetää peiton korviin. Uni ei vain tullut enää.

Chanyeol tarttui puhelimeensa vielä yhdesti. Hän etsi Jongdaen numeron ja soitti hänelle empimättä. Väsynyt murahdus tervehti häntä yllättävän nopeasti.

“Hei!” Yeol hihkaisi, esittäen virkeää. “Mitä teet tänään?”

“Huomenta vain sullekin”, Jongdae murahti ja kuulosti kahisuttavan jotain. Käänsi kai kylkeään. “Mitä kello on? Jotain seitsemän?”

“Vartin yli kuusi”, Chanyeol huokaisi saman tien rehellisen väsyneenä. “Tule käymään illalla. Et ole nähnyt uutta asuntoani.”

“Onko jotain sattunut?” Jongdaen ääni oli täynnä huolta. Chanyeol hymyili vaisusti, ei kai hän muuten olisi hereillä siihen aikaan.

“Näin vain painajaisia koko yön”, hän naurahti nolostuneena. Olla nyt iso mies ja antaa unien vaikuttaa häneen sillä tavalla.

Chanyeolin aivot tuntuivat olevan solmussa. Hän ei enää osannut sanoa, olivatko ne mielessä nähdyt kuvat unta vai oikeasti tapahtunut. Muistikuvia kouluajoilta, innokkaasti jalkapallokentän laidalla naurava, mutta tanssiessaan karismaattisen vakava Jongin, hyvätuulinen Kyungsoo siinä vieressä, laulamassa hentoja balladeja hänen näppäillessä kitaraa. Jostain kauempaa kantautuva Jongdaen kiroilu, kun hän kömpi esiin valkoinen paita ravassa ja vihreissä tahroissa, kun hyungit olivat pyörittäneet häntä kentällä kostoksi pään aukomisesta.

Chanyeol irvisti itselleen. Hän oli kai vain niin väsynyt ja stressaantunut sillä hetkellä. Ehkä ensi viikolla hän voisi ottaa hieman rauhallisemmin. Hän niin kieltäytyisi menemästä jokaiseen turhaan palaveriin. Valitsisi ne tärkeimmät, sen verran itsekäs hänen täytyi välillä olla.

“Chanyeol-ah”, Jongdae kutsui häntä. Chanyeol yskäisi hiljaa ilmoittaakseen olevansa edelleen linjoilla.

“Mene takaisin nukkumaan. Nähdään illalla”, Jongdae käski ja sulki linjan vasta, kun Chanyeol oli vakuuttanut tottelevansa. Linja sulkeutui totisen ilmapiirin vallitessa.

Chanyeol heitti luurinsa menemään ja söi reippaasti loppuun. Ehkä hän vielä tunnin, kaksi voisi nokostaa ennen kuin painelisi Baekhyunien luokse.

Baekbeom oli kysynyt monta kertaa, miksei Chanyeol ollut muuttanut saman katon alle Baekhyunien kanssa. Chanyeol oli miettinyt ihan samaa, mutta Baekhyun ei kestänyt kestänyt jatkuvaa yhdessäoloa - tai kyttäämistä, niin kuin hän asian oli ilmaissut. Kai hän pelkäsi itsenäisyyden ja oman rauhan menettämistä. Nykyinen asumisjärjestely oli molempien mielestä hyvä, pieni erossa olo teki hyvää suhteelle ja oma, henkilökohtainen tila säilyi.

Chanyeol vilkaisi vielä kalenteriin, toivotti ajatuksissaan Kyungsoolle hyvää syntymäpäivää ja kulautti kahvikupin pohjat kurkustaan alas. Kovaääninen huokaus seurasi perässä, aurinko ei tainnut paistaa tänään.

* * *

Chanyeol oli pitänyt itsensä kiireisenä siivoamalla Baekhyunin asunnon melkein katosta lattiaan. Hän oli pyykännyt jo kaksi koneellista pyykkiä ja heilunut imurin kanssa ympäriinsä. Hän olisi halunnut jatkaa, mutta jatkuvaan metelöintiin lopen kyllästynyt Baekhyun oli vetänyt hänet sohvalle istumaan ja kuunnellut tovin jatkuvaa haukottelua.

Chanyeol oli juonut jo kolme kupillista kahvia sille päivälle, eikä hänen silmänsä tahtoneet siltikään pysyä auki. Hän kellahti vasten Baekhyunin olkaa ja tuli vedetyksi kainaloon.

“Nukuin huonosti”, hän sanoi ennen kuin ruskeatukkainen ehti vaatia tarkennusta.

“Koska en ollut vieressäsi”, Baekhyun lausahti ja kuljetti sormeaan Yeolin kädellä.

“Juuri niin”, Chanyeol naurahti ja sulki silmänsä. Hän oli juuri alkamassa raivaamaan jääkaappia vanhoista ruokatarvikkeista ja tyhjentämään tiskikonetta. Kunhan saisi nostettua perseensä liian pehmeältä sohvalta.

“Miten kouluhommat sujuu?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Joko sopimusoikeudet on hallussa?”

Baekhyun mutristeli huuliaan eikä suostunut liiemmin kommentoimaan. Chanyeol naurahti ja pörrötti miehen hiuksia, aihe ei tainnut olla vielä ihan hallussa. Onneksi hänellä oli vielä muutama viikko aikaa opiskella tenttiin.

Chanyeol oli nousemassa ylös, mutta Baekhyun piteli hänet paikoillaan.

“Ei sun tarvitse rehkiä tuolla tavoin.”

“Mä lupasin veljellesi”, Yeol sanoi ja yritti uudelleen, mutta Baekhyun esti häntä nousemalla hänen syliinsä. Kädet eksyivät Yeolin niskansa taakse ja hento hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen.

“Ei sun tarvitse tehdä mitään ylimääräistä. Tänne tulee maanantaina avustaja, jolle maksetaan työstä.”

Baekhyun oli ihan oikeassa. Chanyeol tunsi kuitenkin huonoa omatuntoa, jos hän jättäisi päivittäiset tehtävät tekemättä. Astioiden tiskaaminen, roskisten tyhjentäminen, ruoantähteiden siivous, tavaroiden oikeille paikoille laittaminen. Baekhyunin silminä toimiminen, jos hän tarvitsi apua jossain, esimerkiksi kaupassa käymisessä tai koulujuttujensa kanssa.

“Ei tämä kämppä räjähdä päivässä tai kahdessa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski peukalonsa Yeolin alahuulelle. Hän huomasi heti, ettei Chanyeol hymyillyt hänelle takaisin. Hänenkin suupielensä valahtivat alas sillä samalla sekunnilla.

“Vaivaako sua jokin? Ei Yixing hyungin viikon loma ole mikään ongelma. En kuole, jos tiskit jäävät päiväksi pöydälle tai kasa lakanoita on pyykkäämättä.”

“Kim Jongin täyttää maanantaina vuosia”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun hieroi hänen selkäänsä lohduttavaan malliin.

“Ei ihmekään, että olet niin maassa”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja pyöritti niskan hiuksia etusormensa ympärillä. “Pitäisikö meidän käydä sitten katsomassa hänen muistolaattaansa?”

“Käydään vaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. Ehkä hän sitten saisi rauhan mieleensä hyppivältä Jonginielta, ehkä hän oli vain ajatellut hänen poismenoaan niin tiiviisti, että kaiken maailman tarinat pyörivät hänen mielessään. Kun asiat olisi käsitelty, hän voisi unohtaa ne ja keskittyä nykyhetkeen. Chanyeol jäykistyi, hänestä tuntui, kuin hän joutuisi tekemään surutyön uudelleen. Kai se oli ihan normaalia, hänen tilanteessaan. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko hän käsitellyt asian jo, mutta yhtäkkiä hänellä oli niin ikävä kymmenen vuotta sitten menehtynyttä ystäväänsä.

“Vaivaako sua jokin muukin?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaisuuden kestäessä liian pitkään.

“Töitäkin olisi”, Chanyeol huokaisi. Kotona odotti kasa askareita ja työpöydällä keskeneräinen markkinointisuunnitelma että pari viimeistelemätöntä raporttia. Hommat olivat kusseet oikein kunnolla kuluneen viikon aikana.

“Piruako sitten täällä teet?” Baekhyun parkaisi ja kiherteli perään. Hän ei raskinut päästää irti.

“Tuli ikävä”, Chanyeol virnisti ja suuteli Baekhyunia viimeinkin. Mies hänen sylissään roikkui hänen alahuulessaan niin pitkään kuin Yeol antoi.

“Jäätkö yöksi?”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja piti kättään poskellaan olevan Baekhyunin käden päällä. “Lupasin esitellä Jongdaelle kämppäni.”

“Pitäkää hauskaa. Tulen huomenna käymään, ja jos sulla ei ole krapulaa, niin aijai”, Baekhyun virnisti.

“Meinaatko rankaista?” Yeol virnisti ja siirsi kätensä collegehousujen peittämälle takamukselle. Baekhyun nojasi vasten hänen otsaansa ja puri huultaan, ennen kuin päästi sen irtoamaan hitaasti.

“Näet sitten.”

Chanyeol vei huulensa Baekhyunin kaulalle ja sai hänet tirskumaan pienesti. Kiusoittelevat suudelmat muuttuivat nopeasti innokkaammiksi ja löysivät tiensä Baekhyunin huulille. Intohimoiset suudelmat jatkuivat väsyttävänä muhinointina, Baekhyun maistui tänään täydelliseltä.

Chanyeol vetäytyi kauemmas vetääkseen happea. Baekhyun piteli itseään niin lähellä kuin se oli mahdollista. Hän tirskui pienesti ja liikutteli etusormeaan Yeolin paidankauluksella.

“Moneltako sun täytyy lähteä?”

“Kahdeksan pintaan”, Chanyeol vastasi ja vilkaisi kelloa. Se oli vasta kolmen seutuvilla. Baekhyun hymyili viekkaasti. Yeol kuitenkin romutti hänen haaveensa päiväseksistä kertaheitolla.

“Jatkan hommia.”

Baekhyun rojahti sohvalle ja kellahti selälleen. Chanyeol hipaisi häntä poskesta ja hymyili haikeasti perään. Mieltäosoittava huokaisu ei saanut häntä muuttamaan mieltään. Hänellä oli vielä sata asiaa tekemättä.

“Hyvää kannattaa odottaa”, hän sanoi ja käveli keittiöön.

“Myönnä vaan, että olet tullut vanhaksi”, Baekhyun naurahti ja veti sohvatyynyn päänsä alle.

“Ehkä mä olen”, Chanyeol virnisti ja avasi jääkaapin. Häntä ei jaksanut juuri nyt kiinnostaa, pikku painimisesta jäisi vain likainen ja tahmainen olo. Lisäksi mielikuvissa pyörivä Baekbeom hyungin tuima katse ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan ennen kuin päivän askareet olisi suoritettu.

“Jos et saa unta ensi yönä, soita mulle niin tulen sun viereen”, Baekhyun henkäisi sohvalta, hän ei ollutkaan nukahtanut.

Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan silmänsä sulkenutta miestä. Miten onnellinen hän olikaan saadessaan jakaa elämänsä Baekhyunien kanssa. Mistä kaikesta hän olisi jäänytkään paitsi, jos Kyungsoo olisi suhtautunut eri tavalla hänen onnettomuuteensa. Koska ei Kyungsoo oikeasti ollut kylmä ja tunteeton. Hän oli vain kovettanut sydämensä nuoruudenystävänsä menehtymisestä aiheutuvien traumojen vuoksi eikä näyttänyt todellista haavoittuvuttaan kenelle tahansa.

Baekhyun oli joko nukahtanut tai sitten syvällä haaveissaan. Chanyeol kääntyi takaisin jääkaapin puoleen ja kävi ruoka-aineet lävitse yksi kerrallaan. Kertakäyttörasioiden kansissa oli teipillä merkityt päivämäärät, kaikki yli kolme päivää vanhat sivuannokset heitettiin surutta menemään. Baekhyun osasi kyllä itsekin haistaa ja maistaa välttääkseen ruokamyrkytyksen, mutta tapa oli vain jäänyt osaksi elämää. Kämpässä vieraileva porukka vaihteli usein, sillä tavalla jokainen osasi siivota kaapin heittämättä uusinta kimchirasiaa biojätteeseen.

Chanyeolin ajatukset lipesivät jälleen Kyungsoohon. Häntä vähän vaivasi, ettei hän ollut lähettänyt mitään onnitteluviestiä. Vastahan he olivat törmänneet työpaikan edustalla. Olisiko vähän noloa olla onnittelematta? Mutta historia huomioon ottaen, heidän välinsä eivät olleet kovin sopuisat. Sotakirveet oli kyllä haudattu, mutta jäljelle oli jäänyt peittelemätön kiusallisuus. Chanyeol tuli järkiinsä, luultavasti Soo pyyhkisi persettään moisilla muodollisilla, persoonattomilla tekstiviesteillä.

“Syödäänkö päivällistä yhdessä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol havahtui nykyhetkeen ja palasi järjestelemään jääkaapin alahyllyllä olevia rasioita.

“Sopii mainiosti.”

Baekhyun hymyili ja hapuili puhelintaan sohvapöydältä. “Tilataanko intialaista? Tässä lähellä on uusi ravintola. Rouva Jung kehui sitä eräs päivä.”

“Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän ehtisi touhuta vielä muutaman tunnin ennen ruoka-aikaa. Jos Baekhyun antaisi. Hän näytti siltä, kuin aikoisi ladella veljelleen suorat sanat Yeolin rasittamisesta. Chanyeol auttoi kyllä mielellään, Baekhyun ei vain tahtonut uskoa sitä. Eihän hän joka päivä rätti kädessä pitkin asuntoa kulkenut. Aina silloin tällöin, kun tarvetta oli. Kuten esimerkiksi tällä hetkellä.

“Jätä ne tiskit”, Baekhyun kivahti. “Tule nukkumaan mun kanssa hetkeksi.”

Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa ja sulki jääkaapin. Hän voisi täyttää tiskikoneen päivällisen jälkeen ja jättää sen pesemään illaksi. Maanantaina taloon saapuva avustaja saisi hoitaa tyhjennyspuolen, ellei Baekhyun itse sitä halunnut suorittaa.

“Tule nyt~”

Chanyeol naurahti uudelleen. Hän tallusti takaisin olohuoneeseen ja kellahti Baekhyunien päälle, rentoutuen välittömästi. Baekhyun vei kätensä hänen kuontaloonsa ja silitti hänet uneen.

* * *

Jongdae henkäisi kauhistuneena nähdessään Yeolin tummat silmänaluset. “Näytätpä sä kauhealta.”

“Terve vaan sullekin”, Yeol murahti ja siirtyi pois ovelta, jotta toveri pääsi astelemaan sisään puhtautta kiiltävään asuntoon. Kaljakassi kilisi Daen kädessä, hän oli tuonut mukanaan puolet jääkaappinsa sisällöstä. Chanyeol sai ruskean lasipullon käteensä nopeammin kuin ystävä kengät jalastaan.

Chanyeol johdatti uteliaasti ympärilleen katselevan Jongdaen sisemmäs asuntoon ja kertoi lyhyesti paikoista. Mellevä Dae virnisteli aikansa ja kyseli vuokrasopimuksen ehtoja. Chanyeol kertoi vuokran olevan ihan passeli ja lemmikkieläimetkin olivat sallittuja. Daen tyytymättömän ilmeen nähdessään hän ymmärsi, ettei ystävä sitä ollut uteluillaan hakenut.

“Eikö sun olisi jo aika muuttaa toisen puolikkaasi luokse? Olette koko ajan yhdessä muutenkin”, Jongdae henkäisi ja tönäisi Yeolia niin, että oluet olivat lentää pullosta.

Chanyeol istui sohvalle ja huokaisi ääneen. “On sitä ehdoteltu. Baekhyunie ajattelee kai mun muuttuvan hänen avustajakseen, jos olen jatkuvasti hänen perässään siivoamassa paikkoja kuntoon ja sitä rataa.”

“Olisitko sä?” Jongdae kysyi.

“No en!” Yeol huudahti ärtyneenä. Hän pyysi välittömästi anteeksi korotettua äänensävyä. Turhaan hän ärjyi ystävälle, joka vain ehdotti asioita. Ei hän voinut tietää, että kaikki muutkin olivat tuputtaneet vaihtoehtoa jatkuvalla syötöllä. Hän ei ollut se ongelma. Baekhyun ei halunnut ottaa häntä nurkkiinsa. Eikä hän halunnut tuputtaa itseään, turhaa riitaa siitäkin syntyisi.

“Oletko sä loman tarpeessa?” Jongdae kysyi. “Mä ainakin olen. Otetaanko äkkilähtö Malediiveille ja bailataan murheet pois?”

“Kuulostaa ihanalta”, Chanyeol naurahti. “Harmi vain, etten voi lähteä.”

“En mäkään”, Jongdae irvisti. “Toimistotyöt eivät sovi mulle. Olen hakenut oman alan töitä, mutta hiljaista on.”

“Hwaiting”, Yeol henkäisi ponnettomasti ja hörppäsi oluestaan. Jongdaen kulmat pysyivät ärsyttävästi kurtulla.

“Kyungsoolla on tänään syntymäpäivä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kääntyi kohti ystäväänsä. “Miksi se vaivaa mua koko ajan?”

Jongdae laski katseensa alas ja sulki suunsa. Hän tiesi jotain. Hän tiesi jotain, eikä halunnut kertoa siitä Yeolille, parhaalle ystävälleen. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että Soo ja Jongin tapasivat viettää syntymäpäivänsä yhdessä tammikuun kolmantenatoista. Jonginien kuoleman jälkeen siitäkin päivästä oli tullut musta, surun täyttämä päivä.

Chanyeol tarttui Jongdaeta kädestä ja puristi lujaa. Mistä hän tiesi sen kaiken? Jongdaen käytös kieli siitä, ettei asiasta oikein puhuttu. Koska Kyungsoo ei enää välittänyt Chanyeolista, hänkään ei ollut kiinnittänyt päiviin sen kummempaa huomiota. Mutta nyt… hän muisti.

Chanyeol laski kaljapullon sohvapöydälle ja peitti korvansa. Hän ei voinut muistaa. Mielikuvitusta, sitä sen täytyi olla. Hän ei voinut… hän ei _halunnut_ muistaa.

Jongdae kaappasi syliinsä kellahtavan Yeolin tiukkaan halaukseen. Hän oli seurannut ystävänsä poissaolevaa käytöstä jo koko viikon ajan. Päivä päivältä väsyneemmän ja rasittuneemman näköinen Yeol oli vakuuttanut kerta toisensa jälkeen olevan vain stressaantunut, mutta todellisuudessa hän taisi olla vain helvetin peloissaan.

“Mitä mulle tapahtuu?” Yeol kysyi ääni väristen. “Musta tuntuu, että sekoan ihan kohta.”

“Ihan ensimmäiseksi hengitä ihan rauhassa”, Jongdae sanoi ja puristi lujempaa. “Sun täytyisi varmaan ottaa yhteyttä terapeuttiisi.”

“Millä ajalla?” Chanyeol kysyi. Nyt, kun Baekhyun tarvitsi apua, hänen vapaa-aikansa menisi siihen. Beom hyung hönkisi niskaan, jos pikkuveljen perään ei katsoisi. Sitten Baekhyun vetäisi herneen nokkaan, kun häntä seurattaisiin koko ajan.

“Lähdetääkö sittenkin sinne Malediiveille?” Chanyeol kysyi ja naurahti perään. Hän pyyhkäisi kostuneita silmiään ja yritti unohtaa mielessään soivan Jonginien naurun. Hänelle kyllä kummiteltiin nyt ja kunnolla.

“Hoidetaan yksi asia kerrallaan”, Jongdae henkäisi ja avusti Yeolin takaisin istumaan. Yeol hymyili pienesti ja totesi miehen olevan oikeassa. Kaikkea ei pystynyt selvittämään kerralla. Oli aloitettava yhdestä asiasta. Terapiassa hän voisi yrittää saada selkoa ajatuksistaan. Olivatko ne mielikuvitusta vai oikeita muistoja, ehkä jotain siltä väliltä.

“Baekhyunie pärjää kyllä”, Jongdae sanoi. Chanyeol virnisti, näinköhän. Rikkoisi vielä jotain ja hajottaisi itsensä siinä rytäkässä. Entäs sitten, jos hän tarvitsi apua jossain tärkeässä, eikä Chanyeolilla olisikaan aikaa käyttää häntä asioilla.

“Et ole ainoa ihminen hänen ympärillään”, Jongdae muistutti.

“Joskus musta tuntuu siltä”, Chanyeol myönsi. Yixing hyung oli kiinassa, Beom hyungilla oli lapsi. Minseok hyung opiskeli itsekin eikä Hyunie oikein tuntenut ketään muita yliopistolta.

“Huolehtisit välillä itsestäsi, etkä muista”, Jongdae parkaisi. “Asetat aina muut edellesi, vaikka olet itsekin yhtä arvokas.”

Chanyeol tunsi piston sydämessään. Jongdae oli taas oikeassa. Vaikeina aikoina hänen jatkuva hössöttämisensä oli vain pahentunut. Hän pakoili omia ongelmiaan keskittymällä toisiin. Baekhyunin kanssa hän ei haikaillut kuolleen ystävänsä perään. Aina yksin paikoillaan ollessa mieleen pompahti kuvia sieltä täältä, hetkiä, jotka olivat sisältäneet hienoja hetkiä.

“Olisiko se niin paha asia, jos muistisi palaisi?” Jongdae kysyi varovasti. Hän oli selvästi surullinen, ettei Yeol muistanut kaikkea heidän kokemaansa.

“Olisi”, Chanyeol jyrähti. Hän oli rakentanut itselleen kokonaan uuden elämän neljässä vuodessa. Hänellä oli omat mielikuvansa elämässään olevista ihmisistä, ja jos hän muistasi kaiken taas, hänen elämänsä menisi jälleen uusiksi. Se vaikuttaisi väistämättä kaikkeen.

“Mikä siinä pelottaa?” Jongdae kysyi, kuulostaen yhtäkkiä ärtyneeltä. Chanyeol säpsähti äänensävyä ja vältteli toisen tiukkaa katsetta. Hän ei uskaltanut sanoa ajatuksiaan ääneen; sitä, jos hän tajuaisikin entisen elämänsä olevan parempaa kuin Baekhyunin kanssa.

Jos hän tajuaisikin rakastavansa Kyungsoota enemmän kuin Baekhyunia.

Chanyeol hörähti ääneen. Baekhyun oli hänen elämänsä tärkein ihminen. Olisi typerää vaihtaa sellainen yksipuoliseen rakkauteen. Kyungsoo tuskin koskaan katsoisi häntä enää sillä tavalla. Vuosien aikana oli tapahtunut liian paljon.

Mutta entä, jos hän haluaisikin Kyungsoon? Entä, jos hän olisikin valmis luopumaan Baekhyunista ja palaamaan vanhaan suhteeseen.

Chanyeol sihahti itselleen. Hän tajusi yliajattelevansa. Huonosti nukutut yöt ja stressi olivat myrkkyä sekä mielelle että kropalle.

Jongdaen mieliala oli vajonnut pysyvästi pakkaselle. Hänen virnistelystään ei ollut enää tietoakaan. Surumielisyys oli vallannut hänetkin.

“Mun mielestä sun olisi hyvä kääntyä ammattilaisen puoleen”, hän sanoi. “Ja kertoisit poikaystävällesi, mitä käyt läpi.”

“En haluaisi rasittaa häntä näillä jutuilla”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Hänellä on tärkeä tentti tulossa, ja hänen täytyy keskittyä siihen.”

“Sen jälkeen”, Jongdae sanoi. “Hän huomaa nopeasti, että käyt läpi jotain suurta.”

Hyunie oli huomannut jo. Chanyeol tiesi, ettei hän voinut peitellä asiaa enää kauaa. Hän kertoisi sitten, kun olisi varma, mistä oli kysymys. Oli vaikea selittää, kun ei tiennyt oikein itsekään, mitä tapahtui.

“Soitat sille terapeutille”, Jongdae vaati. “Heti maanantaina.”

“Soitetaan, soitetaan”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja tarttui pöydällä olevaan olueen. Mallasjuoma ei maistunut yhtään hyvälle. Päätä särki valmiiksi ja tunnelmakin oli lässähtänyt heti alkuunsa. Silti hän ei kehdannut ajaa Daea pois, itsehän hän oli miehen kylään kutsunut.

“Tilataanko pizzaa?” Jongdae kysyi kuulostaen jo reippaammalta, enemmän omalta itseltään. Chanyeol paransi asentoa ja nyökkäsi hymy huulilla.

“Voidaan odotellessa katsella niitä äkkilähtöjä”, Dae virnisti ja kolautti kaljapullonsa Yeolin kädessä olevan pullon kylkeen. Chanyeol nauroi heleästi ja sysäsi ahdistavat ajatukset sivuun vielä kerran sille päivälle.

“Kaikki järjestyy kyllä”, Jongdae lupasi. “Ihan varmasti.”

Chanyeolin oli pakko uskoa häntä.


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeolin herätyskello soi arkiseen tapaan. Baekhyun havahtui unestaan ja painautui paremmin Chanyeolin selkämystä vasten. Hän kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja suukotti niskan ihoa kertoakseen olevansa hereillä.

Chanyeol tarttui huutavaan puhelimeen ja napautti herätyksen pois päältä napakalla liikkeellä. Hän läväytti luurin takaisin yöpöydälle ja nousi sängystä kuin vihoissaan. Baekhyunin hyväntuulisuus murtui sillä samalla sekunnilla ja hän tunsi olonsa kiusaantuneeksi. Hän kellahti selälleen ja huokaisi syvään.

Baekhyun hapuili tyynyn alla olevaa puhelintaan ja kyseli aikatietoja, vaikka hänellä oli hyvinkin selkeä käsitys siitä, mitä vuorokaudenaikaa elettiin.

_”Tänään on maanantai, neljästoista tammikuuta. Kello on seitsemän kolmekymmentä.”_

Baekhyun kuunteli keittiön puolelta kuuluvaa juoksevan veden kohinaa ja haaveili tujusta kupillisesta kahvia. Hän halusi ymmärtää Chanyeolin huonotuulisuutta, olihan sentään Kim Jonginien syntymäpäivä. Yleensä syntympäivät toivat mieleen naurua ja päivänsankarin naamassa olevan kermakakun, mutta tänään ilmassa leijui mustia pilviä. Kaipuuta ja surua. Aikaisemmin merkkipäivää ei oltu juurikaan noteerattu, tämä vuosi oli hyvin erilainen.

Baekhyun nousi ylös sängystä ja veti tuolin selkänojalla odottavat vaatteet ylleen. Hän pyyhki rähmät silmistään ja ravisteli itsensä hereille. Uusi viikko, uudet kujeet.

Aamiainen sujui yhtä visussa hiljaisuudessa kuin edellisenä aamunakin. Chanyeol ei tuntunut olevan vieläkään juttutuulella eikä Baekhyun halunnut ärsyttää häntä yhtään enempää. He eivät keskustelleet sen enempää kuin toivottivat hyvää ruokahalua ja Chanyeol oli luvannut viedä hänet yliopistolle. Sen jälkeen hän oli uppotunut selaamaan puhelintaan. Sormi oli napsunut lasista näyttöä vasten rajuun malliin.

Baekhyun koitti pitää mielensä kirkkaana. Yliopistolla olisi yksi luento, jonka hän halusi käydä kuuntelemassa. Minseok hyung oli aikonut tulla myös, sen jälkeen he voisivat käydä jossain lounaalla ja keskustella asioista, kun herra Park ei sitä suostunut tänään harrastamaan. Yleensä Baekhyun olisi vaatinut häntä kertomaan, mikä mättäsi, mutta tänään hän aikoi pitää turpansa kiinni. Jos Yeolin laskukausi jatkuisi vielä pitempään, sitten hän nostaisi kissan pöydälle. Hän ei suostunut olemaan kommunikoimatta. Hän ei nähnyt asioita, hänen oli luotettava sanoihin. Chanyeol ei juurikaan valehdellut, mutta hän jätti asioita kertomatta. Se oli hänen ikävä piirteensä.

”Moneltako avustajasi tulee?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun säpsähti yhtäkkisiä sanoja, hän oli liian syvällä ajatuksissaan.

”Kolmelta.”

Chanyeol vaikutti empivän, hän mutisi pieneen malliin. Baekhyun laski lusikan kädestään ja kehotti miestä puhumaan ihan rohkeasti.

”Lähdetkö käymään mun kanssa siellä muistolaatalla?”

Baekhyun hymyili, Yeol muisti ehdotuksen. Hänestä idea oli hyvä, ystävän muistamisesessa ei ollut mitään väärää. He voisivat toivottaa pilven toisella puolella tanssivalle nuorukaiselle hyvää syntymäpäivää.

”Mä en haluaisi mennä yksin”, Chanyeol sanoi vaisusti. ”Musta vain tuntuu, että mun on käytävä siellä.”

”Totta kai mä lähden”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hapuili kädellään Yeolin käsivartta. Hän puristi lohduttavasti, hän halusi miehen tietävän, että hän oli siinä vierellä, tukena, tulisi eteen sitten mitä tahansa. Koska hän rakasti miestä, poikaystäväänsä.

”Tulen hakemaan sut töiden jälkeen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hiljeni taas. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja lupasi olla valmiina.

* * *

”Baeku-chan!”

Baekhyun nauroi kovaan ääneen kuullessaan Minseokin huudahduksen. Hän heilutti kättään tervehdykseksi ja pysähtyi odottamaan, että vanhempi mies tulisi hänen luokseen.

”Miten menee?” Minseok kysyi ja tarttui Baekhyunin käsikynkkään. Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa, hän ei aikonut säästellä sanojaan. Hän kertoi hyungille kaiken, mikä hänen mieltään askarrutti. Kertoi kymmenen vuotta sitten menehtyneestä nuorikosta, josta oli tullut viime aikoina erityisen tärkeä amnesiasta kärsivälle poikaystävälleen. Hän mietti, mikä kumma Kim Jongdaen sanoissa oli saanut hänet kaipaamaan nuoruudenystäväänsä niin kovalla tavalla.

”Kai se menee ohitse”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”En mä voi antaa hänelle kuin tilaa käsitellä tunteensa. On kuin hän yhtäkkiä —”

Baekhyun pysähtyi paikoilleen. Ikävä ajatus pälkähti päähän. Surutyötä yhtäkkiä tekevä Chanyeol vaikutti siltä, kuin hän _muistaisi_ Jonginien. Ei tarinoita hänestä, vaan _hänet._

Minseok älähti yhtäkkistä stoppasi ja hätääntyi entisestään, kun Baekhyun ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Hän kyseli jatkuvasti, oliko mies mahdollisesti unohtanut jotain vai mikä tuli.

Baekhyun raapi niskaansa. Voisiko se olla mahdollista...? Miten hän kysyisi asiasta pahoittamatta Yeolin mieltä yhtään enempää? Suoraan?

”Hyung”, Baekhyun lausahti sieluttomasti. Minseok lopetti hössöttämisensä kuin seinään.

”Mennään sinne luennolle”, Hyun muistutti ja puristi kasaan taiteltua keppiään tiukemmin otteessaan.

”Oletko kunnossa?” Minseok kysyi miehen muuttuessa yhtäkkiä niin vaisuksi.

”Joo, olen mä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja ajatteli Chanyeolia, joka ei todellakaan tainnut olla. Valkoisen auton konepellille iskeytyminen oli vienyt miehen elämästä 23 vuotta, ja nyt, jos hän saisi ne kadotetut vuodet takaisin, mitä siitä seuraisi? Jos neljä vuotta uutta elämää rakentanut Chanyeol päättäisikin palata takaisin entiseen, mitä se tarkoittaisi? Elämää ilman Baekhyunia?

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi kostuneita silmiään ja pudisti moiset aatteet päästään. Hänen olisi keskityttävä tulevaan luentoon, josta tulisi olemaan erittäin paljon apua tulevassa tentissä.

* * *

Koko päivä oli ollut yhtä odottamista. Baekhyunin vatsaa väänsi enemmän, mitä lähemmäs iltakuutta kello kävi. Hän oli unohtanut lain lukemisen ja kehitellyt päässään mitä ihmeellisimpiä tarinoita ja skenaarioita Chanyeolin tilanteesta. Häntä jännitti tavata päivän töistä väsynyt mies, joka varmasti kelasi Jonginia jokaisena vapaana hetkenään. Tai mistä hän sen voisi tietää.

Asunnon ovelta kuului numerolukon piippausta. Keittiön pöydän ääressä istuva Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan ja liikutti sormeaan avonaisen kalenterin sivulla. Ovi avautui ja Chanyeolin tuttu tervehdys kantautui eteisestä. Mies potki kengät jalastaan ja riisui talvitakin. Nopein askelin hän käveli keittiöön, Baekhyun nousi seisomaan askelten lähestyessä.

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin tiukkaan halaukseen ja upotti päänsä hänen olkaansa vasten. Hän ei sanonut mitään, veti vain miehen hentoa tuoksua sisäänsä ja rutisti lujaa.

Hämmentynyt Baekhyun laski kätensä miehen selälle ja kuunteli jännittyneenä, miten raskaasti Yeol hengitti.

”Raskas päivä?” Baekhyun kysyi, hän ei osannut kysyä muuta. Halusi kysyä paljonkin, muttei osannut.

”Erittäin”, Chanyeol vastasi ja pysyi paikoillaan vielä hetken. Hän nosti kasvonsa esiin ja silitti Baekhyunin poskea peukalollaan. ”Millainen itselläsi?”

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. ”Oli oikea päätös mennä luennolle. Opin paljon.”

Chanyeol suukotti miehen poskea ja koitti kysellä aiheesta, mutta oli selvää, ettei hän oikein tiennyt siitä mitään. Yritys oli suloinen.

Baekhyun nauroi hiljaa ja istutti hänet alas pöydän ääreen. Hän esitteli kalenteriaan ja kertoi opiskelevansa Minseok hyungin kanssa koko viikon mahdollisimman tehokkaasti. Hänellä oli vielä pari viikkoa tenttiin ja häntä jännitti päivä päivältä enemmän. Hän varmasti kuolisi vitutukseen, jos tentti ei menisi läpi eikä hän pääsisikään harjoitteluun Mapon oikeustalolle. Opinnot lykkääntyisivät entisestään ja sehän se vasta perseestä olisi. Hän halusi pätevyyden mahdollisimman nopeasti, jotta voisi todistaa maailmalle, ettei hän ollut mikään turha jätkä, vaikka silmäpuoli olikin.

Chanyeol naputteli kalenterissa olevat avustajan vuorot muistiin omaan puhelimeensa ja selasi viikkoja eteenpäin, kai uteliaisuuttaan.

”Onko nälkä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän vähän toivoi, että he kävisivät jossain syömässä Jonginien muistolaatalta palatessaan, muttei rohjennut sanoa sitä ääneen.

”Ei vielä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja sulki kalenterin. Hän ei sanonut mitään sen jälkeen, kiusallinen hiljaisuus laskeutui keittiöön ja se sai Baekhyunin ahdistuneeksi. Hän niin halusi tietää, mitä mies kelasi, muttei uskaltanut kysyä. Mielikuvitus otti vallan liian helposti ja hän huomasi kuvittelevansa vaikka mitä kauheuksia.

”Saanko jäädä yöksi?” Chanyeol kysyi. ”Vai tuletko luokseni?”

”Jää”, Baekhyun sanoi pehmeästi. ”Joko lähdetään?”

”Lähdetään.”

* * *

Alkuilta oli yhtä kylmä kuin parina muunakin iltana. Baekhyunista oli ihana kävellä pitkin talvisia katuja yhdessä Chanyeolin kanssa, nauttia kirpeästä ilmasta ja ympäristön äänistä. Monesti he tapasivat seikkailla siellä täällä, Chanyeolin kuvaillessa maisemia parhaansa mukaan. Baekhyun muisti Sincheonin asuinalueen hyvin, mutta vuosien saatossa se oli saanut paljon romanttisempia piirteitä. Rakennusten julkisivut eivät olleet rapistuneita tai vanhoja, vaan siistejä ja näyttäviä. Hänen mielikuvissaan maailma oli kaunis harmainakin päivinä.

Chanyeol ei ollut vieläkään puheliaalla tuulella, mutta ei liiemmin Baekhyunkaan. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä hän odotti. Kotoa muutaman kilometrin päässä oleva rakennus piti sisällään tuhansien ihmisten muistolaattoja, paikka oli täynnä vahvoja tunteita. Hän ei ollut aikaisemmin käynyt siellä Chanyeolin kanssa, mutta yksin kyllä, varmaan kymmenen vuotta sitten. Samasta paikasta löytyi myös hänen sukulaisiaan.

Chanyeolin mielessä liikkui varmasti paljon asioita. Baekhyun melkein pystyi kuulemaan hänen ajatuksiensa suhisevan. Tai sitten ne olivat hänen omiaan, jotka häiritsivät kovasti.

”Onko sulla ikävä?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Jonginia?”

Chanyeol hymähti pienesti. ”En mä tiedä.”

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan oudolle äänensävylle ja päätti pitää turpansa kiinni. Hänhän vielä sanoisi jotain pahasti ja joutuisi lopulta ottamaan taksin päästäkseen takaisin kotiin, jos hörökorva päättäisi vaihtaa maisemaa ottaessaan lämpöä vääristä sanavalinnoista.

Chanyeol johdatti Baekhyunin oikeaan paikkaan. Hiljaisuus ympärillä oli painostavaa. Koko huone oli niin täynnä sydäntä riistävää kaipuuta, että siinä herkistyi vahvempikin. Chanyeol ainakin kuulosti vetelevän kyyneleitä sisäänsä. Baekhyun silitti häntä varovasti talvitakin peittämästä olkavarresta ja kaivoi toisella kädellään nenäliinapakettia.

Ympäröivä hiljaisuus oli ahdistavaa. Huoneessa ei vaikuttanut olevan muita, käytävillä vastaan oli kävellyt parikin ihmistä. Baekhyun piti silmänsä suljettuina ja vietti itsekseen hiljaisen hetken nuorikon muistolle. Chanyeol pysyi paikoillaan ja etsi oikeita sanoja.

”Hyvää syntymäpäivää, dongsaeng”, Chanyeol äännähti tuskaiseen sävyyn ja huokaisi perään. Baekhyun nojasi häneen ja puri huultaan, häntä sattui todistaa Yeol niin murtuneena. Hän hapuili miehen kättä ja jätti nenäliinan hänen haltuunsa.

Chanyeol niisti nenänsä ja niiskutti pari kertaa. Lopulta hän murtui täysin, purskahti itkuun ja rojahti kyykkyyn. Vahvat tunteet olivat nousseet esiin, se tuntui niin henkilökohtaiselta. Chanyeol ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin käyttäytynyt sillä tavalla Jonginien suhteen. Hän oli ollut surullinen, kyllä, mutta hänellä ei ollut miehenalkuun mitään tunnesidettä ennen tätä.

Baekhyun silitti Chanyeolin pehmeää kuontaloa tärisevin käsin. Sydän tuntui murtuvan palasiksi aina uudestaan ja uudestaan, hän olisi tehnyt mitä tahansa ottaakseen edes osan siitä tuskasta. Häntä kismitti, ainut asia, mitä hän pystyi tekemään, oli olla siinä. Hän ei osannut jakaa mitään lohtulauseita, sillä hän ei tiennyt mitään Yeolin ja Jonginien suhteesta. Jongdaen jakamat tarinat olivat pelkkiä tarinoita.

Baekhyun nosti käden edessä olevalle, kaiverretulle kivilaatalle. Hän kuljetti sormiaan urissa, jotka muodostivat merkkiyhdistelmät ylhäältä alaspäin. Kim. Jong. In.

Ajatus ei jättänyt häntä millään rauhaan. _Muistiko_ Chanyeol todella hänet? Hän ei uskaltanut kysyä. Hän voisi kokeilla puhua asiasta myöhemmin. Sitten, kun mies olisi selvittänyt omia ajatuksiaan.

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin jalkojen ympärille ja painoi päänsä vasten hänen reittään. Baekhyun laskeutui hänen tasolleen ja halasi häntä niin pitkään kuin ikinä tarvitsi. Aika pysähtyi, mutta Yeolin itku ei.

“Mä olen pahoillani”, Chanyeol mutisi vasten toista.

“Ei sun tarvitse olla”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja painoi huulensa miehen ohimolle.

* * *

Minseok käänsi sivua ja alkoi lukea ääneen. Lakipykälistä tehdyt muistiinpanot lipuivat Baekhyunin korvien läpi, aiheuttamatta minkäänlaista reaktiota. Baekhyunin sormet eivät painaneet tietokoneen näppäimiä alas ja kirjoittaneet muistiinpanoja tekstinkäsittelyohjelmaan, kuten aikeissa oli.

”Hyungnim”, Minseok murahti ärtyneeseen sävyyn ja tönäisi pysähdyksissä olevaa Baekhyunia etusormella. ”Sopimusoikeuksien perusteet in a nutshell.”

”Sori”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja terävöityi. Oliko mies juuri puhutellut häntä sarkastiseen sävyyn. Hän lupasi keskittyä ja alkoi kirjoittaa. Hitaasti hän naputteli vanhemman toistamat sanat ohjelmaan ja sai osakseen kehuja. Hän voisi luetuttaa muistiinpanoja tabletillaan aina sopivan välin tullen. Hän osasi senkin. Hän tallentaisi tiedoston pdf-muotoon ja siirtäisi sen pilvipalvelun kautta toiselle laitteelle. Tallennuskansio oli asetettu oletukseksi pilveen. Tietokoneen sisäänrakennettu naisääni oli kiltti, kun se kertoi aina, missä mentiin.

”Sua selvästi vaivaa jokin”, Minseok sanoi, kun Baekhyun oli jälleen pysähtynyt miettimään asioita. ”Et jaksa keskittyä yhtään.”

”Chanyeol”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Hän on ihan romuna.”

”Ehkä hän tarvitsee aikaa”, Minseok heitti. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan, niin kai. Jos hän todella suri nuoruudenystäväänsä, ei siinä paljon auttanut käskeä miehistyä. Aurinko alkaisi paistaa taas, kunhan mies olisi käsitellyt asian. Baekhyunia vain ärsytti, kun Yeol ei voinut tehdä sitä hänen kanssaan, vaan hän vetäytyi omiin oloihinsa tai koitti sivuttaa todelliset tunteensa. Hänestä ei ollut kuulunut kahteen päivään.

Ovelta kuului numerolukon ääniä. Baekhyun hölmistyi, hän ei ollut odottanut ketään kotiin. Minseok liikahti tuolissaan.

Ovi kävi ja korkeaääninen lapsen hihkaisu kantautui eteisestä. Baekhyun hymyili. Yuri.

”Päivää taloon”, Beom hyung kuulutti kovaan ääneen ja käveli sisemmäs. Baekhyun levitti kätensä ja odotti, että kaksivuotias tytteli löytäisi tiensä hänen luokseen. Hän nosti lapsen syliin ja suukotti hänen poskeaan monta kertaa. Yuri nauroi ja hakkasi häntä kasvoille, mutta hän ei välittänyt.

”Ai, hei”, Beom henkäisi astuessaan keittiön puolelle. Minseok esitteli itsensä muodolliseen tapaan ja kertoi olevansa Baekhyunin kurssikaveri.

”Hän onkin puhunut susta”, Beom naurahti. Minseok äännähti hämmentyneenä.

”Pelkkää hyvää tietysti. On hienoa, että hänellä on kaltaisesi ystävä.”

”Mitäs sulle, hyung?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nojasi lapseen, joka oli ehtinyt laskea sormensa tietokoneen näppäimille. Helppokäyttötoiminto reagoi jokaiseen painaukseen ääntämällä kirjaimet, mikä lisäsi vettä myllyyn. Beom hyung kuulosti rientävän apuun.

”Kiirettä pitää, Yerin on työmatkalla. Toin ruokaa mukanani.”

”Olet kiva, hyung”, Baekhyun virkkoi ja keskittyi nuuhkuttelemaan sylissään istuvaa lasta. Viattomuus tuoksui.

”Mä tiedän”, Beom naurahti. ”Emme häiritse teitä kauaa, tulin vain katsomaan, miten täällä menee. Olin asioilla Soulissa muutenkin.”

”Hyvin menee”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja taputti keittiön pöytää, joka oli opiskelutilaksi muuttunut. ”Sopimusoikeudet.”

”Hwaiting”, isoveli naurahti ja avasi jääkaapin. Hän kertoi mitä kaikkea hän oli tuonut mukanaan ja siivosi samalla jääkaapin. Baekhyun ei viitsinyt sekaantua. Hän oli äärimmäisen onnellinen siitä, että hänellä oli joka päivä jotain valmiina kaapissaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan osannut valmistaa ruokaa, paitsi jonkun kertoessa vaiheen tarkkuudella, mitä hittoa hänen pitäisi tehdä.

”Pitäisikö mun tehdä jotain?” isoveli kysyi.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti. ”Ei tarvitse hössöttää, hyung. Kaikki on ihan reilassa. Pyykkikori on tyhjä ja siivoja kävi eilen. Tiskit on tiskikoneessa.”

”Juu, juu”, hyung henkäili. Baekhyun tiesi hänen silti katselevan ympärilleen ja miettivän, mitä hän voisi järjestellä auttaakseen Baekhyunin arkea. Kaikki oli oikeilla paikoillaan eikä hän tarvinnut apua. Hän pärjäsi vallan mainiosti. Huolehtisi tyttärestään eikä hänestä, aikuisesta ihmisestä.

”Onko Zhang Yixingistä kuulunut?” Beom kysyi ja tiedusteli, halusiko joku teetä. Baekhyun nosti kätensä ylös. Minseok hyungkin halusi. Tauko tekisi terää, josko sitten nuorempi jaksaisi keskittyä olennaiseen.

”Ei mitään ihmeempiä”, Baekhyun vastasi kysymykseen. ”Hänen on määrä palata perjantaina Souliin, mutta aion pyytää hänet vasta maanantaina käymään.”

Baekbeom kolisteli vedenkeittimen ja teeastian kanssa. Kuulosti myös täyttävän tiskikonetta siinä sivussa. Baekhyun kiristi ilmettään.

”Oletko sä kuullut jotain?”

”En”, hyung vastasi kummallisen tasapaksuun sävyyn. Baekhyunin huomio varastettin nopeasti, häntä vedettiin korvasta. Hän nauroi tyttelille ja hukutti hänet uusiin suukkoihin.

”Tule viikonlopuksi Bucheoniin, jos haluat. Olemme kahdestaan kotona ja kaipaan aikuista seuraa.”

Baekhyun nauroi turhankin paskaiseen sävyyn. Beom hyung oli kummallinen. Hän piti pikkuveljeä aikuisena, mutta samalla kulki hänen perässään kuin lasta kaitsisi.

”Ota siippasi mukaan”, Beom lisäsi. Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä ajatukselle raahata suruaikaa viettävä poikaystävänsä innokkaasti kiljuvan lapsukaisen ja vielä innokkaammin kiljuvan isännän seuraan. Hän halusi viettää viikonlopun kaikessa hiljaisuudessa, Chanyeol kainalossaan ja kuivata hänen kyyneleensä. Muistella Jonginia, puhua asioista, jos hörökorva siihen alkaisi.

”Hänellä on vähän kiireitä tällä hetkellä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän tunsi Minseokin vilkaisevan häntä. Beom hyung äkkäisi nopeasti jonkin olevan kummallisesti.

”Tarjous on silti voimassa”, Beom hyung sanoi ja laski teemukeja marmoripöydälle. Baekhyun lupasi pitää asian mielessä, oli vasta keskiviikkoiltapäivä, perjantaihin oli vielä rutkalti aikaa. Siinä ajassa saattoi tapahtua mitä vain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol istui keittiön pöydän ääressä ja hörppäsi kahvistaan. Aamuisen voimajuoman lämpötila oli laskenut jo melkolailla, hän tönäisi kahvikupin kauemmas itsestään.

Baekhyun nukkui vielä. Chanyeol oli menettänyt jälleen unensa kesken yön pimeimpinä tunteina. Kolmesta neljään kestävän noitien tunnin sanottiin olevan se aika, jolloin paranormaalit ilmiöt olivat vahvimmillaan. Kummituksia oli Chanyeolkin nähnyt, mielessään nimittäin. Hän muisti asioita, joita Jongdae ei ollut voinut hänelle kertoa. Hän oli päättänyt niiden olevan mielikuvitusta, keksittyjä juttuja, mutta silti ne vaivasivat häntä.

Chanyeol hieroi ohimoitaan. Hänen täytyisi ottaa yhteyttä terapeuttiinsa mahdollisimman pian. Hän ei ollut mitenkään kerennyt. Onneksi Zhang Yixing palasi avustajan työhönsä heti maanantaina, hän saisi mielenrauhan Baekhyunin pärjäämisestä.

Chanyeol oli istunut keittiön pöydän ääressä jo kolme tuntia. Hänen kankkunsa oli puutunut, mutta läheisen kauppakeskuksen vuositapahtuman markkinointisuunnitelma oli viimein valmis. Häneltä oli mennyt siihen palkkaansa nähden aivan liian kauan aikaa eikä työn jälki ollut edes parhainta mahdollista. Hän mietti jo sairasloman ottamista, että saisi päänuppinsa kuntoon, mutta toisaalta työn tekeminen oli parasta lääkettä. Toinen oli seksi. Baekhyunin kanssa peuhatessa ajatukset olivat täysin hänessä. Viime päivien stressi oli vähentänyt hänen halujaan, mutta tänään hän voisi näyttää miehelleen, miten hän rakasti.

Chanyeol tarttui omenaan ja päätti vielä tarkistaa markkinointisuunnitelman läpi ja tehdä siihen pari parannusta. Sitten hän menisi kiusaamaan toista puolikastaan.

* * *

Chanyeol hiippaili makuuhuoneeseen mahdollisimman hiljaa. Hän riisui aamutakkinsa vaatekaapin naulaan ja pujahti takaisin sänkyyn. Hän asettui makuulle ja tuli kaapatuksi heti lämpimään syleilyyn. Baekhyun painoi kasvonsa vasten hänen olkavarttaan ja tuhisi menemään. Hänen sydämensä suli näylle kerta toisensa jälkeen.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja yritti nukahtaa. Alitajunta ei ollut samaa mieltä, vaan päätti näyttää hänelle lisää muistoja. Sen kerran, kun Kyungsoo oli tullut hänen luokseen ensimmäistä kertaa onnettomuuden jälkeen. Mustiin pukeutunut, suurisilmäinen mies oli raivoissaan. Vihainen siitä, miten hänen kumppaniinsa oli sattunut. Käsi paskana ja muisti mennyt. 23 vuotta elämästä viemäriin yhdessä hujauksessa.

Chanyeol oli ollut typerä. Hän oli ajanut pyörällä ilman kypärää. Hän oli vain ajatellut polkevansa äkkiä bucheonilaiseen musikkitarvikeliikkeeseen. Hän olisi käynyt tiedustelemassa kitarastaan. Park Jiseok asui vajaan kahden kilometrin päässä kyseisestä liikkeestä.

Chanyeolin silmät rävähtivät auki. Kuka vittu oli Park Jiseok?

Baekhyun liikutti kättään Chanyeolin rintakehällä. Yeol havahtui hetkeen, ruskeatukkainen oli herännyt.

“Huomenta, rakas”, hän sanoi ja painoi kevyen suudelman silmiään räpyttelevän miehen otsalle. Baekhyun tirskahti ja etsi Yeolin kasvot kädellään. Hän kömpi lähemmäs ja laski peukalonsa Yeolin alahuulelle.

“Nukuitko hyvin?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja nojautui suutelemaan häntä.

Chanyeol avusti Baekhyunin ylleen ja nautti huomiosta. Puoliuninen suutelu yltyi väsyneeksi muhinoinniksi, Chanyeolin kädet livahtivat Baekhyunin t-paidan alle ja hyväilivät hänen selkäänsä.

“Paljonko kello?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä, vetäydyttyään kauemmas.

“Puoli kahdeksan”, Chanyeol vastasi ja laski huulensa edessään olevalle kaulalle. Baekhyun käänsi päätään taaksepäin ja henkäisi ihannoiden, hän oli _hyvin_ mukana kuumentuvassa tunnelmassa.

Chanyeol riisui Baekhyunin t-paidastaan ja käänsi heidät ympäri. Hän oli tulla hulluksi Baekhyunin kuljettaessa etusormeaan pitkin hänen paljasta selkäänsä, sensuelli kosketus sai hänet värähtämään hyvänolontunteesta.

“Mitä mielessä, Park?” Baekhyun kysyi ja puri huultaan.

“Mitä sä haluat?” Yeol kysyi ja laski kosteat huulensa miehen solisluulle. Baekhyun naurahti matalaan sävyyn ja vei kätensä Yeolin pakaroille.

“Yllätä mut.”

Chanyeol myhäili tyytyväisenä. Hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan päästää Baekhyunia karkaamaan sängystä vielä pitkään aikaan. Hän halusi näyttää tunteensa tarkkaan ja harkitusti, pitkään ja hitaasti. Paljon sylkeä ja hikeä, kuumia henkäyksiä ja matalia murahduksia. He venyisivät siinä pitkälle aamupäivään ja lilluisivat sen jälkeen vaahtokylvyssä, joka tuoksui mansikoilta.

* * *

Rouva Jung hakkasi käsilaukullaan pitkään villakangastakkiin pukeutunutta miestä ja huusi kuin sikaa tapettaisiin. Baekhyun painautui paremmin vasten Chanyeolia ja kuunteli miehestä lähteviä parahduksia.

“Aviorikos”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. Chanyeol johdatti hänet ohi kerrostalon edessä olevan tilanteen ja huokaisi helpotuksesta, kun he olivat selvinneet ulko-ovelle ilman, että rouva Jung olisi huitaissut heitäkin dunkkuun.

“Jos käyt vieraissa, otan mallia hänestä”, Baekhyun naurahti ja näpytteli ovikoodin sisään laitteeseen. Chanyeolia ei naurattanut. Rouva Jungilla oli nahkainen käsilaukku, Baekhyunilla oli valkoinen keppi. Siinä tohinassa saattaisi käydä vahinko. Onneksi hänellä ei ollut aikomusta käydä koittamassa, oliko ruoho vihreämpää aidan toisella puolella.

“Olen opiskellut kovasti, joten paikat ovat vähän hujan hajan, älä säikähdä.”

Chanyeol astui hissiin ja valui ajatuksiinsa. Hän oli miettinyt koko päivän, kehtaisiko hän ottaa yhteyttä Park Jiseokiin. Hän oli kaivellut arkistojaan ja saanut selville, että he olivat pikkuserkkuja. Molemmat soittajamiehiä, ja siksi hän tiesi Bucheonissa olevan parhaan kitarankorjaajan. Ilmeisesti Yoora oli enemmän tekemisissä Jiseokin kanssa, sillä hänen pyöränsä oli miehen luona Bucheonissa.

“Et kuuntele taaskaan”, Baekhyun parahti ja tönäisi Yeolia kevyesti.

Chanyeol pyysi anteeksi, hän oli rehellisesti pahoillaan. “Sain selville, että sukulaiseni asuu Bucheonissa.”

“Ai”, Baekhyun kiinnostui.

“Park Jiseok”, Chanyeol sanoi ennen kuin ruskeatukkainen ehti kysyä mitään. Hänen miettivä ilmeensä kertoi selvästi, ettei hän ollut koskaan tavannut sen nimistä ihmistä. Bucheon oli iso kaupunki, ei hän mitenkään voinut.

“Mietin, pitäisikö tavata”, Chanyeol sanoi ja johdatti Baekhyunin ulos hissistä, oikean asunnon eteen.

“Haluaisitko sä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän taitteli keppinsä kasaan ja odotti, että Yeol avaisi ulko-oven.

“Totta puhuen, en haluaisi”, Chanyeol vastasi ja näpytteli numerot sisään. Hän antoi Baekhyunille tilaa ja seurasi, miten rennosti hän käveli eteiseen, potki kengät jalastaan ja riisui takin naulakkoon. Yeol seurasi perässä.

“Ei sun tarvitse tehdä mitään, mitä sä et halua. Muista se”, Baekhyun sanoi ja odotti, että Yeol sai riisuttua kamppeensa.

“Paitsi suudella mua, tietysti”, hän lisäsi. Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa ja painautui vasten miehen selkämystä. Baekhyun nauroi hänen suudellessa talvitakin lämmössä ollutta niskaa. Yeol veti sisään miehen tuoksua, jossa oli häivähdys mansikanhajuista kylpyvaahtoa.

“Mitä mun täytyy tehdä?” hän kysyi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Keittiössä oli kaaos. Ruokapöytä oli täynnä tietotekniikkaa ja käytettyjä kahvikuppeja. Beom hyung oli kertonut käyneensä Baekhyunin luona, mutta ilmeisesti velipoika oli pistänyt ranttaliksi sen jälkeen.

“Ei sun tarvitse mitään ihmeellistä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja rojahti sohvalle. “Tehdään jotain kivaa.”

“Illallista?” Chanyeol ehdotti. “Voit leikata sipulit.”

“Vuodesta toiseen sama vitsi”, Baekhyun nauroi.

“Silti se jaksaa naurattaa”, Chanyeol virnisti ja alkoi järjestellä paikkoja. Baekhyun tapasi käyttää tietokonettaan työpöydän edessä, mutta viime aikoina hän ei tuntunut viihtyvän siinä. Hän siirsi läppärit ja muun teknologian sivupöydälle ja toivoi, että mies löytäisi ne siitä maanantaina.

“Mitä haluat syödä?”

“Hapanimeläpossua”, Baekhyun vastasi ja kellahti selälleen. Hän henkäisi haaveillen siinä samassa, missä Yeol kaivoi puhelimensa esiin etsiäkseen reseptin. Täytyisi varmaan käydä kaupassa, jos hän ei sitten tilaisivalmista ruokaa. Baekhyun kyllä rakasti hänen sapuskoitaan, ja hän rakasti kokkaamista.

“Onko varmasti okei, että mennään huomenna hyungin luokse?” Baekhyun varmisti, jälleen kerran.

“On, on”, Chanyeol naurahti selatessaan puhelintaan. Hänellä oli jo vähän ikävä Byunin suvun chiceintä leidiä. Se tytteli osasi varastaa miesten sydämet.

* * *

Chanyeol istui Jamsildongin suosituimmassa kahvilassa läppäri edessään. Hän oli kirjoittamassa raporttia, vaikka oli hänen lounastaukonsa. Pomot hönkivät niskaan ja paine saada työt valmiiksi ennen deadlineä oli suuri.

Chanyeol havahtui tuntiessaan tuijotuksen itsessään. Muutaman metrin päässä seisova Kyungsoo näytti varovaiselta ja koitti sanoa jotain. Hän asteli lähemmäs Yeolin laskiessa läppärin läpän alas ja osoittaessa vastapäistä, tyhjää paikkaa.

“Mä toivoinkin, että törmäisin suhun joskus”, Chanyeol sanoi vaisuun sävyyn ja hörppäsi kahvistaan. Se oli ehtinyt jo jäähtyä eikä maistunut enää yhtään hyvälle.

Kyungsoo istui alas ja vilkuili ympärilleen kiusaantuneeseen malliin. Chanyeol ei turhia aikaillut, hän kertoi käyneensä Jonginien muistopaikalla viikko sitten.

Kyungsoo käänsi katseensa Yeoliin ja näytti hämmentyneeltä. Oikeastaan hän näytti siltä, ettei hän ollut miettinyt kymmenen vuotta sitten menehtynyttä miestä pitkään aikaan. Ja Chanyeol oli ollut se, joka märisi silmänsä päästä kuin hetki sitten leskeksi jäänyt.

“Sä olet ollut myös ajatuksissani päivästä toiseen.”

“Mä?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja osoitti itseään. Hän näytti vähän surkealta, Chanyeol lannistui tahtomattaan. Oli helvetin hyvä juttu, jos Soo ei miettinyt häntä enää. Hän oli mennyt eteenpäin elämässään.

“Etkös ole suhteessa sen sokean sielunkumppanisi kanssa?”

“Olen”, Chanyeol sihahti. “Miksi palasit?”

“Töiden vuoksi”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Mulle tarjottiin vakituista paikkaa.”

“Onneksi olkoon”, Chanyeol murahti ja koitti kasata itsensä. Hänelle tuli käsittämätön tarve syyttää miestä ajatuksiensa sekoittamisesta, vaikka hänellä ei ollut niihin oikeasti mitään osaa eikä arpaa. Se oli hänen alitajuntansa, joka vedätti häntä oikein olan takaa. Se oli ottanut nokkiinsa jostain ärsykkeestä ja aiheuttanut hämmennystä ja sekasortoa. Oli niin lähellä, ettei hän seonnut lopullisesti ja mennyt hajottamaan kaikkea neljän vuoden aikana rakentamaansa.

Jongdae asteli vihellellen kahvilaan. Kyungsoo vilkaisi tiskin suuntaan ja kirosi hiljaa mielessään. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan, kaksikko ei tullut vieläkään toimeen. Kaikki oli ollut niin hyvin silloin ennen. Musiikkileirillä ystävystynyt porukka oli pysynyt tiiviinä muutaman vuoden. Ja hetkessä kaikki oli hajonnut.

“Ai, hemmetti”, Jongdae mutisi nähdessään, kuka Yeolin kahviseurana oikein oli. “Säkin täällä.”

“Sattumalta”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja hörppäsi kahvistaan. Jongdae otti paikan Chanyeolin vierestä ja heitti kaverilliset läpyt hänen kanssaan. Nappisilmä vaikutti olevan hyvällä tuulella.

Kiusallinen ilmapiiri laskeutui pöydän ylle uudemman kerran. Chanyeol katseli ulos talviseen päivään ja mietti jo huhtikuuta, toukokuuta. Mitähän Baekhyunie haluaisi tehdä syntymäpäivänään…

“Mitäs Yhdysvalloissa?” Jongdae kysyi. Hänen äänensävynsä kertoi, ettei häntä oikeasti kiinnostanut. Hiljaisuus olivain niin painostavaa ja tilanne oli saatava raukeamaan.

“Törmäsin Park Yooraan.”

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa Kyungsoohon, jonka kasvoilla oli huvittunut virnistys. Millä oikeudella Soo oli mennyt lepertelemään hänen isosiskolleen.

“Hän odottaa muistisi palaamista kuin kuuta nousevaa.”

Jongdae katsahti Yeolia, joka peitti hermostuneisuutensa kulauttamalla kylmää kahvia alas kurkustaan. Vatsa ei tykännyt, mutta minkäs sitä teki.

“Muistatko sä jotain?” Kyungsoo kysyi silmät suurina. Hän oli lukenut tilanteen erityisen tarkkaan.

“En”, Chanyeol vastasi.

“Muistaa”, Jongdae sanoi heti perään. Yeol pudisti päätään. Hän oli taikonut jostain itselleen lisää nippelitietoa elämästään, mutta hän ei voinut mitenkään todistaa niiden olevan oikeita muistikuvia. Jotain mielen kieroja jäyniä taas.

“Mistä lähtien?” Kyungsoo kysyi.

“Paluustasi”, Jongdae vastasi. Chanyeol pamautti nyrkkinsä ikätoverin kylkeen ja sähähti mieltäosoittavasti perään. Nyt Kyungsoo osasi laskea yhteen, kun hän oli mennyt hetki sitten höpöttelemään.

“Munko vikani se yhtäkkiä on?” Soo älähti ja nousi ylös. “Mä en ollut se, joka päällesi ajoi.”

Chanyeol laski katseensa kahvikuppiin ja huokaisi syvään. Kyllähän hän sen tiesi. Eikä hän Kyungsoota kummallisista muistoista syyttänyt. Kai hän halusi vain syntipukin sille, joka oli pilannut jälleen hänen arkirutiininsa. Ja toivonut salaa, että jos Soo poistuisi maisemista uudemman kerran, hän saattaisi saada mielenrauhan häntä vaivaavilta asioilta.

“Mulle on ihan sama mitä elämässäsi tapahtuu. Älä sotke mua siihen enää”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja nappasi kahvin mukaansa. Hän vaihtoi pöytää ja käänsi selän kaksikolle.

Chanyeol oli huojentunut tiedosta, ettei Kyungsoo halunnut häntä enää. Ei hänkään halunnut Kyungsoota. Hän oli vain miettinyt, millaista se voisi olla. Oli miettinyt sitä paljon. Myös Baekhyunin kanssa ollessaan. Ei tahallaan, vaan alitajuntansa pakottamana.

Jongdae hieraisi Yeolia olkapäästä ja toivotti jaksamisia. Yeol kiitti tsempistä ja hörppäsi Daen kahvista tämän silmän välttäessä. Jongdae älähti yllättävää liikettä, mutta repesi hentoon nauruun. Chanyeolia nauratti vähän myös.

* * *

Baekhyun oli taas vauhdissa. Hänen kätensä kulkivat pitkin Yeolin alastonta yläkroppaa ja huulet jättivät jälkeensä märkiä suudelmia, joka puolelle hänen kaulaansa. Chanyeol yritti antaa itselleen luvan mukautua tilanteeseen, mutta aikaisemmin päivällä tavattu Kyungsoo oli saanut hänet entistä enemmän sekaisin. Hän mietti syitä sille, miksi hän oli ylipäätänsä mennyt joskus rakastumaan sellaiseen mieheen.

Baekhyun puraisi Yeolia olkapäästä. Chanyeol älähti tuntiessaan liian rajut otteet ja sihahti perään.

“Sua vaivaa jokin”, Baekhyun murahti ja kellahti selälleen. Yeol vilkaisi taakseen ja tirskahti nähdessään mutrulla olevan alahuulen. Ei siinä mitään, mutta se ei oikein sopinut samaan näkyyn puolikovan erektion kanssa.

“Tapasin Kyungsoon”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kellahti sängylle. Hän nakkasi peittoa Baekhyunin alastoman kropan päälle ja veti hänet kiinni itseensä. Baekhyunin ilme pehmentyi välittömästi. Sormet löysivät tiensä hänen poskelleen ja silmät tuikkivat, vaikka niissä ei muuta eloa ollut.

“No, mitä hän?”

“Ei halua olla tekemisissä kanssani”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja yritti sysätä miehen kasvot pois mielestään. Hänellä oli kultakimpale edessään ja hän katselisi mielummin sitä.

“Haittaako se?”

“Oikeastaan se on ihan hyvä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja yllätti Baekhyunin nopealla suukolla.

“Oikeasti?” Mies oli ihmeissään. Chanyeol ei käsittänyt miksi. Jos hän olisi Baekhyunin tilanteessa, hän olisi onnellinen siitä, ettei eksästä olisi harmia.

“Olitte hyviä kavereita.”

“Niin, kymmenen vuotta sitten”, hän muistutti. Siinä ajassa oli ehtinyt tapahtua ihan liikaa. Silti hän haihatteli niitä aikoja. Enemmän kuin uskalsi myöntää. Se kismitti, sillä hän halusi keskittyä nykyisyyteen.

“Miten opintosi?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun huokaisi. Hän oli kai ajatellut luovaa taukoa ja harrasti mielummin jotain muuta kuin perustuslakipykälien kuuntelemista.

“Se tentti pelottaa mua”, Baekhyun myönsi. “Koska jos se menee läpi, joudun sinne harjoitteluun. Yhtäkkiä musta tuntuu, etten olekaan valmis.”

Chanyeol suukotti miehen olkaa ja hymyili vasten pehmeää ihoa. Byun Baekhyun tuoksui täydelliseltä ja tuntui täydelliseltä. Se oli ihan toista kuin Kyungsoon ominaistuoksu.

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena. Baekhyun huomasi hänen mielialansa muuttuneen ja kurtisti kulmiaan.

“Mitä?”

“Ei mitään”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja vetäytyi kauemmas. “Mun täytyy käydä tarkistamassa kalenterista yksi juttu.”

“Sen jälkeen voisit panna mua”, Baekhyun virnisti ja ajoi Yeolin pois makuuhuoneesta.

Chanyeol veti t-paidan ylleen ja hoippui olohuoneeseen. Hän istui sohvalle ja peitti korvansa. Mielessä pyöri taas sata asiaa, jotka tuntuivat niin aidoilta, mutta niiden alkuperä oli hänelle täysi mysteeri. Miten Jongdae oli menettänyt kenkänsä lietekaivoon ja millainen ilme Kyungsoolla oli ollut, kun Yeol oli yllättänyt hänet raskaan työpäivän jälkeen muka hyvällä tavalla. Miten hän oli lähtenyt iloisena pyöräilemään kohti bucheonilaista instrumenttikorjaajan liikettä. Miten hän oli katsahtanut valkoisen auton ratissa istuvaan ruskeatukkaiseen, silmiään hierovaan mieheen hetkeä ennen kuin oli rojahtanut konepellille.

Chanyeol huusi ääneen. Baekhyun kolisteli makuuhuoneessa ja ilmestyi näkökenttään peittoon kääriytyneenä. Chanyeol kaappasi hänet syleilyynsä ja itki silmät päästään.

“Mikä tuli?” Baekhyun kysyi jännittyneenä, silitti hänen päätään. Liikkeet olivat rauhoittavia, mutta hänen aivonsa eivät halunneet rauhoittua. Hän oli kohta ylikuormittumassa. Häntä raiskattiin uusilla mielikuvilla joka suunnasta. Ja kaikista pahinta oli, että ne kaikki koskettivat häntä jollain tapaa. Ne eivät olleet mitään päiväunimaisia ajatuksia, vaan ne tuntuivat omilta. Ne olivat hänen muistojaan.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja rutisti häntä tiukemmin. “Vieläkö sä sitä Jonginia mietit?”

“Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi ja lopetti itkemisen kuin seinään. Baekhyun henkäisi ymmärtäväisesti, vaikka oikeasti hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan. Ei hänen tarvinnut tietää. Vielä.

“Haluatko puhua siitä?”

Chanyeol kieltäytyi kunniasta ja veti miehen syliinsä istumaan. Baekhyun nojasi häneen ja hyräili hiljaa hänen korvaansa, näky oli varmasti huvittava.

“Mä rakastan sua niin helvetisti”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja nautti henkäisyistä ihollaan. Baekhyun pyyhki hänen silmänsä kuiviksi ja suukotti häntä ohimolle, hennosti hymyillen. Siinä hetkeksi pysähdyksissä ollessaan hän tajusi taas, miten onnekas hän oli. Hän oli vain niin heikko antaessaan aivoilleen vallan syöttää hänelle minkälaista soopaa tahansa. Hänen oli tartuttava härkää sarvista ja soitettava sille himputin terapeutille. Heti huomenna. Siihen asti hän nauttisi toisen puolikkaansa hellästä kosketuksesta ja koitti pitää ajatuksensa täysin hänessä. Vaikka se olisi vaikeaa.


	7. Chapter 7

Kolme viikkoa oli hurahtanut kuin hetkessä. Kevät oli tullut, ilma oli lämmennyt. Enää ei satanut lunta, ihanan kirpeät pakkasaamut olivat vaihtuneet kosteaan matalapaineeseen, mikä oli mustuttanut useimpien mielet.

Baekhyun oli keskittynyt opintoihinsa sataprosenttisesti, oli myönnettävä, että parisuhdeaika oli jäänyt viime päivinä todella vähään. Eikä Chanyeolkaan ollut liiemmin hinkunut Baekhyunin seuraan, vaan viihtynyt enemmän omissa oloissaan, järjestäen kevään töitään. Jamsildongin suunnalta oli kuulunut silti jotain uutisia, Kim Jongdae oli saanut kutsun erään mainosmusiikkia tuottavan firman työhaastatteluun. Maailmassa tapahtuvat hyvät ja huonot asiat olivat suhteessa toisiinsa.

Baekhyun repi kuulokkeet korvistaan ja huokaisi syvään. Hän oli käynyt läpi muistiinpanoja jo aivan liian pitkään yhdeltä istumalta. Oli tauon paikka. Nälkä oli, mutta ei kuitenkaan niin kova, että vaikuttaisi alkaa jotain vääntämään. Jääkaapissa ei hänen muistinsa mukaan ollut valmista riisiä, vaan ei siihenkään voinut sataprosenttisesti luottaa.

Chanyeol oli laittanut viestiä noin tunti sitten. Baekhyun kuunteli sen ilmeettömin kasvoin, häntä pyydettiin treffeille. Ajatus oli ihana, mutta tentti olisi kahden päivän kuluttua. Hän halusi opiskella, hän ei halunnut hukata hetkeäkään. Toisaalta, liika pänttääminen tukki aivot, niille oli annettava aikaa käsitellä opitut asiat ja tallettaa ne muistiin.

Baekhyun tarttui luuriinsa ja vastasi viestiin, kysyi, missä tavattaisiin ja mihin aikaan. Ehkä Chanyeol oli saanut mieltään askarruttavat asiansa hoidettua ja olisi viimein paremmalla tuulella. Hän oli ollut stressaantunut niin pitkään, ettei Baekhyun hirveästi edes tehnyt mieli tavata häntä. Sellaisia hiljaisempia kausia oli ollut ennenkin heidän suhteessaan. Yleensä vetäytyminen omiin oloihin kieli opintojen vaikeudesta tai sitten suurista elämänmullistuksista, esimerkiksi Yeolin menneisyydestä. Miesraukka yritti edelleen ymmärtää, mitä hänen elämänsä aikana oli oikein tapahtunut.

Syyllisyys kalvoi Baekhyunia aina ajoittain. Suurimman osan ajasta hän oli sinut onnettomuuden kanssa, sillä se oli tuonut mukanaan paljon hyvää. Hän ei voinut vaikuttaa tapahtuneeseen, oli kyse sitten näkökyvyn tai muistin menettämisestä.

Baekhyun puristi puhelinta kädessään ja mietti, olisiko kansallisteatterissa illalla jotain kivaa oopperaa tai näytelmää. Hän ei pitänyt elokuvissa käymisestä, sillä ympärillä olevat ihmiset eivät arvostaneet sitä, kun Yeol tulkkasi hänelle dramaattista musiikkia sisältävät kuvat. Jokin klassinen konserttikin voisi olla mukavaa ajanvietettä, jolla saisi ajatukset pois sopimusoikeuksista.

Baekhyun päätti soittaa numeropalvelun kautta kansallisteatterille ja varata pari lippua illan näytökseen.

* * *

Baekhyun nautti ollessaan ihmisten ilmoilla. Hän oli viettänyt niin kauan aikaa sisätiloissa opiskellessaan, että ulkona oleminen tuntui kuin olisi lomalle päässyt. Kevätilta oli raikas ja matalapaine oli hetkeksi häipynyt kiusaamasta Sincheonia. Baekhyun toivoi suuresti, että parantunut ilma vaikuttaisi positiivisesti ihmisten mielialoihin. Ainakin Chanyeol oli ilahtunut suuresti kuullessaan heidän olevan menossa teatterille.

“Mitä haluat syödä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kertoi lähellä olevista ravintoloista. He olivat päättäneet täyttää ensin vatsansa ja karauttaa sitten teatterille, heillä oli pari tuntia aikaa nauttia hyvästä ruoasta ja keskustella. Jos Chanyeolilla ei olisi paljoa sanottavaa, Baekhyun kyllä vääntäisi juttua ihan mistä vain. Hän kaipasi Chanyeolia ja halusi tuntea jälleen ne perhoset vatsassaan kuunnellessaan miehen hersyvää naurua. Hörökorva ei ollut viime aikoina kovinkaan nauranut. Hän oli vuodattanut enemmän kyyneleitä kuin kuluneen neljän vuoden aikana yhteensä.

Baekhyun valitsi Yeolin luettelemalta listalta bbq-paikan. Hän ei ollut syönyt laadukasta nautaa tai porsaankylkeä pitkään, pitkään aikaan. Vesi herahti kielelle välittömästi. Hän ei ollut syönyt kunnolla oikeastaan koko päivänä. Päivä oli mennyt ohitse lakipykäliin uppoutuneena.

Chanyeol piti ajatuksesta, hänen tyytyväinen ja odottava murahtelu sai Baekhyunin nauramaan helpottuneena. Ehkä illasta tulisi kuitenkin mukava. Parhaassa mahdollisessa tapauksessa hän saisi houkuteltua hörökorvan laskemaan hänelle kuuman kylvyn ja pesemään hänen selkänsä vahvoin, hierovin liikkein. Lähtisi lihasjumit ja kuona-aineet, hän saisi varmasti nukuttua hyvin. Jaksaisi sitten opiskella entistä tehokkaammin, tentti oli jo ylihuomenna.

Chanyeol tökkäsi haaveilemaan jäänyttä Baekhyunia kevyesti poskeen ja naurahti. Baekhyun hymyili entistä leveämmin, muttei suostunut jakamaan ajatuksiaan vielä hörökorvan kanssa. Ehkä vähän myöhemmin.

* * *

Kansallisteatterin esitys oli ollut laadukasta seurattavaa. Eturivin paikat olivat mahdollistaneet tarkan seuraamisen. Baekhyun oli kuullut hyvin, milloin näyttämöllä seisovat ihmiset olivat siirtyneet paikasta toiseen, rekvisiitta oli kilissyt ja kolissut, maalannut hänelle kuvaa lavan tapahtumista. Hienoisella huumorilla sävytetty draama oli saanut yleisön hurraamaan innoissaan.

Paitsi Chanyeolin. Hän oli taputtanut vain siksi, koska muutkin olivat taputtaneet. Hän oli ollut suurimman osan ajasta omissa ajatuksissaan, hän ei osannut vastata Baekhyunin esittämiin välikysymyksiin, ja se jos mikä oli pistänyt vituttamaan. Yeol itse oli ehdottanut treffi-iltaa, ravintolassa hän oli ollut vielä suhteellisen skarppina, mutta teatterille saapuessa hän oli sulkeutunut jälleen kuoreensa.

Baekhyun heitti puvuntakkinsa sohvan selkänojan päälle ja riisui kravattinsa yhtä rajuin liikkein. Hän oli hyljännyt ajatukset ihanasta kylvystä, hän ei todellakaan halunnut Chanyeolin luokse. Hän oli sittenkin valinnut tulevansa kotiin.

Chanyeol keräsi Baekhyunin vaatteet ja vei ne vaatekaappiin, puheli jotain itsekseen, miten vaatteet unohtuisivat siihen, jos niitä ei siivoaisi pois. Tippuisivat vielä lattialle ja saisivat ruskeatukkaisen kompuroimaan niihin. Sitten saattaisi sattua kauheuksia.

Baekhyun antoi sanojen livuta ohi korviensa. Hän istui sohvalle ja avasi kauluspaitansa ylimmäisen napin, huokaisten raskaasti perään. Hän mietti seuraavia sanojaan. Oli rakentavan parisuhdekeskustelun paikka. Baekhyun ei enää jaksanut seurata vierestä, miten _hänen poikaystävänsä_ kieltäytyi jakamasta asioita hänen kanssaan, vaikka heidän olisi hyvä jakaa ne ikävätkin asiat. Myöntäisi edes, että jokin oli vialla.

“Chanyeol-ah.”

Chanyeol käveli lähemmäs ja istui Baekhyunin vierelle, kun mies taputti istuinosaa vaativasti.

“Mikä sua vaivaa?”

Chanyeol pysyi liikkumatta. Hänen sanattomuutensa kertoi paljon. Änkyttävä ei-mikäänkin olisi ollut parempi vastaus. Vaikeneminen oli myöntymisen merkki, oli selvää, että jotain suurta oli tapahtunut. Ei ollut kyse mistään pikkujutusta, pomoilta saaduista huudoista tai riidasta Jongdaen kanssa. Se oli jotain, mikä häiritsi Chanyeolin jokapäiväistä elämää. Hänen mielessään liikkui paljon.

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan. “Sä et aio kertoa sitä mulle?”

Chanyeolin käsi laskeutui Baekhyunin reidelle ja puristi pienesti. Baekhyun työnsi käden kauemmas, mies ei saisi häntä hiljennettyä lähentelyillä sillä kertaa.

“Sä välttelet jotain”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hieraisi niskaansa. Viikko toisensa jälkeen jatkunut hiljaisuus saisi jatkua hänen puolestaan niin kauan, että mies suostuisi sanomaan suoraan, mikä häntä oikein hiersi. Jonginien kuolema, Kyungsoon paluu… uudet sukulaiset, vanha elämä. Ikävä tunne valtasi hänet uudemman kerran.

“Muistatko sä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Pitkään hän oli miettinyt, halusiko hän tietää vastauksen, mutta nyt hän oli päättänyt. Kyllä, kyllä hän haluaisi. Silläkin uhalla, että se muuttaisi ihan kaiken.

Chanyeol liikkui levottomaan tahtiin. Hänen suustaan ei tullut kunnollista vastausta, pelkkää hätääntynyttä huokailua. Baekhyun kirosi hiljaa ja nypläsi sormiaan, odottaessaan vastausta.

Lopulta se tuli.

“En mä tiedä.”

Baekhyun nauroi, lähes ivallisesti. Chanyeol ei pitänyt siitä yhtään. Loukkaantunut tuhahdus sai hänet vaikenemaan.

“Luulitko sä, etten huomaisi?”

“En”, Chanyeol jyrähti. Baekhyun hätkähti ärtynyttä äänensävyä. Hän ei ollut odottanut sellaista. Ei hän tiennyt, mitä odottaa. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Yeolin kasvoja. Hän ei tiennyt, miten tunteet näkyivät hänen kasvoiltaan. Hänen oli pakko kysyä kaikesta, koska hän ei muuten tiennyt.

“Mikset kertonut?”

Chanyeol istui takaisin sohvalle. Baekhyun tarttui hänen käteensä ja painautui vasten häntä.

“En halunnut vaivata”, Chanyeol huokaisi. Baekhyun tönäisi häntä ja murahti tyytymättömänä. Mies ei ollut aiheuttanut mitään muuta kuin vaivaa jatkuvalla salailullaan. Mikä asiassa teki niin kipeää, ettei siitä pystynyt keskustelemaan.

“Ei taida olla kyse pelkästään Jonginiesta”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Chanyeol tuntui pudistavan päätään.

“Mua pelottaa”, Chanyeol sanoi, tyhjyyttä äänessään. Baekhyun vei sormensa hänen sormilleen ja risti kädet, puristi tiukasti.

“Mä en haluaisi muistaa.”

Baekhyun antoi Chanyeolin kaapata hänet tiukkaan rutistukseen.

“Miksi et?”

Chanyeol ei vastannut. Baekhyun oli tyytyväinen, että Yeol oli avautunut edes sen verran. Mutta samalla epätietoisuus kalvoi häntä, mitä muuta Yeol jätti kertomatta.

“Mä rakastan sua, tiedäthän sen?” Chanyeol kysyi ja laski huulensa Baekhyunin poskelle. Baekhyun vastasi tuleen tulella, hän ei sanonut mitään. Kyllä hän tiesi sen ja hänkin rakasti Chanyeolia, mutta silti hänen oli vähän vaikea luottaa niin sulkeutuneeseen mieheen.

“Olet pysynyt ajatuksissasi liian pitkään”, hän sanoi, antaen sisällään vellovan surun tulla ulos. “Halusit nähdä, etkä edes keskity muhun.”

“Mä olen pahoillani”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun työnsi hänet kauemmas ja pyysi poistumaan. Hän ei halunnut puhua Yeolille ennen kuin hän olisi saanut ajatuksensa järjestettyä. Muisti hän tai ei, ei ollut mitään järkeä yrittää kaivaa hänestä mitään väkisin ulos. Baekhyunilla oli parempaakin tekemistä.

“Lähde.”

Chanyeol yritti mutista vastaan, mutta Baekhyun pysyi tiukkana. Yeol keräsi kamppeensa ja poistui olohuoneesta hitain askelin. Toivoi kai, että Hyun muuttaisi mielensä.

“Tule käymään, kun olet valmis kertomaan, mitä helvettiä elämässäsi tapahtuu. Olen kyllästynyt arvailemaan.”

“Baekhyun-ah.”

“Lähde!”

Chanyeolille ei jäänyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin poistua asunnosta. Ulko-ovi kolahti ja ovikellon mieltäosoittava kilahdus jäi soimaan korviin vielä pitkäksi aikaa.

Baekhyun hengitteli syvään laannuttakseen ärsyyntyneisyytensä. Muutaman minuutin hiljaisuudessa istuminen rauhoitti sen verran, että hän rohkeni painua pehkuihin. Pari seuraavaa päivää tulisivat olemaan kiireiset ja tärkeät.

* * *

Baekhyun nojasi käteensä ja koitti keskittyä taustalla kuuluvaan lakitekstiin. Hänen silmänsä painuivat hitaasti kiinni, hän ei tuntunut pysyvän tolpillaan. Hän ei yleensä juonut kahvia aamiaisen jälkeen, mutta pitkälle iltapäivään jatkunut taistelu päiväunia vastaan oli selätettävä tujulla kupillisella voimajuomaa. Opiskelemisesta ei tullut mitään, ajatukset olivat pysyneet koko yön Chanyeolissa. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus nukkua hyvin, herätä levänneenä, mutta sen sijaan hän oli pyörinyt sängyssään, etsinyt hyvää asentoa, jota ei koskaan löytynyt ja miettinyt, mitä kaikkea Yeol mahtoikaan käydä lävitse ja miten se vaikuttaisi heidän suhteeseensa. Mutta eihän sen tarvinnut vaikuttaa… Chanyeol voisi käsitellä asiat terapeuttinsa kanssa ja jatkaa elämää Baekhyunin kanssa.

Baekhyun havahtui ulko-oven käymiseen. Hän suoristi selkäänsä ja naputteli tietokoneen äänenvoimakkuutta pienemmälle. Hän hörppäsi jäähtyneestä kahvistaan ja odotti, että asuntoon saapunut tervehtisi häntä ensin.

“Soitin kelloa, mutta et tullut avaamaan”, Yixing sanoi kävellessään keittiöön. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan, ei hän ollut kuullut. Sitä paitsi, Yixing hyungilla oli lupa tulla sisään milloin halusi. Ihan niin kuin Beom hyungilla, Yerinillä ja Chanyeolilla. Ei häntä haitannut, vaikka tyypit kävelisivät sisään juuri sillä hetkellä, kun hän kekkuloisi alasti. Toisten nolostuneiden ilmeiden näkeminen teki kohtaamisista kiusallisia, mutta hänen onnekseen hän ei nähnyt. Vaikka ei hän yleensä alasti liikkunutkaan.

“Mitä kuuluu?” Yixing kysyi ja avasi jääkaapin. Hän oli ollut kiltti ja käynyt kaupassa, Baekhyun oli lähettänyt hänelle aamulla kauppalistan ja kertonut, ettei mitenkään jaksanut lähteä käymään ulkona. Yleensä hän olisi delegoinut homman isoveljelleen tai Chanyeolille, mutta he nyt eivät sattuneet olemaan vaihtoehto.

“Baekhyun-ah?” Yixing kysyi, naurahtaen huvittuneena, kun nuorempi ei puhua pukahtanut. “Hyvä herra hallintolakimies. Mikä mättää?”

Baekhyun työnsi kahvikuppia eteenpäin ja halusi vaihtaa sen tuoreempaan. Yixing kaatoi vanhan pois ja kaatoi uutta tilalle. Baekhyun kiitti vaisusti ja koitti herättää itsensä, ennen kuin alkaisi purkamaan sydäntään.

“Moneltako sun pitää olla yliopistolla?” Yixing kysyi.

“Yhdeksältä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kertoi varanneensa taksin jo etukäteen. Hän oli järjestänyt päivänsä hyvin, hän menisi tenttimään opettaja Kimin luokse ja tapaisi Minseok hyungin, kunhan selviäisi koitoksestaan. Onneksi suullisen tentin tulokset sai heti kuulla, opettaja Kim ei pitäisi häntä kauaa jännityksessä. Jos hän reputtaisi, hän yrittäisi uusia heti viikon päästä. Hän halusi jo edetä opinnoissaan, kokeilla, pärjäisikö harjoittelussa.

“Jännittääkö sua?” Yixing kysyi puuhasteluidensa välistä. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.

“Mietin vain, kun näytät kuin katujyrän alle jääneeltä.”

Baekhyun tuhahti sanoille. Hänestä tuntuikin ihan siltä. Ei hän muuten siinä nojailisi ja koittaisi herättää itseään vahvalla kahvilla.

“Pitäisikö sun käydä ulkona? Puistossa tai jotain?” Yixing ehdotti ja muistutti jatkuvasta neljän seinän sisällä istumisesta. Kyllä siinä mökkihöperöksi äkkiä tuli.

Baekhyun ei halunnut. Ulkona tuuli kylmästi ja hänen kurkkunsa oli kipeä. Hän oli ollut edellisenä iltana liikenteessä ilman kaulahuivia ja se kostautui.

“Oletko syönyt?”

“Lounasta joo”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pysäytti lakitekstiä lukevan ohjelman. Yixing siivosi ruokapöydän likaisista astioista ja täytti hedelmäkorin tuoreilla banaaneilla ja omenoilla.

“Mulla olisi vähän asiaa”, hyung sanoi vakavalla äänellä. Baekhyun suoristi itsensä ja ravisteli väsymyksen pois. Asia kuulosti tärkeältä.

“Ole kiltti ja sano suoraan. Olen saanut tarpeekseni kiertelyistä”, hän pyysi.

Yixing istui alas ja kertoi rehellisesti muuttuneesta elämäntilanteestaan. Hänen Kiinassa asuva äitinsä oli sairastunut ja tarvitsi jatkuvaa hoitoa. “Olen miettinyt tätä jo kauan. Mä muutan takaisin kotiin.”

Baekhyunin alahuuli alkoi väpättää. Hän ei todellakaan kaivannut sellaisia uutisia juuri siihen elämäntilanteeseen. Ei hänellä siltikään ollu oikeutta kieltää miestä tekemästä omia päätöksiään ja seuraamasta sydäntään. Oli vain harmi, neljä vuotta kestänyt tiivis suhde tulisi päättymään. Yixing hyungia täydellisempää henkilökohtaista avustajaa ei voinut olla olemassa. He toimivat niin hyvin yhteen.

Yixing tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja puristi hellästi. “Tämä on vaikeaa mullekin. En haluaisi jättää teitä pulaan.”

“Kyllä me pärjätään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja koitti hymyillä perään. Näytti varmasti kiusallistelta irvistykseltä. Siltä se ainakin tuntui.

“En haluaisi lähteä, mutta mulla ei ole muuta mahdollisuutta.”

“Hwaiting”, Baekhyun lausahti vaisusti ja valui mietteisiinsä. Yixingin työsopimuksessa oli kahden viikon irtisanoutumisaika. Täytyisi soittaa Beom hyungille,että hän laittaisi uuden avustajan hakuun… Mieli oli hetkessä solmussa. Hän oli menossa Mapon oikeustalolle ja joutuisi siinä sivussa tutustumaan uuteen avustajaan ja opettamaan hänet talon tavoille… Keväästä oli tulossa yhtä helvettiä, nyt hän sen ymmärsi.

“Milloin lähdet?” Baekhyun kysyi.

“Irtisanouduin jo Bucheonin yliopistolliselta”, Yixing sanoi. “Lennän Kiinaan kolmen viikon päästä.”

“Pura työsopimuksesi Beom hyungin kanssa”, Baekhyun sanoi poissaolevana. Hän koitti pysyä kovana, viimeaikaiset tapahtumat olivat pistäneet hänet koville, mutta hän ei halunnut kaatua. Huomenna olisi tärkeä päivä ja hänen täytyi valmistautua.

“Mun tulee hirvittävä ikävä teitä kaikkia”, Yixing sanoi ja niiskautti nenäänsä. Baekhyun puristi hänen kättään kaksin käsin ja vakuutti, ettei yhteydenpidon tarvinnut loppua siihen paikkaan. Vaikka hyung olisi toisessa maassa, hän olisi ystävä ikuisesti. Heidän suhteensa ei ollut pelkästään työsuhde. He olivat varsin läheisiä, todellisia ystäviä.

Baekhyun käänsi kasvonsa leveään hymyyn. Eivät heidän päivänsä suinkaan olleet vielä siinä. Heillä oli vielä kaksi viikkoa aikaa nauttia toistensa seurasta ja tehdä hienoja muistoja.

* * *

Jännitys purkautui rajun tärisemisen muodossa. Baekhyun oli saanut vastattua jokaiseen opettaja Kimin esittämään kysymykseen selkeästi ja ytimekkäästi, tarkentanut vastauksiaan, jos nainen oli sitä pyytänyt. Baekhyun oli huomannut naisen ääntelevän positiivisesti yllättyneeseen tapaan ja se oli saanut omat odotukset nousemaan.

“Olet tehnyt hyvää työtä, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun taputti itseään olalle, henkisesti. Hän oli ylpeä itsestään, tuntien tietokoneen ääressä istuminen ja jatkuva lakitekstien jankkaaminen ei ollut mennyt hukkaan.

Opettaja Kim antoi palautteensa, työpöydän ääressä olevat paperit kahisivat. Kuten Baekhyun oli odottanutkin, ei testistä mitenkään täysiä pisteitä tullut, mutta hän ylitti hyväksytyn rajan helposti. Hän sai kuulla, mihin hänen täytyisi kiinnittää vielä huomiota ja opiskella aiheesta lisää.

“Toki nämä ovat isoja asioita, jotka opitaan parhaiten käytännössä. Ja jokainen ammattilainen käyttää lakikirjaa työssään päivittäin. Emme ole robotteja.”

Baekhyunia nauratti. Hän oli monesti miettinyt, kuinkahan paksun opuksen hän saisi eteensä, jos pelkkä perustuslaki olisi käännetty brailleksi. Onneksi nykyään oli helppo käyttää digitaalista materiaalia.

“Soitan rouva Yoonille vielä tänään ja sovin harjoittelustasi. Lähetän työharjoittelusopimuksen sähköpostiisi, tutustu siihen ja käy hakemassa nimet alle, niin saadaan sut virallisesti oikeisiin hommiin.”

Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta. Viimein hän pääsisi kokeilemaan, oliko lakimieheksi opiskeleminen vain pelkkä typerä päähänpisto vai olisiko hänestä sittenkin jotain hyötyä tälle yhteiskunnalle, vaikka hän maailmaa ei samalla tavalla nähnytkään.

“Mä olen todella ylpeä susta, Baekhyun-ah”, opettaja Kim sanoi, liikuttuneisuutta äänessään. Baekhyun naurahti huvittuneena, ei kai se niin ihmeellistä ollut, että oppilaat opiskelivat. Hän kuitenkin maksoi koulupaikasta.

“Omistautuneisuutesi on ensiluokkaista”, opettaja sanoi lempeään sävyyn. “Älä hukkaa sitä.”

“En”, Baekhyun hymyili ja nousi ylös. “Oliko tässä kaikki?”

“Eiköhän. Hyvää päivänjatkoa.”

Baekhyun toivotti samat sanat ja poistui huoneesta jalat tutisten. Hän oli niin helpottunut, vaikka tulossa oli vielä kaikenlaista jännittävää.

Minseokin odottavainen henkäisy tervehti Baekhyunia heti, kun hän astui ulos opettajan huoneesta.

“Läpi meni!” Baekhyun huudahti ja nosti vapaan kätensä innokkaasti ilmaan. Minseok huusi onnessaan ja rynnisti halaamaan häntä onnitellen hyvästä suorituksesta. Baekhyun nauroi sydämestään, hänestä tuntui pitkästä aikaa onnelliselta. Rankan työn tulokset konkretisoituvat.

Baekhyun taitteli keppinsä kasaan ja otti vastaan talvitakkinsa. Hän survoi kepin taskuun ja veti vaatteet ylleen ja repun selkään.

Minseok tarrasi Baekhyunia kädestä ja kertoi tarjoavansa lounaan hyvästä suorituksesta. “Mitä syödään?”

“Pihviä”, Baekhyun hymyili ja kuunteli huvittuneena vanhemman tyytymätöntä uksintaa naudanlihan kallistuneesta hinnasta. Mitäs meni lupaamaan.

“Meinaatko juhlia saavutustasi jotenkin?” hyung kysyi uteliaana. Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Häntä odotti väsynyt isoveli ja hänen hyperaktiivinen tyttärensä. Beom hyung oli aikonut tulla käymään Soulissa, heidän täytyi keskustella uuden avustajan hankkimisesta. Yixing hyung oli tiputtanut pommin siinä mielessä oikeaan aikaan, että hänellä oli ainakin viikko aikaa järjestellä asioitaan ennen kuin hän alkaisi kulkea Mapossa.

“Etkö aio kertoa menestyksestäsi poikaystävällesi?” Minseok ihmetteli, kun Baekhyun ei räplännytkään puhelinta samaan tapaan kuin aikaisemmin.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Oikeastaan hän ei aikonut. Hän ei ollut pitänyt Chanyeoliin yhteyttä sen jälkeen, kun oli ajanut hänet ulos asunnostaan. Kyllä hän miestä oli miettinyt, paljonkin, mutta asiaa miehelle hänellä ei ollut. Teki kipeää olla jakamatta asioita hänen kanssaan, mutta sitä sai mitä tilasi. Chanyeol saisi itse ottaa ensimmäisen askeleen kohti häntä. Yksi kunnollinen keskustelu ilman hänen elämäänsä mullistavien asioiden salaamista olisi tarpeeksi lepyttämään Baekhyunin.

“Juhlitaan me”, Baekhyun virnisti ja oli juovinaan shotin. “Miltä kuulostaisi päiväkännit?”

Minseok nauroi typertyneenä ja johdatti Baekhyunin hissiin. Baekhyun nauroi ja haaveili tiukasta paukusta. Pieni nollaaminen tekisi oikeasti hyvää.


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeol veti ulko-oven kiinni perässään ja riisui kengät eteiseen. Hän siisti hujan hajan olevat kengät oikeaan järjestykseen ja ihmetteli puoliääneen, mikä kaaos yhden ihmisen taloudessa oikein oli. Edellisenä iltana oli taidettu laittaa vähän ranttaliksi.

”Kuka tuli?” väsynyt kysymys kuului olohuoneesta.

”Mä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja riisui takin naulakkoon. Hän käveli sisemmäs asuntoon ja henkäisi hämmennyksestä. Sohvapöydällä oli tyhjiä pizzalaatikoita, popcornikulho ja oluttölkkejä. Edellisenä iltana oli todella pistetty ranttaliksi. Siitä siivosta päätellen Hyun ei ollut viettänyt iltaa yksin.

”Veljesi ei päässyt tulemaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja mutristi huuliaan. Yixing hyung oli joutunut vähentämään vuorojaan muuttoasioiden vuoksi. Yeolille se sopi vallan mainiosti. Nyt hänellä oli hyvä syy käydä katsomassa Baekhyunia ja vähän haistella ilmaa, millaisella tuulella mies oikein oli.

Sohvalla kasvot kohti selkänojaa makoileva Baekhyun oli vetänyt kätensä puuskaan. Hän murahti kuittaukseksi kuulemastaan eikä tehnyt elettäkään noustakseen sohvalta.

Chanyeolin sydäntä pisti. Hän kaipasi Baekhyunia, ihan helvetisti. He eivät olleet tavanneet melkein viikkoon. Chanyeol oli lähetellyt viestejä aina silloin tällöin, mutta hän oli saanut vastaukseksi ainoastaan lukukuittauksia, ehkä hyvällä tuurilla yksisanaisen vastauksen.

”Tarvitsetko apua jossain?” Yeol kysyi. Hän siivosi sohvapöydän tyhjäksi, kantoi astiat ja roskat keittiöön, jossa oli suhteellisen siistiä. Iltaa oli vietetty tv:n ääressä, ehkä heillä oli ollut leffailta.

Chanyeol oli vähän kateellinen, ajatus kuulosti ihanalta. Tosipuheessa hänestä oli oikein, ettei hän ollut saanut kutsua. Hän katui poissaolevuuttaan treffi-iltana. Teatteriesitys oli saanut hänet palaamaan jälleen lukiovuosiinsa, hän ja Jongdae olivat perseilleet oikein kunnolla ilmaisutaidon kurssilla.

”Jääkaapin ovessa on kauppalista”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti yllään olevan viltin korviin. ”Jos viitsit käydä.”

”Totta kai.”

Chanyeol käänsi päätään toiseen suuntaan. Jääkapin oveen kiinnitetyssä post-it -lapussa oli päällekäisiä kirjaimia ja hassut rivit. Ilmeisesti Baekhyun ei ollut halunnut vaivata muita ja kirjoittanut puutelistan itse.

”Haluatko lounasta?”

Baekhyun työnsi jalkansa ulos viltin alta ja etsi mukavampaa asentoa. Chanyeol näki selvästi, että miehellä oli kuuma eikä hän oikeasti halunnut mököttää. Kunhan esitti.

”Teetkö sä?”

”Teen”, Chanyeol lupasi ja tarkisti jääkaapin sisällön. Hän lisäsi pari raaka-ainetta listalle ja keräsi roskat mukaansa. Hän palaisi lähimarketista puolessa tunnissa.

”Chanyeol-ah?”

Chanyeol pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja kääntyi katsomaan sohvalle istumaan noussutta Baekhyunia, jonka sormi liikkui polvilumpion päällä. Hän tiesi, ettei ruskeatukkainen ollut hänelle vihainen. Ehkä pelko menettämisestä oli saanut miehen ajamaan hänet pois luotaan, Yeol ymmärsi itsekin olleensa koko ajan omissa ajatuksissaan.

”Mäkin rakastan sua”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol hymyili nyökätessään. ”Mä tiedän.”

Baekhyun uskalsi jo vähän hymyillä. Hän taputti paikkaa vierellään ja pyysi Chanyeolia luokseen. Yeol laski roskakassit käsistään ja otti paikan Baekhyunin vierestä, laski kätensä hänen reidelleen ja puristi pienesti. Baekhyun painautui hänen olkaansa vasten ja huokaisi syvään.

”Miten sä voit?” hän kysyi.

”Paremmin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kertoi käyvänsä jälleen terapiassa. Baekhyun oli huojentunut uutisesta, mutta silti jokin kalvoi häntä. Chanyeol melkein arvasi, mistä kiikasti.

”Mä en tiedä, ovatko ne muistot oikeita.”

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain ja hapuili Chanyeolin kättä. Chanyeol kaappasi hänet kainaloonsa ja painoi kasvonsa vasten hänen päätään, veti sisäänsä sitä tuoksua, jota hän oli kaivannut niin kauan.

”Lisäksi sain kuulla olevani heinäkuun lomalla. Lennetäänkö Alaskaan hellettä karkuun?”

Baekhyun nauroi epäuskoisena. Häntä ei tahtonut saada pois maasta, vaikka kuinka yritti houkutella.

”Lennä yksinäsi”, hän tuhahti huvittuneeseen sävyyn.

”Hokkaidoon?” Yeol ehdotti silmät tuikkien. Viikko poissa Soulin hulinasta tekisi varmasti hyvää itse kullekin. Baekhyunin suupieli nyki, hän vaikutti lämpenevän idealle. Ainakin Alaskaan verrattuna.

”Tenttini meni läpi”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Chanyeol suukotti miehen poskea ja kehui häntä vuolain sanoin. Hän ei ollut koskaan epäillyt, etteikö se menisi läpi. Hän uskoi Baekhyuniin. Mies oli lujahtahtoisin ja päättäväisin ihminen, kenet hän oli koskaan tuntenut.

”Mene sinne kauppaan”, Baekhyun naurahti ja työnsi Yeolin pois laiskanlinnasta.

”Lähdetkö mukaan?” Yeol kysyi lempeästi ja tarjosi kättään. Baekhyun hölmistyi, mutta näytti miettivän tosissaan, lähtisikö vaiko ei.

”Siellä on kahdeksan astetta lämmintä, aurinko paistaa eikä tuule pätkän vertaa.”

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja mumisi ääneen. Ulkona pyörähtäminen virkistäisi varmasti, Hyunie oli tainnut maata sohvalla koko yön. Edellisen illan suolaöverit tekivät olosta varmasti raskaan. Raitis ilma tekisi vain hyvää.

”Siellä haisee kevät”, Chanyeol lisäsi. Baekhyun nousi ylös ja etsi Yeolin käden. Chanyeol kaappasi hänet halaukseen ja rutisti kovaa. Hän oli pakahtua tuntiessaan Baekhyunin kädet ympärillään. Hän oli kaivannut miestä ja hänen läheisyyttään jo pitkään.

”Mä olen pahoillani”, hän kuiskasi. Baekhyun painoi otsansa vasten Yeolin olkaa ja mietiskeli sanojaan.

”Et salaisi multa asioita.”

”Mä en haluaisi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja upotti kätensä miehen ruskeisiin hiuksiin. ”Mä vain panikoin. Nämä on isoja juttuja.”

”Sitä suuremmalla syyllä”, Baekhyun ärähti. ”Koska mä luulin, että haluat jakaa elämäsi mun kanssa. Myös menneisyytesi.”

”Mä en haluaisi muistaa”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänestä oli paljon parempi, että menneisyys pysyisi takanapäin. Nyt hänestä tuntui, että hän eli jälleen niitä hetkiä ja tunteita, joita hän oli tuntenut - tai ainakin luuli tunteneensa -vähintään neljä vuotta sitten.

Aina pysähtyessä mieli täyttyi asoista, joita hän ei halunnut ajatella. Terapiassa hän oli opetellut tunnistamaan ajatukset ja päästämään niistä irti, vähän niin kuin meditoidessa. Kuitenkin se oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty, mielikuvat tahtoivat jäädä mieleen pyörimään ja häiritsivät normaalia elämää. Työt ja parisuhde kärsi, se oli ikävää.

Terapeutti oli toiveikas, hän oli varma, että ajan kanssa helpottaisi. Yeol itse ei niinkään. Hän pelkäsi joutuvansa mielikuviensa raiskaamaksi kerta toisensa jälkeen eikä pystyisi enää keskittymään siihen, mitä hänellä oli nyt. Ja hän pelkäsi, että mielikuvia alkaisi tulla koko ajan lisää.

Kahdessakymmenessäkolmessa eletyssä vuodessa oli tapahtunut paljon. Jos ne kaikki vyöryisivät päälle, ne hautaisivat hänet ja koituisivat pian kohtaloksi. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä oli pysäyttävä.

”Tarvitseeko niiden vaikuttaa meihin?” Baekhyun kysyi, kuulostaen surulliselta.

”Ei tarvitse”, Yeol sanoi ääni väristen. “Mä yritän parhaani. Mä rakastan sua.”

”Niin mäkin sua!” Baekhyun parahti ja purskahti itkuun. Chanyeol hämmentyi, Baekhyun ei tavannut enää juurikaan itkeä. Hänestä oli kasvanut se kovempi, kun hän itse saattoi vuodattaa erilaisia tunteitaan kyyneleiden muodossa.

Baekhyun pyyhki kasvonsa kuivaksi ja naurahti nolona. Chanyeol avusti häntä ja hymyili hennosti, toivoi, että Baekhyun aistisi sen jollain kummallisella tavalla.

”Täytyykö mun kolauttaa sua uudelleen, jotta nollaisit aivosi?”

”Älä”, Chanyeol naurahti ja pyyhkäsi viimeisen kyyneleen pois miehen silmäkulmasta. ”Menee kaikki meidänkin hetket. Enkä mä haluaisi _ikinä_ luopua niistä.”

Baekhyun hymyili taas. Chanyeol ei irrottanut kättään hänen kasvoiltaan. Päin vastoin, hän vei sen parempaan asentoon ja hipaisi Baekhyunin huulta peukalollaan. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja odotti.

Chanyeol ymmärsi, miten ääliö hän oli ollut. Kaikki se asioiden peittely oli vain lyönyt kiilaa heidän väliinsä. Hän lupasi itselleen tehdä parhaansa ja yrittää jakaa asioita Baekhyunin kanssa. Hän tiesi kyllä, ettei Baekhyun menisi niin helposti rikki, hän oli selvinnyt paljosta. Ehkä hän yritti suojella itseään. Tai yritti olla satuttamatta Hyunia.

”Mitä mietit?” Baekhyun kysyi, kun suudelmaa ei alkanut kuulua. Chanyeol havahtui takaisin hetkeen ja pyysi anteeksi. Hän suuteli miestä pitkään ja herkistyi siitä tunteesta. Ikävää, kaipuuta.

Baekhyun työnsi hänet kauemmas ja murahti hiljaa. ”Teet sitä taas.”

Chanyeol ei ymmärtänyt. Hän halusi tarkennuksia.

”Välttelet puhumista. Mitä oikein mietit?”

”Sua”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Tätä tilannetta.”

Baekhyun ei uskonut. Chanyeol jäykistyi miehen peruuttaessa kauemmas hänestä. Silloin hän tajusi, ettei Baekhyun enää luottanut häneen, ainakaan samalla tavalla kuin ennen. Se oli kolaus rintaan, isku sydämeen. Hän oli itse aiheuttanut sen. Baekhyun vaikutti haluavan selkeitä sanoja, ja Chanyeolilla oli niitä kaikista vähiten. Oli vaikea puhua asioista, joita ei ymmärtänyt oikein itsekään.

”Mene sinne kauppaan.”

”Sä et lähdekään mukaan?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja etsi tiensä makuuhuoneeseen. Hän pamautti oven kiinni perässään ja kaatui sängylle itkemään, Yeol kuuli sen selvästi.

”Vitun vittu”, Chanyeol ärähti itselleen ja kääntyi eteisen suuntaan. Hän nappasi roskapussit mukaansa ja poistui asunnosta mieli mustuneena. Hän päätti kasata ajatuksensa markettireissun aikana ja yrittää selvittää asiat syötettyään Hyunille kunnon lounaan. Jos hän suostuisi enää syömään.

* * *

Chanyeol laski puukauhan tiskipöydällä olevalle lautaselle ja laittoi kannen liedellä porisevan kattilan päälle. Hän pienensi liekkiä ja jätti keitoksen oman onnensa nojaan. Raskain askelin hän käveli kohti Baekhyunin makuuhuonetta, sydän rinnassa jännittyneenä hakaten. Koko kuluneen tunteroisen ajan hän oli yrittänyt keksiä sopivaa letkautusta, jolla voisi aloittaa todennäköisen monologinsa.

Chanyeol koputti makuuhuoneen ovenkarmiin ja astui sisään. Sängyllä makaava Baekhyun kääntyi selältään kyljelle, selkä ovea päin. Chanyeolin katse laskeutui parkettiin, tunnelma oli todella lässähtänyt.

“Mä olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi ja istui sängyn reunalle. Hän laski kätensä Baekhyunin reidelle ja huokaisi syvään. Ihme kyllä, ruskeatukkainen ei ravistellut sitä pois, hän oli ihan selvästi halukas tulemaan vastaan. Hän ei halunnut riidellä.

“Mä olen idiootti”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa.

“Et ole”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pyyhkäisi kasvojaan. “Vähän tyhmä ehkä.”

Chanyeol nauroi hiljaa. Hän liikutti kättään Baekhyunin reidellä miettiessään seuraavia sanojaan. Raskas huokaus pääsi ilmoille ensimmäisenä.

“Sun menettäminen pelottaa mua kaikista eniten”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun väänsi itseään kuin olisi kellahtamassa takaisin selälleen. Hänen kätensä laskeutui Yeolin kädelle. Puristusote oli tiukka.

“Sitähän mä nimenomaan yritän tässä välttää. Mä en haluaisi jättää sua yksin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kiskaisi Yeolin ylleen. “Musta tuntuu vain niin turhalta, kun et kerro mulle mitään.”

Chanyeol kellahti viereiselle paikalle ja painautui vasten pienempää. Hän upotti kasvonsa hänen kaulakuoppaansa ja hymyili vienosti haistaessaan miehen ominaistuoksun.

Baekhyun tarttui Chanyeolia poskista ja piteli paikoillaan. Yeol katseli turvonneita kasvoja ja punaisia silmiä, mietti, kuinka paljon siitä näystä oli edellisen illan herkuttelun ja mikä osa hänen aiheuttamaansa.

“Mitä sitten, vaikka saisitkin muistosi takaisin. Ne ovat mennyttä elämää”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Meillä jokaisella on menneisyys. Ei sen tarvitse vaikuttaa nykyhetkeen.”

“Paitsi mulla”, Chanyeol huokaisi. Menneisyys kuulosti hänestä kuin lisätaakalta, jonka mukana kantaminen olisi hirvittävän raskasta. Entinen elämä, jossa oli tiivis kaveriporukka, hauskaa läppää ja tasapainoinen parisuhde.

Chanyeol murahti itsekseen. Sellaista hänen elämänsä oli silläkin hetkellä. Ainoa asia, joka erotti ne kaksi elämäntilannetta, oli mies hänen edessään. Vaikka Baekhyun oli kaikkea, mitä toivoa saattoi, ajatus kiusasi häntä koko ajan. Ja sillä ajatuksella oli nimi - _Do Kyungsoo._

“Pitele mua”, Chanyeol sanoi ääni väristen. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja puristi tiukasti vasten itseään. Nosti kätensä miehen poskelle ja liikutteli sormeaan sen pinnalla. Jätti jälkeensä näkymättömiä kirjaimia. _Anteeksi._

“Mä yritän ymmärtää sua. Yritä säkin ymmärtää mua, okei? Me selvitään tästä”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol piteli rintaansa. Hän oli jokseenkin helpottunut, ehkä tunnelin päässä olikin valoa. Baekhyun taisi olla se valo. Se valo, joka johdattaisi hänet läpi sen kaiken helvetin.

“Me selvitään tästä, eh?” Baekhyun huhuili. Chanyeol nyökkäili, yritti vaikuttaa itsevarmalta, vaikka todellisuudessa itseluottamuksen prosentit hipoivat kymmenen pintaan.

Baekhyunin peukalo laskeutui Yeolin alahuulelle. Chanyeol vei kätensä miehen lanteille ja nosti hänet ylleen, suudellen häntä samaan aikaan huulille. Baekhyun nauroi suudelmaa vasten ja unohti nopeasti olleensa vihainen.

“Mä ikävöin sua”, Chanyeol kuiskasi Baekhyunin vetäydyttyä kauemmas. “Todella paljon.”

“Mäkin sua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja silitti Yeolin poskea hellin liikkein. “Olin jo melkein soittamassa sulle eilen, mutta päädyin treffeille rouva Jungin kanssa.”

“Jaa!” Chanyeol äännähti ja käänsi heidät ympäri. Baekhyun tarttui vahvoista käsivarsista ja tirskui huvittuneena, palo Yeolin silmissä vain kasvoi.

“Päätit sitten vaihtaa parempaan.”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. “Kuka sanoi, että hän on parempi?”

Viekas hymy nousi Yeolin kasvoille väistämättä. Hän palautti huulensa Baekhyunin omille ja suuteli häntä pitkään. Hän oli niin kaivannut sitä tunnetta, sitä makua. Vatsassa myllersi, järki takoi päätä isolla vasaralla. Miten tyhmä hän oli ollut eristäytyessään sillä tavalla.

“Tule syömään”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja suukotti vielä Baekhyunin poskea ennen kuin kömpi ylös sängystä. Baekhyun tarrasi hänen paitansa helmaan ja piteli hänet paikoillaan.

“Älä hoppuile, Park. Kerrankin kun sain sut sänkyyni, et lähde täältä niin helposti”, Baekhyun lausui varoittavaan sävyyn. Yeol vilkuili keittiöön ja mietti olisiko niin paha, jos kattilassa poriseva lounas menisi ylikypsäksi.

“Riisitkään eivät ole valmiita”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nykäisi karkuun yrittävää Yeolia lähemmäs itseään. Hyvä argumentti, Chanyeol mietti mielessään ja luovutti mielellään.

* * *

Chanyeol heräsi jälleen keskellä yötä. Hän tarkisti kellonajan puhelimesta ja siristeli liian kirkkaalle näytölle. Noitien tunti kiusasi häntä jälleen, oli tullut tavaksi herätä siihen aikaan.

Uni oli ollut täynnä seikkailuja. Koulupuvuissaan eteenpin seikkaileva Jongdae ja hän olivat kiivenneet lukion katolle ja katselleet maisemia silmät tuikkien. Jongdae oli käskenyt päästää irti. Siihen Yeol oli herännyt. Mistä hänen piti päästää irti? Menneisyydestään? Jongdae oli hänen elämässään ainoa, joka halusi menneisyyden takaisin. Ehkä unihahmo oli tarkoittanut Baekhyunia.

Yeol käänsi kylkeä ja painautui sikeästi nukkuvaa Baekhyunia vasten. Hän kietoi kätensä miehen alastoman yläkropan ympärille ja suukotti hänen olkapäätään. Baekhyun oli viimeisin asia, josta hän halusi luopua. Hän oli valinnut hänet vanhan elämänsä sijasta. Jotenkin hänestä tuntui, ettei molempia voinut saada.

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja murahti väsyneesti. Yeol ilmeili itsekseen, hänen ei ollut tarkoitus herättää.

“Paljonko kello?” väsynyt kysymys kuului.

“Vasta kolme, nuku vaan”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja suukotti paljasta olkapäätä. Baekhyun etsi paremman asennon ja nukahti hetkessä uudelleen.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja nautti lämmöstä. Silti kahvijuomaa muovisesta pullosta juova Jongdae palasi hänen mieleensä, ehkä hän näki jälleen unta. Kiharatukkaisen miehen kasvoilla oli mitäs-mä-sanoin -ilme, eikä Yeolilla ollut hajuakaan miksi.

 _Se on vain unta, mielikuvitusta,_ Yeol mietti ja puristi silmiään tiukemmin kiinni. Kylmä hiki nousi otsalle, kun ajatus jatkui. Oli vaikea sanoa, oliko niin joskus tapahtunut. Hän ja Dae, aurinkoisella säällä istuskelemassa koulun katolla. Taisi olla syksy, miljöö oli ruskea, mutta silti oli vielä suhteellisen lämmin.

“Kyungsoo ei ikinä tule pitämään susta”, Dae sanoi. Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat, hän liikahti levottomasti. Baekhyun huomasi sen ja siirsi kätensä miehen kuohkeisiin hiuksiin.

“Yeollie…” Baekhyun kutsui, kuulostaen paljon virkeämmältä. Chanyeol palasi takaisin todellisuuteen, häntä sisälleen imevät mielikuvat, unikuvat, eivät jättäneet häntä rauhaan.

“Pitäisikö sun käydä ihan lääkärissä?”

“Ehkä mun pitäisi”, Chanyeol sanoi ääni väristen. Baekhyun henkäisi huolestuneena, häntä selkeästi kismitti, kun hän ei voinut mitenkään auttaa.

“Onko se painajainen?” Hyun kysyi. Yeol pudisti päätään niin, että mies varmasti tunsi sen. Hän tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja risti sormensa hänen kanssaan. Hän etsi mukavan asennon ja avasi suunsa. Hän kertoi yksityiskohtaisesti, mitä hän mielessään näki. Baekhyun henkäisi jälleen, mutta kevyemmin, haaveillen. Hän rakasti kuunnella kuvia ja rakentaa niistä kaunista - tai vähemmän kaunista - maisemaa.

Chanyeol ei halunnut puhua Kyungsoosta. Hän ei olisi halunnut muistaa koko miestä. Soo itse oli hyvin selvästi ilmoittanut Yeolin olevan historiaa. Silti hänen aivonsa - tai sydämensä - ei tuntunut uskovan sitä. Selittämätön halu saada mies itselleen oli syttynyt. Eikä hän pitänyt siitä yhtään. Seksin harrastaminen ajoi ajatukset Soosta syrjään, mutta Yeol ei halunnut käyttää Baekhyunia hyväkseen. Hän halusi jakaa intiimit hetket oikeista syistä, kaikki muu saisi hänet tuntemaan itsensä likaiseksi. Yhdesti, kahdesti, ehkä kolmesti hän oli ajatunut siihen tilanteeseen, mutta omaksi onnekseen tajunnut, ettei sellainen ollut reilua kenellekään.

“Mitä jos tämä ei lopu koskaan?” Chanyeol kysyi ääni väristen.

“Loppuu se”, Baekhyun sanoi tiukasti. “Elämä jatkuu. Ensitöiksesi käsket Kim Jongdaen pitää turpansa kiinni.”

Chanyeol nauroi aidosti huvittuneena. Jongdaelle oli kehittynyt tapa jäädä tarinoimaan kaikenlaista, hän rakasti nostalgiaa eniten tässä maailmassa. Viime aikoina hän oli yrittänyt kuitenkin keskittyä nykyisyyteen, sillä hän ymmärsi kai itsekin aiheuttavansa vain lisää hämminkiä, jos alkaisi sekoittaa Yeolin mieltä menneillä jutuilla. Kertoi Dae vanhoista hyvistä ajoista tai ei, silti Yeol oli jämähtänyt ajatuksiinsa suurimman osan ajastaan.

“Mä taidan hakea sairaslomaa”, Chanyeol huokaisi. Baekhyun silitti häntä poskesta, kosketus oli ihanan hellä.

“Luulen, että pomoni arvostaa sitä enemmän kuin huonosti tehtyjä töitä. Hän tietää kyllä erikoisen tilanteeni.”

“Ehkä niin on paras”, Baekhyun sanoi, kuulostaen jälleen väsyneemmältä. Chanyeol hapuili puhelintaan ja todisti mietteensä todeksi; kello oli liikkunut eteenpäin vasta vajaan kymmenen minuuttia. Oli liian aikaista lähteä kahvinkeittoon.

“Yritä nukkua, rakas”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja kertoi aikeestaan silittää hörökorvan takaisin uneen. Chanyeol etsi paremman asennon ja nautti kosketuksesta kasvojen iholla. Se oli täynnä rakkautta. Omatunto kolkutti jatkuvasti, miten typerä hän oli ollut jättäessään Baekhyunin ja hänen rakkautensa huomioimatta.

Chanyeol lipui takaisin kohti unta, lukion katolle, koulupukuisen Jongdaen viereen.

“ _Päästä irti”_ , 19-vuotias nappisilmä sanoi. Chanyeol hymyili tuntiessaan huulet otsallaan. Baekhyun.

 _“Kyungsoo ei tule koskaan pitämään susta,_ Jongdae jatkoi. Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin paremmin kiinni itseensä ja antoi itsensä nukahtaa maailman parhaimpaan ajatukseen.

_Päästä irti. Kyungsoosta._


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyunin tarmokkuus oli kadonnut muutamassa tunnissa. Mapon oikeustalolla oli otettu hänet ihan hyvin vastaan, mutta nopeasti työn todellinen luonne oli käynyt selväksi. Vaikka Baekhyun ymmärsi olevansa pelkkä harjoittelija, toimiston pohjasakkaa, hän oli silti toivonut, että ihmiset olisivat luottaneet häneen vähän enemmän. Opettaja Kim oli antanut sanansa hänen kykeneväisyydestään, rouva Yoon oli luvannut hänelle kaikenlaisia hommia, mutta ensimmäisestä päivästä oli kulunut jo tunteja, eikä hän ollut tehnyt vielä mitään järkevää. Keskustellut työkavereiden, keski-ikäisten naisten kanssa sokeudesta ja käytännön elämästä. Baekhyun mietti, oliko hän opiskellut yliopistossa kohta kolme vuotta pelkästään sen takia, että pääsisi yleisen ihmettelyn aiheeksi.

Onneksi Baekhyun rohkeni avata suunsa. Hän kertoi naisille, miten oli kirjoittanut kurssinsa parhaan esseen pari kuukautta takaperin. Naiset ihmettelivät, miten Baekhyun oli selvinnyt sellaisesta _ihan yksin._ Baekhyun pystyi vain nauramaan ja toivomaan, että harjoittelun lopussa työkaverit olisivat niin kiintyneitä häneen, etteivät tahtoisi päästää häntä menemään.

Baekhyun sai rakentaa työpisteensä toimiston reunimmaiseen osaan. Hän tarvitsi vain helppokäyttötoiminnoille kytketyn tietokoneen, kuulokkeet ja selkeän perehdytyksen. Sitten hän voisi naputella muistiinpanoja puhtaiksi tai ihan mitä vain, kunhan ei tarvitsisi pyöriä taukohuoneessa naisten kiusattavana ja valehdella opettaja Kimille, miten paljon hän oli saanut aikaiseksi. Hän ei ollut mikän turha jätkä, ja sen hän halusi myös todistaa.

Chanyeol oli laittanut viestiä. Baekhyun nosti luurin korvalle ja kuunteli sydän sykkyrällä, miten väsyneeltä kuulostava Yeol kertoi saaneensa muutaman viikon sairaslomaa. Hän oli käynyt lääkärissä vajaa tunti sitten. Ilmeisesti keskustelu oli ollut varsin rankka, miehen sanat olivat vaisuja ja melkeinpä itkuisia. Baekhyun oli silti hyvillään, että mies oli ottanut tilanteensa hallintaan. Toivottavasti he voisivat mahdollisimman pian olla aivan kuten ennenkin ja rakastaa toisiaan ilman pelkoja ja esteitä.

Ääniviestin viimeinen lause oli ”tule luokseni”. Baekhyun pisti puhelimen syrjään ja työnsi henkilökohtaiset asiat mielensä perukoille. Hän päätti keskittyä ainoastaan tulevaan perehdytykseen ja näyttämään, että hänestä kouliintuisi vielä oiva työntekijä. Rouva Yoon taisi olla jo tulossa, korkokengät kopisivat lattiaan ja lähestyivät. Eivät niinkään uhkaavasti, mutta määrätietoiseen tapaan. Baekhyunia hymyilytti. Viimein jotain actionia.

* * *

Baekhyun soitti Chanyeolin asunnon ovikelloa. Hän olisi voinut näppäillä koodin sisään numerolukkoon, mutta hän halusi, että Chanyeol tulisi häntä vastaan. Ei mennyt kauaa, kun ovi avautui ja lämmin tervehdys kuului miehen suusta. Baekhyun heitti repun selästään ja astui sisemmäs asuntoon, etsien tiensä pidemmän syleilyyn. Hän painoi päänsä pehmeän paidan rintamukselle ja veti sisään miehen tuoksua. Chanyeol oli tainnut olla kotona jo useamman tunnin, hän tuoksui ruoalta ja kodilta. Täydelliseltä.

”Oliko noin kamalaa?” Chanyeol kysyi hölmistyneenä ja kaivoi Baekhyunin kasvot esiin. Pehmeä suudelma unohdutti kaikki ikävät ajatukset.

”Musta ei ole mihinkään”, Baekhyun murahti ja tarrasi tiukemmin kiinni miehestä. Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa ja silitti Baekhyunin päälakea rauhottavin liikkein.

”On susta, vaikka mihin”, hän sanoi. ”Olet todistanut sen monta kertaa.”

”Sano se niille tantoille”, Baekhyun tuhahti muistellessaan päivän aikana tekemäänsä kahta asiaa. Hän olisi voinut tehdä paljon muutakin, muttei saanut mitään työn alle.

Chanyeolin hento hyräily sai hänen mielensä rauhoittumaan. Päivä oli harjoittelun ensimmäinen. Menisi varmasti muutama päivä, ennen kuin hän saisi näytettyä oikeustalon työntekijöille koko potentiaalinsa. Tolkun ajatukset saivat hänen ärtyneisyytensä sulamaan pois. Ehkä Chanyeolillakin oli jotain tekemistä asian kanssa.

Baekhyun muisti jälleen olevansa helvetin nälkäinen. Vatsa kurni vaativalla tavalla. ”Onko ruokaa?”

”On”, Yeol sanoi ja johdatti Baekhyunin keittiöön kulkemalla hänen takanaan. Hänen huulensa laskeutuivat Baekhyunin niskaan eikä pienistä suudelmista tullut loppua ennen kuin lyhyempi oli rentoutunut kokonaan ja nauranut ääneen.

Baekhyun haisteli keittiössä leijuvaa outoa aromia hämmentyneenä ilmeillen. Tuoksuiihan vaniljalta. Hän istui alas paikalleen ja hapuili kädellään pöydälle katettuja aterimia. Veitsi, haarukka, pieni lusikka. Ei ihmekään, että Chanyeol halusi hänen tulevan luokseen. Hän oli suunnitellut jotain.

Baekhyun jännittyi. Hän oli ollut niin keskittynyt tulevaan harjoitteluun, ettei ollut yhtään kiinnittänyt huomiota kuluvaan aikaan. Oliko hän mahdollisesti unohtanut jonkin merkkipäivän vai miksi hänen eteensä laskettiin pihviannosta ja lasiin kaadettiin punaviiniä.

Chanyeol nauroi suloisen pehmeästi. Baekhyun rentoutui ja riisui yllään olevan puvuntakin, hän oli pukeutunut toimiston pukukoodin mukaan. Nyt kun hän tarkemmin ajatteli, hänen yllään oli valkoinen kauluspaita. Hän päätti vaihtaa vaatteensa ennen ruokailun aloittamista, tai muuten hänellä olisi ruokalista paidanrintamuksessa.

”Palaan pian”, Baekhyun sanoi ja käveli makuuhuoneeseen. Chanyeol jäi puuhailemaan keittiöön, puhui jotain uudesta punaviinikastikkeen reseptistä. Baekhyun arveli, että hän oli löytänyt uudenmerkkisen valmiskastikepohjan ja höystänyt sitä oman tahtonsa mukaan.

Baekhyun vaihtoi vaatteet ensimmäisiin kaapista löytyviin vaatteisiin ja palasi pöytään tuli perseen alla. Chanyeol kertoi annoksestaan kuin asiantunteva kokki huippuravintolassa, käytti hienoja termejä ja korullisia lauseita. Baekhyun hymyili kuunnellessaan toisen innokasta selittelyä, vaikka hänelle hyvin riitti kaikkein yksinkertaisin tieto siitä, mitä lautasella oli. Mutta hän arvosti suuresti toisen vaivannäköä ja tiesi jo kokemuksesta, ettei ruoka olisi missään tapauksessa pahaa.

”Kiitos ruoasta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja aloitti heti, kun Yeol oli lopettanut höpinänsä jääkaapissa olevista pannacotta-annoksista. Ihana hiljaisuus ei pysynyt kauaa läsnä, Chanyeolilla tuntui riittävän asiaa. Joko hän oli ylirasittunut lääkärinsä tapaamisesta tai sitten hän kärsi jo mökkihöperyydestä. Jotain kummalista hyperaktiivisuutta oli havaittavissa.

”Syö”, Baekhyun naurahti, kun Yeol ei kuulostanut kolistelevan lautastaan laisinkaan.

”Veljesi soitti”, Chanyeol sanoi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun irvisti, tunnelma oli lässähtänyt kertaheitosta. Kyllä hän rakasti veljeään, mutta Beom hyung ei sopinut romanttisen yllätyspäivällisen puheenaiheeksi.

”Yixing hyungin viimeinen työvuoro on perjantaina. Lupasin olla apunasi nyt kun mulla on aikaa.”

”Syö”, Baekhyun naurahti ja pysäytti pihvin leikkaamisen. Yeol hiljeni ja alkoi aterioida rauhalliseen tahtiin.

Baekhyun hymyili tyytyväisenä ja jatkoi veitsellä leikkaamista jämäkkä ilme kasvoillaan.

* * *

Chanyeol oli jälleen ylittänyt itsensä. Baekhyun oli varma, ettei Soulista löytynyt yhtäkään ravintolaa, jossa valmistettaisiin parempaa ruokaa. Ruokakoomasta kärsivä Hyun kellahti Yeolin kainaloon ja sulki raskaat silmänsä, uni oli tulla välittömästi.

Chanyeol liikkui jokseenkin levottomaan malliin. Hänen jalkansa vispasi kuin hän olisi vetänyt liikaa kahvia odotellessaan Baekhyunia saapuvaksi. Baekhyun laski kätensä hänen poskelleen ja taputti pienesti, käski miestä rauhoittumaan.

”Jos sua vaivaa jokin, niin kakaise ulos”, hän sanoi ja etsi uudelleen mukavan asennon. Chanyeol huokaisi ja raapi päätään ärsyttävän pitkään. Baekhyun pystyi hyvin kuvittelemaan, miten hilse pölisi ympäriinsä siinä kihnuttaessa.

”Hulluksiko olet tulossa?”

”Siltähän musta on tuntunut jo pitkään”, Chanyeol murahti ja tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä. Baekhyun ei millään jaksanut keskittyä kämmenellään kulkeviin karheisiin sormiin, vaan valui nopeasti kohti nirvanaa. Pikkutirsat olivat juuri sitä, mitä hän kaipasi siihen hetkeen.

“Tarvitsetko hovikuskia vai tyydytkö käyttämään kaupungin palveluita?” Chanyeol kysyi ja pysäytti sormiensa liikkeen. “Jos vain haluat, voin viedä ja hakea sut Maposta joka päivä.”

“Kuulostaa ihanalta”, Baekhyun sanoi hymyillen ja tarttui Chanyeolin käteen. Hän suukotti talven kuivattamaa kämmenselkää ja hymyili. “Mennäänkö huomenna etsimään Yixing hyungille jotain kivaa läksiäislahjaksi?”

Baekhyunin mieli mustui, hyung oli todella lähdössä. Haikeus pisti rintaa, tuleva perjantai olisi viimeinen päivä yhdessä. Yixing hyung oli ensimmäinen ihminen, joka oli saanut hänen olonsa paremmaksi onnettomuuden jälkeen. Ilman hänen määrätietoista ohjaamista ja perseelle potkimista hänestä ei varmastikaan olisi kasvanut niin itsenäistä ja kykeneväistä miestä. Ilman hyungin apua ja tukea hän ei ikinä olisi uskaltanut lähteä lukemaan lakia.

“Tottakai”, Chanyeol sanoi ja huokaisi raskaasti. Baekhyun virnisti, hän oli tainnut tartuttaa haikeuden häneenkin.

“Mua vähän pelottaa”, hän myönsi. Chanyeol painoi otsansa Baekhyunin ohimoa vasten ja henkäisi kysyvästi.

“Mikä?”

“Tulevaisuus. Kukaan ei voi korvata Yixing hyungia. Hän on ainutlaatuinen.”

“Totisesti”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suuteli Baekhyunin poskea pehmeästi. Baekhyun tirskahti ja unohti surumielisyytensä. Vaikka hyung oli lähdössä, hän ei silti lähtenyt hänen elämästään mihinkään. Puhelimet oli keksitty ja ehkä he, hän ja Yeollie, voisivat joskus käydä Kiinassa. Haaveilu alkoi saman tien. Chanyeolkin huomasi hänen ilmeensä muuttuneen.

“Toivotaan, että uusi avustajasi on yhtälailla uniikki tapaus”, hän sanoi ja kyseli, oliko hakemuksia saapunut. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan, hän ei ollut ehtinyt jutella Beom hyungin kanssa muutamaan päivään. Isoveli aikoi soittaa, kun mahdollisia haastatteluja olisi tulossa. Tarjolla oli vakituinen paikka, ja Baekhyun toivoikin, että uusi avustaja tulisi jäädäkseen. Siksi hän oli vaatinut Beom hyungia hylkäämään heti osa-aikaisia töitä opintojensa rinnalle etsivät hakijat.

* * *

Viimeinen iltapäivä Yixing hyungin kanssa oli ollut alusta alkaen ahdistava. Painostavan surullinen tunnelma oli läsnä koko ajan, ja tunne vaikutti vain kasvavan. Jokainen sekunti söi Baekhyunia lisää, ikävä lempää kiinalaismiestä oli jo nyt. Vaisu Baekhyun ei nauranut juurikaan, toisin kuin hän oli viimeisen illan kuvitellut menevän. Yixing pysäytti hänet kerta toisensa jälkeen ja kysyi, oliko hän ihan kunnossa. Ja aina Baekhyun väänsi kasvoilleen väkinäisen ilmeen ja vakuutti kaiken olevan hyvin.

Chanyeol oli matkalla. Baekhyun oli saanut häneltä tekstiviestin viisi minuuttia sitten. Mies oli lähtenyt vanhempiensa luota, hänen äitinsä oli valmistanut perinteisen aterian kaikkine mahdollisine herkkuineen.

Baekhyun halusi antaa Yixing hyungille kunnon läksiäisaterian, maukasta korealaista kotiruokaa, jota ei ravintolasta saisi. Chanyeolin äiti oli ollut tarpeeksi kiltti valmistaakseen sen kaiken. Alkuperäinen ajatus oli ollut pyytää Yeriniä kokkaamaan, mutta hänellä oli kaksi huomiota vaativaa pikkulasta kotona. Beom hyung oli heistä se pahempi.

“Miten on mennyt harjoittelussa?” Yixing kysyi. Baekhyun irrotti otteensa puhelimestaan ja antoi sen valua farkkujen peittämille reisilleen. Hän mutristi huuliaan ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän edelleen toivoi, että toimiston naiset uskoisivat hänen kykyihinsä vähän enemmän, mutta ehkä luottamus oli ansaittava. Hän ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin parhaansa ja toivoa, että se avaisi hänelle enemmän mahdollisuuksia. Kunhan hän tutustuisi toimiston työntekijöihin kunnolla, hänestä tulisi varmasti hyvä lisä heidän remmiinsä.

“Eiköhän se tästä lähde”, Baekhyun naurahti. “Ensi viikolla on uusi viikko ja uudet kujeet.”

“Hwaiting”, Yixing sanoi ponnekkaasti ja nousi ylös sohvalta. Baekhyun ojensi kätensä kohti miestä ja tarttui häntä paidanhelmasta, estäen häntä liikkumasta yhtään mihinkään. Chanyeol tulisi pian, hyung ei saisi livetä paikalta. Kaikki hommat oli tehty, hyvästit eivät saaneet vielä alkaa. Oli pelattava aikaa.

“Oliko vielä jotain?” Yixing kysyi.

Baekhyun taputti paikkaa vieressään ja avasi sydäntään. Hän puhui Chanyeolista, jonka nykyinen tilanne vähän pelotti häntä. Töistä pois oleminen oli saanut hänet virkeämmäksi, mutta silti hänen jatkuva häslääminen oli kummallista.

“Hän sanoo sen saavan ajatukset muualle”, Baekhyun murahti. “Musta tuntuu, että hänen olisi parempi käsitellä ne asiat ennen kuin hänen päänsä räjähtää ihan oikeasti.”

Yixing murahti tulkinnanvaraiseen malliin. Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat.

“Voisitko puhua hänelle?” hän kysyi pienellä äänellä. “Hän varmasti arvostaisi terveydenhuollon ammattilaisen sanoja enemmän kuin mun motkotustani.”

Yixing raapi niskaansa, äänestä päätellen. Hänen suustaan tuli epävarmaa muminaa. “Mä en oikein haluaisi sekaantua koko juttuun… Hänen terapeuttinsa on varmasti ohjeistanut häntä tilanteeseen sopivalla tavalla.”

Baekhyun huokaisi, kyllä hän ymmärsi. Asia oli täysin Chanyeolin oma asia. Hänenkään ei olisi hyvä työntää nokkaansa miehen asioihin, mutta hän vaistosi, että Yeol vältteli asioiden käsittelemistä, koska hän ei halunnut muistaa. Mikä hänen menneisyydessään teki niin kipeää, kun sitä ei voinut käydä läpi.

“Miten teillä muuten menee?” Yixing kysyi kiinnostuneena.

“Paremmin”, Baekhyun vastasi ja hymyili perään tuikkivin silmin. Hän oli valittanut hänelle Yixing hyungille poikaystävästään, joka ei huomioinut häntä ja eli pelkästään ajatuksissaan.

Nyt tilanne oli kääntynyt niin päin, ettei Chanyeol pysynyt ajatuksissaan sekuntiakaan vaan piti mielensä virkeänä siivoamalla kämppäänsä katosta lattiaan tai hemmottelemalla Baekhyunia rankan duunipäivän jälkeen. Baekhyun ei tosin valittanut, sillä hän rakasti Chanyeolia ja hänen kiusoittelevia kosketuksiaan. Vähän häntä silti karmi tuumailla, kuinka pitkään ääripäästä toiseen muuttuva käytös kestäisi.

Baekhyun halusi kuitenkin uskoa, että terapeutti saisi taiottua Chanyeolin mielelle henkisen tasapainon. 23 vuodessa muistoja, olivat ne sitten tosia tai pelkkää mielikuvituksen tuotetta, niissä oli varmasti paljon käsittelemistä, eikä hörökorva suostunut edes aloittamaan. Ehkä hän sitten, kun kuukahtaisi ylirasituksesta työpaikkansa lattialle. Salaa Baekhyun toivoi, että niin kävisi, jotta mies tulisi järkiinsä. Sentään jotain muutosta parempaan oli tullut, kun hän oli älynnyt jäädä sairaslomalle.

“Hänellä on menossa suuri elämänvaihe”, Yixing sanoi. “Voit tehdä parhaasi tukemalla häntä.”

“Mä tiedän”, Baekhyun sanoi, menettäen hieman reipasta ilmettään. “Musta vain tuntuu, ettei hän halua mun tukea.”

“Hän tarvitsee aikaa”, Yixing sanoi. “Aivan kuten eräs toinen, kun hän opetteli elämään ilman näköaistia.”

Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa tuntiessaan lempeän kosketuksen olkapäällään.

“Siitä nuorikosta, joka ei osannut edes painaa hissin oikeaa kerrosnäppäintä, on kasvanut vakavasti otettava, tuleva lakimies. Mä olen varma, että Yeollie pystyy vielä elämään elämäänsä ilman, että menneisyyden haamut hyppivät koko aikaa silmille.”

“Jos sä sanot niin”, Baekhyun henkäisi pienesti. Hänen suupielensä kääntyivät jälleen ylöspäin, hänen sydämensä pamppaili kevyesti jo pelkälle ajatukselle siitä, että hän voisi joskus muistella Kim Jonginia Chanyeolin kanssa ilman, että hörökorva itkisi kaipaavaa sydäntään.

“Kyllä mä sanon”, Yixing nauroi. Hellä nauru tarttui Baekhyuniinkin. Yixing oli ainut ihminen maailmassa, jonka puheita Baekhyun uskoi kerrasta. Siksi oli harmi luopua hänestä, hyung oli hänen järjenäänensä monessa asiassa.

Ovi kävi, Chanyeolin iloinen hihkaisu kantautui olohuoneeseen asti. Yixing irrotti käden Baekhyunin olkapäältä ja ihmetteli ääneen. Baekhyun ei ollut puhunut Yeolin saapumisesta sanallakaan, sen piti olla yllätys. Ei hyung yllätysvisiittiä varmastikaan ihmetellyt, vaan niitä helvetillisiä kantamuksia, jotka höräkorva mukanaan toi.

“Onko teillä treffit tai jotain?” Yixing kysyi hölmistyneenä ja alkoi tehdä lähtöä, mutta Baekhyun tarrautui hänen olkavarteensa kaksin käsin. “Mitä tämä on?”

“Läksiäiset”, Chanyeol sanoi ja siirtyi puuskuttaen keittiöön. “Toivottavasti sulla ei ole mitään tärkeää menoa, sillä tämän ruokamäärän syömiseen taitaa mennä koko ilta.”

Baekhyun haaveili jo pääsevänsä pöytään. Hän oli kuunnellut Yeolin äidin menusuunnitelmaa vesi kielellä, päivällisestä tulisi varmasti ihan täydellinen.

“Ei osattu ostaa sulle mitään järkevää lahjaa, joten päätettiin järjestää kunnon ateria”, Baekhyun sanoi hymyillen. Tiistai-illan reissu Garosugiliin ei ollut tuottanut toivottua lopputulosta, mutta se oli poikinut parempia ideoita.

“M-mulle?” hyung henkäisi ääni väristen. Baekhyun naurahti ja koitti ignoorata kostuneet silmänsä. Tunnelma oli vaihtunut liikuttuneeksi ihan sekunneissa.

“Jääthän syömään meidän kanssa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kietoi molemmat kätensä vanhemman ympärille, rutistaen itseään häntä vasten.

“Jään”, Yixing lupasi nauraen.

“Pöytään sitten”, Chanyeol hihkaisi keittiön suunnalta. Yixing tarttui Baekhyunin käteen ja veti hänet ylös sohvalta, kevyen, mutta haikean naurahduksen kera.

* * *

Baekhyun ei kestänyt jäähyväisiä. “Toivottavasti tavataan pian” oli lausahdus, joka tuntui valheelta. Kahden erissä kaupungissa asuvan kiireisen miehen oli vaikea sopia yhteistä aikaa tapaamiselle. Baekhyun halusi silti toivoa, että sellainen tulisi, jossain vaiheessa. Yixing hyung oli tunnin lennon päässä heistä, ja päin vastoin. Ehkä reissu Kiinaan olisi kuitenkin tehtävä.

Baekhyun tarrautui lähtöä tekevään kiinalaismieheen ja piteli hänestä tiukasti kiinni, ei päästänyt liikkumaan minnekään. Hänen silmänsä vuotivat tuskan kyynelistä, niitä kirveli pirusti. Suusta valui jatkuvaa ulinaa, hänen ymmärtäessä viimein, miten Yixing hyung ei poistuttuaan tulisi enää koskaan takaisin. Ainakaan hänen henkilökohtaisena avustajanaan. Ystävänä ehkä.

“Tämä ei ole maailmanloppu”, Yixing sanoi hiljaa ja kuivasi Baekhyunin kyynelistä märkiä kasvoja nenäliinalla.

“Miksi musta sitten tuntuu siltä?” hän kysyi ja tarttui todennäköisesti Chanyeolin taskusta peräisin olevaan nenäliinaan. Hän oli kai osannut varustautua nenäliinapaketilla.

“Säkin olet mulle erittäin tärkeä”, Yixing sanoi hiljaa ja halasi Baekhyunia ehkä maailman lämpimimmillä tavalla. Baekhyun roikkui miehessä viimeiseen asti, Chanyeol oli tulla jo repimään hänet irti miehestä.

“Kiitos kaikesta, hyung”, Chanyeol sanoi Baekhyunin tarrautuessa kiinni hänen kylkeensä. Hänkin halasi Yixingiä, varoi kolhimasta Hyunia siinä tohinassa.

“Kiitos teille”, Yixing sanoi. “Pidä huolta hänestä.”

“Aina”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun hätkähti märkää suudelmaa ohimollaan ja tirskahti pienesti. Onneksi Chanyeol ei ollut lähdössä yhtään mihinkään. Hän ei olisi kestänyt, jos kaikki hänen maailmansa ihmiset katoaisivat hänen ympäriltään.

“Katsokin, että hänestä tulee maan paras hallintolakimies”, Yixing sanoi, yrittäen keventää tunnelmaa. Se oli kuitenkin turhaa, ilmapiiri pysyi apeana naurusta huolimatta.

“Kaikkea hyvää”, Chanyeol sanoi ja perääntyi askeleen, vetäen Baekhyunin mukaansa.

“Pidä huolta itsestäsi”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja vilkutti miehelle kädellään, vaikkei ollut varma, joko hyung oli ehtinyt ovelle asti.

“Hei sitten”, Yixing sanoi. Ulko-ovi napsahti auki ja Baekhyunin kyynelkanavat aukesivat uudemman kerran. Hän peitti silmänsä puoliksi kastellulla nenäliinalla ja tunsi kasvojensa punoittavan ärsyttävän paljon.

“Hei hei”, Chanyeol sanoi ja huokaisi, kun ovi oli painunut kiinni. Hän kaappasi kyynelehtivän Baekhyunin tiukkaan syleilyynsä ja hyräili hiljaa. Hän oli tarpeeksi viisas ollakseen jakamatta lohtulauseita, arkeen ilman Yixingia oli vaikea tottua. Mies, joka oli seisonut hänen rinnallaan siitä asti, kun lääkärit olivat todenneet hänen näköhermonsa vaurioituneen, ei tulisi enää koskaan takaisin. Hän oli helvetin kiitollinen kaikesta, mitä hyung oli hänen vuohseen tehnyt, eikä hän tollo ollu osannut sanoa sitä ääneen, pillittää vain. Ja nyt oli jo liian myöhäistä. Kyyneleet tuntuivat entistä kuumemmilta.

“Mä olen tässä”, Chanyeol kuiskasi. Ja Baekhyun oli siitä erittäin onnellinen. Jos hän olisi joutunut hyvästelemään Yixingin yksin, hän ei olisi välttämättä kestänyt sitä.

“Ethän sä lähde?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän antoi Chanyeolin kuivata hänen kyyneleensä japainaa huulensa omilleen mitä pehmeimmin. Nautti suudelmasta, vaikka siinä oli ripaus jotain sydäntä särkevää.

“Jos mä saisin päättää, mä jäisin. Loppuelämäkseni”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja jätti Baekhyunin miettimään, mitä kummaa hän oikein sanoillaan tarkoitti.


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyunin silmät olivat auki, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään, ei edes liikkunut. Chanyeol kurkotti miehen ylitse ja tökkäsi häntä poskeen. Oli pakko tarkistaa, oliko ruskeatukkainen enää hengissä. Baekhyun tirskahti pienesti ja tarttui Yeolin sormeen, hereillä oltiin.

Chanyeol laski kosteat huulensa Baekhyunin niskaan ja murahti tyytyväisenä. Hänen kätensä liikkuivat kylpytakin vyölle ja vetivät löysästi kasaan kursitun vaatteen auki. Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin käsille ja kääntyi selälleen. Hän ojensi kätensä Chanyeolin kasvoille ja nosti toista kulmaansa.

”Huomenta vaan sullekin”, hän sanoi ja tökki hörökorvaa poskelle terävällä kynnellään. Chanyeol ärähti tuskissaan ja tarttui Baekhyunia molemmista ranteista. Hän painoi kädet tyynyä vasten ja virnisti voittajana, toivoi, että alla oleva aistisi sen jollain tapaa.

”Mahtaako herra tietää olevansa lähes alasti?” hän kysyi hiljaa, lähes kuiskaten. Baekhyun yritti päästä vapaaksi, mutta Yeol piteli hänen kätensä visusti paikoillaan.

Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä. ”Paljonko kello lienee?”

Chanyeol virnisti viekkaasti, hän oli juuri tarkistanut ajan. ”Varttia vaille kahdeksan.”

Baekhyun laski päänsä paremmin tyynyjä vasten ja sulki silmänsä. Chanyeolin oli purtava kieltää, ettei hän nauraisi ääneen. Baekhyun oli kai herännyt aikaisemmin kuin hän, sillä hänen kasvoillaan ei ollut tippaakaan väsymystä. Hän ei ihmettelisi, jos ruskeatukkainen olisi ehtinyt käydä jo keittämässä aamukahvit. Hänen unirytminsä oli kääntynyt hyvin työharjottelun alettua. Hän oli herännyt joka aamu puoli seitsemältä. Chanyeolkin, sitä herätyskellon pirinää ja sitä seuraavaa kiroilua ei voinut olla kuulematta.

”Ajattelit vielä nukkua, vai?” Chanyeol kysyi ja päästi irti Baekhyunin käsistä.

”Mmm.”

”Sehän nähdään”, Chanyeol virnisti ja vei kätensä Baekhyunin kyljille. Hän painoi kevyen suudelman Baekhyunin solisluulle. Alla olevan kädet siirtyivät välittömästi Chanyeolin hiuksiin. Suudelmaa seurasi nopeasti toinen, kolmas. Hetkessä ajatuksensa levottomaksi päästänyt Chanyeol nousi nelinkontin ja kävi pokkaansa pitelevän Baekhyunin kroppaa sentti sentiltä lävitse. Navan kohdalle päästyään oli vaihdettava taktiikkaa, sillä ruskeatukkaisesta ei ollut kuulunut yhtäkään nautinnon henkäystä. Chanyeol tunsi itsensä haastetuksi.

”Kovastiko väsyttää?” hän kysyi. Hän väisti koukkuun nousevaa polvea juuri ajoissa, Baekhyun oli monesti varomaton liikkeissään. Kolautus otsaan olisi antanut aamulle

Chanyeol nuolaisi Baekhyunin sisäreittä ennen kuin laski kosteat huulensa herkälle iholle. Baekhyun oli nostanut kätensä silmiensä eteen ja pidätteli hengitystään.

Chanyeol äännähti tyytyväisenä näkemälleen. Hän antoi suudelmiensa valua entistä alemmas, Baekhyun jännittyi entisestään. Ensimmäinen puoliksi nielty kirosana oli kuin musiikkia korville. Chanyeol naurahti matalaan sävyyn ja uskalsi koskea Baekhyunia rohkeammin.

Ulko-ovelta kuului kolinaa. Chanyeol jäätyi niille sijoilleen ja kuljetti katsettaan ympäri huonetta. Hän tajusi, että makuuhuoneen ovi oli auki. Sängyltä näki suoraan olohuoneen ja eteisen yhdistävälle oviaukolle.

”Mikä helvetti?” Baekhyun kysyi ja veti kylpytakkinsa kiinni, antaen Chanyeolin pään hautautua kankaan alle. Chanyeol naurahti ja suukotti sisäreittä vielä kerran. Baekhyun pamautti häntä kantapäällään perselle, kova parkaisu kaikui huoneessa pitkään.

”Kuka se on?”

”Onko vaihtoehtoja?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kaivautui ulos kylpytakin alta Baekhyun oli noussut istumaan, hän nojasi käsiensä varaan. Posket hehkuivat punaisina, hymy oli herkässä. Väsymys oli kaikonnut kasvoilta viimeistään siihen mennessä.

Byun Baekbeom käveli olohuoneeseen Yuri sylissään. Chanyeol käännähti istumaan sängyn laidalle ja risti jalkansa, tervehti vieraita kovaan ääneen.

Baekbeomin kasvot vääntyivät epäilevään irveeseen. Hän vilkaisi kelloa ja raapi päätään.

”Ei helvetti”, Baekhyun huokaisi lopulta. ”Unohdin koko jutun.”

”Minkä?” Chanyeol kysyi, katsellen hätääntyneenä ympärilleen. Mistä oli kyse ja miksi hänelle ei oltu kerrottu?

”Mun täytyy lähteä Japaniin”, Beom sanoi. ”Lentoni lähtee kolmen tunnin päästä.”

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin nilkalle ja kuljetti peukaloaan sen lämpimällä iholla, kuin kysyen, mitä oikein oli meneillään.

”Unohdin kysyä sulta, voitaisiinko vahtia tytteliä siihen asti, että Yerin noona pääsee töistä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pahoitteli kovasti. ”Unohdin kysyä eilen. Asia tuli niin puskista, että lupasin ennen kuin ehdin kysyä sulta.”

Chanyeol hipaisi häpeästä hymynsä menettäneen Baekhyunin poskea ja hymyili lämpimästi. ”Totta kai se sopii.”

”Kiitos, Chanyeol. Olet taivaan lahja”, Beom hyung huokaisi ja päästi Yerinin lattialle seisomaan. Hän alkoi riisua lapsen ulkovaatteita.

”Jos sulla on kiire, niin mene vain, hyung. Mä hoidan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän vilkaisi itseensä ja toivoi, ettei hänen innostuneisuutensa paistanut muiden silmiin. Byun Baekhyun oli tehnyt hänen olonsa jälleen tukalaksi pelkällä olemisella. Oli hän yksi pirulainen.

”Mä menen suihkuun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja paineli ulos makuuhuoneesta kylpytakkiinsa kääriytyneenä. Chanyeol puri huultaan seuratessaan veljeksistä nuorempaa, puna oli vahvistunut hänen kasvoillaan.

Chanyeol käveli olohuoneen puolelle ja otti vastaan Beom hyungin selässä olevan hoitorepun. Hän laskeutui tyttelin tasolle ja kehui arvon leidin kampausta. Kahdelle saparolle nostetut hiukset kiilsivät silkkisinä.

”Hän on ollut vähän pahalla päällä pari päivää”, hyung varoitti. ”Olen tosi pahoillani, jos tämä tuli liian puskista.”

”Ei haittaa, oikeasti”, Chanyeol sanoi ja päästi tyttelin kaivamaan olohuoneessa olevaa lelulaatikkoa. Hän nousi isoveljen puoleen ja vakuutti kaiken menvän hyvin. Hän ei rohjennut sanoa, että oli sairaslomalla töistään. Yurin kaitseminen pitäisi ajatukset mukavasti kiireisenä. Tytteliä hoitaessa hän ei ehtiny kelata turhia. Oikeastaan kaikki oli hyvin. He voisivat katsoa Frozenin, vaikka Baekhyun ja Yuri molemmat osasivat elokuvan ulkoa, toinen näöltä, toinen kuulolta.

”Kauanko komennuksesi kestää?” Yeol kysyi Beomilta juuri ennen kuin hän ehti ottaa askeleen taaksepäin.

”Puoli viikkoa. Palaan torstaina takaisin. Yerin on Soulissa, hän tulee hakemaan tyttelin viimeistään seitsemältä.”

”Tämä selvä”, Chanyeol hymyili ja saatteli hyungin ulos asunnosta. Samalla hän laittoi lapsen takin naulakkoon ja järjesteli paikkoja muutenkin. Baekhyun oli potkinut kenkiä ympäriinsä edellisenä iltana, Yixing hyungin lähdettyä.

Chanyeol rynnisti ovelle ja kurkisti rappuun. Baekbeom ei ollut ehtinyt vielä poistua, hän odotti hissiä muutaman metrin päässä ovelta.

”Oliko vielä jotain?”

”Onko kukaan hakenut avustajan paikkaa?” Chanyeol kysyi toiveikkaana. Hän täsmensi, että avusti Baekhyunia mielellään, mutta Baekhyun itse saattoi alkaa nähdä punaista hänen touhuamiselleen jo muutamassa päivässä. ”Haluaisin rauhoitella häntä tilanteen tullen.”

”Pari hakemusta on tullut. Otan heihin yhteyttä heti kun palaan takaisin.”

”Loistavaa”, Chanyeol hymyili ja heilautti kättään. ”Turvallista matkaa.”

”Kiitti”, Beom naurahti ja astui hissiin heti, kun ovet olivat avautuneet.

* * *

Baekhyun istui Chanyeolin vierelle ja tarttui molemmin käsin Chanyeolin kasvoihin. Chanyeol nosti katseensa sylissään olevasta kirjasta Baekhyuniin, jonka alahuuli oli työntynyt pitkälle.

”Anna anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja murahti perään. Chanyeol katsahti lattialla leikkivää Yuria yhtä kysyvästi kuin tytteli häntä. Hän osoitti Baekhyunia etusormellaan ja pyöritti sitä sen jälkeen päänsä ympärillä, virnisteli huvittuneena lapselle. Yuri kääntyi takaisin lelujensa puoleen ja jatkoi nuken ravistelua.

”Mitä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa ja nosti kirjan pois sylistään. Hän antoi Baekhyunin nousta syliinsä ja laskea peukalonsa hänen alahuulelleen.

”Mistä herra haluaa saada anteeksi?” Chanyeol kysyi ja henkäisi haltioituneena. Hän ei voinut olla huomioimatta, miten hyvältä tuntui pidellä miestä sylissään. Ajatukset villiintyivät jälleen, hänellä oli taas päivänvaloa kestämättömät asiat mielessä. Baekhyun teki hänet joka päivä enemmän hulluksi. Hän rakasti Baekhyunia. Hän rakasti Baekhyunia niin paljon, että voisi viettää koko loppuelämänsä hänen kanssaan. Samassa osoitteessa, kiinni hänessä kaksikymmentäneljä seitsemän.

”En muistanut koko lapsenvahtijuttua”, Baekhyun sanoi nolona. ”Mä tiedän, että sulla on nyt raskasta ja siihen yksi ylivilkas lapsi päälle —”

Chanyeol nosti etuormensa Baekhyunin huulille. Baekhyun sulki suunsa, mutta vain hetkeksi.

”Meni aamukin pilalle.”

”Ehditäänhän me”, Chanyeol naurahti ja tökkäsi Baekhyunia nenästä. Baekhyuni peukalo liikahti Chanyeolin alahuulella. Nopeasti sormi korvaantui kosteilla huulilla, suudelma maistui mansikoilta.

Chanyeol nauroi vasten suudelmaa. Baekhyun oli tainnut varastaa Yurin eväistä. Jääkaapissa ei ollut mitään mansikkaista.

”Miten sä voit?” Baekhyun kysyi ja laskeutui alas miehen sylistä. Hän kellahti makuulle, laski päänsä Yeolin syliin ja tarttui hänen käteensä. Hän ohjasi sen hiuksiinsa ja hymyili tyytyväisenä. Sulki silmänsä, ettei näyttäisi pelottavalta kattoon tuijotellessaan.

”Hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi leikkeihinsä uppoutunutta tytteliä, jonka suusta valui kummallista ääntelyä. Eivät ne oikeita sanoja olleet kuin osittain, silti monologi kuulosti mielenkiintoiselta. Baekhyuniakin nauratti.

”Mulla on todella hyvä olla tällä hetkellä”, Chanyeol myönsi silittäessään Baekhyunin päälakea hellin vedoin. ”Jos olisin yksin, tulisin hulluksi.”

Baekhyunin silmät aukesivat. ”Muistathan silti, että sun olisi hyvä käsitellä ajatuksesi.”

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti. Hän ei halunnut ajatella ketään muuta kuin Baekhyunia. Jos hän alkaisi miettiä, mitä lukiossa oli tapahtunut, kohta hänen mielensä täyttyisi siitä, miten Kyungsoo oli suudellut häntä ensimmäistä kertaa erään studion hämärässä valaistuksessa.

”Mua ärsyttää, etten voi auttaa sua mitenkään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja etsi Yeolin toisen käden. Hän risti sormesa hänen kanssaan ja suukotteli kämmenselkää surumielinen katse silmissään.

”Olet siinä, niin se on tarpeeksi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hymyili Baekhyunin sulkiessa jälleen silmänsä. Hän arveli, ettei mieheltä menisi montaa minuuttia, että hän olisi unessa ja kuorsaisi menemään suu auki, yhtä hurmaavana kuin aina.

”Mä luulen, että Yerin on raskaana”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol vilkaisi leikkimisen lopettaneeseen Yuriin ja virnisteli yllättyneenä.

”Hän on yhtä pahalla päällä kuin tytteliä odottaessaan”, Baekhyun sanoi. Yeol virnisti, asiassa saattoi olla perää.

”Kumman sä haluaisit?”

Chanyeol nauroi turhankin ilkikuriseen sävyyn. Hän joutui muistuttamaan, ettei lapsi ollut heidän vaan isoveljen ja hänen vaimonsa.

”Niinhän sä luulet”, Baekhyun naurahti. ”Katso, kuka hoitaa lasta tälläkin hetkellä?”

Chanyeol nosti kätensä ylös luovuttamisen merkiksi. ”Toinen prinsessa tässä valtakunnassa ei tekisi huonoa.”

Baekhyun nauroi yhtä ilkikurisesti miettiessään, millaisessa liemessä Beom hyung tulisi olemaan viidentoista vuoden kuluttua.

”Jos sieltä tulee kaksoset, muutetaan Hokkaidoon”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Ettei hyung vahingossakaan keksi roudata laumaansa meille ja karata itse ulkomaille.”

”Jaa, Sapporo kutsuu”, Chanyeol virnisti ja alkoi haaveilla lomasta. Olisi ihanaa viettää viikko poissa Soulin melskeestä. Harmi vain, että Baekhyun oli sitonut itsensä Mapon oikeustalolle juuri nyt, kun hänellä olisi ollut aikaa.

”Jos ei mentäisi asioiden edelle”, Chanyeol naurahti ja rauhoitteli Baekhyunia mielikuvissaan.

”On tämä kyllä ihanaa”, Baekhyun henkäisi hymyillen.

”Mikä?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena.

”Perhe-elämä.”

Chanyeol alkoi haaveilla välittömästi. Hän voisi luvata itsensä Baekhyunille vaikka siltä seisomalta. Luvata ja vannoa käsi sydämellä, ettei karkaisi miehen viereltä oli tilanne mikä hyvänsä. Hän voisi tarjota Baekhyunille sormusta, vaikka sillä ei ollut minkäänlaista arvoa valtion silmissä. Mutta se voisi olla heidän välisensä sopimus, yhteinen lupaus sitoutua toiseen siihen saakka, kunnes kuolema heidät erottaisi.

Yhteinen elämä tarkottaisi yhteistä asuntoa, ja Baekhyunilla oli vaikeuksia hyväksyä saman katon alla oleskelemista. Mutta ehkä joskus hänkin olisi valmis tekemään kompromissin rakkauden tähden. Chanyeol luotti siihen, että vielä joku päivä hän voisi kantaa tavaransa ruskeatukkaisen asuntoon ja olla enää lähtemättä.

* * *

Chanyeol pysähtyi ja koitti tarkentaa katsettaan. Do Kyungsoo seisoi S Buildingin edustalla ja selasi puhelintaan. Hän ei kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota ohi kulkevaan liikenteeseen saatika kävelykadulla liikkuviin ihmisiin, jotka joutuivat väistelemään kulkuväylälle pysähtynyttä pukumiestä.

Chanyeol tarkisti vielä, olivatko auton ovet varmasti menneet lukkoon. Hän poistui parkkialueelta ja käveli tien ylitse, astui Kyungsoon eteen. Suuren varjon peittoon langennut Soo nosti suuret silmänsä Yeoliin ja henkäisi kysyen. Chanyeol työpaikkansa edessä ei ollut harvinainen näky, mutta Chanyeol siviilivaatteissaan työpaikkansa edessä oli harvinaisuus.

”Lupasin lähteä Jongdaen kanssa lounaalle. Liitytkö seuraan?” Chanyeol kysyi. Kyungsoo tuhahti lyhyesti ja työnsi puhelimensa puvunhousujen taskuun. Hän oli poistumassa paikalta, mutta Chanyeol tarttui häntä olkavarresta ja pyysi kuuntelemaan hetken. Liekihtevän katsekontaktin syntyessä jokainen mielessä ollut sana hävisi. Selkeät muistikuvat olivat kaataa Chanyeolin, hänen jalkansa olivat alkaneet täristä tunteen vahvuudesta.

Kyungsoon ilme pehmeni pidemmän kalpeat kasvot nähdessään. Hän näytti siltä, kuin olisi halunnut sanoa jotain, mutta ei uskaltanu.

Chanyeol voi pahoin. Jatkuva kierre kiihkeistä suudelmista pimeän studiohuoneen uumenissa olivat kuin ilkeä kuva, joka oli jäänyt mieleen pyörimään jostain kauhuelokuvasta. Visuaalisen kuvan lisäksi hän pystyi muistamaan Kyungsoon kielen pehmeyden ja ne täyteläiset huulet, joka olivat kulkeneet pitkin hänen kaulaansa.

Chanyeol rojahti kyykkyyn ja peitti korvansa. Hämmentynyt Kyungsoo koitti saada Yeolin takaisin ylös, mutta hörökorva oli uppoutunut aivan omiin maailmoihinsa.

Kim Jongdae käveli ulos rakennuksesta juuri oikealla hetkellä. Hän vaihtoi askelluksen juoksuksi ja repäisi Kyungsoon helvettiin parhaan ystävänsä luota. Hän loi nuorempaan arvoivan katseen ennen kuin laskeutui Yeolin tasolle.

”Chanyeol-ah”, Jongdae kutsui. Chanyeol ojensi tärisevät kätensä häntä kohden ja haukkoi henkeään.

”Mä rakastan Baekhyunia!” Chanyeol huudahti ja painoi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Jongdae ja Kyungsoo vilkaisivat toisiaan ja kohauttivat olkiaan. Heillä ei ollut käsitystä, miksi Park julisti päivänselviä asoita.

”Kaikki on hyvin”, Jongdae sanoi ja taputti Yeolia lohduttavasti olalle. ”Kaikki on hyvin.”

”Kukaan ei tule meidän väliin!” Yeol parkaisi ja mulkaisi Kyungsoota, joka oli kääntänyt jo selkänsä.

”Mitä sä oikein riehut täällä?” Jongdae kysyi pienemmällä äänellä ja nosti Yeolin pystyyn. Huojuvin jaloin Chanyeol koitti palata järkiinsä, mutta mielessä pyörivät kuvat olivat vahvoja. Ne olivat vaihtuneet kiihkeistä suudelmista käsirysyyn, jonka Yeol oli todistanut kauempaa. Lukion jalkapallokentällä pidetyt turpajuhlat olivat olleet kuukauden puheenaihe.

Chanyeol sokaistui raivosta. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi Kyungsoo ei nähnyt totuutta. Hän oli toitottanut puolelle asuinalueelle Jongdaen olevan murhaaja. Kuka helvetti tappaisi oman serkkunsa.

Chanyeol ei miettinyt kahta kertaa. Hän työnsi Jongdaen pois tieltä ja parahti ääneen. Hölmistynyt Kyungsoo kääntyi ympäri ja katsahti pidempää arvoiden. Hän tuhahti lyhyesti ja oli kääntyä takaisin menosuuntaan, mutta Yeol ehti iskeä nyrkkinsä lyhyemmän nenään. Kopsahdus tuntui vievän kaiken ympäröivän metelin mukanaan. Liikenteen äänet ja vastapäisellä kadulla kävelevien ihmisten puheensorina vaimentui kuulumattomiin. Pelkkä hiljaisuus oli läsnä, kun Kyungsoo nosti kätensä verta vuotavan nenänsä eteen. Jongdaen suu aukesi hämmennyksestä, maailma tuntui pysähtyneen.

”Mitä helvettiä?” Jongdae kysyi ja kiskasi Yeolin kauemmas Kyungsoon luota. Chanyeol ravisti ikätoverin pois otteestaan ja asettui Daen eteen, suojasi häntä lähestyvältä Kyungsoolta.

”Mä en jaksa tätä enää!” Chanyeol parkaisi ja puristi nyrkkejään tiukasti yhteen. “Välirikkonne on kestänyt kymmenen vuotta. Olitte ennen niin hyvää pataa!”

“Muistatko oikeasti?” Kyungsoo kysyi suurin silmin. Hän mulkaisi Yeolin selän takaa kurkistelevaa Jongdaeta ja sihahti hampaidensa välistä. Jongdaella oli täysi työ pidellä Chanyeolia paikoillaan, ettei pidempi olisi käynyt häneen uudestaan käsiksi.

“Se oli sairaskohtaus!” Chanyeol huusi, välittämättä paskan vertaa Jongdaen hyssyttelyistä. Hänelle oli ihan sama, kuulisivatko ohikulkijat vai ei. Kyse oli kuitenkin totuudesta, joka ei ollut uponnut Kyungsoon paksuun kalloon.

“Kyllä mä tajuan! Kukaan ei ole päässyt sydämeesi yhtä syvälle kuin Jongin. Sä et koskaan rakastanut mua samalla tavalla kuin sä rakastit Jonginia!”

Chanyeol horjahti taaksepäin. Häntä hengästytti jälleen, uusi hämmennyksen aalto oli viedä voimat jaloista. Onneksi Jongdaeen pystyi aina luottamaan, hän oli takana ottamassa kiinni.

Kyungsoo ei halunnut kuunnella enempää. Hän poistui paikalta itsekseen tupisten, hävisi kulman taakse.

Jongdae vaati katsekontaktia. Chanyeol vältteli sitä parhaansa mukaan. Hän tiesi kyllä, mitä ystävän suusta tulisi. Rutkasti kysymyksiä, mistä Yeol oikein puhui ja oliko hän varma asiasta.

“Etkö sä muka ole huomannut?” Yeol kysyi ja työnsi Jongdaen kauemmas itsestään. “Että hän oli korviaan myöten rakastunut serkkuusi?”

Jongdae pudisti päätään. “Kyungsoo ei paljasta tunteitaan, paitsi inhoa ja vihaa.”

“Kuinka muuten hän olisi niin rikki Jonginien kuolemasta? Katkera siitä, ettei häntä pystytty pelastamaan?”

Jongdae kohautti olkiaan ja huokaisi väsyneenä perään. Ehkä hänkin oli väsynyt vatvomaan tradegiaa.

“Entä omat tunteesi?” hän kysyi. “Rakastatko sä Kyungsoota?”

Chanyeol tuhahti lyhyesti ja siisti vaatteitaan. Oikean käden rystysiä jomotti, hän oli vetänyt Soota dunkkuun liian kovaa.

“Mä rakastan Baekhyunia”, hän sanoi ja lähti kävelemään. Lounasravintola olisi parin korttelin päässä. Jongdae pinkaisi perään ja koitti saada katsekontaktia välttelevän Yeolin kertomaan asiat niin kuin ne olivat. Yeol ei valehdellut, mutta hän oli helvetin hyvä olemaan puhumatta.

“Muistatko sä tunteesi Soota kohtaan?” Jongdae kysyi. Chanyeol tuhahti lyhyesti. Hän oli päättänyt unohtaa Kyungsoon. Sitä miestä ja hänen kanssaan yhteisiä vuosia ei ollut olemassa.

“Ei ihmekään, että olet sekaisin kuin seinäkello”, Jongdae ärähti. “Sä olet raukkamainen, Park.”

Chanyeol pysähtyi ja kääntyi ystävänsä puoleen. Hän tarttui miestä olkapäästä ja läheni häntä uhkaavasti.

“Kenenkähän vika se on? Päivästä toiseen muistutat mulle vanhoista, hienoista ajoista. Sä olet meistä se, joka haluaa elää menneessä. Kävit koulusi, suoritit palveluksen. Kasva aikuiseksi, Kim.”

Jongdae sulki suunsa. Hänen katseensa valui kosteaan asfalttiin, hän taisi ymmärtää, mistä Yeol puhui.

“Baekhyun on oikeassa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja peruutti askeleen. “Ehkä mun on parempi pysyä erossa susta ja jutuistasi.”

Jongdae naurahti lyhyesti ja nosti surulliset silmänsä Yeoliin. “Baekhyunie… hän menee aina edelle. Mä en sovi elämäänne, jään aina toiseksi. Se on aika väsyttävää, Yeol.”

“Hän on kumppanini”, Chanyeol sanoi, yhtä pahoillaan. “Täytyy mennä…”

“Entäs se lounas?” Jongdae kysyi, hämmentyneisyyttä katseessaan. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja peruutti vielä muutaman askeleen ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri ja paineli huultaan purren kohti parkkipaikkaa. Hän päätti rauhoittua ja käydä myöhemmin illalla puhumassa asiat selväksi Daen kanssa. Mikäli hän ei ollut suututtanut ystäväänsä kokonaan.


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun veti oven kiinni perässään ja riisui kenkänsä oikealle paikalle. Hän laski reppunsa seinällä olevaan naulakkoon ja pysähtyi kuuntelemaan, oliko joku mahdollisesti kotona. Ei kuulunut kuin jääkaapin tasaista hurinaa. Pettymys oli valtava, hän oli haaveillut haistavansa päivällisen jo rapussa. Todellisuudessa häntä tervehti vain kylmä henkäys asunnosta päin. Chanyeolin piru oli taas laskenut sisälämpötilaa, asunnossa ei tahtonut tareta ilman pitkähihaista.

Baekhyun käveli olohuoneeseen ja rojahti sohvalle, selkää kivistävään, huonoon asentoon. Hän oli kaatunut jonkin kovan ja muhkuraisen päälle.

Koko tilaa ravisuttava huudahdus kantautui ilmoille sekä hänen että sohvan vallanneen möykyn suusta. Sätkyn saanut Baekhyun valui lattialle ja lähes hyperventiloi koittaessaan rauhoittaa seonnutta pumppuaan.

Jalkalampun valonkatkaisija napsahti. Käsi laskeutui Baekhyunin olkapäälle.

“Helvetti mä säikähdin”, Chanyeol sanoi haukkoessaan henkeään yhtä kauhistuneen kuuloisena. Baekhyun murahti tyytymättömään sävyyn, mutta antoi Yeolin avustaa hänet sohvalle. Mies painautui kiinni häneen ja laski päänsä hänen rintakehälleen.

“Olisit laittanut valot päälle”, Chanyeol vingahti valittavalla äänellä.

“Piruako mä niillä? Luulin, ettei täällä ollut ketään.”

Baekhyun nosti kätensä Yeolin leukaluulle. Hän tunnusteli hänen kasvojaan hetken aikaa ja hymyili hennosti. Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti, nosti vasemman jalkansa Baekien jalkojen päälle ja kietoi kätensä omistavasti hänen ympärilleen.

“No? Huono päivä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja käänsi päätään sen verran, että sai painettua pienen suudelman Yeolin otsalle. Kädet hänen ympärillään kiristivät otettaan.

“Vedin Kyungsoota turpaan ja suututin Jongdaen. Ihan perus.”

Baekhyun äännähti hölmistyneenä ja rutisti miestä tiukasti vasten itseään. Chanyeolin mutina muuttui sitä hyväntuulisemmaksi, mitä enemmän pieniä suudelmia hän miehen kasvoille painoi.

Nopeasti Chanyeol virkistyi, nosti itsensä ylös ja kuroi sentit umpeen. Pehmeät huulet liukuivat Baekhyunin omille ja saivat hänet kihertelemään onnesta. Tämä se oli elämää, tulla töistä kotiin ja tulla hukutetuksi puhtaaseen rakkauteen.

“Onko ruokaa?” Baekhyun kysyi Yeolin vetäydyttyä kauemmas. Hän hymyili tuntiessaan sormet päälaellaan, Yeol suki suortuvat takaisin paikoilleen. Tuuli oli ollut kova ja kai sekoittanut kuontalon. Oikeustalolla hänen tukkansa oli vielä ollut ojennuksessa.

“Pitäisikö olla?”

“No todellakin. Sähän halusit olla kotiorjani”, Baekhyun sanoi tarratessaan Yeolia molemmista poskista. Chanyeol hymyili ja laski kätensä hänen kättensä päälle.

“Käy vaihtamassa vaatteet, katan pöydän sillä aikaa.”

Baekhyun siirsi peukalonsa Yeolin alahuulelle ja nojautui suutelemaan häntä vielä yhdesti, kahdesti, kolmesti. Hän oli niin kiitollinen, että Yeol jaksoi pysyä hänen rinnallaan kaikesta huolimatta.

“Mene jo”, Chanyeol naurahti ja nousi ylös. Baekhyun ojensi kätensä miehelle ja tuli vedetyksi pois sohvalta, takaisin kiinni Yeoliin.

Odottava hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen. Baekhyun kostutti huuliaan kielenkärjellään ja siirsi oikean käden sormet kauluspaidan ylimmälle napille. Hän kuunteli Yeolin raskasta hengitystä sydän pamppaillen, tunsi toisen painautuvan entistä lähemmäs.

“Vai… syödäänkö myöhemmin?” Chanyeol kysyi kuiskaten ja siirsi Baekhyunin sormet pois ylimmältä napilta omalla kädellään. Hän avasi sen ja kuljetti etusormeaan Baekhyunin iholla siirtyessään seuraavalle napille.

Baekhyun livautti kätensä Chanyeolin t-paidan alle ja virnisti perään. Chanyeol avasi toisenkin napin, suuteli pehmeästi Baekhyunin kaulaa ja mumisi hiljaa vasten kuumaa ihoa.

Baekhyunin vatsa kurni äänekkäästi, hänen oli oikeasti nälkä. Chanyeol repesi heleään nauruun ja vetäytyi kauemmas.

“Jos kuitenkin syödään nyt.”

Baekhyun ei olisi tahtonut päästää Yeolia pois läheltään, mutta oli kai pakko. Chanyeol siirtyi keittiöön, napsutteli valoja päälle matkallaan. Baekhyun käveli makuuhuoneeseen, vaatekaapin eteen. Hän riisui puvuntakkinsa hengariin ja ripusti sen kaappiin. Jatkoi paitansa avaamista kaikessa rauhassa ja yritti kuunnella keittiöstä kuuluvaa uksintaa sillä korvalla, josko Yeol sanoisi jotain tärkeää. Hän selkeästi kaipasi piristystä, jotain vakavaa oli sattunut.

Baekhyun jäykistyi. Hän sisäisti vasta nyt, että hörökorva oli kertonut lyöneensä Kyungsoota. Mielenkiinto asiaa kohtaan heräsi, mutta tilaisuus udella oli saattanut jo mennä.

Baekhyun riisui loput vaatteet siististi hengareihin ja tarttui arkikamoihinsa, ne odottivat oven sisäpuolella olevassa koukussa. Hän siirtyi keittiöön ja nojasi ruokapöydän edessä olevaan tuolin selkänojaan.

“Haluasitko sä kertoa, mitä oikein tapahtui?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti. Hellan läheisyydessä kolisteleva Yeol jatkoi työskentelyään. Baekhyun istui alas odottamaan ruokaa. Pieneen keittiöön ei sopinut kahta sählääjää, varsinkaan, kun toinen ei nähnyt eteensä. Siinä olisi pian kuuma wokkipannu naamassa ja leikki kaukana.

“Mua vain ärsyttää, kun se pirun Kyungsoo ei anna Jongdaelle anteeksi”, Chanyeol mutisi, kuulostaen paljon kireämmältä. “Niin kuin hänellä olisi edes mitään tekemistä Jonginien kuoleman kanssa.”

“Ehkä hän vain on sellainen”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Ikuisesti katkera luonteeltaan.”

“Ei varmasti tunnu Daestakaan kovin mukavalta. Olimme hyviä ystäviä ennen sitä kaikkea.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Niin hän oli kuullut. “Entäs Jongdae sitten? Mitä sanoit hänelle?”

“Täytyy pyytää häneltä anteeksi myöhemmin.”

Baekhyun irvisti, Chanyeol kierteli taas. Hän ei jaksanut vaivata päätään asialla, hän oli setvinyt jo kaupungin juridisia asioita, aivot olivat valmiiksi solmussa. Hän halusi vain rentoutua ja syödä hyvin. Silitellä Chanyeolia poskesta ja saada hänet nauramaan, tavalla tai toisella.

“Jäätkö yöksi?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol pysähtyi toviksi, kuului vain liedellä kiehuvan lihapadan porinaa.

“Erittäin mielelläni”, hän sanoi lopulta. Baekhyunin sydän pamppaili innokkaasti, hän oli vähän toivonutkin.

“Siivooja tulee huomenna kello kymmenen”, Baekhyun sanoi. Viikottainen rutiini oli jämähtänyt hyvin mieleen, mutta hän silti tykkäsi muistutella asiasta.

“Mä pyysin veljeäsi perumaan sen tältä viikolta”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mä olen puunannut asuntoa katosta lattiaan.”

“Jumalauta, mun nurkkiani!”

“Miten se eroaa siivoojasta?” Yeol kysyi ja jatkoi kattilan kanssa leikkimistä. Jatkuva paukuttelu kertoi kireydestä. Yleensä Chanyeol liikkui pehmeästi eikä koittanut hajottaa kanssaeläjien tärykalvoja.

“Hänelle maksetaan siitä”, Baekhyun ärähti. “Ei sun tarvitse rasittaa itseäsi mun asioilla.”

“Ei siitä ole vaivaa.”

Baekhyun nosti kätensä hiuksiinsa ja luovutti. Chanyeol osasi olla yksi jääräpää, hän ei viitsinyt alkaa tappelemaan asiasta. Tilanne saattaisi nopeasti kärjistyä oikeaksi riidaksi, eikä hän halunnut viettää yötä yksin kylmässä sängyssä.

“Sen aikaa, kun olen saikulla”, Chanyeol pyysi, hänen äänensä oli täynnä vilpittömyyttä. “Kotityöt pitävät mut järjissäni.”

Baekhyun sulki suunsa, ettei puhuisi ajatuksiaan ääneen. Hän oli edelleen sitä mieltä, että Yeol vain vältteli muistojensa käsittelemistä kaikin mahdollisin keinoin. Onneksi hän kävi tapaamassa terapeuttiaan päivittäin, siihen asti, että akuutein tilanne olisi ohitse. Kunhan Yeol olisi valmis palaamaan töihin, terapiakäyntejä harvennettaisiin kahteen kertaan viikossa. Aika näytti, kuinka pitkään menisi, että tilanne palaisi ennalleen. Ennen vuodenvaihdetta hän oli käynyt puhumassa asioistaan kerran kuukaudessa, se aikaväli ollut hänelle erityisen sopiva. Baekhyun oli hyväksynyt sen, ettei Yeol kertonut hänelle kaikkea, eikä hän voinut sitä vaatiakaan, mutta kyllä hänellä oli oikeus tietää, mitä hänen mielessään liikkui, jos se vaikutti heidän parisuhteeseensa.

“Miten sä voit?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol kuulosti kohauttavan olkiaan.

“Vieläkö sä ikävöit Jonginia?”

Chanyeol vastasi kieltävästi, pahin suruaika näytti menneen ohitse, luojan kiitos. Baekhyun hymyili vastaukselle, olo keveni välittömästi. Hänen sydämensäkin pehmeni hieman.

“Kyllä sä saat täällä tuusata ja puunata ihan rauhassa. Mutta jos rasitut siitä vähänkin, niin sanot heti, niin hankitaan apua. Keskittyisit vain hoitamaan itsesi kuntoon.”

“Kiitos, Hyun-ah”, Chanyeol kuiskasi, hän vaikutti olevan aidosti kiitollinen. “Mä rakastan sua.”

“Mäkin sua, hölmö”, Baekhyun naurahti ja tarttui edessään oleviin syömäpuikkoihin. Hän taputti niiden paksumpaa päätä vasten pöytää ja älähti vaativasti.

“Missä ruoka viipyy? Mulla on nälkä!”

“Tulossa, ihan kohta”, Chanyeol naurahti ja napsautti hellan kiinni. Baekhyun haisteli aromikasta tuoksua ja kuunteli sydän pamppaillen, mitä chef Park oli hänelle tänään loihtinut.

* * *

Byun Baekbeom oli pommittanut rakasta veljeään ääniviesteillä koko päivän. Baekhyun kirosi hiljaa viestien kilahdellessa pöydällä olevaan luuriin. Hän oli miettinyt jo laittavansa kapistuksen äänettömälle, toimiston muut työntekijät eivät varmastikaan tykänneet jatkuvasta kilinästä. Hän pystyi kuvittelemaan kollegojen ärtyneet ilmeet.

Baekhyun napsautti luurin äänettömälle ja jatkoi hommiaan. Hän voisi kuunnella viestit putkeen lounastauolla. Baekbeomilla ei vaikuttanut olevan mitään oikeaa hätää, sillä hän oli pysytellyt pikaviesteissä. Jos kyse olisi jostain oikeasta, hän ei olisi empinyt soittaa oikeaa puhelua. Ehkä tilanteeseen oli jokin järkevä selitys - ehkä Yuri oli oppinut lähettämään ääniviestejä tai jotain.

Baekhyun valui hetkeksi haaveisiinsa. Hän ei malttanut odottaa sitä, kun hän pääsisi juttelemaan tyttelin kanssa kahdestaan. Puhumaan paskaa Beom hyungista hänen selkänsä takana. Kaikella rakkaudella, tietysti.

Puhelin pirahti soimaan oikeasti. Baekhyun hölmistyi, mutta nosti luurin korvalle. Oletussoittoääni kertoi, ettei puhelu tullut keneltäkään läheiseltä. Hän vastasi koko nimellään ja koitti pitää äänensä hiljaisena, ettei häirinnyt muita työntekijöitä henkilökohtaisilla asioillaan.

”Soitan siitä avustajan paikasta”, linjan toisesta päästä kuului. Baekhyun puristi luurin kiinni korvaansa olkapäänsä avulla ja varmisti, että tekstinkäsittelyohjelma olisi päällä. Hän avasi uuden dokumentin ja valmistautui kirjoittamaan tarvittaessa muistiinpanoja.

”Nimeni on Oh Sehun ja olen kiinnostunut tarjoamastasi paikasta. Olen 25-vuotias ja vailla vakituista työsuhdetta. Numerosi oli ilmoitettu lisätiedoissa, ajattelin soittaa ensin sulle, vaikka veljesi numero oli ilmoitettu ensimmäiseksi.”

Baekhyun oli pöyristynyt, mutta samalla haltioissaan. Kukaan työstä kiinnostunut ei ollut ottanut ensimmäiseksi yhteyttä häneen. Sehun vaikutti ajattelevan eri tavalla kuin muut. Hän jäi ainakin mieleen.

”Jos olisi mitenkään mahdollista, tule käymään luonani tänään kuuden jälkeen”, Baekhyun sanoi. Oli hirvittävän harmillista, ettei hän pystynyt keskustelemaan asioista pidempään juuri sillä hetkellä.

”Sopii hyvin”, Sehun sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili, nuorempi kuulosti olevan täynnä tarmoa. Hän jakoi osoitteensa ja toivotti miehen tervetulleeksi. Hän sulki puhelun ja päätti soittaa saman tien Chanyeolille. Hörökorva saisi puunata huushollin edustavaan kuntoon päivän aikana.

Chanyeol vaikutti olevan hyvällä tuulella, siitä lepertelemisestä päätellen. Baekhyun tirskui miehen hunajaiselle tervehdykselle, melkein unohtaen asiansa. Puhelun ensimmäiset puoli minuuttia meni turhanpäiväiseen höpöttämiseen. Jos hän ei olisi kuullut miljöössä raikuvaa näppäimistön naputtelua ja papereiden kahinaa, hän olisi varmasti unohtanut olevansa töissä.

Baekhyun puhdisti kurkkuaan ja kertoi yllättävästä käänteestä. Chanyeol hihkui innoissaan, vaikka Baekhyun arveli, että hän saattoi olla hieman myrtsinä siitä, ettei saanut enää hössöttää hänen luonaan. Mutta onneksi hänellä oli omakin asunto, jota puunata ja järjestellä. Ehkä mies tajuaisi lopettaa mielensä huijaamisen ja alkaa käsitellä omia ongelmiaan.

”Tuletko hakemaan mut?” Baekhyun kysyi toiveikkaana.

”Tietysti, rakas”, Chanyeol sanoi. Taustalta kuului kohinaa, kuin tuulisi. Yeolilla taisi olla jo vauhti päällä, hän taisi viipottaa ympäri kämppää. Baekhyun nauroi toisen ylienergisyydelle, mutta vain hetken. Hän muisti taas olevansa duunissa.

”Pitää mennä”, hän kuiskasi ja piteli kättään suun edessä, ettei kukaan vain kuulisi häntä. Todellisuudessa varmaan kaikki toimiston naiset tuijottivat häntä sillä hetkellä kuin tolloa.

”Työniloa”, Chanyeol nauroi ja sulki puhelimen ennen kuin Baekhyun ehtisi vastasta hänelle ja pidentää asiaansa yhtään enempää. Baekhyun hylkäsi puhelimensa ja nojasi käteensä. Hän ei pystynyt pidättelemään kasvoille nousevaa hymyä, eikä hän edes halunnut. Täytyisi soittaa Beom hyungille ruokatauolla, hän mietti. Heti, kun olisi kuunnellut hänen (tai Yurin) jättämät ääniviestit.

* * *

Odottaminen oli tuskaa. Baekhyun naputteli puhelintaan jatkuvasti kuullakseen, paljonko kello oli. Hän oli istunut keittiön pöydän ääressä paskanjäykkänä oikeastaan siitä asti, kun hän oli tullut kotiin. Siitä ei ollut kuin maksimissaan vartti, hän ja Chanyeol olivat käyneet syömässä Hongdaessa ajan kuluksi.

Kello lähestyi uhkaavasti kuutta. Baekhyun puri sormeaan ja kuulosteli ympärilleen, hän ei ollut avannut tv:tä tai radiota, niin kuin yleensä, että varmasti kuulisi, jos joku soittaisi ovikelloa. Hän oli ihan hermona ja vähän katui sitä, että hän oli päästänyt Yeolin lähtemään kuntosalille. Hörökorva ei ollut halunnut jäädä salakuuntelemaan tulevaa keskustelua. Se oli kuitenkin työntekijän ja työnantajan välinen, ei ulkopuolisella, kuten Yeolilla, ollut tarvetta kuulla sitä. Jos joku voisi olla mukana, niin se olisi Beom hyung. Mutta hän ei päässyt, sillä hänen täytyi lepytellä vaimoaan. Hän oli mennyt taas tekemään jotain väärin, ääniviesteistä oli käynyt ilmi. Tai sitten hän vain luuli niin. Baekhyun oli edelleen sitä mieltä, että Yerin olisi raskaana. Kukaan ei tuntunut ottavan hänen veikkauksiaan tosissaan.

Viimein ovikello soi. Baekhyun ryntäsi avaamaan, hän kuulosteli tarkkaavaisesti miljöön ääniä. Ovella selkeästi seisoi joku, hän kuuli vaatteiden kahisevan. Jännittynyt henkäys pääsi ilmoille, se rentoutti Baekhyunin.

”Byun Baekhyun, eikö niin?”

”Kyllä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja ojensi kätensä esitelläkseen itsensä muodollisesti. Ovella seisova mies tarttui häntä kädestä ja puristi pehmeästi, mutta itsevarmasti. Hänen kätensä olivat pehmeät ja hänestä kantautuva hajusteen tuoksu oli miehekäs, mutta arvokas.

”Oh Sehun”, Sehun sanoi ja kuulosti kumartavan samaan aikaan Baekhyunin kanssa. Baekhyun astui pois oven edestä ja kehotti miestä riisumaan vaatteensa naulakkoon.

”Otatko teetä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän oli ajatellut keittää sitä etukäteen, mutta ei hermostuksissaan ollut pystynyt nousemaan pöydän äärestä.

”Kiitos, mielelläni”, Sehun sanoi riisuessaan takkiaan. Baekhyun jätti hänet eteiseen ja siirtyi keittiöön. Teepannu oli onneksi juuri siellä, missä sen piti ollakin. Chanyeol oli saanut korvilleen liian monesti korjattuaan tavaroita väärään paikkaan.

”Kerro itsestäsi”, Baekhyun pyysi, kun kuuli Sehunin astelevan keittiöön. ”Mä voin sitten kertoa oman tarinani, jos sua kiinnostaa.”

”Kiinnostaa kyllä”, Sehun sanoi ja istui alas ruokapöydän ääreen. Baekhyun oli jättänyt puhelimensa omalle paikalleen, jotta mies ymmärtäisi sen olevan varattu. Häntä ei yllättäisi, jos Chanyeol olisi kirjoittanut pöytään permanenttitussilla paikan kuuluvan Baekhyunille. Häntä ei myöskään yllättäisi, jos jääkaapin ovessa olevaan tauluun olisi jätetty pari valittua sanaa. Beom hyung ja Chanyeol tapasivat viestiä sillä tavoin, Yerin oli kertonut.

”Miten kuulit tästä paikasta?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Siitä oli ilmoitus avoimissa työpaikoissa, parissakin firmassa”, Sehun sanoi. ”Opiskelen luonnontieteitä, mutta etsin töitä siihen rinnalle. Ymmärsin, että kyse on vakituisesta työsuhteesta.”

”Näin on”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän etsi pitkäaikasta avustajaa itselleen, sellaista, joka jaksaisi häntä vuodesta toiseen. Vähän niin kuin Yixing hyung. Hän halusi avustajakseen ihmisen, jonka kanssa kemiat pelaisivat niin hyvin, että hän voisi kutsua avustajaansa ystäväkseen.

”Neljä kertaa viikossa, tunnista kahteen”, Baekhyun kertoi. Hän tarjosi joustavia työaikoja, he voisivat sopia ajankohdista viikottain. Hän kertoi työtehtävistä pääpiirteittäin, Beom hyung saisi näyttää miehelle päivittäiset tehtävät, kuten paikkojen järjestelemisen ja jääkaapin siivouksen.

Baekhyun mittasi oikean määrän irtoteetä pannuun ja kaatoi kiehuvan veden perään. Hän etsi yläkaapista mukit ja keräsi kaikki tarjottimelle, kiikutti ne pöytään ja istui paikoilleen.

Sehun kertoi itsestään, koulutuksestaan ja tulevaisuuden haaveistaan pintapuolisesti. Hän oli tutustunut henkilökohtaisen avustajan työhön jo varhaisessa nuoruudessa, sillä hänen äitinsä oli toiminut sellaisena muutamalle asiakkaalle.

”Meidän suvussa on pari syntymästäsokeaa, mulla on kokemusta. Siksi mä kiinnostuinkin tästä mahdollisuudesta”, Sehun sanoi.

Baekhyunin olo oli hyvä hänen kuunnellessa nuoremman juttuja. Sehun ei nähnyt häntä itsestään huolehtimaan kykenemättömänä pikkulapsena, kuten Yeol ja Beom hyung joskus tekivät. Nykyisin sellainen holhoaminen oli vähentynyt, mutta alussa yksin eläminen oli aiheuttanut helvetisti huolta, vaikka oikeasti Baekhyunilla ei ollut mitään hätää. Olihan hän törmäillyt paikkoihin ja kaadellut kuumaa vettä päälleen teetä keittäessään, mutta siitähän sitä oppi.

”Avun tarve on vähentynyt vuosien aikana paljon”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän ei ollut halunnut luopua avustajasta kokonaan, vaikka Chanyeol ja muut olivat sanoneet voivansa hoitaa arjen pikkujuttuja siinä sivussa.Mutta heillä oli omakin elämä, Beom hyungilla perhe ja Yeolilla työnsä, jossa oli paljon etenemismahdollisuuksia. Hän halusi pitää huolen omista asioistaan, vaikka siihen tarvittaisiin jonkun muun silmiä.

Keskustelu syveni nopeasti yliopisto-opintoihin. Tunnelma keveni, se ei ollut enää niin virallinen ja jäykkä. Jos Sehun halusi kysellä lisää työstä, hän voisi jutella Beom hyungin kanssa, hänellä oli tietämsystä palkkauksesta ja sen sellaisista. Baekhyunille riitti, että hänen käsipuolessaan kulki joku, joka tiesi, mitä hänen ostoskoriin laskettaisiin.

Sehun kertoi avoimesti opinnoistaan ja siitä, mihin hän tähtäsi. Hänellä oli vielä ainakin kolme vuotta opiskeltavaa, vielä mitään ylitsepääsemättömän vaikeaa ei ollut tullut vastaan. Baekhyun oli vähän kateellinen. Hänelle oli tullut monestikin, hän oli meinannut vedellä hiukset päästään. Onneksi Minseok hyung jaksoi olla kärsivällinen hänen kanssaan ja selittää asiat niin monta kertaa, että ne varmasti uppoaisivat hänen mieleensä.

* * *

Aika oli kulunut vauhdilla eteenpäin. Hyvä keskustelu oli saanut väriä hersyvästä naurusta. Baekhyun oli joutunut pyyhkimään silmiään kuiviksi, niin makeasti hän ei ollut nauranut pitkään aikaan.

Ovi kolahti, sisälle vihellellen saapunut Chanyeol pysähtyi ja henkäisi hölmistyneenä. Baekhyun hiljeni ja laski teemukin pöydälle. Sehunin lause jäi kesken, kun askeleet jatkuvat ja lähestyivät.

Baekhyun ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Ilmapiiri oli muuttunut jännittyneeksi muutamassa hassussa sekunnissa. Chanyeol seisoi keittiön ovella ja pysyi vaiti, samoin Sehun. Jos hän nyt avaisi suunsa, varmasti kaksi muutakin avaisi.

”Mä en häiritse enempää, menen suihkuun”, Chanyeol sanoi vaisusti ja häipyi keittiöstä. Baekhyun puri huultaan koittaessaan analysoida miehen äänensävyä.

”Pitäisi varmaan mainita, että hän on poikaystäväni”, hän sanoi ja hymyili kiusaantuneesti perään. Häntä vähän kismitti, kun hän ei nähnyt Sehunin ilmettä. Nuorempi henkäisi kauhistuneena ja pahoitteli, että oli jäänyt suustaan kiinni niin pitkäksi aikaa. Baekhyunia ei haitannut, hänestä oli vain hyvä, että he kaksi tulivat niin hyvin juttuun.

”Mä juttelen hyungin kanssa ja ilmoitan sulle sitten, miten käy”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. ”Jos muita hakijoita on ilmaantunut, mun on juteltava heidänkin kanssa. Ymmärrät varmaan.”

”Totta kai”, Sehun sanoi ja tarttui Baekhyunin ojossa olevaan käteen.

”Ollaan yhteydessä”, Baekhyun sanoi hymyillen. ”Osaatko itse ulos?”

”Toki”, Sehun sanoi ja keräsi kamansa ennen kuin käveli eteiseen. Baekhyun istui takaisin paikoilleen ja puri huultaan, hymyillen tyytyväisenä. Kahden ja puolen tunnin perusteella Sehun vaikutti oikein mukavalta tyypiltä.

Chanyeol köhäisi hiljaa ja astui Baekhyunin vierelle vähän sen jälkeen, kun asunnon ovi oli painautunut kiinni. Baekhyun hymyili entisestään, kun miehen karheat sormet kulkivat hänen poskellaan. Jokin silti kertoi, että hänen ilmeensä oli vakava.

”Hyun-ah…”

”Mitä?” Baekhyun ärähti. Vaikutti siltä, ettei Yeol oikein uskaltanut puhua ajatuksiaan ääneen, hän joutui melkein vaatimaan sitä.

”Miltä hän vaikutti?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun kertoi havainnoistaan ja Sehunin taustasta. Painotti sitä, miten hän oli ollut tekemisissä sokeiden kanssa ennenkin. Ja vielä sellaisten, jotka eivät olleet nähneet päivääkään elämästään.

Chanyeol kuunteli innokasta selitystä hiljaa murahdellen. Se kertoi paljon, hän ei tainnut olla kovin vakuuttunut.

”Mitä hän näytti?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol tarttui häntä kädestä ja veti hänet ylös. Laski kätensä hänen lanteilleen ja hymyili, kun Baekhyun kietoi kätensä hänen niskaansa.

”Kerro. Haluan tietää.”

”Pitkä, hieman kylmän oloinen, pukeutunut resuihin farkkuihin ja löysään huppariin, mustat hiukset, vahvat kulmat”, Chanyeol luetteli ja hengitti raskaasti ennen kuin jatkoi. ”Ja musta silmä.”

Baekhyun kumatti Yeolia rintakehälle ja ärähti samalla. ”Et viitsisi vitsailla.”

”Mä en vitsaillut”, Chanyeol sanoi, pysyen vakavana. Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt. Niin kiltin oloinen ja naurava mies… ei vaikuttanut huijarilta. Hän oli kuitenkin yliopisto-opiskelija… ehkä hän oli saanut köniinsä opiskelijabileissä.

”Beom hyungin täytyy tavata hänet kuitenkin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi hiljaa. Hän tarttui Yeolia tiukasti paidan rinnuksista ja veti hänet kiinni itseensä.

”Ethän kuseta?”

”En”, Yeol sanoi ja piirsi sormellaan näkymättömän ääriviivan Baekhyunin vasemman silmän ympärille. ”Selvä mustelma.”

”Ei helvetti”, Baekhyun henkäisi.

Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa. ”Ehkä ulkonäkö pettää. Täytyisi kai antaa mahdollisuus.”

”Hän vaikutti oikeasti mukavalta. Hänellä oli pokkaa soittaa suoraan mulle…” Hyun mutisi. ”Jos kusetat, niin vedän sua lättyyn!”

Chanyeol suukotti hänen otsaansa ja veti kevyeen halaukseen. Baekhyun vetäytyi heti kauemmas rankalta kuntosalitreeniltä haisevasta miehestä ja potki hänet liikenteeseen. Yeol siirtyi pesuhuoneeseen jo kevyemmin vihellellen.

Baekhyun tarttui puhelimeensa ja soitti Beom hyungille käskeäkseen häntä ottamaan selvää Sehunista.


	12. Chapter 12

Rauhallisesti eteenpäin kävelevä Chanyeol hätkähti nähdessään Kyungsoon istuvan kadunvarsipenkillä. Miehellä oli siisti puku päällä ja take away -kahvikuppi kädessä, hän vaikutti tulleen vasta lounaalta. Hän ei tuntunut huomaavan muutaman metrin päässä lähestyvää Chanyeolia, hänen katseensa pysyi tiukasti ohitse kulkevassa liikenteessä. Jamsildong oli vilkas siihen aikaan päivästä.

Chanyeol tervehti Soota osuessaan hänen kohdalleen. Hän empi vain hetken ja otti paikan nuoremman vierestä. Kyungsoo käänsi suuret silmänsä häneen ja niiskaisi lyhyesti, ulkona istuminen oli saanut hänen nenänsä vuotamaan.

Katumus pisti välittömästi Yeolin rintaa; hävetti, miten hän oli sillä tavalla ärsyyntynyt ja vetänyt Kyungsoota turpaan. Onneksi hänen kasvoilleen ei ollut jäänyt pahempaa jälkeä.

“Mä olen pahoillani.”

Kyungsoo hörppäsi kahvistaan ja sihahti sen kuumuudelle. Taisi olla niin, ettei hän ollut istunut siinä kovinkaan kauaa.

“Miten menee?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol yllättyi kysymystä, hänellä ei ollut ollut pienimpiäkään odotuksia, että Kyungsoota kiinnostaisi hänen läsnäolonsa.

“Paskasti”, Chanyeol myönsi ja nosti leveän tekohymyn kasvoilleen. Soo naurahti hiljaa ja tönäisi häntä olkavarteen.

Hymy pakeni Yeolin kasvoilta välittömästi. “On mennyt jo kuukausien ajan. Tämä ajanjakso ei ole mikään rapein kausi elämässäni.”

“Sait muistosi takaisin, vai?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja puristi pahvimukiaan tiukemmin. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän joutui hieraisemaan kasvojaan, hän ei oikeasti tiennyt, vieläkään. Hän oli niin sekaisin niistä kaikista mieleen pulpahtavista hetkistä, kuvista, äänistä, tunteista, ettei ollut mitenkään varma, olivatko ne oikeita vai pelkästään mielikuvitusta. Ne muistot, mielikuvat eivät tuntuneet hänen omiltaan, mutta silti hänestä tuntui, että ne olivat tapahtuneet.

“Entä sokea kukkakeppisi?” Kyungsoo kysyi, pieni vihvahde aitoa kiinnostusta äänessään. Yeol nyrpisti nenäänsä. Baekhyunie ei ollut enää se hentonen miehenalku, vaan aikuinen mies, joka jaksoi kohta nostaa penkistä enemmän kuin Yeol itse (koska häntä ei ollut viime aikoina huvittanut yhtään treenata ja se pirulainen oli päässyt kehittämään kuntoaan pidemmälle).

“Hänellä vaikuttaa menevän hyvin elämässään”, Kyungsoo sanoi hiljaa. Yeol kohotti kulmaansa, oliko Soo kateellinen vai mistä moinen äänensävy.

“Hän opiskelee kovasti”, hän sanoi hiljaa. Muuten ei sitten mennytkään. Yixing hyung lähti, Beom hyung oli alati helisemässä ja hän lisäsi vain hankaluuksia sähläämällä nurkissa. Baekhyun oli näyttänyt jo edellisenä iltana merkkejä räjähdysvaarasta, yhteinen aika kävi jo hänen hermoilleen. Chanyeol oli yrittänyt pysytellä poissa Baekhyunin tieltä lukemalla kirjaa toisessa huoneessa koko illan, mutta sekin oli tuntunut olevan liikaa.

“Pitäisi varmaan pyytää Daeltakin anteeksi”, hän huokaisi ja hautasi kasvonsa. “Musta tuntuu, että pilaan kaiken, vaikka yritän vain selvitä päivästä toiseen tämän seonneen pääkopan kanssa.”

Kyungsoo naurahti kevyesti ja tönäisi Yeolia uudemman kerran. “Älä sä siitä Jongdaesta huoli. Milloin hän on pystynyt olemaan sulle vihainen puolta päivää kauemmin?”

Chanyeol koitti hymyillä. Kim Jongdae oli liian hyvä hänelle. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän ansainnut sellaista ystävää. Ja kyllä Daellakin varmasti rajansa tulisi jossain vaiheessa vastaan.

“Saanko mä anteeksi? Siitä, että vedin sua lättyyn?” Yeol kysyi. Kyungsoo nyökkäsi pienesti.

“Kyllä mä tajuan, miksi teit sen. Sä olet aina puolustanut Jongdaeta. Ymmärrän hyvin, miksi olette parhaita ystäviä.”

“Entä me? Voidaanko me olla ystäviä?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän oli laskea kätensä Soon olkapäälle, muttei rehellisesti sanottuna uskaltanut koskea häneen. Heidän välilllään oli tapahtunut liikaa, oli vaikea määrittää, millainen välimatka oli sopivaa.

“Mä olen pahoillani”, Kyungsoo sanoi, hänen silmänsä olivat muuttuneet hetkessä vettyneiksi. “Mä olen menettänyt elämässäni kaksi ihmistä, joita todella rakastin. Mä en usko, että meidän välillä voisi olla mitään samaa, mitä vuosikymmen sitten oli.”

Chanyeol laski katseensa alas. Hän ymmärsi Kyungsoota. Ensin Jongin oli lähtenyt, hänen elämänsä tärkein ihminen; ensimmäinen rakkauden kohde, jonka kanssa hän olisi voinut yrittää suhdetta. Ja sitten hän, joka oli jättänyt Soon kuin nallin kalliolle unohtaessaan elämänkertansa. Jos he olisivat pysyneet pelkkinä ystävinä, tilanne saattaisi olla hyvin toisenlainen. Jos he olisivat pysyneet pelkkinä ystävinä, hänen mielensä ei täyttyisi niistä kuvista ja tunteista, joita Kyungsoo oli hänelle aiheuttanut liu’uttaessaan kieltään pitkin hänen kuumaa, hikistä ihoaan. Sellaisen ajatteleminen tuntui niin väärältä, likaiselta, se teki hänet fyysisesti huonovointiseksi. Niin paljon kuin hän oli siitä silloin nauttinut, se aiheutti tällä haavaa pelkkää inhoa ja syyllisyydentunteita. Hän rakasti Baekhyunia ja halusi nauttia elämästä hänen kanssaan. Ei velloa uusissa, mutta vanhoissa tapahtumissa ja sekoittaa itseään entistä enemmän.

”Toivon sulle kaikkea hyvää. Ja kumppanillesi myös”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

Chanyeol piteli vatsaansa. Soon sanat kuulostivat jotenkin lopullisilta. Oliko hän poistumassa kokonaan Yeolin elämästä? Chanyeol voi pahoin, sillä hän ei halunnut sitä. Hän ei ollut tahallaan rikkonut Kyungsoon sydäntä, hän oli vain tehnyt siinä tilanteessa niin kuten hänen sydämensä oli hänelle kertonut.

”Samat sanat”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja nousi ylös. Hän ei halunnut häiritä Soota yhtään enempää. Hän oli ansaitulla lounastauollaan eikä hän halunnut olla vaivaksi. Nuoremmalla ei tainnut olla hänelle enää mitään sanottavaa.

”Törmäillään taas”, Chanyeol sanoi ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa. Kyungsoo murahti hiljaa ja hörppäsi jälleen kahvistaan, jääden katsomaan hajamielisesti eteenpäin kävelevän Yeolin perään haikea ilme kasvoillaan. Hän huokaisi syvään, käänsi katseensa takaisin ohitse liikkuviin autoihin ja kovetti jälleen kasvonsa.

* * *

Chanyeol keräsi tavaroitaan reppuun Byun Baekbeomin valvovan silmän alla. Baekhyun oli ollut ihana jakaessaan asuntonsa Yeolin kanssa, mutta hän oli saanut häädön muutama tunti aikaisemmin. Beom hyungin kasvoilla oleva ilme oli yhtä haikea kuin Chanyeolillakin.

”Mä en ymmärrä, miksi sun pitää lähteä. Mahtuisitte molemmat tänne varsin hyvin. Toisen makuuhuoneen kaapit on puoliksi tyhjänä.”

”Jäisin mielelläni”, Chanyeol sanoi vaisuun sävyyn ja työnteli nurkkiin kertyneitä vaatteita reppuunsa. ”Ehkä Hyunie pelkää, ettei avustajalla ole tarpeeksi töitä, jos pyörin täällä koko ajan. Sitä paitsi “olen roikkunut hänessä jo monta viikkoa ja hän tarvitsee omaa tilaa”, suora lainaus.”

”Mun mielestä teidän olisi jo aika asua saman katon alla”, Beom henkäisi ja raapi niskaansa. ”Hän saisi opetella tekemään kompromisseja. Pitäisikö mun puhua hänelle? Ripittää oikein kunnolla ja uhkailla, jos ääni kellossa ei alkaisi muuttua. Ei kai se ole mistään kotoisin, että juoksette molemmat kahden asunnon väliä ja roudaatte tavaraa osoitteesta toiseen.”

”Älä turhaan”, Chanyeol murahti. Baekhyun ei ollut koskaan aikaisemminkaan pitänyt samassa asunnossa virallisesti asumista hyvänä ratkaisuna. Mikä saisi hänen mielensä muuttumaan sillä kertaa?

Chanyeol vilkaisi Beomia, joka oli istunut pedatun sängyn päätyyn. Hyung parka oli juossut puoli viikkoa ylivillin tyttelin perässä, eikä hän tahtonut jaksaa enää seisoa. Chanyeol oli vähän huolissaan vanhemman fyysisestä kunnosta. Miten sitten, kun toinen lapsi tulisi. Baekhyunin aavistus oli nimittäin käynyt toteen; Yerin oli raskaana. Täytyi kai alkaa valmistautumaan olemaan apuna, hän ajatteli. Mielelläänhän hän Yurin perään katsoi.

”Eikö sua yhtään epäilytä se Oh?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Hän vaikuttaa kunnon ihmiseltä.”

Chanyeol tuhahti, selvästi mieltään osoittaen. Kuka _kunnon ihminen_ saapuisi työhaastatteluun mustan silmän höystämänä.

”Hän vaikutti hyvin motivoituneelta työhön. Pääasia on, että Baekhyunie viihtyy hänen seurassaan.”

Chanyeol jatkoi tyytymätöntä tuhahteluaan. Yixing hyungin lähdöstä oli aiheutunut pelkkää harmia. Hän oli ollut arjessa mukana jo niin kauan, että hänen korvaaminen jollain pitkällä, kylmäkasvoisella miehellä tuntui naurettavalta.

Beom virnisteli huvittuneena. Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat ärsyttävän kirkkaina, veljekset todella jakoivat samat ilmeet ja eleet.

”Oletko sä mustasukkainen?”

Chanyeol murahti hiljaa, koitti sivuuttaa sisällään pistävän tunteen. Hän muisti liian hyvin, miten innostuneesti Baekhyun oli keskustellut Sehunin kanssa hänen ollessa käymässä asunnolla. Häntä hirvitti jo valmiiksi miettiessään, millainen suhde heille oikein kehittyisi.

”Sä olet!” Beom virnisti. Yeol hillitsi haluaan kumauttaa ärsyttävästi tirskuvaa isoveljeä rintakehään. Byuneista vanhempi ei arvannutkaan, miten paljon häneen sattui pelkästään vitsailla sellaisista asioista. Hänen maailmansa romahtaisi, jos Byun Baekhyun nauttisi uuden avustajansa seurasta enemmän kuin Yeolin kanssa olemisesta. Sellainen olisi täysi painajainen. Hän ei halunnut menettää Baekhyunia, varsinkaan nyt, kun kaikki hänen elämänsä ihmiset tuntuivat kaikkoavan hänen luotaan.

Chanyeol survoi loput vaatteet reppuun ja veti vetoketjun napakalla liikkeellä kiinni. Beom hyung ei lopettanut virnistelyään, hänestä oli mitä ilmeisemmin huvittavaa seurata Yeolin tupinaa. Mustasukkaisuus vain kertoi, että miehellä oli vahvoja tunteita pikkuveljeä kohtaan.

”Joko hän kirjoitti työsopimuksen?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Jo”, Beom sanoi, puhdasta leikkisyyttä äänessään. Hänestä taisi olla hauskaa ärsyttää Yeolia entisestään. Chanyeol joutui vetämään syvään henkeä, ettei sanoisi suoraan, mitä moisesta ajatteli. Vaikka hän oli läheinen hyungin kanssa, oli hänellä sentään käytöstavat.

”Hänen ensimmäinen vuoronsa on huomenna kello kahdeksantoista.”

Chanyeol äännähti hiljaa. Baekhyun oli sanonut hänelle aamiaisella, että halusi tulla illalla hänen luokseen, vaikka muutamaa lausetta aikaisemmin hän oli ulissut omasta tilasta.

Asunnolle palaaminen ei tuntunut yhtään mukavalta. Vaikka kämppä oli puhdas, ei se tuntunut yhtään kodikkaalta. Hän oli asunut siinä vasta muutaman kuukauden, hän ei ollut kiintynyt vielä paikkaan. Asiasta aamulla keskustellessaan Baekhyun oli vain nauranut hänelle ja sanonut, että koti on siellä missä hänkin.

”Soitellaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti repun selkään. Beom hyung nyökkäsi ja jäi istumaan sängylle, hän taisi olla liian väsynyt nousemaan ylös. Chanyeol nappasi takin mukaansa ja poistui asunnosta raskain mielin.

* * *

Jongdae avasi asuntonsa oven ja purskahti huvittuneeseen nauruun. Yeol nosti päänsä yläpuolella olevat kätensä korkeammalle ja huokaisi raskaasti.

”Anna anteeksi, olen idiootti”, polvillaan oven edessä istuva Chanyeol sanoi. Jongdae jatkoi muikeaa virnistelyään ja nautti näystä täysin rinnoin. Harvoin sitä pääsi todistamaan niin nöyrää poikaa ovenpielessä.

”Olen paska ystävä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja painoi päänsä alas. Jongdae äännähti vastalauseeksi ja pyysi häntä sisälle. Hän tarttui Chanyeolin vieressä olevaan valkoiseen muovikassiin ja hymyili sieltä kuuluvalle kilinälle. Olutta ja kanaa, ihan täydellistä.

”Musta tuntuu, että hautaudun menneisyyteni alle enkä pysty enää hengittämään. Mä haluaisin vain elää normaalia elämää, tässä ja nyt”, Chanyeol sanoi, uskaltauduttuaan kohottamaan katseensa takaisin ystäväänsä.

Jongdae huokaisi syvään. Hän pyysi anteeksi painostustaan; hänkin oli miettinyt asioita. ”Olet ihan oikeassa. Munkin olisi syytä hyväksyä, ettei elämä ole enää samanlaista kuin ennen.”

Chanyeol uskalsi nousta ylös lattialta. Jongdae ojensi hänelle kätensä ja avusti hänet seisomaan. Kevyt nauru pääsi ilmoille, heitä molempia nauratti. Se oli ihanaa. Sydän tuntui heti paljon, paljon kevyemmältä. Vaikka pää oli edelleen raskas, kaiken sen sekavan mössön takia.

”Mä en halua menettää sua. Olet mun paras ystävä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Jongdae älähti hänen surkealle äänensävylleen ja tönäisi häntä leikkisästi kylkeen. Hänen yllätyksekseen Chanyeol kaappasi hänet tiukkaan halaukseen.

”Mä en halua sun luulevan, etten arvosta sua. Kyllä mä ymmärrän, että haluat vain auttaa mua muistamaan. Mutta ei sun tarvitse, selvitän ajatuksiani itse.”

Jongdae koitti hymyillä, vaikka oli selvää, että aikaisemmat sanat olivat satuttaneet häntä. Yhteiset ajat olivat erityisen tärkeitä Jongdaelle, kaikki ne koetut asiat ja typerät riidat, yhteinen musiikkiharrastus ja syvälliset keskustelut iltahämärässä, olivat hänen kaikkensa. Totta kai häntä suretti, kun toinen oli menettänyt sen kaiken. Chanyeolin onnettomuus ei ollut muuttanut pelkästään Yeolia itseään, vaan se oli vaikuttanut myös ympärillä olevien elämään. Sitä oli varmasti vaikea hyväksyä, Chanyeol oli pahoillaan, että asiat olivat menneet, kuten olivat. Samalla hän oli kiitollinen, siitä, että Jongdae oli pysynyt hänen rinnallaan kaikesta huolimatta, ja toivottavasti pysyisi tulevaisuudessakin. Sillä ei Yeol pärjäisi elämässään ilman häntä. Hän tarvitsi Jongdaeta yhtä paljon kuin tämä häntä.

“Välillä musta tuntuu, että olen yksinäinen”, Jongdae sanoi hiljaa. Chanyeol vetäytyi kauemmas tukalaksi käyneestä halauksesta, mutta piteli kiinni Daen olkapäistä. Katsekontakti oli vahva, hän kielsi ystävää ajattelemasta niin.

“Jos sä olet, mäkin olen! Olen jumissa neljän seinän sisällä alati rullaavien ajatuksieni kanssa ja sen lisäksi Baekhyunie heitti mut ulos asunnostaan… kaipaan jo töihin, hengailemaan toimistolle, sun kanssa. Mä en ole vielä kuitenkaan työkykyinen.”

“Ollaanko taas kavereita?” Jongdae kysyi ja hymyili typerästi perään.

“Mun pitäisi kysyä tuota”, Chanyeol naurahti ja kaappasi nauruun yltyneen Jongdaen kainaloonsa. Matka jatkui eteisestä olohuoneen puolelle. Kaljapullot avautuivat Jongdaen hampailla.

“Jos sä seuraa kaipaat, niin Baekhyunien luokkakaveri on vapaata riistaa”, Chanyeol virnisti. Jongdae tuhahti hiljaa. Hän ei yleensä ostanut sikaa säkissä. Hän ei lämmennyt niin pienestä.

“Kim Minseok. Hänen unelma-ammattinsa on tulla korkeimman oikeuden avustajaksi. Hän on ottanut Hyunien silmäteräkseen, hän pitää poikaystävästäni hyvää huolta. Joskus musta vain tuntuu, että hänkin voisi tarvita välillä huolenpitäjää”, Chanyeol virnisti ja tökki Jongdaea leikkisästi olkavarteen. Daen ilme oli yllättävän mairea. Rajusti standardejaan laskenut Kim Jongdae oli viimein älynnyt, ettei kukaan tulisi häntä suoraan oven takaa hakemaan. Oli tapailtava ihmisiä.

“Mennään keilaamaan, kaikki neljä?” Yeol ehdotti. “Viikonloppuna?”

Jongdae hymyili, puoli sekuntia. Hän käänsi huolestuneet kasvonsa kohti Yeolia. “Kuinka hyvä idea on päästää sokea mies, jolla on tilanteen tullen hirmuisesti voimaa, keilaradalle?”

“Se nähdään sitten”, Chanyeol virnisti ja kolautti pullon Daen kädessä olevaan. “Oletko mukana?”

Jongdae ei pystynyt peittelemään innostustaan. Hän oli mukana.

* * *

Kämpässä ei ollut paljoa puunaamista, Chanyeol oli siivonnut huushollin ennen Baekhyunin luokse lähtemistä sen verran viimeisen päälle, ettei pölypalloja ollut juurikaan nurkkiin kertynyt. Kuitenkin mieli teki tehdä jotain, mikä sai ajatukset muualle jatkuvasta ajatusten kelaamisesta. Päätä särki, kun viimeisen kahdeksan tunnin aikana mielessä oli ollut vain vaisuhko Soo. Katumus pisti alati rintaan, Chanyeol tiesi olevansa syy, miksi Kyungsoo oli sellainen. Jos he olisivat pysyneet yhdessä onnettomuudesta huolimatta, nykyhetki saattaisi olla hyvinkin erilainen. Heillä voisi olla toimiva parisuhde ja yhteinen koti. Se oli Yeolin haave, ollut jo kauan. Asua yhdessä elämänkumppaninsa kanssa, jakaa elämän kaikki hienot ja surkeat hetket häpeilemättä tunteitaan, olisivat ne mitä tahansa.

Chanyeol hinkkasi tiskipöytää rajummin liikkein. Neljän vuoden parisuhde Baekhyunin kanssa oli ollut kahden kodin välillä ramppaamisesta huolimatta ihanaa. Kyungsoon paluu oli sekoittanut kaiken. Katkeruus hänen paluutaan kohtaan nosti päätään, vaikka hän tiesi olevansa naurettava syyllistäessään toista oman pääkoppansa ongelmista. Jonginien kuoleman sisäistäminen oli toinen murheenkryyninsä. Jokin niiden asioiden ymmärtämisessä oli kai saanut aikaan muistikuvien tulvan. Kai ne joskus loppuusivat. Täytyihän niiden.

Numerolukon piippaus keskeytti Chanyeolin puuhailut. Hän irrotti otteensa kosteasta mikrokuituliinasta ja hiippaili kohti eteistä. Päivän töistä hengissä selvinnyt Baekhyun piteli olallaan mustaa reppua, riisui kenkiä jalastaan, ottaessaan toisella kädellä tukea seinästä. Hänellä oli nahkatakki, ruutupaita ja tummat farkut, hän oli käynyt ensin asunnollaan hakemassa vähän tavaroita ja vaihtamassa vaatteet, sitten vasta tullut Yeolin luokse.

“Hei”, Chanyeol henkäisi tervehdykseksi. Baekhyun reagoi lausahdukseen hymyilemällä leveästi.

“Söitkö jo?” Chanyeol kysyi. Beom hyung oli ollut Baekhyunia vastassa hänen asunnollaan, hän toivoi, että hyung oli tarjoutunut tilamaan jotain ruokaa ja syöttämään nälkäisen pikkuveljensä.

“En”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol irvisti, hän oli tehnyt virhearvion. Hän oli syönyt Jongdaen kanssa, eikä hän ollut tehnyt mitään ruokaa. Hän oli skipannut kaupassa käynnin, hakenut vain take awayta alueen lähiravintolasta.

“Haluatko nuudeleita?”

“Kiitos, mielelläni”, Baekhyun sanoi ja ripusti nahkatakkinsa naulakkoon. Hän kantoi reppunsa mukanaan sisemmäs asentoon ja hapuili kädellään Chanyeolia. Chanyeol tarttui lämpimiin sormiin ja hymyili, kun Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa.

“Mitäs sä?”

“Mitäs mä”, Chanyeol virnisti. “Kävin Jongdaen luona. Olemme cool.”

“Ihana kuulla”, Baekhyun hymyili ja lipesi Yeolin otteesta. Hän marssi makuuhuoneeseen hennosti hyräillen.

Chanyeol palasi keittiöön ja pisti nuudelit kiehumaan. Vaikka Baekhyun ansaitsi vain parasta, ei hänellä ollut mitään intoa alkaa vääntämään gourmet-illallista siihen aikaan vuorokaudesta. Hän voisi yllättää hänet huomenissa, Hyunie saapuisi asunnolle varmaan samoihin aikoihin kuin tänään, siinä kahdeksan pintaan. Jos ei jäisi suustaan kiinni sen Oh Sehunin kanssa.

Chanyeol tarttui kosteaan liinaan ja alkoi hinkata pöytää ärtyneisyydestä puhkuen. Pelkästään sen luihun miehen ajatteleminen sai hänen verensä kiehumaan. Oli tietysti hyvä asia, että Baekhyun sai uuden avustajan, mutta täytyikö sen olla se nuorukainen… Yixing hyung ei ikinä olisi kävellyt vastaan silmä mustana. Paitsi, jos jokin hänen potilaistaan olisi ollut väkivaltaisella tuulella. Niin ei ollut koskaan käynyt.

“Mikäs sua ärsyttää?” keittiöön äänettömästi hiippaillut Baekhyun kysyi ja tarttui Yeolia paidan selkämyksestä. Hän painautui kokonaan häntä vasten ja painoi poskensa hänen selkäänsä vasten. Chanyeol hymyili lämmölle ja laski kylmänkosteat sormensa Baekhyunin käsille, jotka olivat kietoutuneet hänen ympärilleen.

Baekhyun tärisi inhosta, hän ei pitänyt nahkeankosteista sormista. “Siivoatko taas?”

“Ylläpitosiivousta”, Chanyeol perusteli ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän antoi Baekhyunin painautua vasten häntä. Mies tuoksui niin helvetin hyvälle, maailma ympäriltä alkoi kadota, eikä hänen kärsinyt unohtaa liedellä olevaa nuudelikattilaa.

“Arvaa, mitä tein tänään”, Baekhyun hihkaisi ja tarttui Yeolia poskesta. Chanyeol hymyili toisen innostuneen ilmeen nähdessään. Hymy oli herkässä, Baekhyun ei ollut palannut niin innokkaana kotiin vielä kertaakaan harjoittelunsa aikana.

“No?”

“Kirjoitin oikeusraportin puhtaaksi. Mä. Mieti, tälläinen silmäpuoli!”

Chanyeol tökkäsi sormellaan Baekhyunin nenää. Mieliala keveni välittömästi, hänestä oli ihana nähdä, miten kova työ tuotto tulosta.

“Turhaan epäilit itseäsi. Olen ylpeä susta”, hän sanoi ja suukotti Baekhyunin poskea. Baekhyun tirskahti hiljaa ja siirsi peukalonsa Yeolin alahuulelle.

“Nuudelit”, Chanyeol muistutti ja yritti kääntyä takaisin hellan puoleen, mutta toinenkin käsi laskeutui hänen poskelleen.

“Suutele mua ensin, Park”, Baekhyun sanoi matalaan sävyyn. Chanyeol väänsi liekkiä pienemmälle, kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin vartalon ympärille ja veti hänet kiinni itseensä. Baekhyun hymyili, leveämmin, haaveillen. Hänen silmänsä painuivat kiinni.

Chanyeol jäi katselemaan edessään seisovaa näkyä. Hän tajusi taas, miten onnellinen hän oli saadessaan pidellä kiinni niin hienosta miehestä. Miten idiootti hän oli kieltäytyessään jakamasta todellisia tunteitaan, niitä pohjimmaisia, mitä oli kuukausien ajan jo mielessään pyöritellyt, suostumatta käsittelemään asioita ja ottamaan tukea _omalta poikaystävältään._

“Mä muistan Kyungsoon ja mun tunteet.”

Sanoja seurasi lyhyt hiljaisuus, kaasuhellalla kiehuvan nuudelikattilan porina rikkoi pysähtynyttä hetkeä. Baekhyunin kädet irtosivat Chanyeolin kasvoilta.

“Rakastatko sä häntä?” Baekhyun kysyi ääni väristen ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. Chanyeol seurasi perässä.

“Mä rakastan sua!”

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi silmiään ja nauroi kylmästi. “Mä tiedän, että sä rakastat häntä.”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään, unohti, ettei toinen nähnyt. Avuttomuus paistoi hänen silmistään, sekään ei paljoa auttanut. Baekhyun turvautui sanoihin. Järkkymättömiin, itsevarmoihin sanoihin. Ei paniikinomaisiin, inttäviin huudahduksiin.

Chanyeol yritti tarttua Baekhyunia kädestä, mutta hänet työnnettiin pois.

“Mä en halua muistaa! Kaikki olisi hyvin, jos hän ei olisi palannut pilaamaan elämääni.”

“Olisiko?” Baekhyun kysyi, kuulostaen tiukalta. “Olisiko, Yeol-ah? Entä, jos se olinkin mä, joka pilasi sun elämäsi? Ilman mua olisitte eläneet elämänne onnellisena loppuun saakka!”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään, silmät hätääntyneisyydestä kostuen. Hän oli taas sanonut väärin, puhunut epäselvästi. Lisää syitä, miksi hän piti turpansa kiinni. Miten hän nyt vakuuttaisi keittiöstä pois peruuttavan ruskeatukkaisen siitä, että tämä oli hänen elämänsä rakkaus ja valo, onni.

“Mä haluaisin kihlata sut”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Antaa sormuksen. Perustaa perheen. Kestää yhdessä kunnes kuolema meidät erottaa.”

Sanat olivat tulleet ulos itsevarmuudella, Chanyeol oli tarkoittanut joka sanaa. Hän oli miettinyt asiaa pitkään, niin helvetin pitkään. Oma, yhteinen koti, uskollisuus, varmuus, turva. Niitä hän kaipasi elämäänsä, rakastava kumppani vierellään.

“Se ei ole mahdollista, Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun sanoi.

“Mä tiedän! Mutta vitunko väliä! Vitut Kyungsoosta, vitut menneisyydestä. Mä haluan _sut. Nyt._ Tällä hetkellä. Ja hamaan tulevaisuuteen asti.”

Baekhyun oli sanaton, nuudelit ylikypsiä. Chanyeol haukkoi henkeään tunteenpurkauksensa jälkeen. Vitutti, kun Hyunie ei halunnut nähdä hänen vilpittömyyttään. Hän oli ollut avoin, muttei koskaan niin avoin, että suostuisi yhteiseen talouteen, perheeseen. Punainen talo ja perunamaa. Kaksi (isoveljen) lasta ja jaloissa hääräävä (rouva Jungin) koira. Ne olivat hänelle pelkkiä unelmia, eivät realiteetteja.

“Mä tarvitsen sua, Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja rojahti vasten tiskipöytää. Teräspöytä napsahti hänen selkänsä alla jotenkin kummallisesti.

“Mä en pärjää ilman sua.”

“Entä Kyung—”

“Vitut hänestä!”

“Mutta mä—” Baekhyun yritti. Chanyeolin silmissä välähti. Hänen verenpaineensa nousi suhisten, hyvä ettei savu noussut korvista.

“Mitä? Mitä sä haluat kuulla? Kyllä! Kyllä mä olen rakastanut häntä, kiihkeästi, sydämeni pohjasta, mutta mitä sitten?! Kyllä mä olen miettinyt, olisiko elämä parempaa, jos asiat eivät olisi menneetkään niin, miten menivät. Mutta mitä se auttaa? Ei se muuta mitään. Mä vaan yritän sietää tätä tilannetta parhaani mukaan, ja sä! Viimeinen asia, joka pitää mut järjissäni, ajat mut pois luotasi, paikasta, jossa mä voin oikeasti nauttia olostani. Koska se paikka on sitä elämää, jota mä haluan elää!”

Baekhyun oli nostanut kätensä korviensa eteen ja painanut silmänsä kiinni. Chanyeol horjahti paikallaan ja hieraisi ohimoaan, päätä oli alkanut särkeä. Hän tarrasi kiinni tiskipöydästä ja vilkuili Baekhyun. Hän ei ollut koskaan huutanut hänelle sillä tavalla. Hänen ei ollut koskaan tehnyt mieli huutaa hänelle sillä tavalla. Kaikki tuntuivat vain ärsyttävän hänet hengiltä jatkuvilla olettamuksillaan, vaikka hänellä ei ollut selkeää käsitystä missä mentiin. Nyt hän oli ainakin puhunut suunsa puhtaaksi.

“Mä toivon, että me löydetään tähän ratkaisu, joka tyydyttää meitä molempia”, hän sanoi, puhuen asiallisella äänensävyllä. Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti.

“Mä en tiedä.”

Chanyeol suoristi asentoaan. Hermostuneisuus näyttäytyi käsien vapinana, tunnelma oli jälleen muuttumassa ikäväksi.

“Mitä?”

“Haluanko mä samaa kuin sä.”


	13. Chapter 13

Painostava hiljaisuus oli vallannut asunnon, kumpikaan ei ollut uskaltanut sanoa mitään pitkään aikaan. Chanyeolin kovaääniset sanat raikuivat mielessä edelleen, tekivät olosta ahdistuneen.

Baekhyun istui sohvalla ja puri etusormeaan. Vaikka miten hän yritti asiaa miettiä, hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi Chanyeol halusi antaa lupauksen avioliitosta, vaikka sellainen ei tulisi koskaan olemaan mahdollista. Olihan se tietysti romanttista, mutta c’moon, realistisesti ajateltuna siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä.

Chanyeol oli puhunut paljon kodista. Olihan Baekhyun huomannut, että hän vierasti uutta asuntoaan, mutta hän ei ollut viettänyt siellä vielä paljoa aikaa. Ajan kanssa hän varmasti kotiutuisi. Vuosikausia Beom hyung oli yrittänyt aivopestä häntä, puhunut samassa taloudessa asumisesta ja siitä, miten ihanaa se olisi. Baekhyun ei voinut käsittää sitäkään, miksi arvon isoveli ja muut eivät voineet hyväksyä sitä, ettei hän _halunnut_ jakaa ihan kaikkea tärkeitten ihmisten kanssa. Maailmassa oli paljon naimississa olevia pariskuntia, joilla oli kaksi kotia. Miksi heidän täytyisi yhtäkkiä alkaa avoliittoon ja ajaa toisensa hulluksi jatkuvalla yhdessäololla.

”Mä en tajua sua, Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol sanoi huhkimisensa välistä. Baekhyun tuhahti hiljaa, kuunteli taas keittiöstä kantautuvaa puunaamista. Asunnon kaikki pinnat varmasti kiilsivät, ellei niitä oltu hinkattu jo puhki.

”Sä aina vannotat rehellisyyttä, ja nyt, kun kerron, mitä mielessäni liikkuu, sekään ei miellytä sua.”

Baekhyunin silmät kostuivat, ehkä väsymyksestä, ehkä provosoitumisesta. Hän ei olisi halunnut alkaa vääntämään asioista juuri nyt. Hän oli tullut Yeolin luokse nauttiakseen ihanasta vapaa-ajasta poikaystävänsä kanssa, mutta hän olikin joutunut tulilinjalle.

”Ehkä sulla todellakin on eri näkemys tästä suhteesta. Ehkä sä et halua sitoutua.”

”Sä et voi sanoa noin!” Baekhyun parahti. Kyynel tipahti välittömästi poskelle. Hän pyyhkäisi sen nopeasti pois ja koitti olla niiskuttamatta ääneen, ettei Yeol kuulisi sitä ja ryntäisi rutistamaan häntä hengiltä, harhauttamaan pois keskustelusta, johon he olivat juuri ryhtyneet.

”Mä rakastan sua sydämeni pohjasta ja teen kaikkeni, että meillä olisi hyvä olla. Mutta nyt musta tuntuu, että sä vaadit liikaa, enkä mä yhtäkkiä riitäkään sulle.”

”Sä riität mulle”, Chanyeol sanoi ja käveli lähemmäs. Baekhyun painoi päänsä alas ja niiskaisi, vaikka hän ei aikonut.

”Miksi meidän pitää sitten muuttaa tätä?”

”Käytännön syistä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mitä me kahdella kodilla? Eikö yksi riittäisi?”

Baekhyun puri huultaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut kahden asunnon välillä kulkemisen olevan ongelma. Chanyeol ei ollut aikaisemmin valittanut asiasta. Ehkä Beom hyungilla oli jälleen näppinsä pelissä, hän oli taitava syöttämään ajatuksia hörökorvan mieleen. Koko mies oli niin helposti johdateltavissa, ettei ihmekään, että hänen pääkoppansa oli levinnyt Jongdaen höpinöistä. Oli kyse sitten vanhoista muistoista tai ihmissuhteista, joista ystävällä ei ollut mitään oikeaa käsitystä.

”Kaikista eniten mua vituttaa, ettet suostu edes kokeilemaan.”

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi kasvonsa kuiviksi. Häntä ei yllättäisi, jos Chanyeol olisi ehtinyt jo irtisanoa kämppänsä ja ilmoittaisi muuttavansa hänen kanssaan samaan osoitteeseen. Hänen mielipiteillään ei tainnut olla mitään väliä. Kyllä hän sopeutuisi tilanteeseen, jos olisi pakko. Ainakin muiden mielestä.

”Kestäisitkö sä sitä?” hän kysyi.

”Mä en haluaisi olla enää yksin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja istui alas, Baekhyunin viereen. ”Olisiko se niin hirvittävää, että viettäisin vieressäsi viikossa yhden päivän lisää?”

”En mä tiedä.”

Baekhyun säpsähti tuntiessaan nihkeänkostean käden omallaan. Yeol tarttui häntä paremmin sormista ja katsoi häneen, pitkään. Hän tunsi sen.

”Mikä siinä niin hirvittää?”

Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja mumisi. Jos heillä olisi omat asunnot, pahoja päiviä ja mielialanmuutoksia pääsi pakoon. Jos he jakaisivat saman asunnon, he joutuisivat kestämään ne huonotkin hetket.

Mutta olisiko se huono asia?

Pystyisikö riidanjälkeinen ilma viilentymään parin metrin välimatkalla?

Jotenkin Baekhyunista tuntui, että ei.

”Mitä sä pelkäät? Että menetät itsenäisyytesi ja oman tilasi?”Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun jäykistyi, miehen äänensävy oli tiukka ja epäominainen. Kyyneleet nousivat jälleen silmiin, hän teki kaikkensa, etteivät ne pääsisi karkaamaan yhtään pidemmälle.

”Hyvä on”, Chanyeol sanoi ja päästi irti. Baekhyun hieraisi kosteaksi jäänyttä kättään ja puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen.

”Jos sä haluat omaa tilaa, niin sitä sä saat”, Yeol sanoi ja nousi ylös. ”Vie roskat ulos mennessäsi.”

”Heitätkö sä mut pihalle täältä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja pyyhki silmänsä kuivaksi nopeilla liikkeillä. Chanyeol pysyi hiljaa, siirtyi vain keittiöön. Tiskipöydän raivokas hinkkaaminen alkoi uudelleen.

Baekhyun sai tarpeekseen. Hän keräsi kamansa ja poistui olohuoneesta nopein askelin. Hän törmäsi eteisen karkeaan betoniseinään, kirosi hiljaa ja piteli rintaansa, kun yleensä kaikesta ylihuolehtiva Yeol ei sillä kertaa kiinnostunut hänen kolisteluistaan.

Baekhyun poistui asunnosta, haistatti vitut tilanteelle ja mietti, ehtisikö vielä viinakauppaan. Hän tarvitsi ison lasilisen tunkkaista punaviiniä. Tai kaksi.

* * *

_“Hyvää huomenta. Tänään on maanantai, kuudes toukokuuta. Soulin sää tänään on aurinkoinen, lämpötila saattaa kivuta kahdenkymmenen asteen yläpuolelle. Lounaistuuli on heikkoa, ja se laantuu puoleenpäivään mennessä kokonaan.”_

Baekhyun väänsi radion kiinni ja istui ruokapöydän ääreen, raskaasti huokaisten. Hän oli ollut hereillä vasta kolme varttia, ja puhelin oli kilissyt uusista ilmoituksista jo ties monennenko kerran sille aamulle. Olo oli tyhjä, yksinäinen. Kolmena aikaisempana vuotena hän oli nauttinut aamiaisella merileväkeittoa, tänään hän joutui tyytymään lasilliseen appelsiinimehua ja lähikaupan valmiiseen kolmioleipään, jonka välissä oleva majoneesikastike maistui oudolta. Jääkaapissa olisi ollut edellispäivän ruokaa, mutta se ei houkutellut. Ruokahalu oli mennyt aikapäiviä sitten eikä se ollut vieläkään tullut takaisin.

Baekhyun kuunteli ilmoituksia puolella korvalla, valuen yhä syvemmälle ajatuksiinsa. Neljä vuotta sitten hän oli noussut Bucheonin keskuspuiston näköalapaikalle, levittänyt kätensä ja huutanut kaupungille olevansa onnellinen. Kaupunki oli näyttänyt upealta siitä vinkkelistä. Aurinko oli paistanut kauniisti, oli ollut kevään lämpimin päivä siihen mennessä, olo oli loistava. Oli töitä ja rahaa, auto ja haaveet tulevaisuudesta. Vajaa kuukautta myöhemmin elämä meni uusiksi.

_“Viesti, lähettäjä Chanyeol. Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Baekhyun-ah.”_

Baekhyun purskahti itkuun. Hän oli hirvittävän onnellinen, ettei Yeol ollut unohtanut merkkipäivää, mutta samalla niin rikki joutuessaan heräämään aamuun samalla tavalla, kuten jokaisena muunakin arkipäivänä.

Chanyeolista ei ollut kuulunut neljään päivään. Hän ei ollut ottanut yhteyttä, eikä Baekhyunkaan ollut vaivautunut. Viikonloppu oli mennyt Bucheonissa isoveljen luona palloillessa. Ilmeisesti Yeolilla olisi ollut jotain suunnitelmia yhteiselle ajalle, mutta niistä ei koskaan tullut puhetta.

Hiljaiselo oli kestänyt paljon kauemmin kuin Baekyun oli uskonut. Yleensä välissä oli päivä, kaksi, etteivät he nähneet, mutta nyt oli mennyt jo puoli viikkoa. Ja Baekhyunista tuntui, että saattaisi mennä toinen samanmoinen. Vaikka ikävä toista oli suuri, ei hänellä ollut rohkeutta ottaa ensimmäistä askelta. Jos hän ottaisi sen, olisiko se myöntyminen Yeolin vaateeseen? Olisiko se myöntävä vastaus hänen typerään kihlauspyyntöönsä? Ei sen tarvitsisi olla.

Baekhyun veti typerät kyyneleet sisäänsä ja puristi puhelinta tiukemmin kädessään. Teki mieli soittaa Yeolille ja kertoa suoraan, että hän kaipasi miestään, halusi jo viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan. Mutta samalla hän pelkäsi sen yllyttävän Chanyeolia lyöttäytymään hänen kylkeensä loppuelämäkseen. Hän ei halunnut sitä. Kumpa joku viisas keksisi ratkaisun kinkkiseen ongelmaan. Mikä olisi sopivin kompromissi? Isompi talo, jossa varmasti mahtuisi olemaan tarpeen tullen erillään? Mutta ei. Baekhyunilla ei ollut varaa sellaiseen.

Ellei hän ostaisi taloa yhdessä Chanyeolin kanssa.

Yhdessä asuminen olisi ongelmallista. Chanyeol siivoaisi jatkuvasti, sitten siivojalle ei olisi tarvetta. Sitten Chanyeol hautautuisi kotitöiden alle ja stressaantuisi siitä kovin, sitten he riitelisivät lisää ja siitähän se vasta soppa syntyisi.

Baekhyun hylkäsi puhelimensa ja pyyhki kasvonsa kuiviksi. Samassa puhelin pärähti soimaan. Raskaasti huokaisten hän tarttui luuriin uudemman kerran ja vastasi puheluun, kuulostaen mahdollisimman reippaalta.

”Hyvää syntymäpäivää”, Minseok hyung hihkaisi puhelimeen. Baekhyun naurahti vaisusti ja kiitti muistamisesta. Hänen räkäinen äänensä paljasti hänen itkeneen.

”Nähtäisiinkö iltapäivällä Hongdaessa? Haluaisin viedä sut syömään.”

Baekhyun hymyili, kyyneleet silmissä pilkahdellen. Hän piteli rintaansa, sydäntä lämmitti, kun joku edes halusi viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan. Chanyeolin lyhyt viesti kertoi, ettei hän ollut tulossa illalla käymään. Ilmeisesti hän odotti sitä päivää, että Baekhyun konttaisi hänen jalkoihinsa ja pyytäisi häntä tulemaan kotiin.

Kotiin. Baekhyun naurahti ajatuksilleen.

”Baekhyun-ah”, Minseok kutsui häntä. Baekhyun ravisteli itsensä takaisin todellisuuteen. ”Oletko sopinut jo jotain muuta?”

”En”, Baekhyun sanoi ja ryhdistäytyi. Hän keräsi itsensä ja päätti, ettei aikonut viettää syntymäpäiväänsä itkemällä hörökorvan perään. Vuosien aikana he olivat vääntäneet kaikenlaisesta ja lopulta selvittäneet asiansa kuin aikuiset. Hän uskoi, että niin tulisi vielä tapahtumaan. Eri asia, milloin.

”Nähdään viideltä oikeustalon edessä?” hän ehdotti.

”Sopii mainiosti”, Minseok sanoi. Hän varmisti vielä oliko kaikki varmasti hyvin. Baekhyun sanoi olevansa ihan kunnossa. Hänen täytyisi muutenkin ryhdistäytyä, hän oli lähdössä kolmen vartin päästä töihin. Taksi tulisi hakemaan hänet kotitalon edestä.

Baekhyun hyvästeli vanhemman miehen ja laski puhelimen kauemmas itsestään. Hän napsautti sen äänettömälle, jotta ignooraisi siihen tippuvat onnitteluviestit. Hän oli saanut jo tärkeimmän; Yuri ja Beom hyung olivat esittäneet hänelle edellisenä aamuna melkoisen serenadin ja tarjonneet kakkua. Merileväkeittoa olisi ollut muuten tarjolla, mutta Yerin ei ollut kyennyt valmistamaan sitä sen voimakkaan hajun vuoksi. Raskaushormonit saivat hänet oksentamaan kaikelle. Mutta ei se mitään, Baekhyun voisi ostaa sitä ravintolasta. Ehkä Minseok hyung tarjoaisi sen hänelle.

* * *

Koko työpäivä oli kulunut omassa kuplassa, eikä se ollut jäänyt keneltäkään huomaamatta. Toimiston naiset korkeissa koroissaan olivat kävelleet lähemmäs ja kyselleet kovasti, mikä sai nuoren miehen naaman niin mutrulle. Epävireinen, liian korkealta laulettu ”paljon onnea vaan” ei ollut piristänyt häntä juuri ollenkaan. Hän arvosti elettä täydestä sydämestään ja oli onnistunut (toivottavasti) nostamaan kasvoilleen tarpeeksi leveän virnistyksen. Mieltä kalvava parisuhdekriisi oli valitettavasti ajanut hänen ajatuksensa jonnekin aivan muualle kuin töihin tai syntymäpäivään. Sehunkin oli soittanut varmistaakseen huomisen tapaamisen ajankohdan ja kuullut, ettei kaikki ollut ihan hyvin. Hän ei ollut viitsinyt alkaa selittämään, että hänellä oli kränää Yeolin kanssa, ja että hänen sydämensä itki verta, sillä hän halusi mennä ja pyytää anteeksi, kertoa, että rakasti miestä paljon ja haluaisi palata jo entiseen. Kuitenkaan entistä ei tainnut saada enää takaisin. Chanyeol oli saanut, ja se oli muuttanut kaiken.

Baekhyun oli niin onnellinen, kun työpäivä oli viimein ohitse. Hän oli selvinnyt nippanappa hommistaan, vaikka niitä oli vähän. Keskittymisen herpaantuessa oli vaikea muistaa, mitä hän oli tekemässä.

”Becku-chan!”

Baekhyun säpsähti Minseokin huudahdusta ja pysähtyi odottamaan, että mies saapuisi hänen luokseen. Hyung tarrautui hänen käsikynkkäänsä ja kyseli kuulumisia.

”Et näytä yhtään itseltäsi”, Minseok tupisi. ”Mihin on kadonnut se itsevarma ja päättäväinen Byun Baekhyun, jonka mä tunnen?”

”Nyt ei huvita”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja kertoi tilanteestaan, johon hän oli Chanyeolin kanssa ajautunut. Tuntui, että jokaisesta asiasta kehkeytyi jonkin sortin riitaa, Chanyeolin oli niin vaikea käsitellä asioita sillä hetkellä. Tai oikeastaan, hän ei edes suostunut käsittelemään niitä. Hän vain sysäsi ne syrjään ja ehdotteli vievänsä vihille. Moni saattaisi olla onnellinen, mutta hänestä sellainen ei ollut mitenkään… luonnollista.

”Oletteko eroamassa?” Minseok kysyi.

”Ei!” Baekhyun parkaisi. Pelkkä ajatuskin yksin jäämisestä särki sydämen. Hän ei halunnut menettää Chanyeolia. Chanyeol oli hänen elämänsä tärkein ihminen. He olivat kokeneet paljon yhdessä. Alku oli ollut vaikeaa, mutta he olivat selvinneet siitä. He selviäisivät tästäkin.

”Baekhyun!”

Huudahdus kuulosti ihan Jongdaelta. Baekhyun pysähtyi ja sai vieressään kävelevän Minseokin seisahtumaan paikoilleen.

”Mitä sä täällä?” Baekhyun kysyi, kun Jongdae oli koskettanut häntä olkapäälle. ”Oletko yksin liikenteessä?”

”Kyllä”, Jongdae sanoi ja kertoi olevansa omilla asioilla. ”Hyvää syntymäpäivää.”

”Kiitti”, Baekhyun virnisti. ”Ollaan menossa syömään Minseok hyungin kanssa.”

Jongdae äännähti ymmärtäväisesti ja toivotti hyvää iltapäivän jatkoa. Vaikka Baekhyun piti Jongdaeta tappolistallaan suurimman osan ajasta, ikätoveri oli oikeasti hyvää seuraa ja hänelle tärkeä. Yeolin ystävät olivat hänenkin ystäviään. He olivat viettäneet monet illat yhdessä ja nauraneet paljon.

”Liity seuraan, jos ehdit?” hän ehdotti ja tönäisi Minseokia. Hyungin olisi parempi suostua, hänen syntymäpäivänsä tähden. Ehkä hän saisi tilaisuuden udella, miten Yeolilla meni elämässään, kun hän ei sitä suoraan uskaltanut kysyä.

”Joo, mä tarjoan”, Minseok sanoi ja esitteli itsensä muodollisesti uudelle tuttavuudelle. Tunnelma pysyi kevyenä, ainakin heidän osaltaan. Baekhyun itse oli hieman maassa.

”Kävittekö keilaamassa viikonloppuna?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan, sellaistako Yeolilla oli ollut mielessä. Olisi ollut ihanaa. Aika vaarallista, mutta ihanaa.

”Ei olla nähty muutamaan päivään”, Baekhyun huokaisi. Jongdae äännähti entistä hölmistyneemmin ja kuulosti raapivan päätään. ”Hän haluaa mennä kanssani kihloihin.”

”Mitä?” Minseok ja Jongdae kysyivät yhteen ääneen. Sitä samaa Baekhyunkin oli kysynyt, moneen otteeseen. Joku vakuus se oli siitä, että Yeol oli tosissaan hänen suhteensa. Vaikka miten Baekhyun oli asiaa yrittänyt järkellä, hänen mielestään siinä ei ollut vieläkään mitään itua. Asia olisi toinen, jos sillä olisi jotain virallista merkitystä. Tällä hetkellä sillä ei ollut mitään arvoa lain silmissä. Ja sitä Baekhyun seurasi. Lakia.

”Mitä vastasit?”

”En mitään”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Uusia hämmentyneitä kysymyksiä pommitettiin molemmilta puolilta. Baekhyun kertoi Chanyeolin tarpeesta sitoutua kuten aviopari, kyseli, oliko sellaista ennen ollut havaittavissa. Jongdae ei ainakaan ollut tietoinen sellaisista haaveista. Ehkä Yeol oli tullut vanhaksi. Tai sitten hänellä oli identiteettikriisi.

”Hänelle on tullut älytön tarve todistella rakkauttaan ja hän menee äärimmäisyyksiin”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Mä toivoisin vain, että kaikki palaisi normaaliksi. Kaikki on mennyt ihan sekaisin sen jälkeen, kun hän sai päähänsä kaivata Jonginia.”

”Ai siitäkö se alkoi?” Jongdae kysyi ihmetellen. Baekhyun kiinnostui, ikätoveri vaikutti tietävän jotain muuta.

”Mä luulin, että se alkoi Kyungsoon paluusta.”

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti. Hän oli niin arvannut, että asiassa oli paljon muutakin. Chanyeol oli pimittänyt häneltä asioita. Ei ollut kyse pelkästään Jonginista. Paljon muitakin muistoja oli. Yhteisiä muistoja. Onnellisia muistoja. Aikaa ennen Baekhyunia.

Alkoi taas itkettää. Baekhyun väänsi kasvonsa väkisin hymyyn ja koitti ajatella positiivisesti. Jongdaen sanojen mukaan Kyungsoolla ei ollut mitään aikomusta viettää aikaa Chanyeolin kanssa. Silti Baekhyun tiesi sisimmässään, että hörökorva kärsi sydänsuruista. Hän purki hämmennyksensä siivoamiseen ja koitti paikata kaiken todistelemalla itselleen, miten paljon hän rakasti Baekhyunia.

Kaikki alkoi vaikuttaa paljon selkeämmältä, järkevämmältä. Ei Chanyeol halunnut oikeasti kihloihin. Hän halusi vain todistaa, ettei kukaan voisi tulla heidän väliinsä. Eivät muistot, ei Kyungsoo.

”Mun pitäisi mennä hänen luokseen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kaivoi puhelintaan puvutakin taskusta.

”Entäs synttäripäivällinen?” Minseok kysyi hölmistyneenä.

Baekhyun heilautti kättään. ”Menkää te vain. Mun täytyy mennä…”

Jongdae ja Minseok pysyivät vaiti. Baekhyun ei voinut kiireelleen mitään. Hän oli yhtäkkiä hyvin motivoitunut. Hän halusi mennä sanomaan Chanyeolille, että oli ihan okei tuntea, mitä tunsi, ja että he varmasti löytäisivät ratkaisun häntä vaivaaviin pulmiin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chanyeol havahtui ovikellon soittoon. Hän heitti käsissään olevan markkinointistrategia-oppaan sohvapöydälle ja vääntäytyi ylös. Yskien hän tallusti ovelle, kurkkua kuivasi, kevätflunssa oli tekemässä tuloaan.

Heti, kun ovi oli auki, Baekhyun painautui häntä vasten ja kietoi kätensä tiukasti hänen ympärilleen. Siistissä puvussa ja mustassa repussa Yeolin oven taakse ilmestynyt mies oli itkuinen ja vahvojen tunteitten valtaama.

”Mä tulin puhumaan”, Baekhyun mutisi vasten Yeolin harmaata t-paitaa. Chanyeol kaivoi miehen kasvot esiin ja pyyhki hänen silmäkulmansa kuiviksi. Hän suki ruskeat suortuvat pois silmiä kutittamasta ja hymyili vaisusti. Oli sydäntä särkevää nähdä syntymäpäiväänsä viettävä mies niin rikkinäisen näköisenä, varsinkin, kun sitä tiesi, että käytös oli kokonaan Yeolin omaa syytä. Jos hän ei olisi ajanut Baekhynia sillä tavalla pois luotaan edellisviikolla, ehkä he voisivat viettää päivän kevyesti naureskellen. Oliko se vielä mahdollista?

”Anna anteeksi”, Chanyeol kuiskasi hiljaa. Ääni oli painoksissa, puhuminen kutitti kurkkua. ”Että mä huusin sulle.”

”Oletko kipeä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja laski kätensä Yeolin kuumalle poskelle.

”Olen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui Baekhyunin käteen. Hän siirsi sen sydämensä päälle ja odotti lyhyemmän reaktiota. Baekhyunin suupielet kääntyivät pieneen hymyyn, ihan pieneksi hetkekesi vain.

”Saanko tulla?”

”Aina.”

Chanyeol siirtyi pois ovelta. Baekhyun veti oven kiinni perässään, jätti kenkänsä ja reppunsa eteiseen ja käveli Yeolin kädestä kiinni pitäen olohuoneeseen.

Chanyeol istui sohvalle ja seurasi paikkaansa etsivää Baekhyunia selvästi jännittyneempänä. Miehellä tuntui olevan painavaa asiaa, mutta hän ei halunnut hoputtaa.

”Mä en aio suostua kosintaasi”, Baekhyun sanoi lopulta. Chanyeolin katse valahti välittömästi pöydällä makaavaan strategiaoppaaseen. Jotenkin hän ei ollut yhtään yllättynyt valinnasta. Hän tiesi itsekin, ettei sormuksella ollut mitään merkitystä.

”Sä tiedät hyvin, että rakastan sua ilman mitään liittoja”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Olivat ne sitten lainvoimaisia tai ei.”

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin reidelle ja puristi puvunhousun peittämää lihasta pienesti. Baekhyun laski kätensä hänen poskelleen ja hymyili niin kuolettavan suloisesti. Miten kova ikävä hänellä olikaan miestään ollut…

”Mä rakastan sua, Park Chanyeol”, Baekhyun sanoi ja liikutti peukaloaan Yeolin poskella. Chanyeol kappasi hänet tiukkaan halaukseen ja painoi päänsä hänen olkaansa vasten. Jokin hänen sisällään liikahti, silmissä olleet kyyneleet pääsivät valloilleen. Siinä hän pillitti sydämensä rinnasta. Miten kovasti hän oli potenut huonoa omatuntoa toiselle huutaessaan, ja miettinyt ilta toisensa jälkeen, miten hän selvityisi tilanteesta kuivin jaloin ja uskaltaisi pyytää anteeksi. Koska Baekhyun oli vaatinut omaa tilaa, hän ei ollut uskaltanut mennä häiritsemään. Vaikka hän olisi ollut valmis juoksemaan hänen peräänsä jo sinä samaisena iltana, jolloin hän oli miehen luotaan pois ajanut.

”Miten sä voit?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Miltä näyttää?”

”En mä näe”, Baekhyun naurahti ja nosti kätensä Chanyeolin pörröisiin hiuksiin. Hoikat sormet kulkivat hänen päälaellaan, liikkuivat rauhoittavasti. Chanyeol hengitti syvään ja rauhoittui nopeasti. Hän muisti taas, missä hänen paikkansa oli. Baekhyunin sylissä. Baekhyun oli hänen elämänsä. Eikä hän halunnut _ikinä_ luopua siitä.

”Ollaanko taas kavereita?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Ollaan vaan”, Baekhyun naurahti ja painoi suudelman Yeolin otsaan. Ihanat perhoset vatsassa lehahtivat taas lentoon. Hän oli kaivannut sitä tunnetta niin pitkään.

”Mutta mä puhun tilastasi. Joko olet käsitellyt asioita?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol katsoi ympärilleen. Hän oli järjestänyt kirjahyllyn jokaisen opuksen täydellisen esteettiseen järjestykseen. Kirjat sointuivat toisiinsa että koon ja värin perusteella. Näky sai hänet hyvin tyytyväiseksi.

”Chanyeol-ah”, Baekhyun kutsui häntä. ”Kai sä itsekin tajuat, ettet voi kieltää tilannettasi. Se tekee susta ihan mahdottoman. Mä en halua seurata vierestä, miten hajoat kaiken alle. Hyväksy asiat ja mene eteenpäin.”

Chanyeol puri huultaan ja pyyhki kasvonsa kuiviksi. Päätä oli alkanut särkeä. Teki helvetin pahaa kuunnella, kun Baekhyun puhui hänelle niin. Hän ymmärsi, jos terapeutti sanoisi sillä tavalla. Mutta Jongdae, Baekhyun… jopa Kyungsoo olivat kertoneet hänelle, miten hänen täytyisi elää. Miksi hän ei voinut kulkea omaa polkuaan ja selvitä arjesta omin neuvoin?

”Kunhan olet taas järjissäsi, ymmärrät varmasti, ettei meillä ole mitään hätää. Toimitaan hyvin yhteen, niin kuin ennenkin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja jatkoi hiusten ihanaa silittämistä. Chanyeolin sisällä kuitenkin myllersi.

”Mikset sä halua mua kokonaan?” hän kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Baekhyunia. Hänen suunsa pysyi auki, silmät liikkuivat puolelta toiselle. Hän koitti sanoa jotain, muttei keksinyt mitään.

”Mä… en ole sellainen”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Enkä mä tajua, miksi tämä on yhtäkkiä sulle niin iso ongelma. Hyvinhän sä olet onnistunut pitämään itsesi poissa mun asunnoltani.”

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja raapi niskaansa. Baekhyun koitti napata hänestä kiinni, muttei saanut paidanhelmasta tarpeeksi ajoissa kiinni.

”Mä en nuku öisin. En saa unta”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Baekhyunia, joka oli vetänyt molemmat jalkansa sohvalle. Hän oli nostanut kädet kaulalleen, jotta voisi nostaa ne korviensa suojiksi, jos Yeolin äänenvoimakkuus nousisi jälleen.

”Mua pelottaa, että jään ajatuksieni vangiksi lopunikääni.”

Baekhyun veti itseään kasaan. Hän taisi todella luulla, että Yeol oli räjähtämispisteessä. Hän ei ollut, hän tunsi sisällään vain todellista hämmennystä. Hän oli niin sekaisin, ettei tiennyt enää mistään mitään. Muuta kuin sen, että hän rakasti Baekhyunia enemmän kuin ketään muuta. Koskaan, ikinä.

”Mä olen sanonut tämän sulle jo monta vuotta sitten, mutta sä olet mulle ainoa, mitä mulla on. Ja mä haluaisin jakaa sen kaiken sun kanssa. Yhdessä. Ota mut osaksi elämääsi, ihan kokonaan.”

”Mutta sähän olet —”

”Ei, Baekhyun-ah. En ole”, Chanyeol jyrähti. Baekhyunin kädet liikkuivat pari senttiä ylemmäs, mutta eivät peittäneet korvia kokonaan.

”Mä olen pieni lisä siellä jossain. Siltä musta tuntuu. Lähdet aina pois, jos menee liian vaikeaksi. Miksi sä et taistele musta samalla tavalla kuin arjessa selviämisestä tai opinnoistasi? Haluatko sä, että mä löydän itseni jostain muualta? Haluatko sä, etten mä joku päivä palaakaan enää sun luoksesi?”

”Ehkä tämä oli virhe”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. ”Et näköjään ole vieläkään tarpeeksi täysipäinen ymmärtämään, että meidän ei tarvitse muuttua, vaikka saitkin kadoksissa olleen elämäsi takaisin.”

Chanyeol pysähtyi Baekhyunin eteen ja piteli hänet paikallaan. Baekhyun yritti rimpuilla pois otteesta, mutta Chanyeol oli sillä kertaa heistä se vahvempi. Hän piti hyvin ärtyneen miehen visusti paikoillaan, eikä päästänyt häntä karkaamaan mihinkään.

”Etkö sä huomaa?” Chanyeol kysyi. ” _Sä_ juokset karkuun. Mikset voi myöntää sitä, että pelkäät kohdata tosiasiat?”

Baekhyun nauroi tylyn paskaisesti ja veti kätensä puuskaan. ”Kuuntele itseäsi, Park.”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Baekhyunillla ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten tietoinen hän oli teoistaan, valinnoistaan. Hän oli valinnut sysätä ongelmansa syrjään, elää kuten muistinpaluuta ei olisi tapahtunut. Hän ei halunnut muistaa, niin hän oli päättänyt. Entisellä elämällä ei ollut mitään arvoa hänelle, hän halusi ainoastaan elää siinä ja nyt. Miettiä yhteistä tulevaisuutta ja elää onnellisena elämänsä loppuun asti.

”Ehkä sä et uskalla sitoutua tähän sataprosenttisesti, koska podet edelleen syyllisyyttä. Kuinka helvetin monta kertaa mun - ja kaikkien muidenkin - täytyy sanoa, että se oli _onnettomuus._ ”

”Sano se vielä yhdesti, niin mä vedän sua turpaan”, Baekhyun parahti ja koitti siirtää Yeolin kaummas itsestään. Chanyeol työnsi hänet istumaan sohvalle ja hengitti raskaasti. Baekhyunin kädet siirtyivät takaisin korville.

”Mä en pelkää sua, Byun”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Pura kiukkusi muhun, ole hyvä. Mä otan mielelläni sen vastaan. Koska sä aina juokset muualle rauhoittumaan ja siten padot kaiken sisääsi. Mä oikein odotan sitä päivää, kun räjähdät kuten Pompeji konsanaan.”

”Sä et tiedä mistään mitään”, Baekhyun tupisi. ”Mä en käsitä, miksi haihattelet olemattomia. Jos mun rakkaus ei riitä sulle, niin ehkä on parempi, että etsit sitä jostain muualta.”

”Mä en halua ketään muuta kuin sut”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Sä et tajua vieläkään.”

”En! En tajua mistään mitään! Mutta et tajua säkään! Olet ihan kujalla kaikesta. Mä haluaisin mun Yeollien takaisin. Sen miehen, johon mä rakastuin!”

”Entä, jos se ei ole mahdollista? Sä et halua enää olla mun kanssa?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. ”Helvettiäkö mä tuhlaan aikaani sellaiseen mieheen, joka valehtelee kaikista eniten itselleen.”

”Mä valehtelen? Mistä mä valehtelen?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän oli hyvin loukkaantunut. Hän ei valehdellut, ei helvetissäkään. Hän saattoi jättää asioita kertomatta, se oli käynyt molemmille hyvin selväksi, mutta ei. Ei hän ollut kusettaja.

”Että sä rakastat Kyungsoota edelleen!”

Chanyeol veti syvään henkeä. Baekhyun peitti korvansa, hän taisi tietää, että oli saamassa suuremman luokan vastauksen. Chanyeol päätti laskea kymmeneen, ehkä oli parempi hillitä itsensä kuin langeta toisen provosointiin. Baekhyun ei ollut kyllä haastanut riitaa pitkään aikaan, jos viime aikoja ei laskettu.

”Entä, jos se oletkin sä, joka on menettänyt rakkauden muhun?” Yeol kysyi. ”Koittaisitko muuten sysätä mut jonkun muun syliin?”

Baekhyun purskahti itkuun. Hän huusi niin että korvissa soi, parkui kuin viimeistä päivää. Yleensä itsensä edes jotenkuten kasassa pitävä mies heittäytyi ihan mahdottomaksi.

”Sä olet paska ihminen, Park”, hän mutisi itkunsa välistä. ”Mikset sä voi hyväksyä mua sellaisena kuin mä olen? Ihan niin kuin ennenkin?”

”En mä tiedä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Mä teen juuri niin kuin mun sydämeni sanoo.”

”Ehkä sä olet pohjimmiltasi tuollainen. Ilmankos sä ja Kyungsoo viihdyitte yhdessä. Olette täydellinen pari. Molemmat tuollaisia kusipäitä.”

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja poistui olohuoneesta itkien. Hän sekosi askeleissaan ja törmäsi keittiön seinään eteisen oviaukon sijaan. Hän rojahti kyykkyyn ja peitti kasvonsa, kiroten peittelemättömästi.

Chanyeolin sydäntä alkoi kivistää. Hän pehmensi ilmettään (vaikka mitä väliä sillä oli) ja käveli Baekhyunin luokse, laskeutui hänen tasolleen.

”Mä olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi hiljaa. ”Musta tuntuu monestikin, etten ole oma itseni.”

”Ehkä sä nimenomaan olet. Musta tuntuu, etten tunne sua enää”, Baekhyun sanoi ja pyyhki kasvojaan puvuntakkinsa hihaan. Chanyeol kaivoi collegehousun taskusta nenäliinapaketin ja ojensi yhden Baekhyunille. Hän kuivasi kasvonsa ja niisti nenänsä siihen perään.

”Helvettiäkö mä olen täällä ruikuttamassa. Uhrasin syntymäpäiväaterian tälläiseen. Kadun joka hetkeä”, hän mutisi ja nousi ylös. Hapuili kädellään seiniä ja oikeaa oviaukkoa. Ketutti varmasti, kun keppi oli jäänyt reppuun.

”Mä voin tehdä ruokaa sulle”, Chanyeol tarjoutui.

”Pidä sapuskasi”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja veti repun selkään. ”Mä lähden.”

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt estellä, hän ei ollut varma, halusiko edes. Olosta tuli entistä epävarmempi. Oliko hän osunut oikeaan alitajuisissa syytöksissään?

Baekhyun veti kengät jalkaansa ja poistui asunnosta ovet paukkuen. Chanyeol pamautti nyrkkinsä seinään ja kirosi hampaidensa välistä. Hän ei halunnut menettää Baekhyunia. Hän olisi halunnut juosta perään ja pyytää anteeksi, vedota sekavaan tilanteeseensa. Ehkä oli kuitenkin parempi pysyä vielä omissa oloissa. Ehkä pitäisi ottaa jälleen yhteys hoitavaan terapeuttiin ja koittaa selvittää asoita hänen kanssaan. Vaikka hänenkin keinonsa olivat selvät; mieti itse, mitä asiat merkitsevät. Kukaan muu ei voinut järjestellä asioita Chanyeolin itsensä puolesta.

Ongelma piili siinä, ettei Chanyeol halunnut miettiä niitä asioita. Häntä pelotti liikaa. Mitä, jos hän todellakin päästäisi vanhat tunteensa valloilleen, ja päätyisi itkemään Kyungsoon perään. Kyungsoo oli päättänyt jättää hänet elämänsä ulkopuolelle. Hän ei mitenkään saanut mennyttä takaisin. Oli parempi jättää se kaikki omaan arvoonsa ja keskittyä siihen mitä hänellä oli. Mutta sekin oli lipumassa pois hänen käsistään. Hän ei tuntunut onnistuvan tekemään yhtään hyvää ratkaisua. Kaikki meni entistä enemmän päin persettä, alamäki oli kestänyt jo kauan. Oli tehtävä jotain, että laskukauden kurssi kääntyisi jälleen nousuun.

Chanyeol pinkaisi ulos asunnosta ja rynnisti portaikkoon. Hissi oli vielä liikkeellä, hän yritti saada sen kiinni ja ehtiä katutasoon ennen Baekhyunia. Ilmeisesti hän oli jäänyt keräämään itsensä laitoksen sisälle, muuten hän olisi varmasti jo ehtinyt kauas asunnolta.

Chanyeol oli liian hidas, Baekhyun oli ehtinyt jo mennä. Hän rynnisti ulos rakennuksesta ja huusi itkua tihrustavan miehen perään. Puhelimessa isoveljensä kanssa puhuva Baekhyun sadatteli tilannetta kovaan ääneen eikä välittänyt paskan vertaa, kuka voisi kuulla.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunia olkapäästä ja kutsui häntä nimeltä. Baekhyun työnsi hänet kauemmas itsestään ja jatkoi Beom hyungille puhumista. Chanyeolin olisi tehnyt mieli repiä puhelin irti hänen otteestaan, mutta hän ei voinut käydä näkövammaisen kimppuun sillä tavalla. Hän päätyi ratkaisuun ja huusi hyungille kaiken olevan hallinnasa Baekhyunin äänekkäistä vastalauseista huolimatta.

”Mä en jaksa tuhlata suhun yhtään enempää aikaa”, Baekhyun parahti ja pyyhki silmiään.

”Älä jätä mua, mä en pärjää ilman sua”, Chanyeol itki ja tarrautui Baekhyuniin kaksin käsin. Hyun heilautti keppiään, se osui kipeästi Yeolin jalkaan. Parahdus raikui rakennuksen pihapiirissä vielä kauan.

”Kuka tässä on ketään jättämässä?” Baekhyun tuhahti. ”Säkin tarvitset vain omaa tilaa. Hoida itsesi kuntoon ja tule sitten puhumaan asiat halki.”

”Mä tarvitsen sua”, Chanyeol huudahti.

”Sulla oli mahdollisuutesi pitää mut vierelläsi”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Sä olet omillasi nyt, Park. Mä toivon, ettei mun tarvitse odottaa sua kovin kauaa.”

Chanyeol astui askeleen taaksepäin, hän oli menettää tasapainonsa. Hiekka kahahti jalkojen alla hänen horjuessa paikoillaan. Baekhyun ei välitättänyt, jatkoi vain tulenkatkuista raporttiaan isoveljelle. Beom hyung katsoisi häntä niin kieroon seuraavan kerran heidän tavatessa… Hyungnim oli todistanut heidän välirikkoaan useaan kertaan aikaisemminkin, mutta silloin oli kyse paljon pienemmistä asiosta.

Baekhyun hyvästeli isoveljensä ja laski puhelimen korvaltaan. Linja sulkeutui ja syvä huokaus pääsi itkuisen miehen suusta.

“Mä tulin vain kertomaan, että musta on ihan okei, että tunnet, mitä tunnet. Mä silti rakastan sua. Mua vain sattuu niin helvetisti, kun et suostu myöntämään mitään ääneen.”

Chanyeol peruutti askeleen, kaksi. Hän piti katseensa itseään keräilevässä poikaystävässään ja piteli rintaansa. Hänestä tuntui, että hänen sydämensä halkesi puoliksi yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. Joka askeleella siitä tuskasta tuli voimakkaampi, vaikka Baekhyun ei ollut katoamassa hänen elämästään mihinkään.

“Toivottavasti tajuat nopeasti, mitä sun täytyy tehdä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nosti puhelimen uudelleen korvalleen. Taksipalvelusta vastattiin nopeasti.

Chanyeol kääntyi kannoillaan ja käveli pois. Hänen vointinsa oli paljon paskempi kuin viisitoista minuuttia sitten.

* * *

Jongdae koputti toimiston ovenkarmiin ja astui sisälle tuuletettuun huoneeseen. Hänen kasvoillaan ei ollut sitä tuttua virnettä, jota hän tapasi yleensä vierailulle tullessaan viljellä.

“Tervetuloa takaisin.”

Chanyeol kiitti pienesti ja rojahti ryhdittömämpään asentoon. Oli hänen ensimmäinen työpäivänsä usean viikon sairasloman jälkeen. Sorvin ääreen palaaminen tuntui hyvältä, oli mukava saada ajatukset jonnekin muualle kuin jatkuvaan kämpän puunaamiseen tai turhanpäiten kaupungilla kiertelyyn. Hän tunsi olevansa jälleen työkykyinen, hän oli päässyt pahimpien takaumien kierteestä eroon ja pystyi keskittämään ajatuksensa järkevämpiin (tai vähemmän järkevämpiin) asioihin. Häntä oltiin kyllä kehotettu hakemaan lisää saikkua, jos työnteko kävisi liian raskaaksi. Lääkärit ja terapeutit olivat kuitenkin toiveikkaita, he olivat antaneet siunauksensa palata toimistohommiin.

“Miten menee?” Jongdae kysyi ja istahti asiakaspaikalle. Chanyeol käänteli edessä olevaa kalenteriaan ja mutristeli huuliaan.

“Aika paskasti. Musta tuntuu, että teen kaiken väärin.”

“Älä nyt”, Jongdae älähti ja koitti kaivaa jostain sen aina niin optimistisen ystävänsä, mutta Yeolia ei huvittanut. Hän jatkoi mielummin itsesäälissä rypemistä ja mietti, milloin olisi aika palata häntä koipien välissä Baekhyunin luokse. Sisimmässään Chanyeol ei halunnut tyytyä pelkkänä poikaystävänä olemiseen. Hän halusi olla enemmän, elämänkumppani, se oikea. Se, jonka kanssa hän eläisi erottamattomana, maailman loppuun saakka.

“Mä kuulin, että olet aikonut kihlata Baekhyunien”, Jongdae sanoi ja heilutti käsiään päänsä vierellä. “Oletko sä ihan pimeä?”

“Olen”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mä rakastan häntä niin paljon, että voisin mennä hänen kanssaan naimisiin, jos se olisi vain mahdollista.”

“Sehän on tietysti hyvä asia…” Jongdae sanoi, näyttäen siltikin tyytymättömältä. “Mutta menetkö sä pikkuisen liian pitkälle?”

“Ehkä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mutta mitä väliä. Mä en ole hänelle mitään muuta kuin syli, johon painautua, kroppa, jolla tyydyttää itsensä ja silmät, jotka näkevät tarpeen tullen.”

“Tiedät itsekin, että tuo on paskapuhetta”, Jongdae parahti. “Mä näin, miten rikki hän oli sun vuoksesi. Hän pelkää, ettet parane koskaan.”

“Mäkin pelkään sitä, ihan helvetisti”, Chanyeol sanoi, kyyneleet silmissään. “Mä heitin Jonginille viimeisen jäähyväisen. Mä päästin irti Kyungsoosta. Mitä sitten? Ajanko mä sutkin pois mun elämästä?”

“Mä pysyn aina sun vierelläsi”, Jongdae sanoi. Hänen ilmeensä oli jälleen vakava, hän oli helvetin tosissaan. Hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan poistua Yeolin piiristä, vaikka mitä tapahtuisi.

“Musta tuntuu, että olen ihan pohjalla. Tämä on ollut täyttä helvettiä, eikä tämä tunnu helpottavan. Muistin menettäminen ei tuntunut lähellekään niin pahalta. Tuntuu, kuin olisin saanut kaikki maailman taakat harteilleni yhdellä kertaa.”

“Tiedän, että haluat vetää mua turpaan, kun sanon tämän, mutta kyllä se siitä”, Jongdae sanoi ja hymyili leveästi perään.

Chanyeol tuhahti typertyneenä, mutta repesi kuitenkin nauramaan toisen muikean ilmeen nähdessään. Olihan Jongdae, hänen paras ystävänsä, sittenkin kotona.

“Babysteps”, Jongdae virnisti.

“Babysteps”, Chanyeol sanoi, vaikka hänellä ei ollut yhtään itsevarmuutta. Ehkä tilanne vielä kääntyisi hyväksi. Ajan kanssa.


	15. Chapter 15

Oli niin helvetin kuuma. Baekhyun oli avannut kämppänsä molemmat tuuletusikkunat, mutta silti ilma tuntui pysyvän paikoillaan. Päätä särki ja oli raskas olla, ei vaikuttanut hyvältä. Yhtäkkinen helleaalto oli käärinyt Soulin syleilyynsä, seuraavaksi esiin puskeva matalapaine nostaisi rajuilman kaupungin ylle hyvinkin nopeasti. Pelkkä ajatuskin sai Baekhyunin karvat pystyyn, miten helvetissä hän tulisi selviämään siitä hengissä.

Sehun oli jo myöhässä. Baekhyun kyseli jatkuvasti kellonaikaa puhelimeltaan. Hän oli ihan varma, että Hunnien olisi pitänyt jo olla paikalla. He olivat sopineet viikon työvuoroista jo viime viikolla. Ehkä nuorikolla oli selitys yllättävälle myöhästymiselle. Oli kummallista, ettei hän ollut edes laittanut mitään viestiä. Hän ei ainakaan ollut kuullut.

Siri luki ilmoitukset pyynnöstä, ei mitään uutta.

Baekhyun päätti lopettaa yliajattelun. Hän avasi jääkaapin ja etsi jotain hyväntuoksuista syötävää. Yerin oli ollut jälleen maailman ihanin ihminen ja täyttänyt jääkaapin erilaisilla sivuannoksilla sekä muutamalla eri pääruoalla, kaappi pursusi taas rasiaa vaikka muille jakaa. Hän oli sydämestään kiitollinen langolleen, mutta samaan aikaan hän kaipasi Yeolin sapuskoja. Hän oli ollut erossa toisen puolikkaansa kokkailuista aivan liian kauan. Nälkä oli suuri.

Baekhyun nosti riisirasian tiskipöydälle ja nappasi kylkeen samgyetangia. Hän tarttui syvään lautaseen, se löytyi yläkaapista, ja tyhjensi rasiat kokonaisuudessaan lautaselle. Hän nakkeli tyhjät rasiat tiskialtaaseen ja työnsi annoksen mikroaaltouuniin, kuvun alle, ettei kukaan kiroaisi pyyhkiessään mikron seinustoja ruokatahroista.

Kaapissa oli kannullinen jääteetä, Baekhyun muisti. Hän palasi kaapille ja kaivoi sieltä haluamansa kaksin käsin. Hän veti kannun esiin ylidramaattisen hitaasti ja toivoi, ettei vetäisi mitään ylimääräistä mukanaan. Kerrattain hän oli kaatanut viinirypälekulhon ja saanut melkoista noottia siitä sotkusta, jonka hän oli aiheuttanut astelemalla tummien rypäleiden päälle valkosilla sukillaan. Sen kerran jälkeen hän oli oppinut olemaan varovainen.

Baekhyun laski muovisen kannun ruokapöydälle ja odotti into piukkana, millon mikro piippaisi. Kahden ja puolen minuutin odottelu tuntui tuskalliselta.

Ovikello soi, viimein. Baekhyun viiletti tukka putkella ovelle ja avasi oven. Hän hämmentyi miedon, uskomattoman miellyttävän tuoksuinen hajuste leijui ympärillä. Pehmeän laventelinen, johon sekoittui sitrusta että yrttejä, oli tuoksu, jollaista Baekhyun ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin haistanut.

”Anteeksi, olen myöhässä”, Sehun sanoi. Baekhyun siirtyi pois ovelta ja havahtui mikron kilahtaessa keittiön puolella.

”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoi hiljaa. ”Pelkäsin vain, että jotain sattui.”

”Polkupyörästäni lähti ketjut, piti taistella niiden kanssa. Onko sulla jotain tujua saippuaa? Käteni ovat aivan öljyssä.”

”Katso pesuhuoneen alakaapista. Tai kokeile käsitiskiainetta.”

”Kiitti, hyung”, Sehun hihkaisi ja veti oven kiinni perässään. Hennosti hyräillen hän riisui kenkänsä ja hävisi syvemmälle asuntoon.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja veti sisään tuoksua, jonka nuorempi oli tuonut mukanaan. Yhtäkkiä hänessä oli herännyt tunne, joka velloi vatsanseudulla. Se ei ollut paha tunne, se ei ollut nälkää. Se oli jotain muuta.

Vesihana kohahti, se tuli keittiöstä. Baekhyun muisti mikrossa olevan ruokansa ja palasi keittiöön varovasin askelin. Hän oli yhtäkkiä unohtanut kaiken ympärilläolevan. Sehunista leijuva tuoksu oli niin voimakas, vaikka hennolta se nenään tuntui.

”Siellä on 27 astetta lämmintä”, Sehun sanoi. ”Aurinko paistaa, vaikka taivaalla on massiivisen näköisiä pilviä. Väittävät, että kahdeksan jälkeen alkaa satamaan. Onneksi otin varjon mukaan, jos sattuu käymään kehnosti.”

Baekhyun nappasi näppejä polttelevan lautasen mikrosta ja kiikutti sen paikoilleen. Hän istui alas, tarttui pöydälle viisi minuttia sitten laskemaansa lusikkaan ja muisti, ettei hän ollut ottanut itselleen lasia.

”Hun-ah”, hän kutsui ja hieraisi otsaansa. ”Viitsitkö ojentaa mulle lasin. Mikron viereinen kaappi. Anna isoin, minkä löydät.”

Sehun sulki vesihanan ja kolisteli paikkoja, etsi pyyhettä, sanojensa mukaan. Beom hyung ei ollut muistanut laittaa uutta roikkumaan allaskaapin oveen, ilmeisesti. Baekhyun neuvoi, mistä uuden käsipyyhkeen löytäisi.

”Mitä mun pitäisi tehdä tänään?” Sehun kysyi astellessaan takaisin keittiöön. Hän kolisteli yläkaappia ja laski lasin Baekhyunin oikean käden lähelle. ”Mä kaadan sulle.”

”Kiitti”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hapuili lasia. Hän nosti sen ylös vasta, kun kannu oli laskeutunut takaisin pöydälle.

”Ei mitään erikoista, ne perusjutut. Jos sulla ei ole kiire, voit jäädä kuuntelemaan, kun valitan duunistani. Ei ole ollut ketään, kenelle puhua viimeaikoina.”

”Mielelläni”, Sehun naurahti ja keskittyi puuhailemaan omiaan. Baekhyun haistoi nenänsä alla höyryävän samgyetangin ja muisti olevansa nälkäinen. Hän söi hitaasti, velloen syvällä omissa ajatuksissaan. Kylmä jäätee oli loistava ruokajuoma, ainakin siihen helteeseen.

”Milloin kesälomasi alkaa?” Sehun kysyi kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun virnisti. Hänellä oli kesäksi paljon koulujuttuja tehtävänä, mutta harjoittelu päättyi kahden viikon päästä. Miten nopeasti aika oli kulunutkaan. Vastahan hän oli astellut Mapon oikeustalolle ensimmäistä kertaa.

”Jos heinäkuun puolessa välissä ehtisi relata, olisin tyytyväinen”, hän naurahti. ”Chanyeollien loma on samoihin aikoihin…”

Baekhyun sulki suunsa. Tyhjä olo valtasi hänet välittömästi. Oli taas vierähtänyt muutama päivä täydessä radiohiljaisuudessa. Hörökorvasta ei ollut paljoa kuulunut, eikä Baekhyunin rehellisesti sanottuna tehnyt mieli ottaa häneen mitään yhteyttä. Oliko yhteinen kesäloma enää ajankohtainen? Täytyisikö alkaa suunnittelemaan omia reissuja ja lähteä jonnekin vaikka isoveljen ja hänen perheensä kanssa. Jättää Chanyeol yksin painimaan omien ajatustensa kanssa. Oli tietysti tylyä jättää hänet sillä tavalla omiin oloihinsa, mutta hän teki sen täydestä rakkaudesta. Jos hän olisi koko ajan viemässä hänen huomiotaan, ei menneisyyden käsittelystä tulisi yhtään mitään.

”Hyung.”

Baekhyun havahtui huhuiluun ja hymyili nolona. Hän ei ollut yhtään kuunnellut. Chanyeolin ajatteleminen teki hänestä sellaisen, poissaolevan. Huoli miehen jaksamisesta oli hyvin suuri. Vitutti suunnattomasti, kun hän ei voinut oikein mitenkään auttaa.

”Anteeksi”, Baekhyun sanoi, rehellisesti pahoitellen keskittymiskykynsä puutetta. Hän ei tahallaan ollut sellainen. Sehun oli oikeasti mukavaa seuraa ja hänen kanssaan oli hyvin virkistävää keskustella. Hän päättikin ryhdistäytyä ja unohtaa koko Chanyeolin miettimisen. Hän voisi vatvoa onnetonta parisuhdettaan sitten, kun Sehun olisi lähtenyt.

”Mihin mä laitan tälläisen… ison kulhon?”

”Jos se on keltainen, se on hedelmäkulho. Se tulee tähän pöydälle. Jos meillä on banaania tai omenoita, sen voi täyttää niillä.”

Sehun teki työtä käskettyä. Hän alkoi kertoa yliopistossa käymästään kurssista ja sen aiheuttamista päänvaivoista. Baekhyunista oli ihana kuulla, että joku muukin paini samanlaisten ongelmien kanssa, vaikka ala oli eri. Chanyeolilla ei ollut paljoa sanomista yliopistojutuista. Hän oli opiskellut markkinointia, muttei muistanut siitä ajasta mitään. Ihme kyllä hän oli pätevä työssään. Ilmeisesti opitut asiat olivat menneet eri aivolohkoon.

”Hyung”, Sehun nauroi huvittuneena. Baekhyun pyysi anteeksi uudemman kerran ja huokaisi perään. Hän ei osannut olla ajattelematta Chanyeolia. Hän oli liian iso osa hänen elämäänsä. Ei mikään pelkkä pieni lisä, niin kuin hän oli väittänyt.

* * *

”Hemmetti”, Sehun lausahti yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun havahtui järkyttyneesen huokaisuun, jota seurasivat ihmettelevät henkäisyt.

”Aurinko meni pilveen, tulee todella pimeää.”

Sehun nousi ylös sohvalta ja kävi napsauttamassa valot päälle. Baekhyun ei tuntenut oloaan yhtään turvalliseksi, hän oli vaistonnut nousevan rajuilman jo kauan sitten. Onneksi hän ei ollut sillä hetkellä yksin talossa, jos sattuisikin niin, että jyrähtäisi oikein komeasti.

Sehun selasi puhelintaan ja tutki säätietoja ääneen. Baekhyun koitti keskittyä televisiossa pyöriviin uutisiin, mutta hiljaisella volyymilla puhuva naisen ääni peittyi Sehunin hermostuneiksi muuttuneisiin huokailuihin.

”Miten helvetissä tämä nyt näyttää…” nuorempi mutisi ja hätkähti niin, että koko sohva heilahti.

Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. Hän ei pystynyt reagoimaan valoärsykkeisiin, mutta ulkoa kantautuva järjetön kohina kertoi taivaan hanojen auenneen. Ei mennyt montaa sekuntia, kun karvat pystyyn nostattava kumina jyrisi kaukaisuudessa ja sai sohvalla istuvat miehet paskahalvauksen partaalle.

Baekhyun painoi päänsä polviaan vasten ja vinkui farkkukangasta vasten. Joka helvetin vuosi hän oli vannonut itselleen, että hänestä kasvaisi järkevä ja peloton aikuinen, joka ei lamaantuisi aina jyrinän kuullessaan, mutta ne lupaukset hävisivät muistista heti pienimmänkin ukkosenkolinan - tai edes jotain sitä muistuttavan äänen - kuultuaan.

”Sehun-ah! Mene sulkemaan ikkunat!” Baekhyun huusi vasten itseään. Hän ei uskaltanut liikkua, vaikka teki mieli juosta lähimpään kaappiin piiloon. Vaikka hän ei nähnyt nousevaa rajuilmaa, ei se tehnyt siitä yhtään vaarattomampaa.

”En HELVETISSÄ mene!” Sehun parkaisi yhtä kauhuissaan. Baekhyun oli ymmällään. Hän ojensi vasemman kätensä kohti Sehunia ja laski sen miehen hiuksiin. Hän oli suojannut päänsä käsillään, Baekhyunin sormet osuivat niitä vasten.

”Pelkäätkö sä?” Baekhyun kysyi hölmistyneenä. Uusi jyrähdys jostain kaukaisuudesta sai hänet painautumaan entistä enemmän kasaan. ”Ei mitään hätää”, oli Chanyeol aina sanonut ja kaapannut hänet tiukkaan halaukseen. Ja vitun posket. Siinä he istuivat odottamassa kirkasta kuolemaa, joka lipuisi pallosalaman muodossa noutamaan heidät tuonpuoleiseen.

Sehun tarrasi Baekhyunin käsivarresta ja puristi sitä tiukasti. Baekhyun nosti päätään ja haisteli sateen tuoman ilman hajua hämmentyneenä. Jatkuva kohina voimistui ja heikkeni epätasaisin väliajoin, Sehun nytkähteli viereisellä paikalla ja sydämeen sattui aina, kun ukkosenjumala pisti parastaan (tai pahintaan).

”Käy nyt vain sulkemassa ne ikkunat”, Baekhyun parahti ja oli nostaa älämölön, mutta uusi jyrinä pisti jauhot suuhun. Sehunin ote hänen kätensä ympärillä tiukentui entisestään.

”Mene sä, hyung”, Sehun sanoi, selvästi ääni väristen. Hän piti lähestyvästä ukkosesta yhtä paljon kuin Baekhyun.

”En mä uskalla. Sä sentään näet juosta pakoon”, Baekhyun irvisti.

Sehun päästi irti ja nousi sohvalta. Sydän jännityksestä pamppaillen Baekhyun kuunteli, miten nuorempi otti askeleen kohti makuuhuonetta. Typertynyt naurahdus pääsi ilmoille, kun yhden askeleen jälkeen tuli aivan hiljaista. Kaatosadetta lukuunottamatta.

”Mene, mene”, Baekhyun parahti ja heilutti kättään työntääkseen nuorempaa näkymättömillä voimillaan eteenpäin. Sehun empi, mutisi epävarmasti, mutta päätti kuitenkin ottaa uuden askeleen eteenpäin. Baekhyun ohjasi hänet verbaalisesti makuuhuoneen tuuletusikkunalle, kertoi, montako askelta sinne täytyisi ottaa.

Sehun pinkaisi matkaan. Hän juoksi, otti lyhyitä askeleita, mutta liikkui vauhdilla. Tuuletusikkuna pamautettiin kiinni ja helpottunut huokaisu kantautui olohuoneeseen asti.

“Vielä se keittiössä oleva”, Baekhyun muistutti. Sehunin pitkä sihahdus, hampaiden välistä lausuttu kirosana vaihtui kärsivään valitukseen. Baekhyun nosti kädet korvilleen, hän tiesi, että kohta kolisisi ja helvetin kovaa.

“Vauhtia nyt!” hän parahti. Sehun juoksi keittiöön nopein askelin ja sulki ikkunan. Mutta hän ei palannut sohvalle, vielä. Miten helvetissä Chanyeol pysyi aina niin rauhallisena sellaisten luonnonvoimien edessä… Hän oli kateellinen. Hyvin, hyvin kateellinen.

Sehun istui takaisin sohvalle, paikka vieressä täytettiin. Baekhyun haistoi jälleen hänen niin miedon, mutta silti niin voimakkaan hajusteen ja nielaisi hermostuneena. Mikä kaatosateen kohina, mikä ukkosenjyrinä, mikä hiljaisella volyymilla oleva televisio? Ei hän kuullut enää, hän oli unohtanut maailman ympäriltään. Tunsi vain pitkän miehen vierellään. Miehen, joka ei ollut hänen poikaystävänsä. Vaan avustajansa. Uusi avustajansa. Pelkkä työsuhde, Baekhyun mietti itsekseen. Pelkkä työsuhde… ehkä kaverisuhde…

“Ei saatana”, Sehun ärähti ja läpsäytti itseään heti perään. “Anteeksi.”

“Ei mitään”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän tunsi olonsa yhtä typeräksi siinä suojautuessaan kuin kuolemankielissä olisi, mutta hän ei voinut itselleen mitään. Hän pelkäsi rajuilmaa ja tulisi pelkäämään sitä vielä kun olisi yhdeksänkymmentä.

“Ehkä se menee kohta ohi”, hän sanoi ja painoi päänsä vasten Sehunin olkapäätä. Käyttäytyi ehkä vähän itsekkäästi, piteli kiinni rinnastaan. Se oli hänen tapansa. Painautua vieressä olevia vasten ja hakea turvaa. Niin hän oli Chanyeolin tavannut… neljä vuotta sitten, Bucheonin yliopistollisen sairaalan puistopenkillä.

Kyynel tipahti Baekhyunin silmäkulmasta ihan varkaiten. Hän pyyhkäisi sen pois ja naurahti typertyneenä perään.

“Itketkö sä, hyung?” Sehun kysyi jännittyneenä ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle. “Jos me pysytään tässä, niin ehkä me ei kuolla.”

Baekhyun hymyili vaisusti, kuivasi silmänsä. Hän ei viitsinyt alkaa selittämään ajatuksiaan ääneen. Sehun saisi luulla hänen itkeneen pelosta. Ei se hirvittävän kaukaa haettua ollut. He eivät tunteneet vielä niin hyvin, että hän pystyisi purkamaan sydäntään nuoremmalle kuten ystävälle. Hänen mieltään ei tarvinnut rasittaa hänen parisuhdeongelmillaan.

“Kumpi on pahempi? Salamat vai jyrinä?” Sehun kysyi ja veti Baekhyunin kainaloonsa.

“Salamat.”

“Sama”, Sehun naurahti, mutta hiljentyi nopeasti. Uusi jyrinä kuulosti tulevan edellistä lähempää. Ehkä kuuro menisi ohitse nopeasti.

Baekhyun puristi silmänsä kiinni ja veti sisäänsä Sehunin tuoksua, joka oli tainnut jäädä jo syvälle hänen mieleensä. Vielä joku tovi sitten hän ei olisi uskonut istuvansa jonkun toisen kainalossa, omalla kotisohvallaan, varsinkaan miettien, miten hyvältä se tuntuikaan.

* * *

Baekhyun soitti ovikelloa, vaikka hän olisi ihan hyvin voinut naputella ovikoodin sisälle lukkolaitteeseen. Hänen itsevarmuutensa oli murentunut joka askeleella. Vielä taksissa matkalla oikeustalolta Sincheondongiin, hän oli tuntenut päätöksensä oikeaksi. Mutta nyt hänen sydämensä pamppaili jännityksestä, sellaisesta ikävän tuntuisesta, jollaista ei omaa poikaystäväänsä tapaamaan mennessä tavannut tuntea. Pari viimeistä tapaamista olivat menneet totisesti penkin alle. Mitä, jos tästäkin reissusta tulisi samanmoinen farssi? Baekhyun oli päättänyt, ettei hän alkaisi riidellä, mutta Chanyeol osasi halutessaan provosoida häntä.

Ovi avautui. Hento, mutta väsynyt tervehdys kiri korviin. Baekhyun ojensi kätensä eteenpäin ja odotti, että Chanyeol tarttuisi siihen. Karheat sormet tarttuivat käden ympärille ja vetivät hänet sisälle asuntoon. Baekhyun veti oven kiinni mennessään ja puri huultaan. Mielessä myllersi, vatsassa myllersi.

Chanyeol ei sanonut mitään. Baekhyun ei sanonut mitään. Hän ei osannut sanoa mitään. Mitä hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa? Miksi hän edes tuli asunnolle? Koska halusi tavata Yeolin? Koska hänellä oli ikävä?

Baekhyun riisui kengät jalasta ja laski reppunsa alas. Hän tarrasi Yeolia paidasta ja painautui häntä vasten, rentoutui tuntiessaan turvallisen sylin ja vahvat kädet ympärillään. Aina ennen hän oli ollut onnellinen saadessaan painautua miestä vasten, mutta tänään se tuntui jotenkin sydäntäsärkevältä.

Chanyeolin vasen käsi siirtyi Baekhyunin hiuksiin ja siitä poskelle. Baekhyun nosti kasvonsa esiin, piti silmänsä auki ja toivoi, että Yeol katsoi häneen. Hän nosti omat kätensä miehen kasvoille ja henkäisi hiljaa. Sisimmässä liikahti kämmenten tuntiessa. Yeolin poskipäät olivat ylhäällä. Miehen kasvot liikkuivat lähemmäs, nenä osui vasten hänen ihoaan. Jalat olivat sulaa lattiaan kiinni, kun pehmeät huulet liukuivat hänen omilleen ja suutelivat pitkään ja hitaasti. Kaikki se sisällä myllertänyt kaipuu pääsi ulos.

Baekhyun hymyili Yeolin vetäytyessä kauemmas. Hän rutisti miestä tiukemmin ja painoi päänsä hänen syliinsä, hyräili onnellisena. Siinä oli hänen paikkansa, pitkän hörökorvan sylissä. Miten hän oli erehtynyt pieneksi hetkeksi luulemaan jotain ihan muuta.

”Mä —”

”Shh”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja nosti kasvonsa jälleen esiin. Hän nosti kätensä Yeolin poskelle ja liikutti peukaloaan hänen alahuulellaan. Hymyili, toivottavasti tarpeeksi onnellisen näköisenä. Hän voi hyvin, nyt hän voi hyvin.

”Meidän pitäisi varmaan —”

”Shh”, Baekhyun äännähti toistamiseen ja liu’utti kätensä Yeolin poskelta kaulalle, niskaan. Sormenpäät kulkivat niskan herkällä iholla, saivat pidemmän kiemurtelemaan hänen kosketuksensa alla. Toinen käsi liikkui löysän t-paidan alla olevalle iholle ja hän painautui paremmin miestä vasten.

Baekhyun naurahti matalaan sävyyn tuntiessaan kosteat huulet kaulallaan. Hän puri huultaan, mumisi tyytyväisenä ja toivoi, että Yeol johdattaisi hänet makuuhuoneeseen siltä seisomalta. Heillä oli parempaakin tekemistä kuin puhua. He voisivat puhua myöhemmin. Paljon myöhemmin.

Chanyeolin kädet siirtyivät Baekhyunin lantiolle. Hänet käännettiin ympäri, Yeol painautui vasten hänen takamustaan ja henkäili kuumaa ilmaa vasten hänen niskaansa. Baekhyun piteli hengitystään, hän oli kaivannut Yeolia niin kauan.

Baekhyun olisi halunnut pitää kiirettä, mutta Chanyeol ei päästänyt häntä karkaamaan luotaan. Hitaat askeleet, toinen toisensa perään, saivat matkan eteisestä makuuhuoneeseen tuntumaan maratoonilta. Jokainen iholle painettu suudelma oli saada hänet pakahtumaan, hän ei jaksanut odottaa. Hän halusi tuntea Yeolin joka solullaan ja nauttia. Pidellä hänestä kiinni eikä päästää irti koko iltana. Vasta aamulla, kun herätyskello pärähtäisi soimaan ja erottaisi heidät omille teilleen.

Makuuhuoneen ovi painettiin kiinni. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja hymyili Chanyeolin suudellessa häntä. Intohimo, tarve, halu, kaipuu, rakkaus, ne kaikki tunteet, joita Baekhyun tunsi, saivat hänet vakuuttumaan siitä, että hänen paikkansa oli juuri siinä.

Baekhyun kellahti sängylle, henkäisi rentoutessaan. Tuttu patja vasten hänen selkäänsä sai olon kotoisaksi. Chanyeol seurasi häntä, asettui hänen ylleen.

Kuuma pisara tipahti Baekhyunin poskelle. Hän pyyhkäisi sen pois ja hölmistyi. Se kyynel ei ollut hänen silmistään. Hän pyyhkäisi Yeolin kosteita silmiä peukaloillaan ja henkäisi ääneen.

”Miksi itket?”

”Koska mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja painoi pehmeän suudelman Baekhyunin otsalle. Baekhyun painoi silmänsä kiinni ja kirosi itsekseen. Hänen silmänsäkin olivat kostuneet, ikävä tunne vatsanpohjalle oli ilmestynyt jälleen. Sydäntäsärkevä tunnelma oli palannut. Ilmassa leijui jokin iso mutta. Tuskin Chanyeol sitä osaisi selittää, jos hän kysyisi.

Baekhyun päätti olla kysymättä. Hän etsi Chanyeolin alahuulen ja suuteli häntä. He ehtisivät puhua myöhemminkin. Jos he nyt alkaisivat keskustella, tunnelma lässähtäisi entisestään. Eikä Baekhyun halunnut sitä. Hän halusi, että kaikki olisi taas hyvin, ihan niin kuin ennenkin. Vaikka edes hetken aikaa.


	16. Chapter 16

Chanyeol oli tuijottanut kirjahyllyä taukoamatta jo puolen tunnin ajan. Hänen silmänsä olivat liimautuneen valokuva-albumin selkämykseen. Hän ei ollut avannut muistoja sisältäviä albumeita useaan kuukauteen. Hän ei ollut uskaltanut sukeltaa menneisyyteensä, mutta nyt hänestä tuntui, että hänen oli tehtävä se. Onnettomuuden jälkeen hän oli ollut utelias menneisyydestään, halunnut tietää kaiken, mitä hänen elämässään oli tapahtunut. Miksi hän oli alkanut pelätä sitä?

Chanyeol laski jo aikoja sitten tyhjennetyn kahvikupin sohvapöydälle ja nousi ylös. Hän kävi hakemassa valokuva-albumin ja palasi takaisin paikoilleen. Mukavaa istuma-asentoa ei tuntunut löytyvän sitten millään, olo oli muuttunut hermostuneemmaksi.

Chanyeol pysähtyi hetkeksi ja kuunteli, oliko nariseva sohva mahdollisesti herättänyt makuuhuoneessa nukkuvan Baekhyunin. Kello oli vasta kuusi aamulla, hänen herätyskellonsa soisi vasta tunnin kuluttua. Chanyeol, yllätys yllätys, oli menettänyt yöunensa jo tovi sitten.

Chanyeol palautti katseensa käsissään olevaan valokuva-albumiin. Hän avasi sen paksun kannen ja tuijotti ensimmäiselle tyhjälle sivulle kirjattua vuosilukua. 2009.

Chanyeol tiesi tasan tarkkaan, mitä hän tulisi näkemään. Hän oli selannut albumin läpi lukemattomia kertoja yrittäessään tutustua ehkä nuoruutensa traagisimpaan vuoteen. Hän, seitsemäntoista vuoden ikäinen nuorukainen, opiskeli lukiossa ja odotti tulevaa kesää kuin kuuta nousevaa. Kesäloman kohokohta, musiikkileiri, josta hän oli saanut aikaisempina vuosina paljon uusia ystäviä, oli saanut hirvittävän käänteen, joka oli koskettanut ystäväpiirin lisäksi koko ympärillä olevaa yhteisöä.

Chanyeol selasi albumia hento hymy kasvoillaan, hänen olonsa oli yllättävän rauhallinen. Tammikuun huippuhetket viilsivät ohitse, tuli helmikuu, ystävänpäivä. Hento nauruntirskahdus karkasi suusta, kun hän näki kuvan, missä Jongdae oli kuorruttanut naamansa (tahtomattaan) vaaleanpunaisella kermakakulla. Jongin oli läntännyt kädessään olleen sydänkoristeen serkkunsa päänpäälle ja nauranut paskaisesti vielä pitkään sen jälkeen.

Chanyeolin silmät kostuivat. Hän pystyi kuulemaan Jonginien naurun mielessään silläkin hetkellä. Hänestä tuntui, että hän ei ollut unohtanut sitä koskaan, vaikka oli elänyt viimeiset neljä vuotta ilman elämänkertaansa. Se tunne oli kummallinen, ristiriitainen. Samanlainen, jollaisessa hän oli elänyt viimeisten kuukausien ajan.

Huomio kiinnittyi aina kuvien taustalla olevaan Kyungsoohon, joka katse oli liimautunut kaveriporukasta nuorimmaiseen. Hänen silmistään paistoi sellainen lempeys, joka ei ollut koskaan yltänyt kehenkään muuhun. Ei edes Chanyeoliin, vaikka he olivat olleet suhteessa. Heidän rakkautensa oli erilaista. Se, mitä Kyungsoon ja Jonginien välillä oli, oli jotain erityistä. Vaikka he olivat nuoria ja kokemattomia, ei sitä voinut vähätellä.

Chanyeol oli niin pahoillaan. Hän oli niin pahoillaan siitä kaikesta, mitä Kyungsoo oli joutunut kokemaan. Siitä, mitä he kaikki olivat joutuneet kokemaan. Kim Jongdae oli menettänyt serkkunsa omiin käsiinsä, voisiko hirveämpää olla.

Chanyeol pyyhkäisi kasvojaan ja henkäisi raskaasti perään. Hän tiesi, että tulossa olisi paljon tunteikkaita kuvia. Kuitenkin hän päätti kääntää sivua ja jatkaa eteenpäin. Maaliskuu, ilmat lämpenivät, huhtikuu, kirsikankukat kukkivat, kesäkuu, lomat kutsuivat. Hän ja Jongdae ylipitkissä hiuksissaan, epäsiisteissä koulupuvuissaan, seisoivat vierekkäin, lyhempi pidemmän kainalossa ja katsoivat auringonlaskuun.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä. Jongdaen ääni kymmenen vuoden takaa soi hänen korvissaan. _“Sä olet mun paras ystävä. Ja sä tulet aina olemaan mun paras ystävä.”_

Chanyeol piteli rintaansa. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän ansainnut Jongdaeta. Hän oli kuitenkin mies, joka oli pysynyt hänen rinnallaan aina. Hän oli ollut siinä koulujen vaihduttua, valmistuttuaan, onnettomuuden jälkeen sairaalasta herättyään, töihin palatessaan. Ainoa kerta, jolloin hän ei ollut, oli Jonginien hautajaiset. Ja se harmitti. Koska siinä, missä Chanyeol tarvitsi häntä, hän tarvitsi myös Chanyeolia.

Chanyeol käänsi sivua. Se kuva, joka oli pysäyttänyt hänet neljä vuotta sitten, pysäytti hänet silläkin kerralla. Hän, Kyungsoo ja Kim Jonginien perhettä muistopöydän ympärillä, mustiin pukeutuneina. Silloin kuvan näkeminen ei ollut tuntunut miltään, mutta nyt ikävä iski kasvoille kaksin käsin. Hän ei ollut niinkään rikki menettämisen tuskasta, hän oli hyväksynyt nuorikon kuoleman. Enemmän häntä sattui katsoa Kyungsoon ilmettä ja todistaa sitä tuskaa, joka oli jäänyt hänen sydämeensä hyvin, hyvin syvälle. Hän toivoi, että hän tapaisi vielä jonkun, joka pääsisi jonnekin yhtä syvälle. Chanyeol ei ollut ollut se henkilö.

_“Kello on kuusi kaksikymmentäkolme.”_

Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan ja käänsi katseensa makuuhuoneen suuntaan. Hän oli vetänyt oven kiinni poistuessaan huoneesta, jotta Baekhyun ei heräisi hänen kolisteluihinsa. Aamu(yön) kahvin keittäminen oli onnistunut hyvin, Hyunie oli pysynyt syvässä unessa, autuaan tietämättömänä.

Ovi avautui. Chanyeol tervehti paksuun kylpytakkiin kääriytynyttä miestä hennolla huomenella. Baekhyunin väsyneet kasvot eivät kirkastuneet lempeästä äänestä.

“Helvetti, kun säikähdin viereisen paikan ollessa tyhjä.”

Baekhyun käveli lähemmäs ja hieroi kasvojaan. Hän istui sohvalle ja liimautui Yeolin kylkeen, painaen kasvonsa hänen olkapäätään vasten.

“Mähän sanoin, etten nuku”, Chanyeol sanoi.

“Moneltako heräsit?”

“Muutama tunti sitten”, hän vastasi, jättäen mainitsematta, että noitien tunti oli kiusannut häntä jälleen. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja etsi mukavamman asennon. Tasaista, hidastuvaa hengitystä kuunnellen Yeol tiesi, ettei menisi aikaakaan, kun hän olisi uudestaan unten mailla.

“Mitä teet?” Kysymys oli väsynyt, äänensävy tuskin kuuluva. Chanyeol hymyili pienesti. Niin suloinen. Hänen Baekhyuninsa.

“Katselen valokuvia. Heinäkuu 2009.”

“Oh”, Baekhyun äännähti ja nosti oikean kätensä Chanyeolin hiuksiin. Hellä liike oli rauhoittava, lohduttava. “Miltä susta tuntuu?”

Chanyeol puristi huulensa yhteen. Hän tiesi kyllä. Ja uskalsi sanoa sen ääneen. “Mä olen niin pahoillani.”

“Mutta sulla on muistosi hänestä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski toisen kätensä Yeolin sydämen päälle. Chanyeol avasi suunsa ja henkäisi hiljaa. Niin hänellä olikin.

“Vaikka hän ei ole enää tässä maailmassa, hän elää silti aina sydämessäsi”, Baekhyun kuiskasi, varoi kai sanojaan. Chanyeolin suupielet kääntyivät vienoon hymyyn hoikkien sormien taputtaessa hänen rintakehäänsä.

“Eihän se ole paha asia, eihän?”

“Ei”, Chanyeol sanoi ja sulki albumin niin, että siitä kuuluva läpsähdys sai Baekhyunin hypähtämään paikoillaan. Hän heitti kovakantisen syrjään ja kaappasi Baekhyunin kasvot kämmeniinsä. Hän katsoi syvälle ruskeisiin silmiin ja hymyili. Vaikka hän oli rauhallinen, hänen mielensä tuntui räjähtäneen. Oli ikävää, että häneltä oli mennyt niin kauan tajuta asioita, edes niinkin vähän. Vaikka nyt asiat tuntuivat karmivan läheisiltä ja hirvittäviltä jopa, hän oli jotenkin vakuuttunut siitä, että aika tulisi kultaamaan hänenkin muistonsa. Ehkä muutaman kuukauden tai vuoden päästä hän ei ajatellut niitä Jonginien poismenon jälkeisiä, hirveitä aikoja. Tai sitä, mitä hänen ja Kyungsoon välillä oli joskus muinoin tapahtunut.

“Yeol-ah?”

Chanyeol havahtui huvittuneeseen huhuiluun. Hän pyysi anteeksi ja tarttui Baekhyunin käteen. Hän ohjasi sen kasvoilleen ja seurasi edessä olevan ilmeitä ja eleitä. Vatsassa kipristeli ihastuksesta, kun Baekhyunin ilme muuttui hölmistyneeksi. Nopeasti hymy tarttui hänen ymmärtäessä, ettei Chanyeol vältellyt tai jättänyt mitään kertomatta. Hän oli aidosti hyvällä tuulella eikä hän halunnut peitellä sitä. Ei helvetissä.

“Mä tapaan terapeuttini tänään töiden jälkeen”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän ei ollut vielä sopinut siitä, mutta uskoi, että rouva Shin järjestäisi hänelle aikaa. Hän oli ollut iso apu ja osa hänen elämäänsä, heidän hoitosuhteensa oli hyvin henkilökohtainen.

Baekhyun hymyili ja kuljetti sormiaan Yeolin poskella. “Tuletko luokseni sen jälkeen?”

“Olin juuri ehdottamassa sitä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja painoi pehmeän suukon Baekhyunin otsalle. Haudasta nousseen näköinen mies oli saanut hehkunsa takaisin.

“Mä haluaisin pyytää sulta kunnolla anteeksi”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun tarttui häntä kädestä ja puristi kovaa. Hänkin vaikutti katuvan joitakin sanojaan ja tekojaan.

“Mä en olisi saanut korottaa ääntäni sillä tavalla. Tai sanoa ihan kaikkea mitä mieleen tulee.”

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain. Yeol olisi halunnut mielellään tietää, mitä ele tarkoitti, mutta hän ei halunnut vaatia, ajaa miestä ahtaalle. Sittenhän sanoja vasta olisikin hankala saada ulos.

“Kyungsoo ei ole mulle yhdentekevä, mutta mä rakastan sua.”

“Ei tarvitse vakuutella. Kyllä mä tiedän. Se, että olisit valmis uhmaamaan tämän maan perustuslakia ja pujottaa sormuksen mun sormeen, kertoo aika paljon. Mutta rakas, mä tiedän, ettei siinä ole mitään järkeä.”

“Mäkin tiedän”, Chanyeol naurahti. “Mä vain… haluaisin viettää loppuelämäni sun kanssasi. En vaan tiedä, miten vakuuttaisin sulle olevani sataprosenttisen tosissani tämän suhteen kanssa.”

“Ei tarvitse vakuutella.”

Baekhyun hymyili ja silitti Yeolia poskesta. Hänkin oli samoilla linjoilla, mitä ilmeisemmin. Silti Chanyeolia kismitti. Hän oli haaveillut yhteisestä kodista jo pitkään. Se, että he kulkivat kahden asunnon välillä, oli pelkästään typerää. Kuusi päivää toisessa paikassa, yksi erillään, kuusi päivää taas toisessa asunnossa, kaksi päivää erillään, ja sitä rataa. Se aika, kun Baekhyun oli ollut vailla avustajaa, Yeol oli saanut olla hänen rinnallaan kokonaiset kaksi ja puoli viikkoa. Ja se oli ollut hänen elämänsä parasta aikaa. Siinä ajassa hänen tunteensa olivat vain vahvistuneet.

”Hyun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui. Baekhyun pysäytti sormiensa liikkeen ja kohotti asentoaan, kertoen, että oli kuulolla.

”Olisiko se niin paha? Asua saman katon alla virallisesti?”

Baekhyunin suupielet valahtivat alaspäin silmänräpäyksessä, hän ei edes tainnut tajuta, että niin tapahtui. Hän ei edelleenkään pitänyt ajatuksesta, jokin siinä ahdisti häntä niin vietävästi. Oli oma hommansa saada hänet tajuamaan, miten se _ei_ eroaisi mitenkään siitä ajasta, kun he olivat yhdessä. Baekhyun tarvitsi omaa tilaa ja sitä hän myös tulisi saamaan. Chanyeolilla oli parempaakin tekemistä kuin pitää kirjaa toisen liikkeistä. Hän ei ollut viemässä toisen vapautta, itsenäisyyttä, tekemässä itsestään avustajaa. Hän halusi olla osa Baekhyunin elämää ihan niin kuin ennenkin. Sillä erolla, että hänen omaisuutensa olisi sullottu asunnon toisen makuuhuoneen tyhjiin kaappeihin.

Chanyeol hymyili. ”Kokeillaan edes. Ensin kaksi viikkoa, sitten kuukausi, toinen, kolmas.”

”Entä tämä kämppä?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Mietitään sitä sitten”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän voisi hommata vaikka alivuokralaisen. Soul oli pullollaan ihmisiä, jotka etsivät itselleen omaa rauhaa.

Baekhyun yritti hymyillä, Chanyeol oli hyvillään edes siitä. Yleensä miesparka oli kääntynyt puolustuskannalle heti, kun jotain edes yhteenmuuttoon viittaavaa olisi pärähtänyt hänen tai arvon isoveljen suusta. Nyt hän tuntui olevan asteen verran lähempänä kompromissia.

“Voisin maksaa sulle vuokraa, jos luulet, että tulen elämään siivelläsi”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun pudisti tiukasti päätään. Pieni, ujo hymy kävi hänen kasvoillaan hetken aikaa.

“Eiköhän siinä ole tarpeeksi, jos puunaat paikkoja.”

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin vasten rintakehäänsä ja suukotti hänen ohimoaan kerran, kaksi, kolme. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja rutisti lujaa.

“Ilmoitan jo etukäteen, että tulen ajamaan sut ulos, jos tilanne vaatii”, hän sanoi ja pysähtyi puremaan huultaan. Chanyeol tiesi sen kyllä, ja hyväksyi sen. Jos he alkaisivat jälleen riidellä jostain, Baekhyun tarvitsi aikaa kasata itsensä rauhassa. Mutta Chanyeol tulisi jo samana iltana takaisin. Yleensä hän tapasi odottaa yön yli tai kokonaisen vuorokauden ennen kuin astuisi toisen reviirille.

“Lupaatko miettiä asiaa?” Chanyeol kysyi, vatsa jännityksestä kipristellen.

Baekhyun käänsi kasvonsa viimein leveään hymyyn. “Ehkä.”

* * *

Chanyeol astui sisälle toimistohuoneeseensa. Hän säpsähti ja kirosi ääneen nähdessään Jongdaen rötköttävän asiakaspaikalla tumma ilme kasvoillaan.

”Helvettiäkö sä täällä teet?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän oli aivan varma, että oli lukinnut oven ennen kuin oli poistunut kerroksesta. Ehkä joku naapurihuoneiden työntekijöistä oli päästänyt kärsivän näköisen ystävän sisään. Daemaester oli tuttu näky näillä käytävillä.

”Mä olen niin kypsä siihen narttuun”, Jongdae murahti ja nousi ylös. Hän kurottautui pöydän yli ja kävi toimistopöydän laatikot lävitse. Pomo oli mitä ilmeisemmin käynyt taas hermoille tavalla tai toisella.

Chanyeol pudisteli tyytymättömänä päätään - piilopullosta oli turha haaveilla. Hän ei ryypännyt työajalla, vaikka monesti mieli teki. Hänenkään jobinsa ei ollut niin helppo kuin silmään saattoi näyttää.

”Mikä mättää, bro?” hän kysyi ja läpsäytti alakerrassa tulostamansa paperinivaskan pöydälle. Jongdae säpsähti ääntä ja palasi paikoilleen.

”Tarvitsen loman. Ja sen perään toisen loman”, hän parkaisi surkeana ja heitti päänsä vasten nahkaisen tuolin korkeaa selkänojaa.

”Elämän sä tarvitset”, Chanyeol murahti ja vilkuili pöydällä olevaa avointa kalenteriaan. ”Pitäisikö mennä sinne keilaamaan viikonloppuna? Sä, mä… Baekhyunie… Kim Minseok.”

Jongdae äännähti pitkään ja potkaisi ilmaa. Chanyeol suoristi selkäänsä ja katsoi kummallisesti parkuvaa ystäväänsä alahuuli mutrulla. Häneltä oli mennyt jotain todella ohi. Ystävä hyvä saisi vaihtaa valitusvirtensä kertaukseen siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut.

”Tapasin sen hyungin Baekhyunien syntymäpäivänä”, Jongdae sanoi. Chanyeolin silmät olivat pullistua kuopistaan. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan.

”Emme tulleet toimeen sitten yhtään!” Jongdae parkaisi ja hiljentyi. ”Kävimme päivällisellä, mutta se oli vain kiusallista.”

”Mistä puhuitte?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. ”Hän on taitava lakimiehentekele. Hän on opettanut sitä sun toista Hyunielle.”

”Susta”, Jongdae sanoi ja hymyili kuin pakotettuna. Chanyeol ravisti päätään ja hieraisi korvaansa. Oliko hän juuri kuullut oikein…

”Musta?!” hän parkaisi, kun Jongdaen ilme pysyi yhtä nolona. Ystävällä ei vaikuttavan olevan omia intressejä sitten yhtään.

”Se tilanne vain kehkeytyi sellaiseksi Hyunien livettyä sun luoksesi. Miten teillä muuten meni?”

”Ihan päin sitä itseään”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja muisteli maanantaita, jolloin Baekhyun olisi ansainnut maailman kauneinta kohtelua. Sen sijaan miesparka sai häädöt Yeolin asunnolta. Miten idiootti hän oli (jälleen kerran) ollut.

Jongdaen ilme oli myötätuntoinen. Hänen huulensa vääntyivät lempeämpään hymyyn Yeolin kasvoille nouseeseen virneeseen.

”Pitäisikö meidän lähteä tuplatreffeille?” Chanyeol kysyi. ”Antaisit hyungille mahdollisuuden Kim Minseokina eikä Baekhyunin suojelijana. Se hyung on oikeasti ihan mahtavaa seuraa. Sä et arvaakaan, miten kiinnostavia tarinoita hänellä on.”

”Sua ei kiinnosta tietää, mitä hän sanoi susta?” Jongdae kysyi. Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat ärsyttävän leikkisään tapaan. Hän oli tainnut kuulla muutaman valitun sanan.

”Ei sitten pätkän vertaa”, Yeol sanoi rauhallisena ja avasi tulostamansa markkinointisuunnitelman ensimmäisen sivun. ”Tiedän sanomattakin, että olit hänen kanssaan loppujen lopuksi samaa mieltä.”

Jongdae kohautti kulmiaan, Yeol taisi osua oikeaan. Hän nousi ylös ja toivotti hörökorvalle hyvää työpäivän jatkoa. Hän käveli hitain askelin toimistohuoneen ovensuuhun ja vilkaisi ystäväänsä vielä kerran ennen kynnyksen ylittämistä.

”Missä tavataan? Hongdaessa?”

”Lauantaina kuudelta”, Chanyeol virnisti ja heilautti kädessään olevaa paperinivaskaa. ”Menehän siitä, asiakkaani saapuu viiden minuutin päästä.”

”Mä tulen hakemaan sut lounaalle”, Jongdae virnisti ja häipyi. Chanyeol jäi katsomaan ystävänsä perään ja henkäisi onnellisena. Ensimmäistä kertaa moneen päivään hänestä tuntui mukavalta olla töissä.

* * *

Chanyeol asteli Jongdaen rinnalla kohti kahvilan nurkkapöytää. Pari pöytää aikaisemmin oli kahden istuttava paikka, jonka äärellä istuva Kyungsoo pysäytti heidät molemmat. Jongdae katsahti Yeoliin nopeasti, muttei sanonut mitään. Hän oli jo ottamassa askeleen jatkaakseen matkaansa, mutta Chanyeol avasi suunsa ja sai hänet luopumaan aikeistaan.

“Suahan näkee.”

“Tiedät hyvin, että olen töissä Jamsildongin pankissa”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja kääntyi takaisin salaattinsa puoleen. Jongdae kolautti häntä olkapäähän ja osoitti jo nurkkapöytää, josta oli tullut heidän vakipaikkansa vuosien varrella.

“En mä pahalla”, Chanyeol sanoi ja mietti jo istuvansa Kyungsoon seuraan, mutta hän oli kiinnostunut enemmänkin pöydällä olevasta tabletista kuin kahdesta miehestä, jotka pitelivät tarjottimia kädessään.

“Tiedän”, Kyungsoo sanoi nostamatta katsettaan laitteen näytöllä olevasta näköislehden artikkelista.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja katsahti Jongdaeen, joka oli jatkanut jo matkaansa. Kävi hyvin selväksi, ettei Daekaan oikein viihtynyt Kyungsoon seurassa, vaikka hän yritti kohdella kaikkia hyvin tilanteista huolimatta. Soo oli kuitenkin pitänyt häntä huonossa arvossa useita vuosia.

“No, nähdään taas”, Chanyeol sanoi ja jatkoi matkaansa Soon murahtaessa vastaukseksi. Hän siirtyi nurkkapöytään, ottaen Jongdaesta vastapäisen paikan. Dae oli valinnut paikkansa niin, ettei hän näkisi Kyungsoota.

“Onko teidän välillä tapahtunut jotain, mistä mä en tiedä?” hän kysyi. Ystävän käytös oli kummallista. Yleensä hän oli suhtautunut vanhaan kaveriinsa liian ymmärtäväisesti. Kaikkien niiden raakojen sanojen ja syytösten jälkeen Jongdae oli pitänyt hymyn kasvoillaan ja vakuutellut ymmärtävänsä nuoremman katkeraa käytöstä. Nyt Jongdae näytti jopa… välttelevän miestä.

“Kuten sanoit, olimme hyvää pataa kymmenen vuotta sitten”, Jongdae huokaisi ja hieraisi kasvojaan. Katumus pilkahti hänen silmissään, hyvin harvoin Yeol oli sitä todistanut.

“Otimme hieman yhteen. Ihan typerä juttu.”

“Oli typerää tai ei, ala laulaa”, Chanyeol parahti ja vilkaisi Kyungsoota ihan eri silmin kuin kaksikymmentä sekuntia sitten. Jos joku ryppyili hänen ystävälleen, saisi tuta. Chanyeol oli valmis tuuppaamaan nuorempaa nokkaan toisenkin kerran. Ihan milloin vain Dae pyytäisi.

“Liittyykö se Jonginieen?” Chanyeol kysyi varovasti. Jongdae pysyi pitkään paikoillaan, tuijotti vain tarjottimella olevaa lounastaan. Chanyeol jaksoi odottaa tarpeeksi pitkään, nyökkäys tuli pitkän viiveen jälkeen.

“Kyungsoo ei omista häntä”, Jongdae sihahti hampaidensa välistä. “Hän oli serkkuni. Samaa verta. Perhettä. Tunsin hänet koko hänen elininkänsä.”

Chanyeol laski kätensä Daen olkapäälle ja puristi pienesti. Hän oli samaa mieltä. Kyungsoo oli erityisen omistushaluinen, se oli hänen huono piirteensä.

Jongdae huokaisi raskaasti ja tarttui haarukkaan. Hän hiljentyi aterioimaan kiitettyään ruoasta.

Chanyeol virnisti pienesti ja kääntyi katsomaan ulos. Hän älähti nähdessään Minseokin astelevan liikkeen kohdalla. Hän koputti ikkunaan ja sai Jongdaen tiputtamaan haarukkansa kiroilun kera.

Kadulla kävelevä Kim Minseok näytti yllättyneeltä, luojan kiitos positiivisesti. Chanyeol viittoi hänelle ja koitti saada häntä tulemaan sisälle kahvilaan. Ilmeisesti hyung oli myös liikkeellä lounaan turvin.

Jongdaen kasvot olivat lehahtaneet punaiseksi. Hän katsoi virnuilevaa Chanyeolia tavalla, joka paljasti, ettei Dae ollut kertonutkaan ihan kaikkea, mitä synttärisankarittomalla päivällisellä oli tapahtunut.

“Oliko ihan pakko?” Jongdae vinkaisi.

Chanyeol naurahti sydämestään. “Tietysti. Kunhan kerron Baekhyunille tuplatreffeistä, hän parittaa teitä kaksisataa kertaa enemmän kuin mä.”

“Tuskin maltan odottaa”, Jongdae murahti ja tiputti katseensa takaisin ateriaansa. Chanyeol jatkoi virnisteluaan ja vilkuili tiskillä tilaavaa Minseokia. Hän ei antaisi Jongdaelle ja hänelle mahdollisuutta puhua hänestä tai hänen suhteestaan, vaan pitäisi huolen, että he kaksi yksinäistä löytäisivät yhteisen sävelen.


	17. Chapter 17

Hento hajusteen tuoksu leijui nenään koko ajan. Se oli jäänyt pyörimään ympäri asuntoa. Joko Baekhyun oli erityisherkkä kyseiselle hajulle tai sitten Sehun käytti hajustettaan aivan liikaa. Ei siinä mitään, tuoksu oli erittäin miellyttävä, mutta se sai Baekhyunin tuntemaan itsensä hämmentyneeksi. Hänestä tuntui, että hän voisi seurata hyvää tuoksua vaikka maailman tappiin saakka, mutta samalla hän tiesi, ettei hänen kuulunut juosta avustajansa perässä, sillä hänellä oli jo syli, johon painautua pitkän päivän päätteeksi.

Baekhyun nojasi käteensä ja huokaisi liian äänekkäästi. Keittiössä puuhaileva Sehun pysäytti kolistelunsa ja kysyi, halusiko hän jotain.

“Olenko mä liian kovaääninen?”

“Mitä vielä”, Baekhyun murahti ja koitti läpsytellä itsensä tajuihinsa. Sehun ei ollut kovaäänistä nähnytkään. Olisipa hän ollut joskus todistamassa, miten Chanyeol paiskoi astioita stressin kourassa. “Tiskaaminen” ei ollut oikea termi sille aktiiviteetille.

“Olin vain ajatuksissani”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hapuili puhelintaan. Hän voisi harhauttaa itsensä villiintynestä ajatuksistaan selaamalla uutissovelluksia tai tekstaamalla toisen puolikkaansa kanssa. Chanyeolin olisi määrä tulla kotiin tunnin päästä.

“Harjoittelun arviointi on viikon päästä”, hän sanoi. Vatsassa mylläsi jo pelkästä ajatuksesta. Hänellä ei ollut mitään hajua, minkälaista arvosanaa oli odotettavissa. Oli selvää, että hänen työkykynsä oli paljon rajallisempi kuin muiden luokkatovereiden, mutta hän oli tehnyt silti parhaansa. Hän oli päässyt tekemään sitä, mistä oli haaveillut, eli vastaamaan puheluihin ja antamaan oikeusneuvontaa. Hän oli ohjannut puheluita muille työntekijöille ja kirjoittanut papereita puhtaiksi. Alun kankeuden jälkeen hän oli saanut työpäivät oikein mukavasti kulumaan.

“Et ole asianajajaksi sitten halunnut?” Sehun kysyi kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun äännähti murahtaen. Hänellä ei ollut mitään mielenkiintoa hankkia niin stressaavaa työtä. Hän ei uskonut, että hänestä olisi siihen. Hallintolakimiehen opinnoissakin oli jo tarpeeksi. Joku muu saisi hoitaa yleisen syyttäjän hommat.

“Meilläkin alkaa heti syksyllä eräs iso projekti, johon täytyy investoida paljon aikaa ja energiaa. Kammottaa jo valmiiksi”, Sehun naurahti.

Baekhyun hymyili. Hän toivoi, että nuorikolla oli paljon luokkakavereita ympärillään, jotka opiskelisivat hänen kanssaan. Hän itse ainakin oli ikuisesti kiitollinen ystävilleen, jotka olivat saaneet kaiken sen tietomäärän siirtymään kirjoista hänen päänuppiinsa, joka osasi olla välillä aika sekaisin. Kuten esimerkiksi nyt, hän oli jäänyt taas nuuhkuttelemaan huoneilmaa ja valunut syvemmälle vaaleanpunaisiin ajatuksiinsa.

“Hyung?” Sehun joutui kutsumaan useaan otteeseen. Baekhyun pyysi anteeksi ja sulki silmänsä. Hän valehteli olevansa päiväunien tarpeessa.

“Onneksi on viikonloppu tulossa”, Sehun naurahti, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti. “Paitsi että, me nähdään vasta tiistaina.”

“Mä en näe”, Baekhyun murahti ja hörppäsi vesipullostaan. Sehun nauroi välittömälle kommentille, kotkotti oikein antaumuksella. Nauru tarttui nopeasti Baekhyuniin ja sai hänet hytkymään tuolillaan.

“Onko nälkä? Haluatko, että teen sulle ruokaa?”

Baekhyun hölmistyi. Hän ei ollut odottanut mitään sellaista. Osasiko nuorempi kokata? Kannattaisiko hänen luottaa Sehunien taitoihin? Hän mielellään odottaisi vielä tunnin, että Chanyeol tulisi kotiin ja tekisi hänelle jotain wokkia.

Kun Sehun oli kertonut suunnitelmastaan miten käyttää hyväksi jääkaapin antimia, Baekhyun ei voinut kuin suostua. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, että Sehunie oli (ainakin teoriassa) niin taitava keittiössä.

“Missä täällä on veitset?”

Baekhyun kirosi hiljaa. Hän muisti, että keittiön laatikoston ylimmäinen vetolaatikko oli lukossa. Hän ei tiennyt, missä avain sijaitsi. Beom hyung oli käskenyt Yixing hyungia ja Chanyeolia pitämään veitset vetolaatikossa lukkojen takana. Baekhyun oli ehdottanut veitsitukin ostamista, mutta kumpikaan ei ollut laittanut tikkua ristiin asian suhteen. Täytyisi kai tilata netistä sellainen tai muistaa ostaa kaupoilta seuraavan kerran siellä käydessään. Hän tiesi jo millainen sopisi keittiön sisustukseen. Pähkinänruskea, kokopuinen veitsitukki. Ihan täydellinen.

“Hyung?” Sehun kutsui jälleen ja pyysi anteeksi, että hän joutui häiritsemään ihan koko ajan. Baekhyun puolestaan pyysi anteeksi sitä, ettei pysynyt läsnä. Hän oli helposti ajatuksiinsa jämähtävää sorttia.

“Onko täällä ruoanlaittosaksia?”

“Ne, jonka kahvassa ei ole uraa.”

“Saanko laittaa radion päälle?”

“Ole hyvä.”

Baekhyun hiljentyi kuuntelemaan radiosta kantautuvaa kappaletta. Hän ei viitsinyt enää nousta ruokapöydän äärestä, sillä Sehun tuntui tietävän mitä hän oli tekemässä. Ei menisi varmaan kauaa, kun hänen edessään olisi höyryävä annos jotain herkullista. Toivottavasti ruoan tuoksu olisi tarpeeksi vahva peittämään miljössä leijuvan hajusteen tuoksun.

Baekhyun vihasi sitä tunnetta, jonka Sehun sai hänessä heräämään. Se oli jotain sellaista, jollaista hän ei ollut kokenut pitkään aikaan. Hän ei muistanut, oliko edes Chanyeol saanut hänet siihen tolaan. Yeolin kanssa kiinnostuksesta oli tullut nopeasti molemminpuolista. Nyt Baekhyunista tuntui, että hän oli likainen miettiessään, millon hän saisi seuraavan mahdollisuuden painautua nuorempaa vasten ja vetää sisäänsä sitä taivaallista tuoksua, joka oli vallannut koko keittiön.

”Hyung?” Sehun nauroi. ”Nukutko sä?”

”En”, Baekhyun murahti ja ravisteli itsensä jälleen hereille. Hän hieroi kasvojaan ja yritti pysyä asiallisena. Oli ihan tyhmää haikailla jonkun toisen perään, varsinkin, kun tiesi, että oma mies tulisi kotiin vajaan tunnin kuluttua.

”Mitä ajattelit tehdä viikonloppuna?” Sehun kysyi sihisevän paistinpannun takaa. Hymy nousi Baekhyunin kasvoille. Chanyeol oli puhunut haluavansa käydä katsomassa, mitä Hongdaessa näkyi lauantai-iltaisin. Hän oli myös pyytänyt Minseok hyungia mukaan. Ja Jongdaen. Hänellä oli ihan selvästi aikomus ajaa ystävänsä vanhemman miehen syliin. Ja Baekhyun piti siitä.

”Käydään sunnuntaina Bucheonissa. Yerin haluaa lähteä teatteriin, Yuri-nim tarvitsee kaitsijaa. Pidätkö sä lapsista?” Baekhyunin ei ollut tarkoitus kysyä, mutta sanat vain tulivat ulos hänen suustaan.

”Pidän!” Sehun hihkaisi. Baekhyun kirosi mielessään. Pari vuotta nuoremmasta miehestä tuli entistä kiinnostavampi. Jos hän tuli toimeen hänen perheensä kanssa, hän oli mitä täydellisin. Avustaja! Pelkkä avustaja.

Baekhyun hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja hieroi ohimoitaan. Hänen olonsa tuntui pahentuvan hetki hetkeltä. Jonkin sortin syyllisyys kalvoi häntä samaan aikaan, kun hän mietti jo, oliko Chanyeol sittenkään hänelle se oikea, vaikka tiesi hyvin kuuluvansa hörökorvan vahvoille käsivarsille. Chanyeol ymmärsi häntä, oli ymmärtänyt jo sairaalasta asti. Elämänkertansa menettänyt mies pystyi samaistumaan häneen jollain tavalla. He molemmat olivat kokeneet isoja mullistuksia elämässään ja saaneet toisistaan tukea ja turvaa. He olivat eläneet läpi vaikeiden aikojen yhdessä, ja siitä hän oli erittäin kiitollinen.

Mutta toisaalta, ilman Baekhyunia hän ei olisi menettänyt kahtakymmentäkolmea vuotta elämästään.

Sehun sai ruoka-annoksen valmiiksi pienessä hujauksessa, tai siltä se ainakin tuntui. Hunnie hihkaisi innokkaasti ja pyysi vanhempaa nostamaan itsensä pois pöydältä, jotta hän voisi laskea posliinisen kulhon hänen eteensä.

”Lusikka on pöydällä”, Sehun sanoi ja kaatoi lasin täyteen juomista. Baekhyun kiitti ruoasta puolimuodolliseen tapaan ja päätti ryhdistäytyä. Hän ei halunnut menettää itsehillintäänsä ja päätyä muhinoimaan _oman avustajansa_ kanssa, mahdollisesti vielä sillä hetkellä, kun Chanyeol tulisi kotiin. Niin kutkuttavan jännittävältä kuin se kuulostikin.

* * *

Baekhyun kuljetti sormeaan Chanyeolin niskassa ja mutristeli huuliaan. Hänen sydämensä pamppaili jännityksestä hänen odottaessa, milloin kyljellään makaava mies kääntyisi ympäri ja nousisi hänen ylleen, painaisi täyteläiset huulensa hänen omilleen ja nostaisi hänet pois siitä todellisuudesta, jossa he velloivat.

”Nukutko sä?” Baekhyun kysyi, kun hän sai kuljettaa sormenpäitään miehen iholla sellaisistakin paikoista, jotka olisivat saaneet hänet hulluksi pelkässä silmänräpäyksessä.

Chanyeol ei vastannut, ei edes tuhissut. Odottava jännitys alkoi muuttua hämmennykseksi, Hyunie nousi käsiensä varaan ja tunnusteli vieressä rötköttävää miestä, tarkistellen, oliko hän kuollut vaiko mitä helvettiä. Jos Park pelleili hänen kanssaan, hän saattaisi ärähtää. Viime aikoina ei oltu juuri pelleilty, vitsailu ja kevyt vittuilu oli jäänyt kaiken sen hämmennyksen ja kaipuun ja surun alle.

Sormet laskeutuivat Baekhyunin kädelle. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta Chanyeolin naurahtaessa pienesti, hän olikin elossa. Luojan kiitos.

”Mitä mietit?” Yeol kysyi. Hänen äänensä oli matala, hyvin väsynyt. Se sai Baekhyunin katumaan lääppimistä. Chanyeol oli muutenkin vähäuninen, ja nyt hän torpedoi mahdollisuuden levähtää.

”Sua, mua, meitä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja palasi makuulle. Hymy nousi korviin, kun Yeol kaappasi hänet syleilyynsä. Lämmin mies vasten häntä sai ajatukset jälleen villiksi. Hän kaipasi Yeolia, hän tarvitsi Yeolia. Kaikella mahdollisella tavalla.

”Haluatko sittenkin kihloihin kanssani?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun ei voinut tietää, mutta hän kuvitteli ilkikurisen pilkkeen miehen väsyneisiin silmiin. Hän tuhahti lyhyesti, muttei pystynyt pitämään naamaansa vakavana montaa sekuntia kauempaa.

”Mä tajusin tänään, että olet mun kaikkeni”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja upotti kätensä Yeolin vastapestyihin, vielä hieman kosteisiin hiuksiin. Ilman Yeolia hän ei olisi siinä. Hän ei olisi uskaltanut lähteä opin polulle ilman sitä tukea jota hän sai mieheltä. Ja tietysti perheeltään, mutta Beom hyungin kannustavat yritykset eivät olleet niin tehokkaita kuin hän itse luuli.

”Ja mua sattuu, jos kuvittelet olevasi vain osa tätä kaikkea. Et sä ole, sä olet juuri sitä, mitä mä elämääni tarvitsen. Kokonaisuudessaan.”

Chanyeolin sormet laskeutuivat Baekhyunin poskelle. Lämmin tunne täytti sisimmän, se kosketus tuntui juuri oikealta.

”Mutta?” Yeol kysyi.

”Yhteen muuttaminen pelottaa mua”, Baekhyun myönsi. ”Kai mä pelkään, että viet mun vapauden.”

”Rakas”, Chanyeol kutsui, maailman hellimmällä äänellä. ”Huolesi on ihan turhaa.”

”Mä tiedän”, Baekhyun hymyili. ”Mäkin olen vähän tämmöinen tollo.”

”Ollaan molemmat”, Chanyeol naurahti ja rutisti häntä paremmin vasten itseään.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja koitti nukahtaa, mutta hänen ajatuksensa kävivät liian villeinä. Keho vasten hänen omaansa sai joka solun huutamaan miestä. Viikon töistä ja muistojensa rankasta järjestelemisestä väsynyt Chanyeol ei todellakaan ajatellut mitään seksihommia, sillä hän oli valunut syvälle uneen ja alkanut kuorsata vain muutamissa hassuissa sekunneissa.

Baekhyun päätti sivuuttaa halunsa. Koska Chanyeol nukkui samassa sängyssä, hänellä olisi uusi mahdollisuus aamulla. Jos hörökorva ei olisi herännyt ennen häntä, ehkä hän voisi viedä Yeolin kuumaan suihkuun.

Kylpyamme. Baekhyun halusi kylpyammeen. Jos Chanyeol todella luopuisi asunnostaan ja roudaisi tavaransa viereiseen kamariin, ei Baekhyunilla ollut enää paikkaa, missä lillua raskaan päivän jälkeen. Ei ollut paikkaa, missä istua ja nauttia suurten kämmenten hierovista liikkeistä, niitä seuraavista, kiusoittelevista näykkäisyistä ja —

”Helvetti”, Baekhyun sihahti puoliääneen tuntiessaan kovettuneensa. Chanyeol oli lopettanut korinansa ja alkanut nauraa lähinnä vahingoniloiseen sävyyn. Baekhyun ei nähnyt tilanteessa mitään hauskaa, mutta oli sydäntä lämmittävää kuulla Chanyeolin nauravan.

”Tarvitsetko apua?” hän kysyi. Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat jälleen, Baekhyun pystyi melkein vannomaan.

”Ei tässä mitään”, Baekhyun irvisti ja murahti perään, kun Yeolin sormet olivat siirtyneet hänen alavatsalleen.

”Oletko varma?” Yeol kysyi.

”En”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. Tyytyväinen murahdus ei pysynyt sisällä, kun Yeol kuljetti huuliaan hänen kaulallaan, painoi pehmeitä suudelmia herkälle iholle ja painoi hänet vasten pehmeää sänkyä.

* * *

Kahvin tuoksu leijui makuuhuoneeseen ja sai paikoillaan torkkuvan Baekhyunin ajattelemaan sängystä nousemista asteen enemmän. Hän kääntyi selälleen ja tunnusteli paikkaa vieressään. Hän säpsähti tuntiessaan lihaksikkaan reiden kätensä alla, tarrasi kiinni polvilumpiosta ja sai Chanyeolin älähtämään tuskasta. Ei yllättänyt, että hörökorva oli herännyt ennen häntä, mutta oli positiivistä, että hän oli palannut sänkyyn eikä jämähtänyt olohuoneeseen.

”Mulla on nälkä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. Vastahan hän oli viime yönä syönyt ja hyvin oli syönytkin. Ajatukset lipuivat hyvin nopeasti vyötärön alapuolelle.

”Teetkö aamiaista?” hän kysyi ja huokaisi haaveillen perään. ”Haluaisin munakasta.”

”En mä osaa sellaista tehdä”, Baekhyun parkaisi ja kääntyi ympäri, kellahtaen vasten sängyllä istuvaa Chanyeolia. Hän kuljetti sormiaan ylemmäs reidellä, löysien shortsien lahkeitten alle.

”Sehän nähdään”, Yeol sanoi ja kiskaisi Baekhyunin ylös sängystä.

Baekhyun tuli nakatuksi aamutakilla. Hän veti vaatteen ylleen ja nautti kroppansa ympärille kiertyvästä lämmöstä, vaikka asunnon lämpöasteet alkoivat olla jo sen verran korkeita, että kohta tarvitsisi ilmastointia. Kesä oli tulossa kovaa vauhtia.

”Oletko sä nyt ihan tosissasi?” hän kysyi ihmeissään ja seurasi Chanyeolia keittiöön. Hän ei ollut edes vielä kunnolla herännyt ja nyt hänet laitettiin jo hommiin. Huumaava kahvin aromi sai hänet nousemaan taivaisiin. Hän halusi istahtaa hetkeksi ja nauttia hiljaisuudesta. Kuunnella, mitä suunnitelmia Chanyeolilla oli sille päivälle.

”Nukuitko hyvin?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kuulosti kaatavan kahvia mukiin. Myöntävästi vastaava Baekhyun otti paikkansa ruokapöydän äärestä ja odotti, että Yeol laskisi kupin kuumaa hänen eteensä. Oletuksesta poiketen hän sai sipulin.

”Sä olet tosissasi”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja pyöritteli sipulia kädessään. Beom hyung saisi slaagin, jos tietäisi, että Park meinasi leikkauttaa hänen sormensa. Isoveljen uhmaaminen oli kaikessa hienoudessaan loistava idea.

”Munat kouraan ja menoksi”, Chanyeol naurahti ja kolisteli keittiön kaappeja. Etsi kai sopivaa paistinpannua.

Baekhyun laski sipulin pöydälle ja pyysi kupillista kahvia. Hänen täytyi saada herätä ensin kunnolla ennen kuin hän uhraisi sormensa Yeolin iloksi.

Kahvikuppi laskeutui pöydälle. Baekhyun kiersi kätensä kuuman posliinimukin ympärille ja nosti höyryävän kupin huulilleen. Aamu olisi pilalla, jos hän ei saisi tarvitsemaansa kupillista heti ensimmäisenä.

“Haluatko sä oikeasti, että teen sulle aamiaista?” Baekhyun kysyi, kun Yeolin suunnalta kantautuvasta tirskahtelusta ei meinannut tulla loppua.

“Joo”, Chanyeol hihkaisi. “Tämän kerran.”

“Syöt sitten joka murusen”, Baekhyun murahti ja tarttui sipuliin uudemman kerran. Kiinnostus sitä kohtaan oli herännyt. Hän ei ollut tehnyt ruokaa montaa kertaa sokeutumisensa jälkeen. Hänen ei ollut tarvinnut.

Baekhyun siirsi kahvikuppinsa oikealle puolelle itseään ja kuori sipulin vasemman käden puolelle. Hän repi kovan kuoren irti ja Yeolin kehotuksesta vielä seuraavankin. Hän hymyili leveästi; hän ei ollut mikään turha jätkä. Vielä kun näkisi siivoamaan omat jälkensä niin kaikki olisi hyvin.

“Haluatko sä oikeasti, että leikkaan tämän?” hän kysyi ja haistoi miedon hajuista, mutta nopeasti silmiä kirveltävää sipulia.

“Tule tänne”, Chanyeol sanoi pehmeällä äänellä. Baekhyun joi kulauksen kahvistaan ja irvisti sen kuumuudelle. Laadukas maku kuitenkin sai tuskan unohtumaan nopeasti.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja tuli vedetyksi selkämys Chanyeolia vasten. Yeol ohjasi hänet työtason eteen ja tarttui häntä kädestä. Baekhyun henkäisi vasemman kätensä osuvan puisen leikkuulaudan kulmalle. Lauta oli muutamia senttejä paksu ja aivan pöydän reunalle asetettu. Oikea käsi laskeutui kovalle veitsen kahvalle ja Yeolin käsi pysyi hänen kätensä päällä.

“Kokkiveitsi, 20 senttiä pitkä, leveä terä.”

Baekhyun nosti veitsen käteensä ja jännittyi. Jos hän nyt alkaisi huitoa, saattettaisiin tarvita ambulanssia. Onneksi Chanyeol tuntui pitävän häntä silmällä.

“Ei kerrota Beom hyungille, että annoin sun tehdä tämän”, Chanyeol naurahti. Baekhyun käänsi päätään kohti takanaan seisovaa miestä. Hänestä oli alkanut tuntua, ettei hän halunnut tehdä sitä. Sipulien leikkaaminen oli yleinen vitsi, ei jotain, mitä hän oikeasti voisi tehdä. Ainakaan menettämättä sormiaan.

Kuorittu sipuli oli nostettu keskelle leikkuulautaa. Chanyeol kehotti Bakehyunia ottamaan sipulin vasempaan käteensä ja etsimään keskikohdan. Baekhyun toimi annettujen ohjeiden mukaan, pyöristi sormiaan niin, että veitsen terä osui sormien ensimäisiin niveliin.

“Oletko valmis?” Chanyeol kysyi, selvästi nauruaan pidätellen. Baekhyun pudisti pienesti päätään. Hänestä tuntui, että yliopiston pääsykokeisiin meneminenkin oli vähemmän riskialtista kuin yhden sipulin leikkaaminen. Tiesihän hän sanomattakin, että monet ihmiset kokkasivat ilman näköä, mutta silti ajatus kuulosti hurjalta.

“Siitä vain, reippaasti halkaiset”, Chanyeol sanoi ja painoi poskensa vasten Baekhyunin ohimoa.

Baekhyun irvisti painaessaan veitsen alas. Hän jähmettyi paikoilleen terän osuessa puisen laudan pintaan. Chanyeol kehui häntä kuin pikkulasta, vuolain sanoin. Homma ei kuitenkaan ollut siinä. Käsi hänen oikean kätensä päältä irtoutui. Tyhjä olo valtasi hänet, pelko tuli tilalle nopeasti.

“Yksi puolikas kerrallaan. Ensimmäinen suikale pois, muut laudan oikeaan reunaan. Siirrä vasempaa kättäsi aina poispäin veitsen terästä, kun olet—”

“En ole tyhmä”, Baekhyun parkaisi ja paljasti äänensävyllään olevansa kauhuissaan. Chanyeol peruutti rennosti vihelleen jääkaapille ja avasi sen, kertoi etsivänsä munia.

Baekhyun irvisti laudalla olevalle sipulille. Hän toivoi osuvansa oikeaan paikkaan, terä tuntui vasten sormia ja sormenpäät pysyivät visusti kohti kämmentä. Chanyeol kehui häntä jokaisella veitsen liikkeellä ylisanoin. Olo alkoi tuntua typerältä; miksei hän ollut uskaltanut kokeilla sitä aikaisemmin. Varmaan siksi, koska hänellä oli intohimoinen kotikokki ja ihana perhe, joka täytti hänen jääkaappinsa enemmän kuin mielellään. Eikä hän ollut koskaan ollut mitenkään erityisen kiinnostunut ruoanlaitosta.

Baekhyun siirsi (toivottavasti edes kohtalaisesti) leikatut sipulit laudan oikealle puolelle ja pilkkoi sipulin toisenkin puolikkaan. Helpottunut naurahdus pääsi ilmoille. Jos hän siitä selvisi, niin sitten mistä vain. Mutta hän päätti silti jättää urotyön siihen yhteen kertaan.

“Paprikaa?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja säikähti, kun leikkuulaudalle nostettiin käteen sopiva, liukaspintainen paprika.

“Halkaise”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun teki työtä käskettyä. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt, mitä paprikan sisällä oli. Eikä taatusti nähnyt nytkään. Mutta tunsi. Siemenkanta sai lähdöt, Yeol käski tiputella kaiken irtoavan tiskialtaaseen, hän siivoaisi jäljet aamiaisen jälkeen keittiötä siivotessaan. Baekhyun pesi paprikan puolikkaat ja mietti samalla, miten helvetissä ne pitäisi leikata. Kuutioiksi? Kuinka isoiksi?

Chanyeol ei neuvonut. Hänestä oli tullut yksi pirulainen. Yixing hyung oli kieltänyt häntä opettamasta liikaa, vaan vaati Baekhyunia käyttämään järkeään. Ajatus oli ihan kiva, mutta hän ei ollut mikään Gordon Ramsay tai edes sitä tasoa kuin hänen huonoin oppilaansa.

“Pidät sormenpäät piilossa ja terän vasten niveliä niin kaikki menee hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ilmoitti, että leikkuulaudan edestä löytyisi kennollinen kananmunia ja tyhjä kulho. Ärsyttävä, korviin särähtävä kahvin ryystäminen kuului perästä. Teki mieli parahtaa ääneen, mutta samalla Baekhyun ymmärsi, miten paljon vaivaa Chanyeol näki aamiaisen eteen. Se laittoi arvostamaan jokaista ateriaa entistä enemmän.

Baekhyun pilkkoi paprikat ihan summassa. Ulkonäkö ei varmasti ollut mikään kaunein, mutta tuskin Yeolkaan niin tarkasti katsoi, mitä suuhunsa laittoi. Hyväksyvän murahduksen saatuaan hän irrotti otteensa kovakahvaisesta veitsestä ja vannoi, ettei koskisi siihen pitkään aikaan uudestaan. Onneksi kaupasta sai valmiiksi pilkottuja pakastevihanneksia, jos ruoanlaittokärpänen jotenkin kummallisesti heräisi.

Kananmunien rikkominen oli ihan pikkujuttu. Kulho oli niin leveä, että se oli vaikea missata. Baekhyun valmisti munakastaikinan Yeolin ohjeiden mukaan ja mietti, mistä kummasta hörökorva oikein ammensi kaiken tietonsa. Hänellä ei ollut puhelinta, Baekhyun ei ollut kuullut lasista näyttöä vasten kopisevan sormen ääntä koko aamuna.

Chanyeol painautui jälleen Baekhyunia vasten, kun oli aika siirtyä hellan ääreen. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja nautti lämmöstä, jonka pidempi hänen takanaan hänessä sai aikaan. Yhdessä kokkaaminen oli ihanaa, kerrankin Baekhyunista tuntui, että hänestä oli enemmänkin hyötyä kuin haittaa.

“Oletko sä tehnyt tätä useamminkin?” hän kysyi ja kuunteli Yeolin mietteliästä muminaa.

“Jonkun muun kanssako? En ole”, Chanyeol vastasi ja suukotti Baekhyunin niskaa kevyesti. Baekhyun tirskahti pienesti. Yleensä vastaus olisi ollut enemmänkin luokkaa “en muista”, mutta nyt Chanyeol oli ihan varma asiasta.


	18. Chapter 18

Jongdae ei ymmärtänyt ollenkaan, miksi Chanyeol halusi tuoda Baekhyunin nykytaidenäyttelyyn. Hänelle ei mennyt aivoon, miten mahdollisesti seinille ripustetut abstraktit tai muuten vain kummalliset maalaukset aukenisivat miehelle, joka ei edes nähnyt niitä. “Jätä se vain Minseok hyungin huoleksi”, oli Chanyeol tyynesti sanonut. Ja nyt hän omin silmin näki, miten neljästä miehestä vanhin selitti into piukkana kuuntelevalle Baekhyunille, kuka modernin taiteen harrastaja oli maalannut mitäkin. Minseok hyungin analyyttinen selitys oli hyvin objektiivinen eikä hän syöttänyt Baekhyunille omia ajatuksiaan, vaan antoi hänelle täyden mahdollisuuden kehittää kuvista omat mielikuvansa. Se oli ihailtavaa.

Jongdae kallisti päätään ensin vasemmalle ja sitten oikealle tuijottaessaan keltaisten maalitahrojen peittämää kanvasta. Chanyeol nauroi hänelle ja taputti häntä lohduttavasti olalle. Illan ohjelma ei suinkaan ollut siinä. Mapo Art Centerin yläkerrassa oli oopperanäytös, joka alkaisi vajaan tunnin kuluttua. Chanyeol oli saanut liput yhdeltä asiakkaaltaan hyvänä eleenä. Hän ei todellakaan unohtanut retostella vaikuttaneensa taidekeskuksen markkinointisuunnitelmaan.

“Varasin pöydän korttelin päässä olevaan pihviravintolaan kymmeneksi”, Chanyeol sanoi. Jongdae alkoi viimein näyttää tyytyväiseltä.

Ystävysten katse lipui väistämättä muutaman metrin päässä olevaan kaksikkoon. Minseok oli ihan elementissään, hän oli liimannut itsensä Baekhyunin kylkeen, piti huolta siitä, Hyunie ei hukkuisi häneltä missään vaiheessa.

Chanyeol huomasi, että Jongdaen katse viipyi Minseokissa pidempään kuin Baekhyunissa. Pieni hymynkare käväisi hänen huulillaan, kun vanhempi repesi raikuvaan nauruun Baekhyunin kertoessa omia näkemyksiään nykytaiteesta. Hänellekään ei tainnut oikein aueta, mitä taitelijat olivat teoksillaan hakeneet. Ainakin aika kului mukavasti siinä oopperanäytöstä odotellessa.

“Ettekö tule vieläkään oikein toimeen?” Chanyeol kysyi ja vilkuili vuorotellen ystävääsä että Minseok hyungia. Jongdae kohautti olkiaan. Hän ei oikein osannut sanoa.

“Mä en tiedä, välittääkö hän musta millään tavalla”, hän sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Ehkä heidän täytyisi viettää aikaa kahdestaan, keskustella syvällisesti heille tärkeistä asioista, eikä vain vatvoa ystäviensä parisuhdetta. Hän aikoi pitää huolen siitä, ettei tänä iltana juttuaiheet pyörisi töissä tai koulujutuissa.

“Millainen hänen uusi avustajansa on?” Jongdae kysyi kiinnostuneena ja mittaili itsekseen, olisiko Minseok hyungnimista henkilökohtaiseksi avustajaksi.

“En tiedä, ihan hyvä kai”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Sehunia sen jälkeen, kun hän oli aloittanut työt Baekhyunin kanssa. Baekhyun ei koskaan puhunut hänestä. Ehkä he eivät olleet läheisiä, kuten hän ja Yixing olivat olleet. Beom hyungillakaan ei ollut mitään pahaa sanottavaa hänestä. Ehkä hän oli ollut ihan turhaan varpaillaan asian suhteen.

“Työnsä hän ainakin tekee, se on pääasia”, hän sanoi ja hymyili perään. Baekhyun ja Minseok olivat ehtineet jo siirtyä kaksi taulua eteenpäin.

“Entä sä, miten sä voit?” Jongdae kysyi ja katsoi häneen, silmät täynnä vilpitöntä huolta. Chanyeol vakuutti olevansa kunnossa. Hän oli käynyt hienon keskustelun terapeuttinsa kanssa viime tapaamisella ja suhde Baekhyunin kanssa oli kääntynyt jonkinlaiselle nousukurssille.

“Mä aion jäädä hänen luokseen”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Toivon, että saan irtisanoa vuokrasopimukseni viimeistään syksyllä.”

“Entä kihlausaikeesi?” Jongdae kysyi ja kohotti kulmaansa. Hän ei edelleenkään lämmennyt ajatukselle.

“Luovuin siitä”, hän sanoi, katumatta sanojaan. “Tajuan kyllä, mitä vaadin.”

Jongdae hymyili taas, paljon rennompana. Chanyeol ei jättänyt tilaisuutta käyttämättä ja uteli, oliko arvon ikätoverilla mitään vastaavia suunnitelmia. Sitoutua joskus johonkuhun, hankkia seuraa yksinäisiin iltoihin. Viettää aikaa jonkun kanssa ja huomata, ettei enää pystynyt elämään ilman.

“Et ole koskaan puhunut kumppanista”, Chanyeol sanoi varovasti. Ystävyyssuhteet tuntuivat olevan Jongdaelle henki ja elämä. Hän ei oikein koskaan ollut haikaillut oman perheen perään.

Chanyeol laski yksi plus yksi ja järkyttyi ajatuksistaan. Kauhistunut henkäys ravisutti näyttelysalia ja sai Baekhyunin pälyilemään ympärilleen hämmentyneenä. Onneksi Minseok sai hänet nopeasti takaisin taulujen mielenkiintoisen maailmojen pariin.

“Oletko sä rakastunut muhun?” Chanyeol kysyi. Jongdae pamautti häntä rintakehään ja siitä kantautuva kumahdus aiheutti Baekhyunissa toisen hämmennyksensekaisen reaktion.

Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta, vaikka olisi ollut aika imartelevaa, jos niin kauan vieressä pysyneellä ikätoverilla olisikin ollut salattuja tunteita häntä kohtaan. Jongdaen vakavaksi valahtanut ilme sai hänet kuitenkin vakavoitumaan.

“Mua pelottaa sellainen”, Dae myönsi ja huokaisi syvään. “Perhe ja rakkaat, läheiset. Mä olen menettänyt elämäni tärkeimpiä ihmisiä liian useasti, enkä mä tiedä kestäisinkö, jos multa otettaisiin pois joku, jonka päästäisin syvimmälle sydämeeni.”

Chanyeol hieraisi vieressään seisovaa miestä lohduttavasti olkapäältä. Äänettömästi hän vaati katsekontaktia, lempeys pysyi hänen silmissään. “Mutta katuisitko sä, jos sulla olisi ollut mahdollisuus, ja jättäisit sen käyttämättä?”

Jongdae käänsi katseensa muutaman metrin päässä Baekhyunin korvaan supsuttelevan Minseokin puoleen ja puri huultaan. Chanyeol hymyili leveämmin ja tönäisi ystäväänsä leikkisästi.

“Älä himmaile. Anna palaa.”

Jongdae antoi suunsa kääntyä leveään hammashymyyn. Ehkä hänen pitäisi kerrankin kuunnella Parkin neuvoja.

* * *

Ooppera oli saanut Baekhyunin laulamaan. Tai sitten se johtui näytöksessä tarjotusta kuohuvasta. Oli niin tai näin, Chanyeolin sydäntä lämmitti todistaa toisen puolikkaansa keveää mielialaa. Viime aikona asiat olivat olleet vähän karummalla jamalla, oli lohduttaavaa nähdä, että nyt nauratti. Omakin olo parani kertaheitolla.

Väliaika kului kevyesti keskustellessa. Baekhyun kiehnäsi vasten Chanyeolia ja mumisi omiaan, he kolme muuta olivat yhteisen aiheen äärellä. Ei ollut niinkään, että Baekhyun jätettiin ulkopuolelle, häntä ei vain kiinnostanut puhua oopperan raadollisesta tarinasta. Hän halusi enemmänkin laulaa sitä.

”Tulee ihan mieleen, kun lukiossa käytiin katsomassa pähkinänsärkijä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun lopetti kainalossa möyrimisen ja nosti selkänsä suoraksi. Jongdae repesi heleään nauruun ja pyyhki jo silmiään. Klassikkobaletti oli saanut uusia piirteitä luokkakaverin toimiessa tarinankertojana. 17-vuotiaan meilikuvituksella höystettynä siitä oli tullut vähän toisenlainen tarina.

Baekhyunin tavoin Minseok oli pysähtynyt paikoilleen. Chanyeolia nauratti, kun hyung tuijotti häntä suu auki ja koitti prosessoida, mitä hänen suustaan oli juuri päässyt. Hän ei paljon vanhoja muistellut, tietyistä syistä.

Baekhyun oli alkanut hymyillä. Hän oli kietonut kätensä Chanyeolin ympärille ja painautui paremmin hänen kylkeensä. ”Eikö ole ihanaa? Muistat taas.”

”No, jotain”,Chanyeol murahti. Hän ei ollut edelleenkään sataprosenttisen varma, mikä mielen sopukoista nouseva kuva oli totta ja mikä pelkkää mielikuvitusta. Hän oli päättänyt, ettei se haittaisi. AInakin hän saisi hyvät naurut aikaan väittämällä jotain, mitä ei ollut oikeasti tapahtunut. Ja aina oli se mahdollisuus, että muut muistivat väärin.

Oli vielä paljon asioita, joita Yeolilla ei ollut hajuakaan. Elämän ensimmäiset 15 vuotta olivat edelleen kadoksissa. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä hän oli saanut viisivuotislahjaksi, vaikka Baekhyun sitä yritti udella aina tasaisin väliajoin. Hänellä ei ollut mitään muistikuvaa siitä, milloin Yoora oli lähtenyt ulkomaille ja erityisesti miltä se oli tuntunut. Mutta hän oli hyväksynyt sen. Hän oli hyväksynyt muistinsa menettämisen jo vuosia sitten. Ja nyt hän oli alkanut hyväksyä myös sen, että osa niistä tuli myös takaisin. Oli hämmentävää, kun kukana lääkäreistä ei osannut varmaksi sanoa, mitä helvettiä hänen pääkopassaan oikein tapahtui. Pään vammat olivat arvaamattomia. Saattoi olla hyvin mahdollista, että joku päivä Chanyeol heräisi jälleen, muistamatta tapahtumia ennen valkoisen auton konepellille iskostumista.

Park Jiseok oli kehottanut olemaan varovainen. Hän oli neuvonut hyvän ja nopean reitin Bucheonin asemalle. Into piukkana Yeol oli napannut Yooran pyörän serkkunsa pyörävarastosta ja lähtenyt polkemaan kohti määränpäätä. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus tulla junalla takaisin Souliin, palauttaa isosiskon pyörä takaisin kotiin. Mutta hän ei ollut ehtinyt kovin pitkälle, kun vahinko oli sattunut.

Chanyeol puristi Baekhyunin reittä ja haukkoi henkeään. Mieltä raiskaavat kuvat ja välähdykset onnettomuushetkestä saivat hänet voimaan pahoin. Hän peitti silmänsä ja painoi otsansa vasten hätääntyneen Baekhyunin olkapäätä ja säpsähti muistaessaan, miltä _tuntui_ tipahtaa auton konepellille. Muisto oli kummallisen vahva, kipupiikki sai hänet melkein oksentamaan. Yökkäys kaikui hennon puheensorinan täyttämässä salissa ja sai kaikki hetkeksi hiljentymään.

Baekhyun oli alkanut hössöttää. Kysymystulva oli loputon, ja ihan oikeuteuttu. Minseok siirtyi nopeasti hänen viereensä ja alkoi rauhoitella häntä, Chanyeol puolestaan keskittyi vain elämään kauhunhetkiään uudemman kerran. Oli kai jotain kohtalon irvailua, kun yksi asia, jonka aivot yleensä halusivat unohtaa, rävähti hänen mieleensä kirkkaampana kuin yksikään aikaisemmista mielikuvista.

Jongdae oli siirtynyt Chanyeolin vierelle ja laskenut kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Hän koitti pysyä rauhallisena, mutta toisella puolella paniikin partaalla mölisevä Baekhyun sai hänetkin hermoraunioksi. Jokainen ympärillä oleva kysyi samoja kysymyksiä. ”Mitä tapahtui”, ”oletko kunnossa”, ”voitko huonosti?” No miltä näytti? Juuri, kun hän oli alkanut olla sitä mieltä, että oli ihan kiva muistaa, hän joutui kärsimään rajuista takaumista, muistoista.

Hyperventiloinnin kautta pikku hiljaa takaisin nykyhetkeen palaava Chanyeol puristi itseään paremmin itkevää Baekhyunia vasten. Hän kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja veti hänet kiinni vasten rintakehäänsä, pyysi tuhat kertaa peräkkäin anteeksi ja kertoi olevansa ihan kunnossa, olosuhteisiin nähden. Häntä kadutti, sillä Baekhyun varmasti luuli hänen kuolevan tai maailmanlopun tulleen. Hänen ei olisi tarvinnut todistaa sellaista, yleensä Yeol olisi mennyt jonnekin muualle kärvistelemään. Mutta nyt paikka oli huono, hän ei päässyt liikkumaan vapaasti tilasta toiseen, sillä katsomo oli täynnä näytöksen toiseen osaan valmistautuvia ihmisiä.

”Mä vihaan tätä”, Chanyeol tiuskaisi itselleen. Häntä ei kiinnostanut paskan vertaa, loukkaisiko hän Jongdaen tunteita julistamalla vihaavansa muistinsa paluuta. Hän olisi paljon mielummin elänyt neljän vuoden muistojen turvin, kuin palannut siihen hetkeen, jolloin kaikki oli hajonnut.

”Onko se Jongin?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Ei.” Vastaus oli lyhyt, mutta se tuntui tarttuvan kurkkuun. Oli vaikea puhua. Oli vaikea pidellä itseään vasten miestä, jonka eteen hän oli tipahtanut. Kädet hikosivat ja tärisivät, hengitys alkoi taas muuttua katkonaisemmaksi.

Onnettomuus. Se oli ollut onnettomuus.

Päässä suhisi, tuntui, että taju lähti. Chanyeol antautui päätä hakkaavalle tuntemukselle ja menetti kroppansa hallinnan. Pimeys vei hänet mukanaan, hän menetti tajunsa.

”Yeol-ah”, joku kutsui. Kuulosti tutulta. Poskeen läpsittiin, näkökenttä oli sumea, mutta kirkastui pikkuhiljaa. Jongdaen silmät olivat suuret ja täynnä huolta. Kuten myös Minseokin. Baekhyunia ei näkynyt, mutta käsi tuntui olkapäällä.

Chanyeol vilkaisi taakseen. Vatsaa väänsi nähdä surumieliset, värittömät kasvot. Kaikki se ilo ja hetkestä nauttiminen oli kadonnut, hänen takiaan. Illan olisi pitänyt olla ihana, täydellinen, ja nyt hän oli pilannut sen kaiken.

Chanyeol huomasi, ettei hän ollut enää näytössalissa. Hänet oli kannettu monen miehen voimin huoneeseen, jossa oli pitkä, selkänojaton nahkapenkki ja vesipulloja. Huoneessa olivat vain he neljä, ketään ensiapuihmistä tai vartijaa ei ollut näköpiirissä.

Chanyeol nousi kunnolla istumaan ja huokaisi raskaasti. Baekhyun painautui vasten hänen selkäänsä ja silitti rauhoittavasti. Olo oli tyhjä, mutta samalla äärimmäisen huono, henkisesti. Oli ihan perseestä, kun iltaa ei voinut jatkaa siitä, mihin se oli jäänyt.

Kaikki tuntuivat odottavan Yeolin kertovan, mitä oli tapahtunut. Kukaan ei uskaltanut kysyä sitä ääneen, painostava hiljaisuus pysyi läsnä. Chanyeol yritti muodostaa sanoja, mutta mikään kevyeksi muotoiltu letkautus ei tuntunut sopivan tilanteeseen. Eikä rehellinen vuodatus siitä, miten hän oli ajautunut sekä henkisesti ja jopa fyysisesti siihen hetkeen, jolloin kaikki oli muuttunut.

Jongdae nosti roskiksen Chanyeolin syliin juuri oikealla hetkellä. Pelkkä muistikuva siitä, miten hän oli vilkaissut valkoista autoa ajavan miehen suuntaan ja tavannut hänen katseensa hetkeä ennen kuin kaikki oli pimentynyt, sai hänet oksentamaan äänekkäästi. Baekhyun säpsähti yhtäkkistä ääntä ja painoi poskensa vasten Yeolin selkää. Hän puristi Yeolin puvuntakin hihoja tiukasti otteessaan ja pyysi hiljaa anteeksi ihan kaikkea. Kuin hän olisi tiennyt, mitä Yeol mielessään näki. Chanyeol toivoi, ettei Baekhyunilla ollut aavistustakaan.

”Mä olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja pyyhki kasvojaan. ”Taisi mennä ilta pilalle.”

”Ehkä ooppera jäi näkemättä, mutta onhan meillä vielä se pöytävaraus”, Baekhyun sanoi ja jatkoi lohduttavaa hieromista.

Chanyeol virnisti, hänellä ei ollut yhtään nälkä. Hän oli paastonnut koko iltapäivän jaksaakseen syödä kunnolla Hongdaen kuumimmassa pihviravintolassa, mutta nyt hänelle ei maistunut laisinkaan. Pelkkä ajatuskin mehevästä pihvistä sai hänet yökkäilemään uudelleen.

Jongdae ojensi Chanyeolille pullollisen vettä. Hänen katseensa oli yhtä myötätuntoisen kärsivä, hänenkin teki pahaa seurata ystävänsä heikkoja hetkiä.

”Olisi sun hyvä syödä jotain”, Minseok sanoi ja siirsi roskiksen pois Yeolin sylistä. Hän asettui Jongdaen vierelle ja katsoi häntä, mietti ääneen, miten olisi viisainta jatkaa. Baekhyun oli valmis lähtemään takaisin kotiin, Yeol myös. Oli päästävä lepäämään. Tunnelma oli tullut ropisten alas.

”Menkää te”, Chanyeol sanoi ja osoitti nopeasti edessä seisovaa kaksikkoa.

Jongdae älähti ja pudisti päätään. ”Ei me ilman teitä.”

* * *

Chanyeol käveli hitaaseen tahtiin pitkin Hongdaen katuja. Baekhyun piteli molemmin käsin kiinni hänestä ja pysyi yhtä vaiti. Häntä varmasti olisi haluttanut kysyä paljonkin, mutta hiljaisuudessa oli jokseenkin lohduttavaa kävellä. Mapo Art Center oli jäänyt taakse, matka jatkui kohti muutaman korttelin päässä olevaa parkkialuetta, jonne he olivat jättäneet auton. Pöytävaraus ravintolaan oli vasta puolentoista tunnin päässä, oli parempi hakea ruokaa katukojusta tai lähikaupasta. Tuliset riisikakut kuulostivat paljon houkuttelevammalta kuin medium-kypsyysasteinen naudanlihapihvi punaviinikastikkeella.

Minseok ja Jongdae kävelivät rinnakkain edessä. Heidän suunsa kävivät, toisin kuin takana kulkevalla pariskunnalla. Molemmat olivat ilmaisseet huolensa useampaan otteeseen. Chanyeolin päätä särki ja hän halusi jo parahtaa ylihuolehtivalle ystävälleen, että hän oli ihan ok. Hänen tilanteelleen ei voinut mitään, hänen täytyisi vain saada olla rauhassa ja järjestää ajatuksensa. Jutella tulevana maanantaina terapeuttinsa kanssa, siten hän olisi taas oma itsensä. Onneksi huomenna edessä oli reissu Bucheoniin. Ilta tyttelin kanssa auttoi mukavasti unohtamaan omat ongelmat.

Baekhyun nykäisi Chanyeolia hihasta ja nuuhkutteli ilmaa. Chanyeol haistoi saman, ruokakoju oli jossain läheisyydessä. Hän hihkaisi edessä käveleville miehille ja ohjasi heidät seuraavasta risteyksestä vasemmalle. Jos hän muisti oikein, sieltä saisi riisikakkuja ja muita herkkuja.

”Taitaa olla aika paljon ihmisiä liikenteessä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kommentoi joka puolelta kuluvaa autojen hurinaa sekä askelia, ihmisiä oli tullut paljon vastaan että ohittanut heidät. Heidän tahtinsa kävellä oli hidas. Keveys ja iloisuus oli vaihtunut ahdistavaan olotilaan.

Chanyeol yritti pitää huomionsa kaikkialla muualla kuin mielikuvissaan. Ikävät takaumat tahtoivat palata mieleen, yhtäkkiä onnettomuuspäivä oli ainut asia, jota hän pystyi miettimään. Mitä hanakammin hän halusi eroon niistä kuvista ja äänistä, sitä syvemmälle menneisyyteen hän upposi. Monesti Baekhyun joutui tönäisemään hänet takaisin nykyhetkeen. Myös edessä kävelevä kaksikko huomasi, ettei Chanyeol ollut enää juhlatuulella. Tuplatreffit oli otettava uusiksi jossain vaiheessa.

Chanyeolia harmitti. Hän ei olisi halunnut pilata iltaa. Hän oli huomannut, miten innoissaan Jongdae oli ollut oopperan aikaan. Hän oli nauttinut uuden tuttavuuden seurasta, jakanut hänelle uskomattomia tarinoitaan, joita lyhyen elämänsä aikana oli päässyt kokemaan.

”Yeol-ah?” Baekhyun huhuili. Chanyeol veti hänet paremmin kainaloonsa ja suukotti hänen ohimaan. Hän oli niin pahoillaan, ihan kaikesta.

”Mitä sä muistit?”

Äänensävy oli vaativa, Baekhyun halusi todella tietää. Mutta Chanyeol ei halunnut kertoa. Hän ei halunnut palata siihen kuvaan, siihen tunteeseen. Mutta Baekhyun ei tuntunut hyväksyvän muuta vastausta kuin totuuden. Hän oli taas sisäisen konfliktin partaalla. Mitä, jos Baekhyun ymmärtäisi hänen puheensa väärin ja alkaisi jälleen syyttää itseään. Ei ollut Baekhyunin vika, että hän oli päättänyt olla käyttämättä pyöräilykypärää ja osunut auton eteen väärällä hetkellä.

”Kyungsoon?” Baekhyun kysyi, kun Yeol ei alkanut puhua. Jongdae vilkaisi taakse jättäytyneeseen kaksikkoon, tuttu nimi oli herättänyt hänen mielenkiintonsa.

”Sut”, Chanyeol sanoi lyhyesti. Baekhyun käänsi päänsä kohti menosuuntaa ja lähti liikenteeseen. Chanyeol puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja toivoi jo, ettei olisi sanonut sitä. Tunnelma tuntui lässähtävän entisestään, mikäli se oli edes mahdollista.


	19. Chapter 19

Sunnuntaiaamu oli radiojuontajan mukaan harmaa ja sateinen koko Soulin alueella. Bucheonissa pilvipeite saattoi paikotellen repeillä, aurinko saattoi paistaa pilven välistä, jos hyvä tuuri kävi. Lämpötilat olivat edelleen nousussa, kunnon kesäkausi läheni kovaa vauhtia.

Baekhyun tuhahteli radiojuontajan yltiöpositiivisille sanoille. Hänen rauhoittava äänensä lähinnä ärsytti häntä, mieliala oli ollut painoksissa koko aamun. Kaikkien odotusten vastaisesti Chanyeol oli nukkua posottanut koko yön ja hän oli herännyt joskus neljän aikoihin itkemään sisimmässä myllertäville tunteilleen. Edellisen illan tapahtumat kummittelivat mielessä, eivät antaneet hetken rauhaa. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, kuinka monesti Chanyeol oli fyysisesti lamaantunut muistojensa ottaessa valtaa. Hän oli tainnut aliarvioida tilanteen vakavuuden. Chanyeol ei ollut koskaan myöntänyt suoraan olevansa niin rikki. Vasta nyt hän sisäisti kunnolla, miten suurista asioista oli kyse. Ja sen, miksi hän ei halunnut muistaa. Koska se sattui. Kaikella mahdollisella tavalla.

Kello oli lyönyt kymmenen hetki sitten. Aamupäivän uutiset olivat vaihtuneet kauniiseen balladiin, jonka sanat saivat kurkun kutiamaan ja silmät kostumaan hyvin nopeasti. Rakkaudesta ja sen aiheuttamasta kivusta laulava nainen sai Baekhyunin työntämään puolillaan olevan kahvikupin kauemmas itsestään ja nousemaan paikoiltaan.

Baekhyun sulki radion ja siirtyi keittiön ikkunan eteen. Hän avasi sen ja haistoi ulkoa kantautuvaa, sateista ilmaa. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Mennä takaisin makuuhuoneeseen ja kääriytyä Chanyeolia vasten? Hylätä aamutakki ja mennä virkistävään suihkuun? Kirjoittaa harjoittelun itsearviointi puhtaaksi ensi viikolla olevaa arviointia varten? Se hänen täytyisi tehdä, mutta häntä ei yhtään kiinnostanut.

Beom hyung oli jo tiedustellut, mihin aikaan he suuntaisivat kohti Bucheonia. Baekhyun oli tyytynyt vastaamaan ympäripyöreästi, kertonut heidän tulevan, kunhan Chanyeol olisi herännyt ja syönyt aamiasta. Taisi olla kohta jo lounasaika, mutta anyway. Baekhyun oli hyvillään, että Yeolie nukkui. Hän oli kerännyt itselleen sellaisen määrän univelkaa, että oli ihme, ettei hän ollut nukahtanut töihin tai auton rattiin.

Baekhyunia ärsytti suunnattomasti, kun hänellä ei ollut mitään keinoa, millä auttaa Yeolin oloa. Hän tekisi mitä tahansa saadakseen edes osan hänen pahasta olostaan pois. Jopa Jongdae oli vaikuttanut erityisen hermostuneelta, hänenkin oli tehnyt pahaa seurata parhaan ystävänsä kohtausta vierestä, kykenemättä auttamaan muuten kuin käskemällä häntä hengittämään rauhalliseen tahtiin. Hänkään ei ollut tainnut todistaa vastaavaa.

Baekhyun istui ikkunan edessä olevalle tasolle ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän koitti hymyillä tuntiessaan ikkunasta henkivän tuulen kasvoillaan. Hän ei nyt oikein pystynyt nauttimaan hetkestä, huoli Chanyeolin jaksasmista kohtaan oli liian suurta. Teki mieli soittaa Jongdaelle ja kysellä, oliko hänellä enemmän kokemusta Yeolin breakdowneista. Oliko hörökorva jättänyt paljonkin kertomatta. Vaikka eihän hänen mielensä liikkeet oikeasti Baekhyunille kuuluneet…

Makuuhuoneesta alkoi kuulua liikettä. Sänky narisi siihen malliin, että siitä noustiin ylös. Paljaista jaloista lähtevät askeleet lähestyivät, hiljainen, uninen tervehdys seurasi nopeasti.

”Huomenta.”

Baekhyun laski kätensä tason reunalle ja puristi tiukasti. Hän odotti, että Chanyeol tulisi hänen luokseen. Ilmeisesti hörökorvan kurssi oli kohti pesuhuonetta, askeleet kuulostivat lipuvan jälleen kauemmas.

Baekhyun laittoi kylmänoloista ilmaa henkivän ikkunan kiinni ja huokaisi syvään. Hän oli alkanut kaivata kesken jäänyttä aamukahviaan, vaikka se oli ehtinyt jäähtyä kovin kylmäksi.

Edellisen illan vakavahko mieliala oli jäänyt pyörimään molempien mieleen. Keittiöön tallustava Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja raapi päätään. Baekhyunin sormet eivät irronneet pöydän reunalta, vaan ne tarrautuivat siihen entistä tiukemmin. Ajatus oli hypätä alas ja käydä nappaamassa kahvikuppi pöydältä, tyhjentää se tiskialtaaseen ja täyttää tuoreemmalla.

”Beom hyung kyseli jo, milloin tullaan. Ilmeisesti tytteli haluaa eroon vanhemmistaan mahdollisiman pian”, Baekhyun sanoi ja koitti kuulostaa reippaalta. Chanyeolin kevyt naurahdus sai olon tuntumaan pienen hetken ajan paremmalta. Se antoi toivoa, ehkä Yeol ei ollut enää niin rikki kuin edellisenä iltana. Yöunet olivat tainneet tehdä terää.

Baekhyun henkäisi tuntiessaan käsien laskeutuvan molemmille poskilleen. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja nosti omat kätensä samalla tavoin Yeolin kasvoille. Hänen ihonsa ei ollut hikisen nihkeä, hän oli tainnut nukkua yönsä hyvin, luojan kiitos.

”Anna anteeksi”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun hymyili karhealle äänelle. Yön kuivattama kurkku sai miehen äänen aina niin seksikkään matalaksi, hän voisi kuunnella sitä vaikka loppuelämänsä. Ja niin hän aikoikin, itseasiassa.

”Ei tarvitse pyytää anteeksi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hymyili viimein. Hän kuljetti peukaloaan pehmeällä poskella ja odotti, milloin Chanyeol hymyilisi itsekin. Ei se kaukana ollut.

”Otetaan joskus toisen kerran uudelleen”, hän naurahti. ”Kiinnostaisi tietää, miten ooppera loppuu.”

”Kieltämättä”, Chanyeol naurahti ja tökkäsi Baekhyunia kevyesti nenään. Baekhyun veti kätensä irti Yeolin kasvoilta ja laskeutui alas pöytätasolta. Hän etsi kahvikuppinsa ja tyhjensi sen tiskialtaaseen. Chanyeol oli kultainen, kun hän kaatoi termoskannusta kuumaa kahvia tilalle. Baekhyun palasi pöydän ääreen paikalleen, sydän tuntuen heti paljon kevyemmältä.

”Mitä luulet, miten Jongdaelle ja Minseokille käy?” hän mietti ääneen. Chanyeol mumisi itsekseen ja kertoi havainnoistaan, miten kaksikko oli lähentynyt oopperan ensimmäisellä näytöspuolikkaalla.

”Mä toivoisin, että Dae uskaltaisi avata sydäntään. Hän ei löydä luotettavampaa kumppaniehdokasta, ainakaan näistä piireistä. Minseok hyung on kaikkea, mitä toivoa saattaa.”

Baekhyun puri huultaan naurun kupliessa sisällään. Parkin puheista saattoi helposti ymmärtää, että hän oli katsellut hyungia sillä silmällä.

”Hallintolakimieheksi opiskelevat vaikuttavat kunnon ihmisiltä. Asianajajiin en niinkään luottaisi, ainakaan amerikkalaisten elokuvien perusteella.”

”No sehän onkin realistinen perustelu”, Baekhyun naurahti. Chanyeol yhtyi hänen kevyeeseen hihitykseensä.

”Niin on.”

* * *

Baekhyun oli entistä vakuuttuneempi siitä, että sään jumala seurasi hänen mielialojaan. Aamulla radiossa juotanut nainen joutui syömään henkisen päähineensä, kun Bucheonissa paistoi aurinko pilvettömältä taivaalta. Lämpötila oli kohonnut lähemmäs kolmeakymmentä ja Chanyeol kiroili kuumuudelle omaan tapaansa. Katumaasturin ilmastointilaitteen nesteet olivat kai päässeet loppumaan, kun ilma ei tuntunut vaihtuvan sitten millään. Park oli pistänyt ikkunat auki, mutta moottoritien saastekatkut tuntuivat pureutuvan nokkaan ja saavan olon entistä tukalammaksi.

”Ei ole enää pitkä matka”, Baekhyun parahti ja kuunteli raskasta huokailua, kun Chanyeol kärvisteli helteessä kuin saunassa olisi ollut. Ei se paahde ollut hänestäkään mukavaa, mutta kohta he pysähtyisivät.

”Pirustako sä tiedät, missä me ollaan?” Chanyeol kysyi ja kuulosti sukivan taas hiuksiaan. Baekhyun nosti etusormet ohimoilleen ja virnisteli leikkisästi. Hän laski kädet nopeasti takaisin syliinsä ja muistutti, että herra Park oli laittanut navigaattorin taas päälle, vaikka tiesi hyvin, mihin ajaa.

”Jos Yurin uima-allas on pihalla, hyppään sinne ensimmäisenä.”

”Täytyykin laittaa hyungille viestiä ja käskeä täyttää se jääpaloilla”, Baekhyun virnisti ja tarttui jalkojensa välissä olevaan puhelimeen, jonka pinta oli inhottavan rasvainen siitä kuumuudesta.

”Oi, kyllä, kiitos”, Chanyeol hihkaisi ja painoi entistä enemmän kaasua. Vilkku napsati päälle, ilmeisesti tiellä oli ohitettavaa.

”Pyydä Beom hyungia lisäämään ilmastointilaitteeseen nestettä, ehkä ilma alkaisi siitä kiertämään. Hänellä pitäisi olla sitä litkua, ei siitä kauaa ole, kun hän paini saman ongelman kanssa.”

”Kiitos, Bekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol sanoi pehmeällä äänellä. Baekhyun punastui ja piteli poskeaan. Mitä hän oli tehnyt, kun toinen kuulosti olevan niin kiitollinen.

”Kaikesta”, Yeol lisäsi.

”Ei kestä”, Baekhyun hymyili. ”Ja samat sanat.”

* * *

Kymmenen minuutin matkan jälkeen auto pysähtyi omakotitalon pihaan. Chanyeol heilutti koko autoa irrottaessaan turvavyötä, hänellä oli kiire ulos siitä paahteesta. Baekhyun naureskeli toisen nopeille liikkeille ja keräsi kamansa ihan rauhassa. Hän tiputti puhelimensa kangaskassiin ja varmisti, että juomapullot olivat varmasti mukana. Hän nappasi auton hansikaslokerosta ruskean kirjekuoren. Se oli tullut aikaisemmin viikolla postissa, vakuutusasioita ja sen sellaista. Chanyeol oli pessyt kätensä niiden asioiden hoitamisesta, isoveli oli oikea yhteyshenkilö. Baekhyun oli ottanut sen mahdollisuutena kettuilla kihlausaikeista.

Baekhyun hyppäsi ulos autosta ja hymyili tuntiessaan maan joustavan jalkojensa alla. Hirvittävä läpsähdys ja tyytyväinen huokaisu saivat hänet repeämään hellään nauruun, Park oli tainnut lunastaa lupauksensa. Hän pukkasi auton oven kiinni ja kuunteli hetken aikaa toisen nautinnollista polskintaa. Yurin riemukkaat kiljahdukset ilmestyivät kuin tyhjästä.

”Ihanaa, kun tulitte”, Yerin hihkaisi kauempaa. Baekhyun hymyili vanhemmalle ja käveli kohti ulkoterassia. Hän voisi istahtaa portaalle kuuntelemaan, kun Yuri räiskisi vettä Chanyeolin päälle.

Yerin seisahtui Baekhyunin vierelle ja kyseli kuulumisia. Baekhyun ojensi ruskean kirjekuoren hänelle ja pyysi antamaan sen isoveljelle.

”Jos haluatte lähteä jonnekin jo aikaisemmin, antaa heittää”, Baekhyun naurahti ja osoitti kauempaa kuuluvien äänten suuntaan. ”Heillä näyttää olevan hommat hallussa.”

”Beom meni käymään kaupungilla, hän tulee tunnin päästä takaisin. Ajattelin alkaa tehdä ruokaa, maistuuko?” Yerin kysyi ja nauroi etupihalla vesileikkien parissa olevalle kaksikolle.

”Kuulostaa hyvältä, kiitos”, Baekhyun hymyili ja istui alas portaalle. Aurinko paistoi ihanasti ja tuuli viilentävästi, toisin kuin Chanyeolin autossa.

Baekhyun säikähti, kun pienet kädet laskeutuivat hänen käsivarrelleen. Hän nauroi pienelle hihitykselle ja kaappasi luokseen tulleen tyttelin tiukkaan halaukseen. Hän ei välittänyt inhottavan nihkeän kosteasta vaatetuksesta, vaan suukotteli kihertelevän lapsen pehmeää poskea nauru sisällä kuplien. Yuri vaikutti olevan (ainakin vielä) hyvällä tuulella. Heille tulisi varmasti kiva ilta. Kunhan hänet saisi nukkumaan, hän ja Yeol voisivat katsella vaikka tv:tä ja nukahtaa sylikkäin olohuoneen sohvalle.

Chanyeol oli lopettanut yksikseen loiskimisen. Tyytymätön uksinta kertoi, että hän oli alkanut katua tekojaan. Hän oli varmasti aivan litimärkä, mutta ainakaan kuumuus ei vaivannut. Hän voisi kuivata vaatteensa kuivausrummussa ja hillua sillä aikaa pyyhkeessä, häntä tuskin haittaisi kulkea puolialasti siinä helteessä.

Yuri työnsi Baekhyunin kauemmas itsestään ja poistui portailta. Chanyeol kuulosti kellahtavan uudemman kerran lapselle tarkoitetun uima-altaan pintaan ja sai kaksivuotiaan kiljumaan onnesta. Baekhyun kuunteli kaksikon naurua sydäntään pidellen ja tunsi, miten häntäkin syönyt stressi hävisi rasittamasta kroppaa.

* * *

Päivä oli hurahtanut yhdessä hujauksessa. Baekhyun oli kuluttanut aikaansa työstämällä harjoittelun itsearviointia. Pelkkä ajatuskin ensi viikon arviointikeskustelusta sai hänen vatsansa sekaisin. Harjoittelu oli mennyt ihan hyvin, vaikka häntä harmitti, ettei hän ollut saanut enempää tilaisuuksia näyttää kykyjään. Hän oli kuitenki hyvin kiitollinen, että oli saanut tehdä edes senkin verran ja työskennellyt parhaansa mukaan. Toimiston naiset olivat antaneet hänelle hyvää palautetta, toivottavasti he olivat samoilla linjoilla, kun opettaja Kim olisi paikalla.

Baekhyun havahtui ulko-oven käydessä. Hän tarrasi puhelimeen ja tarkisti ajan; hänestä tuntui, että Beom hyung vaimoineen oli poistunut talosta vasta hetki sitten. Kuitenkin kävi ilmi, että aika oli kiitänyt vauhdilla. Kello lähenteli jo puolta yötä, ajantaju oli mennyt tyystin siinä omia puurtaessaan.

Yerinin hölmistynyt huokaisu kantautui keittiön ovensuusta. Baekhyun oli pystyttänyt toimistonsa ruokapöydän ääreen. Siinä oli kaikista kotoisinta työskennellä. Jos hän olisi valinnut menevänsä sohvalle, hän olisi varmasti nukahtanut siihen jo parissa tunnissa.

”Missä Yeolie?” nainen kysyi.

Baekhyun hymyili vaisusti. ”Taisi nukahtaa tyttelin viereen. Hän on ollut todella väsynyt viime aikoina.”

”Antaa hänen nukkua sitten. Lähtekää vasta aamulla kotiin.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja toivotti hyvät yöt. Beom hyung paukkasi keittiön puolelle ja älähti yhtä hämillään, kun keittiöstä löytyi yksi myöhäisillan eläjä.

Baekhyun pyysi isoveljeään jäämään keittiöön hetkeksi hänen kanssaan. Äänensävy sai hyungin avaamaan jääkaapin ja kaivamaan sieltä pullollisen olutta, pikkuveljen sydämellä tuntui olevaan jotain painavaa asiaa.

Beom otti paikan vastapäiseltä paikalta ja pyysi Hyunia rohkeasti kertomaan, mikä mätti. Baekhyun tallensi työnsä ja sammutti tietokoneen. Hän laski läpän alas ja työnsi koneen kauemmas itsestään.

Baekhyunin oli vaikea uskaltaa avata suutaan, vaikka hän tiesi, että isoveljelle voisi kertoa mitä ikinä mieleen tuli. Ajatukset olivat solmussa, hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella. Tietynlainen syyllisyys kaiversi häntä. Pelkkä asialle ajatuksen uhraaminen sai hänen kroppansa värisemään.

Kyse oli Sehunista. Teki pahaa myöntää ääneen olevansa viehättynyt toisesta miehestä, vaikka hänellä oli vieressään maailman kaunein ihminen. Chanyeolissa oli toki vikansa, mutta hänessä oli tarpeeksi hyvää, että se jätti huonot puolet varjoon.

Beom hyung ei ollut mitenkään järkyttynyt tai ihmeissään moisesta paljastuksesta. Jokaisella oli koettelemuksensa suhteissaan. Varsinkin pitkään jonkun kanssa ollessa sitä saattoi päästää itsensä hunningolle.

”Onko se molemminpuolista?” hyung kysyi.

”Ei!” Baekhyun parahti. Sehunilla ei ollut hajuakaan, että Baekhyun oli ajatellut häntä muutenkin kuin pelkkänä avustajana. Hänen hajusteensa tuoksu oli jäänyt hänen mieleensä ja aiheutti perhosia vatsassa. Se oli epämukavaa, sillä Baekhyun tiesi sydämensä sykkivän vain Chanyeolille. Pelkästään Sehunia vasten nojaaminen oli saanut hänen sydämensä tykyttämään siihen malliin, ettei hän uskaltanut kuvitellakaan, mitä tapahtuisi, jos häntä koskettaisiin jollain muulla tapaa.

Baekhyun hieraisi kasvojaan ja huokaisi syvään. ”Mä olen miettinyt, pitäisikö mun purkaa sopimus hänen kanssaan ja etsiä uusi avustaja. Joku vanha kurppa, johon en varmastikaan lankea ja ajaudu vahingossa saman peiton alle.”

”Vain sen takia, että olet kiinnostunut hänestä siinä mielessä?” Beom kysyi hämmentyneenä. ”Mitä, jos yrittäisi pitää suhteen ammatillisella tasolla ja keskittyä parisuhteeseesi? Eikö teillä mene hyvin Yeolien kanssa?”

”Kuulostaa järkevältä”, Baekhyun murahti ja maistoi oluestaan. Mallasjuoma ei tuntunut helpottavan henkistä kuormitusta yhtään, vaikka ele oli kaunis. Ehkä prosentit toimivat viiveellä.

”Pitäisikö mun kertoa asiasta Chanyeolille?”

”Mielestäni se on turhaa”, Beom sanoi. ”Meillä jokaisella on heikot hetkemme. Niin kauan, kun et ylitä suhteenne rajoja, sulla ei ole mitään hätää.”

”Sehunie on oikeasti hieno ihminen ja hyvä avustajana. Hän tekee kaiken, mitä pyydän ja enemmänkin.”

”Sehän on hyvä sitten”, Beom sanoi ja pörrötti Baekhyunin hiuksia. Hän ärähti kuontalon rasvaisuudelle ja käski mennä suihkuun. Baekhyun heilutti kädessään olevaa olutpulloa ja nauroi kevyesti perään.

”Miten meni ilta?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän kertoi omastaan, miten Chanyeol oli leikkinyt Yurin kanssa ja pitänyt hänet kiireisenä. Ei ihmekään, että hän oli väsähtänyt tyttelin huoneessa olevaan leveään sänkyyn.

Beom kertoi pintapuolisesti omastaan. He olivat nähneet hienon näytelmän kaupunginteatterilla ja menneet sen jälkeen syömään. Kuitenkin ateria oli päättynyt siihen, että Yerin oli oksentanut kaiken syömänsä ulos. Naisen toinen raskaus oli täysi vastakohta edellisestä ja kaikenlaisia oireita oli.

”Joko tiedätte, kumpi se on?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena. Beom vastasi myöntävästi.

”Tyttö.”

Baekhyun hymyili leveästi. Hän oli niin tiennyt sen.

Beom nousi ylös pöydästä ja toivotti hyvät yöt. Baekhyun henkäisi samoin ja jäi juomaan olutta tyhjään keittiöön. Ajatukset palasivat välittömästi Sehuniin. Hänen hajusteensa leijui taas ympärillä, tai sitten hän vain kuvitteli niin.

* * *

Baekhyun heräsi vierashuoneen sängyn heilahtaessa. Hän nosti päänsä tyynyltä ja hapuili puhelintaan tarkistaakseen kellonajan, mutta Chanyeolin lämmin käsi pysäytti hänet. Sormet ristiytyivät hänen omiensa kanssa, kroppa painui vasten hänen omaansa. Toisen käden sormet liikuttivat hiukset pois otsalta ja pehmeät huulet osuivat häneen. Pehmyt suudelma sai hymyn nousemaan kasvoille, vaikka Baekhyun olikin täysin unenpöpperössä.

Huulet siirtyivät Baekhyunin huulille. Hän otti täyteläisen alahuulen omakseen kerta toisensa jälkeen, suudelmat muuttuivat syvemmiksi ja rohkeimmiksi. Kädet olivat alkaneet kulkea ylle nouseen miehen kyljillä ja etsivät pitkän t-paidan helmaa.

Baekhyun värähti tuntiessaan kuuman ihon sormenpäillään. Chanyeol painoi itseään paremmin vasten Baekhyunia ja suuteli häntä uudelleen.

Baekhyun oli noussut unesta jonnekin aivan toisenlaisiin sfääreihin. Hän tiesi hyvin olevansa isoveljen omakotitalossa, mutta häntä ei haitannut paskan vertaa. Hän olisi voinut kääntyä ympäri ja antaa Yeolin työntyä sisälleen silläkin uhalla, että persereikä olisi revennyt.

Chanyeol nousi Baekhyunin yltä ja kellahti viereiselle paikalle aivan liian aikaisin. Baekhyun hölmistyi, hänestä tuntui, että hän oli juuri herännyt uuteen aamuun, mutta ilmeisesti oli vielä yö. Chanyeol veti hänet kiinni itseensä ja painoi itseään tiukasti Baekhyunin takamusta vasten. Baekhyun peitti silmänsä käsillään ja henkäisi haaveillen, valuen uudelleen jälleen jonnekin unen ja valveen rajamaille. Ehkä oli viisasta odottaa, että he pääsisivät kotiin. Sitten he voisivat nauttia toistensa kehoista ihan rauhassa, ilman pelkoa siitä, että aamiaspöydässä vittuiltaisiin ylimellevät ilmeet kasvoilla. Vaikka ei Baekhyun niitä nähnytkään, mutta pystyi kyllä hyvin kuvittelemaan.

”Olisit herättänyt mut aikaisemmin”, Chanyeol kuiskasi huvittuneena. Baekhyun hapuili jälleen puhelintaan, häntä kiinnosti kovin, mitä tiuku näytti.

”En raskinut”, hän vastasi ja naputteli pöydällä olevaa luuriaan. Puoli neljä yöllä.

”Tarvitset joka tunnin, mitä vain pystyt nukkumaan.”

”Totta”, Chanyeol naurahti ja upotti kasvonsa Baekhyunin niskaan. ”Olet kultainen.”

”Säkin”, Baekhyun sanoi, tarkoittaen joka sanaa. Toivottavasti Chanyeol ymmärsi hänen vilpittömyytensä. ”Mä en pärjää ilman sua. Enkä edes halua pärjätä.”


	20. Chapter 20

Aurinko paistoi ikkunan läpi ja sai olon tukalaksi. Toukokuun päivät alkoivat käydä pikkuhiljaa loppuun. Oli ihanaa, että kesä tuli, mutta Chanyeol vihasi kuumuutta. Hän ei vieläkään voinut käsittää, miten Baekhyun pystyi olemaan kesähelteellä sisätiloissa pitkähihaisessa saamatta lämpöhalvausta. Onneksi Beom hyung oli korjannut hänen autonsa ilmastoinnin, ainakin kotimatkalla sai taas hengittää.

Chanyeol pyyhkäisi hikistä otsaansa ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän joutui jälleen säätämään sälekaihtimien asentoa, sillä aurinko tuntui käristävän hänen mustan hiuspehkonsa blokkausyrityksistä huolimatta. Hän tupisi itsekseen ja taisteli aikansa kaihtimien kanssa. Mieli teki ottaa puhelin käteen ja soittaa kertoakseen pomolle pari valittua sanaa. Hän halusi ilmastointia isommalle ja järeämmät verhot, jos pilviä ei taivaalle saatu taiottua.

Kevyt koputus toimiston ovenkarmiin sai Chanyeolin irottamaan otteensa kaihtimista. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja tapasi kummallisen mellevän Jongdaen siistissä puvussaan. Yläkerran firman henkilökortti roikkui kerrankin hänen kaulassaan. Yleensä hän piti sitä taskussa ja antoi kaulanauhan roikkua ulkona. Chanyeol oli saanut monet naurut, kun naru oli tarttunut tuoliin tai johonkin muualle ja aiheuttanut koomisia tilanteita.

”Mikäs sua niin virnuiluttaa?” Chanyeol kysyi ja veti itsensä takaisin pöydän ääreen. Hänellä oli tärkeät hommat kesken. Kylpyhuonekalusteita sisältävä katalogi oli levitetty pöydälle.

”Päästitko jonkun iholle asti vai mistä moinen ilme?” hän kysyi, kun ikätoveri ei avannut suutaan.

”Mitä teet?” Jongdae kysyi muina miehinä. Hän oli päättänyt sivuttaa Chanyeolin utelut aivan täysin.

”Katselen kylpyammeita”, Yeol vastasi ja mietti, mikälaisesta ammeesta Baekhyun mahtaisi pitää. Hän oli kysynyt Beom hyungilta lupaa kylpyhuoneremonttiin, mutta hyung oli vain kohauttanut olkiaan ja muistuttanut, että omistusasunto oli täysin Baekhyunin nimissä. Hän saisi päättää remonteista sun muista.

Chanyeolia harmitti, ettei hän ollut juhlistanut Baekhyunin syntymäpäivää onnistuneesti. Hän ei ollut edes muistanut hankkia mitään lahjaa, viimetipalla kaupasta haettu ruusukin oli jäänyt antamatta illan mentyä täysin penkin alle. Hän halusi korvata törttöilynsä ja ostaa hänelle jotain, mitä hän toivoi. Kylpyammetta.

”Oliko sulla jotain asiaakin vai muutenko tulit häiritsemään lounastaukoani?”

Jongdae istahti alas ja nosti jalkansa toisen päälle. Hän risti kätensä ja katseli Yeolin puuhia huvittuneena. ”Missä lounaasi?”

”Elän pyhällä hengellä”, Chanyeol vastasi nostamatta katsettaan paksusta katalogista. ”Baekhyunilla on tänään suuri päivä, menemme ulos syömään, kunhan hän pääsee duunista.”

”Ai, niin, se arviointi”, Jongdae muisti. Asiasta oli ollut paljon keskustelua lauantai-iltana.

Chanyeol nosti katseensa ystäväänsä ja huokaisi ihannoiden. Hän oli päivä päivältä pöllämystyneempi siitä, millaisiin suorituksiin Baekhyun pystyi. Hän oli kääntänyt vaikeutensa vahvuuksikseen. Hän toivoi, että pystyisi sellaiseen joskus itsekin.

”Miten sä voit?”

”Onko sun pakko kysyä tuota joka helvetin kerta, kun tapaamme?” Chanyeol kysyi ja naurahti perään nähdessään ystävänsä hämmentyneen ilmeen. Hän oli kiitollinen sydämestään, että Jongdae piti hänestä huolta ja että hänen hyvinvointinsa merkitsi miehelle jotain, mutta joku raja. Hän oli selvinnyt lauantai-iltaisesta hengissä ja käynyt keskutelemassa asioista terapeuttinsa kanssa heti alkuviikosta.

”Mä kerron kyllä, jos asiat ovat huonosti”, Chanyeol vakutti. Jongdaen kasvoilta paistoi puhdas epäusko. Hänkin oli huomannut Yeolin jättävän asioita kertomatta.

Chanyeol nosti vasemman kätensä rinnalleen ja lupasi sydämestään olla rehellinen pääkoppansa tilasta. Hän toivoi heräävänsä joku kerta uuteen aamuun ilman, että menneisyyden haamut hyppivät silmille. Ajatukset saivat tulla ja mennä, mielikuvat ja erilaisia tunteita herättävät muistot myös. Hänen ei tarvinnut tarttua niistä jokaiseen ja kyseenalaistaa kaikkea. Tuli mieleen sitten pimeässä studiohuoneessa Kyungsoon kanssa vaihdetut, alkoholilta maistuvat suudelmat tai autonratissa istuva mies, jonka kasvoilla oli puhdasta pelkoa ja paniikkia.

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti. Hän oli pitänyt katseensa Baekhyunissa ehkä sekunnin murto-osan, mutta ilmalennon aikana mukaan tarttunut kuva oli jäänyt hänen mieleensä. Oli niin helvetin ironista, ettei hän ensin muistanut mitään ja sitten vähän liikaakin. Aivot olivat totisesti hankala tapaus.

Jongdae oli silminnähden jännittynyt Chanyeolin eleestä. Chanyeol katsahti häneen alta kulmiensa ja sanoi olevansa ihan ok. Koska Jongdaen tuntien hän tiesi miehen kököttävän asiakaspaikalla niin kauan, että Yeol olisi puhunut suunsa puhtaaksi, hän päätti kertoa rakkaalle ystävälle, mitä ensimmäinen kesäkuuta vuonna 2015 oli oikein tapahtunut, jättämättä välistä pienintäkään yksityiskohtaa.

Chanyeolia nauratti jo valmiiksi, sillä hän pystyi kuvittelemaan Jongdaen ilmeen sen päätteeksi. Hän itse osasi suhtautua asiaan tuntematta katkeruutta tai mitään muutakaan negatiivista, sillä hän oli helvetin onnellinen siitä, että hän oli saanut Baekhyunin elämäänsä.

* * *

Baekhyun oli halunnut pois Maposta niin nopeasti kuin oli vain mahdollista. Hän oli tehnyt hyvin selväksi halajavansa kotialueen parhaimpaan intialaiseen ravintolaan. Chanyeolille sopi hyvin, hänellä ei ollut mitään erityisiä haluja sillä hetkellä. Kunhan ruokaa huutava vatsa täyttyisi, ei sillä ollut väliä, mitä sinne laittaisi.

Kevein askelin vierellä kävelevä Baekhyun piti silmiään kiinni ja nautti viilentävästä vastatuulesta kasvoillaan. Aurinko se oli jaksanut porottaa jo päiviä, Chanyeol odotti seuraavaa matalapainetta kuin kuuta nousevaa. Kunhan ukonilma taas näyttäytyisi, hän pääsisi kiusaamaan kauhusta parkuvaa Baekhyunia ja lopulta kaappaamaan hänet tiukkaan syleilyynsä ja silittää hänet uneen. Pelkääminen vei häneltä aina voimat, ja nukkuvaa miestä oli ihana katsella.

”Pitäisikö meidän lähteä kesälomalla Pekingkiin?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä hitaasti ja käänsi päätään Yeolin suuntaan.

”Voitaisiin käydä tapaamassa myös Yixing hyungia”, hän jatkoi ja kertoi katselleensa jo lentolippujen hintoja, ihan puhtaasta uteliaisuudesta.

Baekhyun huokaisi haaveillen. Hänellä oli varmasti ihan hirvittävä hyungia. Chanyeolilla oli myös. Häntä harmitti, ettei hän päässyt purkamaan sydäntään kiinalaismiehelle. Tokihan hän voisi soittaa, mutta se tuntui jotenkin kiusalliselta. Mielummin hän juttelisi teekupposen ääressä saman pöydän ympärillä kuin vuodattaisi tuntemuksiaan puhelinlinjojen kautta.

”Vieläkö sä haluat viettää kesän kanssani?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti.

Chanyeol hölmistyi ja henkäisi typertyneenä. ”Tietysti haluan. Miksen haluaisi?”

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. ”Mä vain… en mä tiedä.”

Chanyeol naurahti hellästi. Olisi luullut, että Baekhyun tiesi hänen haluavan olevan miehen rinnalla oli sitten kesä tai mikä tahansa muu vuodenajoista. Hän oli tehnyt jo useampaan otteeseen selväksi, että hän halusi viettää loppuelämän hänen kanssaan. Baekhyun ei kai osannut uskoa sitä, ymmärtää täysin. Hän ei hirveästi suunnitelut pidemmän päälle vaan tahtoi elää mielummin päivän kerrallaan. Yhteisistä päivistä muodostui kuitenkin vuosia, jopa vuosikymmeniä.

Chanyeol näki kauempana jotain liian tuttua. Hänen askeleensa lyhenivät ja hidastuivat, Baekhyun äkkäsi temponmuutoksen nopeasti ja kyseli jo, mitä oikein oli meneillään.

Chanyeol laski toisen kätensä Baekhyunin käden päälle ja kertoi kaiken olevan hyvin. Baekhyun tuhahti eikä uskonut, muuten he eivät löntystelleet siinä etanavauhtia. Hän väläytti taas kipakkaa puoltaan ja käski Yeolia kertomaan, mitä hän oikein näki.

”Jongdae”, Chanyeol kuiskasi hiljaa ja veti itseään kyyryyn, niin kuin se mitään oikeasti auttoi. Yhtä näkyvä hän oli siinä kadulla seisoessaan, oli hän sitten kyyryssä tai selkä ryhdikkäästi suorassa.

”Mikäs ihme se on? Tappelitteko jostain?” Baekhyun kysyi ja suki tukkaansa parempaan asentoon, tuuli oli lennättänyt otsahiukset jälleen silmille niitä tökkimään.

Chanyeol raapi päätään ja seurasi vastapäisellä kävelykadulla, korkean rakennuksen julkisivun edustalla toisilleen juttelevaa kaksikkoa. Ikätoverin kasvoilla oli edelleen se sama, mellevä ilme, jota hän oli viljellyt jo töissä. Asiat alkoivat käydä järkeen, kun miehen kädet laskeutuivat Kim Minseokin lanteille.

Baekhyun pamautti kätensä Chanyeolin kylkeen ja sai hänet älähtämään tuskasta.

”Kerro mullekin!” hän kivahti ja hengitti raskaasti Chanyeol piteli nauruaan, ruskeatukkaisen kasvot olivat tummuneet ärtymyksestä, kun hänellä ei ollut käryäkään, mitä tapahtui.

”Oh”, Chanyeol äännähti ja peitti suunsa kädellään. Baekhyun liikahti levottomana ja huokaili jäädessään paitsi vuosisadan uutisista. Kim Jongdae oli ottanut askeleen lähemmäs Minseok hyungia ja suuteli häntä keskellä Sincheondongia. Chanyeol päätti päästää lyhyemmän epätietoisuudesta ja kertoi hänelle parhaansa mukaan, miten tilanne oli edennyt.

Harvinaisen perverssi virne nousi Baekhyunin kasvoille hänen kuunnellessa meheviä juoruja asuinalueen uudesta romanssista. Ehkä he olivat sittenkin onnistuneet työntämään kaksi yksinäistä yhtyvälle polulle.

Chanyeol käänsi heidät ympäri ja kertoi vaihtoehtoisesta reitistä ravintolalle. Oli vihoviimeisin temppu mennä häiritsemään ja utelemaan sopimattomia. Daemaester ei ollut suostunut avaamaan suutaan lounastauolla, joten tuskin nytkään. Oli parempi antaa heidän viettää rauhassa alkavaa iltaa, hän voisi vaatia likaisia yksityiskohtia huomenna duunissa. Jos se pirulainen ei sittn pysyisi poissa hänen toimistoltaan arvatessaan kyselytunnin olevan aiheellinen. Mutta Chanyeol piti huolen, ettei Jongdae huomannut heitä.

Kyungsoo asteli vastaan kädet kevyen hupparin taskussa. Hän nosti katseensa kohdalle osuvaan kaksikkoon ja pysähtyi melkein heti. Baekhyun reagoi pysähtyviin askeliin, hänen kuulonsa oli jälleen virittynyt tarkimmalleen. Mikä siinä oli, että kaikki tutut sattuivat samoille kulmille siihen nimenomaiseen aikaan.

”Hei, Kyungsoo”, Chanyeol tervehti häntä kohteliaaseen tapaan. Viime kohtaamisen kiusallisuus palasi mieleen. Baekhyun puristi tiukemmin Chanyeolista ja astui askeleen lähemmäs, painautuen paremmin hänen kylkeensä.

”Hei”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja vilkuli jo eteenpäin. Chanyeol ei halunnut olla hidasteena eikä jäädä lätisemään turhia. Soo oli tehnyt viime kerralla selväksi, ettei häntä juurikaan kiinnostanut. Chanyeol silti huomasi kateuden pilkahtavan hänen silmissään.

”Mennään, Yeol-ah”, Baekhyun muistutti ja taputti häntä kevyestikäsivarrelle. Chanyeol muisti hirvittävän nälkänsä ja pahoitteli, että heidän täytyi jatkaa matkaan. Kyungsoo näytti olevan enemmänkin helpottunut siitä. Hän ei tainnut olla kuulumisienvaihtotuulella. Se oli ihan okei, sillä totta puhuen, Chanyeolillakaan ei ollut Soolle mitään kummempaa sanottavaa. He olivat tainneet sanoa jo kaiken tarpeellisen.

”Mennään, rakas”, Chanyeol sanoi ja lähti liikenteeseen. Kyungsoo jäi seisomaan paikoilleen, seuraamaan, miten Baekhyun painoi päänsä vasten Chanyeolin olkaa ja nosti pehmeän hymyn kasvoilleen. Kaksikko ohitti nuoremman hitain askelin ja jatkoivat matkaa kevyesti Minseokin ja Jongdaen suhteesta keskustellen.

* * *

Chanyeol palasi kotiin ja hämmästyi haistaessaan ruoan. Huumaava aromi kantautui keittiön puolelta. Niin ihanaa kuin se olikin, Yeolin kulmat kurtistuivat huolesta. Kokkailut eivät henkineet samaa kuin Yerinin herkut, saatika sitten ollut peräisin Baekhyunin käsistä.

Chanyeol jätti kenkänsä eteiseen ja asteli varovasti kohti tuoksujen lähdettä. Keittiön pöydän ääressä istuva Baekhyun naputteli tietokonettaan keskittyneeseen malliin kuulokkeet korvissaan. Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat lisää. Hän vilkaisi hellan ääreen ja näki pitkän miehen selkämyksen, joka oli peitetty sinisellä collegehupparilla. Hän pudisti tyytymättömänä päätään. Sisällä oli varmasti lähemmäs 25 astetta lämmintä ja tämä miehenalku pystyi pitämään pitkähihaista paitaa. Hänellä itsellään oli työasun velvoittama valkoinen kauluspaita ja hänestä tuntui, että sekin oli liikaa.

Chanyeol koputti seinään ja ilmoitti tulleensa kotiin. Mustatukkainen mies kylmine piirteineen kääntyi ympäri ja nosti hymyn kasvoilleen. Chanyeol henkäisi hölmistyneenä nähdessään miehen tuikkivat silmät ja ennen kaikkea kasvot, joita ei oltu hakattu katutappelussa paskaksi sillä kertaa. Keittiö oli siistissä järjestyksessä ja Baekhyun sai keskittyä puuhiinsa; tämä nuorikko vaikutti oikein pätevältä.

Chanyeol tunsi olonsa typeräksi. Hän ei ollut pitänyt Sehunia ensin minään, mutta onneksi Beomin ja Baekhyunin puheet hänen soveltuvuudestaan olivat vahvistuneet. Hän tunsi huonoa omatuntoa siitä, että oli ajatellut miehestä lapsellisen typerästi. Oli pääasia, että Baekhyun tuli toimeen hänen kanssaan. Ehkä Chanyeolkin voisi tutustua häneen ja heistä tulisi ihan ystäviä. Ei hän Yixingiä koskaan pystynyt korvaamaan, mutta ei sitä kukaan vaatinutkaan.

”Maistuuko?” Sehun kysyi ja vilautti wokkipannussa valmistuvaa paistettua riisiä. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja kertoi liittyvänsä mielellään seuraan, jos siitä ei ollut mitään vaivaa.

”Susta ei ole koskaan vaivaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja läpsäytti tietokoneen kannen alas. Hän veti kuulokkeet korvistaan ja laski ne koneen päälle. Hän työnsi laitteen kauemmas itsestään, viereiselle paikalle ja varmisti, ettei kuulokkeet päässeet valahtamaan pois kannen päältä.

”Käyn vaihtamassa vaatteet”, Chanyeol sanoi ja paineli toiseen makuuhuoneeseen. Hänen arkivaatteensa olivat ikkunaa lähinnä olevassa kaapissa, niitä oli kertynyt vuosien varrella sinne jo paljon. Parhaat vaatteet tuntuivat olevan aina väärässä kämpässä, kun niitä halutti pitää päällä. Hän oli tottunut jo siihen tunteeseen.

Chanyeol palasi keittiöön ja yllättyi nähdessään katetun pöydän. Sen lisäksi, että Sehunie osasi tehdä ruokaa ja pitää huolta kodista, hän oli myös nopea. Joko se oli uutuudenviehätystä tai sitten hän oli pohjimmiltaan ahkera. Ei hän silti Yeolia tulisi peittoamaan, hän oli tämän talouden todellinen huolenpitäjä. Sanoi Baekhyun siihen mitä tahansa.

”Ajattelin kutsua Minseok hyungin ensi viikolla tänne. Täytyy alkaa kirjoittaa esseetä henkilöstötoimen ohjaamisesta.”

Chanyeol istui paikalleen ja virnisteli itsekseen. ”Et sitten käytä koko päivää yrittäessäsi grillata tietoja orastavasta suhteestaan.”

”Onko heillä suhde?” Baekhyun parkaisi ja peitti suunsa. Chanyeol äännähti myöntävästi ja nyökkäili perään. Hän oli kuullut mielenkiintoisia faktoja ruokatunnilla ja vähän sen jälkeenkin. Hänen oli täytynyt mennä itse Jongdaen luokse, sillä ikätoveri oli pysytellyt poissa alakerran käytäviltä. Juttutuokio oli venähtänyt hieman liian pitkäksi, hän oli meinannut myöhästyä asiakastapaamiseltaan.

Sehun laski gourmetruoalta näyttävät annokset pöytään ja peruutti takaisin hellan ääreen. Chanyeol katsoi häneen ihmeissään ja kysyi, eikö hän aikonut liittyä päivällisseuraan.

Sehun pudisti päätään. ”Siivoan jälkeni ja poistun takavasemmalle. Mun täytyy olla Myeongdongissa tunnin kuluttua.”

”Ei voi mitään”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Häntä todella harmitti, ettei hänellä ollut enempää aikaa tutustua häneen. Mutta tuskin tapaaminen jäi viimeiseksi, vaikka mies vaikutti olevan Baekhyunin kanssa aina silloin, kun hän oli jossain muualla.

”Jos sulla on kiire, niin kyllä mä voin ne siivota”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän huomasi Baekhyunin tuijottavan häntä ärtynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

”Ei mulla nyt niin kiire ole”, Sehun nauroi. Chanyeol tarttui aterimiin ja kiitti ruoasta. Baekhyun teki samoin ja maistoi ensin. Hänen ilmeensä oli tyytyväinen. Chanyeolkin maistoi ja yllättyi positiivisesti. Rohkea mausteiden käyttö ei ollut mennyt pieleen. Ruoka maistui yhtä hyvältä kuin oli tuoksunutkin.

* * *

Chanyeol piteli nauruaan seuratessaan Baekhyunin kummallista vääntelehtimistä. Sohvan toisessa päässä rätköttävä mies olisi normaalisti työntänyt jalkansa Yeolin syliin ja pyytänyt hierontaa, mutta sillä kertaa hän ei näyttänyt löytävän mukavaa asentoa sitten millään.

”Kakaise ulos”, Chanyeol kehotti ja laski television äänenvoimakkuutta. Baekhyun pysähtyi, veti jalkansa kiinni itseensä ja laski leukansa polviensa päälle. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja mutristeli huuliaan. Chanyeol ei uskaltanut nostaa tv:n ääntä yhtään isommalle, ettei Baekhyun luulisi, ettei häntä oikeasti kiinnostanut.

”Saitko kesätöitä vai miksi olet niin levoton?”

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja vaihtoi jälleen asentoa. Kädet laskeutuivat sohvan istuinosalle ja jalat valuivat taas lattialle.

”Olisinkin”, hän murahti perään ja raapi niskaansa. Chanyeol heitti kaukosäätimen sohvapöydälle ja oli ottamassa parempaa asentoa. Muurahaisia housuissaan pitävä mies oli paljon huvittavampaa katseltavaa kuin tylsä keskusteluohjelma.

Baekhyun nousi ylös, muttei ottanut askeletta mihinkään suuntaan. Chanyeolin suu avautui hämmennyksestä, kun hän ei keksinyt, mitä tuleman oikein piti.

Baekhyun ojensi kätensä hänelle ja hymyili pienesti. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja tarttui solakkaan käteen, mielelläänhän hän niin teki. Ajatukset olivat pelkkiä kysymyksiä, hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä Baekhyunilla oli mielessä.

Chanyeol johdatettiin kohti makuuhuonetta. Ei sitä, missä nukuttiin, vaan sinne toiseen, jota käytettiin enemmänkin varastohuoneena. Chanyeol henkäili jännittyneenä ja koitti lukea tilannetta. Hänen kätensä hikosi Baekhyunin omassa ja sai hänet varmasti tuntemaan olonsa epämukavaksi, mutta silti ote pysyi.

Sydän oli akanut pamppailla kovempaan tahtiin. Baekhyun pysäytti Chanyeolin kolmiovisen kaapin eteen ja avasi keskimmäisen oven. Hän esitteli tyhjiä hyllyjä nolona hymyillen.

”Kaipaavat täyttämistä, eikö vain?”

Chanyeol horjahti paikoillaan. Hän oli huono lukemaan tilanteita ja suosi mielusti suoraa puhetta, jotta väärinkäsityksiltä vältyttäisiin. Hän oli alkanut jo toivoa ja tiesi pettyvänsä, jos taustalta paljastuisi jokin vitsi.

”Tuo kamasi mukana, kun tulet seuraavan kerran”, Baekhyun sanoi ja jäi kuuntelemaan huoneeseen laskeutunutta hiljaisuutta.

Chanyeol naurahti pienesti. Tirskahdus muuttui hölmistyneeksi hörinäksi, kun hän ymmärsi, että Byun Baekhyun oli askeleen lähempänä hänen toiveensa toteuttamista.

”Mä en sano, että haluan sut ikuisesti nurkkiini, mutta mä haluan yrittää”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Chanyeol tarttui hänen käteensä ja veti hänet kiinni itseensä. Naurun saattelemana hän halasi häntä lujaa, melkein rutisti hengiltä. Baekhyun yhtyi helpottuneeseen nauruun ja laski kätensä hänen rintakehälleen.

”Toivottavasti sä tiedät, miten paljon tämä merkitsee mulle”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suukotti miehen poskea nopeasti. Hänen mielestään koti oli juuri siinä asunnossa, paikassa, jossa oli Baekhyunin lisäksi kaikki ne hienot muistot, joita he olivat vuosien varrella tehneet ja tulisivat tekemään tulevaisuudessakin. Ei ollut pelkästään Baekhyunin koti, hänen kotinsa, vaan heidän yhteinen kotinsa.

Baekhyun hymyili ja siirsi kätensä Yeolin niskaan. ”Jotain meiltä puuttuu kyllä.”

”Mä tiedän”, Chanyeol sanoi ja henkäisi haaveillen. ”Mä olen pahoillani, etten ole hankkinut sulle syntymäpäivälahjaa.”

”Miten se nyt tähän liittyy?” Baekhyun hölmistyi. Chanyeol peruutti muutaman askeleen ja kaivoi kirjoituspöydän päällä olevasta repustaan kylpyhuonekatalogin. Hän antoi sen Baekhyuninille ja kertoi katselleensa jo hintahaitariin sopivia ammevaihtoehtoja.

”Herra on hyvä ja valitsee sieltä.”

Baekhyun kääri katalogin rullalle ja nasautti sen Yeolin vatsaan parahduksen kera. Hän heilautti sormiaan silmiensä edessä ja mutisi omiaan. Chanyeol kuunteli uksintaa sydän pamppaillen ja kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille. Hän laski toisen käden peukalon Baekhyunin alahuulelle ja sai hänet pysähtymään niille sijoilleen.

Chanyeol katseli haltioituneena hiljaa paikoillaan odottavaa Baekhyunia ja hänen kauniita piirteitään. Hän ei koskaan kyllästyisi niihin kasvoihin. Ja nyt hänellä oli oikeasti mahdollisuus nähdä ne joka ilta nukkumaan mennessään ja aamulla herätessään. Se oli hänen unelmiensa täyttymys, asia, jota hän oli toivonut jo pitkän aikaa.

Baekhyunin ilme kiristyi ja hän pamautti katalogin uudelleen Chanyeolia vasten. Chanyeol ymmärsi, mistä kiikasti ja laski huulensa Baekhyunin omille. Pehmeä suudelma nosti hänet onnensa kukkuloille, omistavat kädet tarrasivat hänen paidastaan. Katalogi tipahti lattialle, kun Baekhyun tarttui häneen paremmin ja hyppäsi hänen syliinsä.

Baekhyun veti kasvonsa kauemmas ja nosti etusormensa Yeolin huulille. ”Tervetuloa kotiin.”

Chanyeol puri huultaan ja naurahti pienesti. Nolotti, kun silmät kostuivat yhdestä lauseesta. Ne olivat kuitenkin vain pelkkiä onnen kyyneleitä. Hän tulisi tekemään kaikkensa, ettei Baekhyun saisi aihetta heittää häntä pihalle ja elää hänen rakkautensa arvoisesti. Yhdessä. Loppuelämänsä ajan.


End file.
